


【盾冬】引力

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 119,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: “你是个杀人犯。”史蒂夫冷冷说。顷刻之间，美国队长眼底的玩味不见了，那张英俊的脸瞬间变得僵硬，阴沉，扭作一团。“随便你怎么想。”片刻后，那人嘟囔，先前的嚣张暂且消隐，他的声音不知为何听起来有些沮丧。不对，不该是这样的。史蒂夫皱眉，不，这种翻涌起来的感情不是歉意，他为什么要对一个刚刚暴揍过自己混蛋感到抱歉？现代史蒂夫x鹿队，对手变情人梗
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫拉开房车的门，爬到车顶去调整天线。天已经黑了，微凉的夜风揉乱他的头发。忙完之后，他坐进门口的野餐椅里，给自己点了一支烟。烟雾徐徐上升，他的思绪也跟着兜兜转转，逐渐飘远。

还是一筹莫展。

他折回去，绕开满地乱扔的文件，把烟头按进水槽。电脑屏幕显示现在是晚上八点二十，他弓着背挤到小茶桌前，晃动鼠标打开几个最小化的程式。细小的文字在他的蓝眼睛里跳动，他默不作声地盯着参数，嘴角绷得像条线。程序依旧没能破解目标房间内的加密通讯，他叹息一声，拿出手机，给委托人发了封例行汇报邮件，末尾他写上“没有进展，我会尽快。”

邮件发出，他这才觉得有点饿了，继而想起这一天都没怎么吃东西。环视四周，他拨开一沓文件，从一张伪造的驾照下头找到了他的能量棒。工作时间吃这么多已经够了，他匆匆咀嚼着，动作凝滞片刻，皱眉，又一次搬着梯子出去调整天线。

不多时，回信来了，他单手掏出手机，屏幕的荧光映亮他的脸。

“我相信你的实力，史蒂夫。放心，时间还很宽裕，尤利西斯·克劳短时间内不会离开他的居所，我们也在监视他之前的联络人，如有动静，会第一时间通知你。

感谢你的帮助。

T C”

* * *

史蒂夫决定再去镇上转一圈。

时间还早，没过九点。这镇子虽然很小，但夜生活还算丰富，沿街的酒吧都人声鼎沸。他在路口等红灯，凝视着一张张经过的面孔，暗中期待自己能凑巧发现克劳的交易对象。没这么好的事，肯定的。不过他还是紧绷着神经，像猎人一样观察四周，这是他长久以来养成的习惯。

经过路口时，一声瓮声瓮气的爆炸声让他一激灵，险些抱头趴下。循声望去，他这才发现是声音的源头是街边的商店橱窗，里头的电视机正在播放新闻频道，介绍复仇者最近抵御外星人的一次行动。史蒂夫不由得停下步子，目光追随镜头，看着美国队长用盾牌把敌人的飞船拦截下来，又掏出手枪连开数枪。动作倒是干净利落，他想。

那家伙用手枪依次将外星人击杀，然后又一次掷出盾牌，以它为跳板快速跃到飞船上面，精准，高效，带着一股不管不顾的狠劲。之后画面切走了，史蒂夫也没再看下去。至少他得承认那家伙在复仇者的岗位上干的不错，别的嘛……暂且不予置评。

要知道美国队长可是他的童年偶像，可去年政府居然把这名号给屏幕中那人。“冬兵”，一个出身于恐怖组织的杀手，真是疯了。

他犹然记得冬兵审判前夜，自己正在飞机后舱和诺亚呆在一起。诺亚是咆哮突击队成员加布的孙子，最初知道这点时史蒂夫激动坏了，那可是咆哮突击队啊，美国队长的传说就是他们集体创造的，后来才被改编创造出独立形象。可诺亚告诉他，加布在九十年代的死和冬兵脱不开关系，他知道冬兵曾被洗脑，但他仍旧想看到他付出代价。

史蒂夫理解他的想法。

最后诺亚没能如愿，冬兵被释放了，一年后摇身一变成了美国队长。近些年史蒂夫没有诺亚的消息，只听说他去了南苏丹，在那里继续自己的雇佣兵事业。也不知道冬兵当上美国队长的消息有没有传过去，诺亚知道以后又怎么想。

要史蒂夫自己说的话，冬兵也好现在的美国队长也好，他虽谈不上怨恨，但冥冥中还是有些嫌恶。他自己也杀过人，但他杀的是敌人的士兵，冬兵可是杀死过无数无辜平民。想想看吧，当他因为梦到自己手刃的敌人而从噩梦中惊醒时，打开电视，居然看到冬兵穿着美国队长制服光鲜亮丽地站在聚光灯下。

任谁都咽不下这口气。

史蒂夫是2015年退役的，那年他29岁，之后，他像大多数退伍兵一样进入保安公司就职。这种公司主要经营两种业务，保护和追踪，后者类似于私家侦探。2019年因为经营不善这家公司取消了追踪部门，史蒂夫又不想成天在富人后面当跟屁虫，于是他离开公司，开始接私活。

行内他名声不错，抓过恐怖分子，寻回过失窃的艺术品，去年还在索马里救了一个被绑架的皇室成员。在部队当特种兵的经历帮了他不少忙，但他不单单靠这些，服役期间他领导过一支敢死队，这些忠心耿耿的队员和他都是过命的交情。退役以后，这些家伙分散于世界各地，其中不少人还在当雇佣兵，这让他毫不费力就获得了一张广阔的关系网。哪怕是现在，里头有些人都还在某种程度上听命于他，想拉他继续回去领导他们，不过他都拒绝了，他厌倦了战争，只想独自一人做自己的事。

他继续在镇上漫步，这与其说是巡视，不如说是在整理思绪。街上人越来越少，他经过三幢连在一起的殖民风格排屋，爬上十四级台阶，抬头，冷不丁看见一个穿飞行员夹克的家伙站在路灯下。

史蒂夫眨眨眼。

对方背对他，他只能看到他留着一头棕色长发，站姿笔挺，左手看似懒散地插在兜里，袖口处隐隐露出一截手套。对方身材健壮，腿很长，被紧绷绷的布料裹得像两根麻秆，脚上则是一双军用靴，裤脚隐约凸起。匕首，史蒂夫笃定。这家伙绝对不是镇上的人。

他的心脏砰砰跳了起来，退后两步，他把自己藏进阴影。男人在街上溜达，像游客一样东张西望，眼神却锐利警惕。实话说他现在做的事情和史蒂夫刚才颇有些类似，那么他会是克劳的军火买主吗？

不太像，但也许与之有关。

史蒂夫决定跟上去。

跟得越久，这人越可疑。他去了镇上的酒吧，刚坐下来就开始找酒保问东问西，明显是在打听情报。史蒂夫不便上去窃听他在问什么，只能忍着。十分钟后，这人没喝完杯里的酒就离开了，去公共电话亭打了个简短的电话。再之后，他又去了另一家酒吧，仍然是一进去就直奔吧台。史蒂夫躲在一个隐蔽的卡座里，他发现男人悄悄给酒保递了几张钞票，对方熟练地用抹布把钞票盖住，随即使了个眼色，两人交头接耳起来。

太可疑了。

十点半光景，男人起身离开酒吧，史蒂夫继续跟上。他们保持着几十码的距离，经过狭窄的街道，废弃的足球场，没什么人气的超市。空气里凉意明显，吹干了史蒂夫鼻头的汗珠。突然男人转进一条小巷，史蒂夫有种不祥的预感，果不其然，这是条死胡同，男人就站在一束单薄的路灯光亮中，猛地转身，盯着他。

史蒂夫一眼看到对方的表情，那人的嘴角就像猫一样天生上扬，仿佛在对他微笑，这让他忍不住松懈片刻，等到他望进对方冰冷的眼里，这才恍然明白刚才的一瞬全都是错觉——这时他已经失去了先机。

对方冲向他，给了他狠狠一拳，抓住他的胸口粗暴地把他推到了墙上。对方的力量大得吓人，全然不似人类，但史蒂夫不会轻言放弃，他挣扎着猛踹对方膝盖，趁他顾不上控制力道时脱身出去，瞄准对方的要害部位——肾脏，迫使他弯腰，然后是脖子，一下，两下，狠狠重击，连他自己的手都被震得发麻。

但似乎无事发生。

对方只稍微哼了哼，抬起头，从巷口泻进来光线照亮了他的面部——年轻，三十岁上下，英俊，非常英俊，而且好像在哪里见过。他还没来得及想，天旋地转，他又被重重摔在墙上，疼得他惨叫一声，紧跟着的一拳命中他头部，整个视野一阵颤栗，随即布满了该死的星星。

他努力甩动脑袋，想让自己清醒一点。

“你他妈是谁？”对方说。他感觉自己被单手提了起来，耳边有诡异的金属校准声，从对方左臂上传出来的，“克劳派你来的？”

要在脑震荡时回答问题是十分困难的，史蒂夫又甩了一下头，对方的话语碾过他的耳朵，他猛烈吸了几口气，这才捕捉到那个关键的名字。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“别跟我装傻，”对方卡住他的下巴，表情阴狠，“为什么盯上我？”

“我以为——”应该说实话吗？“我以为你是克劳的人。”

对方微怔，史蒂夫趁机挣脱出来，拔枪，动作一气呵成，枪口正对对方眉心。

“啊哈。”

陌生男人像是被逗笑了，他抓住史蒂夫的枪口，嘎吱一声把它拧成了麻花。

史蒂夫呆住了。

对方潇洒地扬起胳膊，手中的废铁划出一道圆弧，随即一头栽进了阴沟。这时史蒂夫才移开视线，这一招很迷人，该死，那又怎么样。

“白痴。”对方挑衅地看过来，史蒂夫深吸一口气瞪了回去，男人扬起眉毛，像是在疑惑他怎么还没有吓得屁滚尿流。“你倒是个有骨气的，”对方又说，“克劳给你多少钱让你干这个？”

“都说了我和克劳没有关系，”史蒂夫一肚子火，“反倒是有人雇我调查他。”

“谁？”

“不能说。”

“你最好搞清楚现状，孩子，我在威胁你。”

史蒂夫下巴一抬：“我不能泄露委托人信息。”

孩子？

对方翻了个巨大的白眼，“弱智。”他又在骂，“给我转过去，我要搜身。”

“你敢。”

“我就敢，咬我啊？”

他们又发生了短暂的肢体冲突，最终以史蒂夫被摁在地上告终。太他妈丢人了，他可是在军队待过的人，面前这家伙到底是什么怪物？

“假的，”对方悠闲地摸出他的证件，只看了一眼就扔到一边。“还是假的。”这回是他的驾照，“不过仿得不错，值得鼓励。”

这混球是不是趁机拍了他的屁股？

“结论：我还是搞不清楚你是干什么的，姑且就当你不是克劳的人吧。”

“那你可以滚了吗？”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地说。

对方退后几步，象征性地摆了摆手。史蒂夫随即站起，他必须克制自己再揍他一拳的冲动，不是不想，而是打不过。他深呼吸，强压下心中的愤怒和羞耻，对方仍旧笑容满面地看着他，妈的，性感极了，所以这确实是个极其欠揍的还极其帅气的混蛋。

“听着，孩子，我不知道你说的是真是假，不过你最好回家呆着去，别他妈再插手这些事了。”

“你叫谁孩子？”

那家伙笑得该死的欠揍：“在我看来很多人都是孩子。”

他瞪着对方的脸，他们明明年纪相仿，自己可能还比他年长一两岁。等等，这非人的力量，似曾相识的脸，他突然恍然大悟，就像电流瞬间击中他的脑子：“——我想起来了，你是美国队长。”

“嗯哼，不过现在已经过了我的签名时段了，下次再来吧。”

“你是个杀人犯。”史蒂夫冷冷说。

顷刻之间，对方眼底的玩味不见了，那张英俊的脸瞬间变得僵硬，阴沉，扭作一团。“随便你怎么想。”片刻后，那人嘟囔，先前的嚣张暂且消隐，他的声音不知为何听起来有些莫名的沮丧。

不对，不该是这样的。

史蒂夫皱眉，不，这种翻涌起来的感情不是歉意，他为什么要对一个刚刚暴揍过自己混蛋感到抱歉？

这时美国队长瞥他一眼，欠揍的感觉又回来了。“我走了，”对方说，“回家呆着去吧，小子。再见。”

他转身离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

天刚刚亮，冷风吹开了原本就关不牢的旅馆小窗，窗帘沙沙作响，猝不及防地拍在巴基脸上，他瞬间惊醒过来。

一看手机，还不到七点。

他叹息一声，揉揉眼，坐在床沿发了一会儿呆。打开手机，他发现托尼昨天半夜又在给他发短信。“我决定印一堆T恤，”那上面说，“我要在T恤上写巨大的‘美国队长是个威胁要用7.62毫米子弹轰飞我屁股的混蛋而且他打牌出老千’，我要给队伍里每个人都发一件。”

他笑了，回复：“别忘了你还欠我六百块。”

发送。

他歪头想了想，补上一句：“如果你让我玩你的次声波武器的话我可以放你一马。”

没有回复，托尼八成还没起来。

他下楼吃早餐，娴熟地和服务员调情，对方多送了他一杯橙汁还在他的蛋饼上画了可爱的笑脸。早餐过程本来应该很愉快的，可他在享用橙汁的时候冷不丁看见楼上下来一个金发的家伙，和昨天的不是同一个，昨天的像个电影明星，今天的就是个普通的IT顾问一类的。但这依旧破坏了他的好心情，他想起那混蛋绷紧双唇，用恶意满满的口气说了一句“你是个杀人犯”。

愧疚感开始在他腹腔中横冲直撞，让他一阵反胃。你最好老老实实接受这个，一个声音浮现在脑海里。就让他们嘲笑，让他们辱骂，他们是对的。

不要反抗。

人生不该是这个鬼样子的。

像凡人一样出生，像凡人一样成长，像凡人一样打赢一场战争或是死在战争里。碌碌无为地工作，遇见一个合适的人，结婚，老去，埋在坟地里，孑然一身，什么也不留下。

这才该是人生。

而不是活着，死去，又活过来；不是被洗脑，被冰冻，又被唤醒。不该有子弹穿过头颅的声音，不该有瞄准镜里前一秒还活蹦乱跳的女孩，不该有法庭，记者，藐视的视线，愤怒的嘘声，不该有盾牌，可悲的国家偶像，遮天蔽日的外星人大军，无尽的战斗，互相搀扶，缝合，拥抱，哭泣。

人生不该是这个鬼样子的。

不过至少，此时此刻，没有人给他注射抗冻剂或者电他的脑子，没有外星人从天而降,也没有托尼实验室里的爆炸声浩克的吼叫或者克林特拿着脏话罐催他为“美国队长骂街语录”再贡献一份力，那么这一天就还算不错了。

还挺悠闲。

娜塔莎还没把下一步计划发给他，这让他拥有了大量空闲时间，可以在镇上到处逛逛，看看书店，旧货商店，琢磨要不要淘个脏兮兮的古董茶杯回去刺激托尼（“不许把那东西拿进我的大厦！天啊，我瞎了，给我一双没看过那个垃圾的眼睛！”）他已经看中一个不错的了，白色，有俗气的花边，像极了当年他还住在贝德福德街时他妈妈用过的东西。他还打算给他和山姆的读书会买点东西，一本叫《黄卡人》的科幻小说，一本讲流行文化的社科读物，他们可以一起花一个周末读完它们，不错。

他继续沿街步行，一路走来没吸引多少目光。极少有人会把美国队长和一个打扮时髦的长发男人联系在一起，他们只在意红白蓝制服，盾牌，脑门的字母“A”，而不在意皮夹克，黑手套，牛仔裤，和他屁股口袋上的“关你屁事”印花。

他还想过要不要去纹身。

不过一想到会有记者把话筒怼到他脸上问他的纹身代表啥以及一个国家偶像该不该纹身之类的事他就烦得不行。

正思索着，他转过街角，一抬头，他忽然看见一个熟悉的家伙——克劳。

真操蛋。

他拿不准克劳会不会认出他，但这个任务毕竟是秘密行动，他可不想大白天就晃到目标跟前。没办法，他快速转身，躲进他目光所及范围内最近的一家超市里。这地方窗明几净，让他联想起神盾局急诊室外的走廊。他抓了个购物篮心不在焉地走向货架，视线掠过窗外，克劳正走进街对面的店里，似乎没注意到他。

那是一家高档服装店，玻璃被阳光照得白亮亮一片，看不清内部。巴基犹豫几秒，拿出手机，在私密频道上给娜塔莎发了条消息。

“我看见克劳进了‘燕子格’，麦金托什路1872号。”

消息已发送，他不指望立刻就会有答复。倒是托尼已经回信了，对方发了张照片，内容是他和克林特在实验室折腾新设备。“没你的份！”他玩笑般写道。

他咧嘴一笑，把手机收进口袋。

就在这一瞬，他身边忽然传来东西掉地上的动静，他回头，看见一个高大的男人正弯着腰从地上捡起一包薯片。

两人打了照面。

妈的，今天是什么熟人大聚会吗？

是金毛混蛋，叫他“杀人犯”那个。昨晚他拜托寇森去调查过他：退伍特种兵，私家侦探，档案内容神神秘秘且有大量空白。更麻烦的连寇森都查不明白他现在受雇于谁，为什么出现在这儿。总而言之，这家伙不是他这边的，虽不至于要与之为敌，但总归是小心为上。

“你在这做什么？”他问。

如果他没控制好语气，那绝对是因为侦探先生长得过于光彩耀人，让他有股无名火。

“购物。”侦探先生理直气壮地抬高下巴，“怎么，美国队长连这都要插手？”

他把那个头衔咬得格外重，敌意满满。巴基哼了声，他用膝盖都能猜出对方现在在干什么，这家伙百分之一百二十是在跟踪克劳。啧，他以为巴基是谁，好糊弄的街头巡警吗？他到底听不听得懂人话？

他踏前一步，压低声音：“你就是不知道收手，是吗？”

“我听不懂你在说什么。”

“别他妈装傻，孩子，你我都知道你在这里干什么。”

“我只是在工作，英雄阁下，我领工资，循规蹈矩。而且——”侦探先生危险地眯起眼来，“你三番五次干涉我，我是否可以怀疑你才是克劳那边的？”

“操，我为什么会和一个军火——”

话到中途，他猛地噎回声音，随即剜了侦探一眼，“别想从我嘴里套情报，臭小子。”

“那你多虑了，情报方面我知道的比你多。”

巴基嗤了声。

“从2005到2015年间，你总共杀了十九个人：肯·摩根，国际刑警组织反恐分析师；埃兹拉·伯格，CIA特工；克劳斯·斯特兰伯格，私人银行家——我就不一一列举了。你最出名的一次行动发生在七年前，一名核物理工程师遭枪击射杀，子弹穿过一名保镖准确命中他的头部，前苏联子弹，没有膛线，这让原本坚信冬兵是一个鬼故事的情报机构终于开始相信你的存在。至于后面几年……”

“闭嘴，”巴基打断他。见鬼，他怎么会知道得那么详细？“那些都是过去时了。”

“哦？那么最近的一次，你在一场发布会上捏烂了一个记者的手机，并扬言要他好看。上个月你还不顾纽约警方的阻止枪杀了一名嫌犯，罗林斯？好像是叫这个名字，你当着三人的面杀了他，那三人分别是警察，你的队友，还有一个路过的无辜民众——他被封口了，最近一直在参加心理治疗。”

“因为那家伙是个九头蛇，警察阻止我是因为高层有个弱智想借此晋升。还有你他妈是怎么知道的？！”

所有人都应该被封口了，神盾局也许还有记录但这家伙是怎么——

巴基深吸口气，强迫自己冷静下来。他明白这小子的意思了，他在显摆他的情报网，而且暗示如果巴基不放过他的话，他手头上还有些东西可以利用。妈的，堂堂美国队长被一个侦探威胁也太扯淡了，也许他应该把这混球的事情上报，让神盾局去解决，但连寇森都查不到这家伙的底细……谁在护着他？他的雇主吗？

恐怕这已经不是一句“回家去”就能打发的情况了。他迎上对方目光，侦探脸上全是志得意满的笑容，他简直想一拳把这家伙揍到十米开外。

恰在这时，娜塔莎的回复来了。“进去看看。”她写道。

他不情不愿地抬起头，侦探正敏锐地注视着他的手机。“别他妈想，”他愤恨道，“再东闻西嗅我就打断你的鼻子。”

对方啧了声：“这发言真是十分‘美国队长’了。”

“没错，我可以把它印在我的宣传海报上。”

“是吗？我不知道广大市民会对此作何感想，但我觉得没准特警队会用你的脸来当练习靶。”

巴基翻了个白眼：“别再试着激怒我，孩子，你从我这里什么都得不到。”

他格外喜欢看对方听见“孩子”一词后气血上涌鼻翼翕动的模样，有意思极了，让他有种扳回一局的感觉。

“我什么都不要，我只想让你不要妨碍我。”

“到底是谁在妨碍谁。”巴基冷哼，对方嫌恶地瞪着他，那副表情就好像他下一秒就会从裤裆里掏出核弹炸平整座城市或者变成什么毁天灭地的邪恶大反派一样。这是挑衅，他反复提醒自己，这混球就是想看他暴怒，失控，从而证实自己脑子里想的“美国队长就他妈是个杀人犯”之类的话。

某种程度上这种说法也没错，但巴基才不让他如愿。

他抬脚出门，侦探立刻跟上。超市收银员扫了他们一眼，估计在想这两个气氛诡异的精神病终于走了。出去以后，巴基径直朝着对面的店铺走过去，侦探大概没想到他这一招，立即拉住了他的右胳膊。

两个大男人以一种相当诡异的姿势僵在了人行道上。

“干什么？”巴基问。

对方大概是一时冲动，半秒后迅速缩回了手。“你又想干什么？”他压低声音问。巴基狠狠回瞪他：“别在这里和我拉拉扯扯，不知道的还以为是小情侣闹分手。”

侦探下巴一抬：“我乐意做什么就做什么。”

“哦是吗？”巴基踏前一步，现在他们脸对着脸鼻尖几乎贴着鼻尖了，他突然发现混蛋侦探的眼睛蓝得很好看。

好看到他忘了自己原本要说什么。

离奇的是，侦探似乎也忘了。他俩莫名其妙地盯着对方看了一会儿，然后巴基后退，侦探也后退，他们同时撇开视线盯着别处，大约过了五秒，侦探才咕哝了声：“你要进去找克劳？”

“你管不着。”

侦探一脸“啊哈你们果然有猫腻”的表情。巴基再次翻白眼，心想搞不好明天他的眼球会因为运动过度而酸痛起来。之后，他推开服装店的门，阔步入内。

侦探跟着他走了进去。

* * *

“欢迎光临‘燕子格’。”

店员相当热情，门一开就迎了上来。巴基找了个借口说自己要定制礼服，但后头那条“尾巴”实在烦人，无奈之下，他只能说他们是一起的。

“二位都要定制吗？”

巴基不情愿地瞥了侦探一眼，后者一脸从容。“是的。”他抢在巴基前头说。

“是什么场合穿呢？”

“工作。”巴基回答，与此同时侦探说：“婚礼。”

两人互瞪。

婚礼是他妈什么鬼玩意你是连撒谎都不会吗？巴基的眼神这样说。

什么工作需要定制礼服你不怕店员追问下去反而露陷吗？侦探的眼神这样说。

继续互瞪。

“婚礼。”巴基咬牙切齿地改口。偏偏这店员还是个好奇心旺盛的，立刻接了一句：“是哪一位的婚礼？”

“他的。”这回两人倒是异口同声了。

场面瞬间凝滞。

店员看看他又看看侦探，眼珠滴溜溜一转，不多问了。巴基完全不想去思考她究竟得出了怎样的结论，可以预感，她今天的晚餐时间不会无聊了。

他先去选料子，趁机观察店里的情况。四处都不见克劳的影子，这看起来就是一间普普通通的店铺，没有二楼，地板下也听不出可疑动静，不像有暗门。莫非克劳直接从后面离开了？他拿不准。这时他的视线越过架子随便一扫，正好看见侦探在对面鬼鬼祟祟地转悠。眼神交错，两个人都一股子怨气，就像舞台上两个互看不顺眼的演员似的，一边假模假式地表演，一边还要暗中较劲，笑里藏刀。

过了一会儿，店员说要给他量尺寸，他想起自己左胳膊的事，第一反应是拒绝，但又觉得逻辑不通。一步之外，侦探闻声挑眉，忽然开口：“我先吧。”

随即他阔步走到镜子前，巴基盯着他的背影看了好一会儿，觉得这人情欠得真是莫名其妙。他又没让他帮忙，这小子插什么嘴？

烦人。

更烦人的是侦探把外套脱下来了，只穿着衬衫，而他惊觉自己居然开始欣赏对方的身材，真是见鬼。

他赶紧克制住自己乱七八糟的想法，撇撇嘴，说自己要去洗手间。两分钟后，侦探跟了上来，两人挤在逼仄的小通道里，怎么看怎么诡异。巴基没工夫发牢骚，他发现洗手间旁边还有一扇门。他试着推了推，门纹丝不动，他干脆用力一拧，咔哒，锁断了。

侦探嫌弃地扫他一眼：“你有没有听过一个词叫‘隐秘行事’？”

“闭嘴臭小子。”

门外是条小巷子，极其隐蔽，恐怕克劳已经从这里离开了。两人在那里站了几十秒，都有些气馁。之后，巴基拿出手机拍了几张照片发给娜塔莎，随即转身回去。没过一分钟，侦探又亦步亦趋地跟了上来。

他乜斜着后者：“你没有独立办案能力吗？”

“我还想问你。”

“是你在跟着我。”

对方干脆嗤笑了声，恨得他牙痒痒。

这种状态一直持续到他们分别的时候，他说“我回去了”，而侦探干脆当他不存在，绕过他径直走了。“狂妄自大的混球。”巴基嘟囔。他本想冲对方的背影吼上几句再狠狠竖起中指，但他突然一愣，随即惊醒——他在做什么？他疯了不成？

美国队长，复仇者，前冬日战士，前冷战杀手，居然在工作时间和一个金毛混蛋吵架？还吵了一个下午不止，内容幼稚到极点，与其说吵架不如说是拌嘴。

他低头盯着自己的手，满腹疑虑。说真的，他已经想不起上一次自己像这样情绪激动是什么时候的事了，43年？42年？九头蛇把他变成了机器，当上美国队长也没多少好转。但是这回，各种千奇百怪的情绪突然涌进他的脑海，就好像有几百只疯狗打翻了颜料然后从画布上狂奔而过，眼前全是乱糟糟的脚印，红的，绿的，怎么辣眼怎么来，但又出奇的鲜艳和生动。

怎么办？

车流在眼前穿梭如织，他不爽地攥着拳头，想骂人，但又不知道骂谁才好。


	3. Chapter 3

“燕子格”的事情让史蒂夫十分恼火，一条重要线索算是彻底断了，全怪那个凭空冒出来的美国队长。但好在天无绝人之路，三天后，事情有了转机。

这天，克劳手下的保镖之一，一个二十一岁的小青年，不幸得知他搞大了一个陪酒女的肚子。他从未想过会发生这种事，慌了，第一个反应是打个电话过去问问情况，这需要向主管申请，但他的主管陪同克劳出去了，他试图把自己的手机偷出来，却以失败告终。

一个保洁人员发现了他的窘境，如果她或者这个小青年知道克劳具体是做什么的，也许他们不会冒这个险，但他们都太外围了，两个无知而又无畏的人凑在一起，商量出一个办法，保洁建议小青年用克劳房间里的电话，她有那个房间的钥匙，小青年觉得这可行，于是当天夜里九点四十五分，小青年在保洁的帮助下进入克劳的卧室，拨了一串号码。

他拨的是一个陪酒女的号码，由正规途径从运营商手中购得。这段讯号本该像亿万个同类一般进入无线电发射塔，再接入当地通讯公司，但它此刻进入的却是克劳搭建的加密通讯线路。系统识别了这个号码，发现它不属于自己的频段，于是拒绝了它。整个过程只持续了百分之一秒，但在这一瞬间，史蒂夫搭设的监听器捕捉到了这条无效电波，立刻开始回溯，就像一条蛇顺着漏洞游入了系统之中。

小青年并没有意识到发生了什么，他发觉听筒里什么动静都没有，一脸困惑。与此同时，史蒂夫坐在房车里的床上，屏幕中的参数在他眼前飞速滚动，他敲下几个键，扬声器随即传来嗞嗞的电流声，一个男声嘀咕了一句：“打不通，怎么回事？”

另一个女声接上：“难道是欠费了？”

随即是“嘟”的一声，电话被挂断了。史蒂夫如释重负般向后一靠，“终于。”他喃喃道。

* * *

此后两天，史蒂夫干脆不出门了。

扬声器一片寂静，他不急，收网只是时间问题。一切似乎又回到了正轨，只不过计划中仍有变数，就是那个该死的美国队长。

他叹了口气，让监听器继续工作着，自己走到窗边把窗帘揭开一角。黄昏的光线争先恐后地涌进来，他的目光越过空地边缘的汽油桶、栅栏，还有废旧轮胎搭的秋千架，眺望着镇上的柏油路。有辆正在等红灯的越野车让他心里一惊，但等他定下神来看，才发现刺激到他的只是车身上的星条旗涂鸦。

真见鬼，看看他都被那混球烦成什么样了。

他转身回去，拨开桌上的杂物，从能量棒的包装袋下翻出他的咖啡杯。泡咖啡的时候他又盯着电脑屏幕看，还是没什么动静，于是他再次出神，思绪飘到很久以前美国队长第一次出现在电视上的时候。那时纽约遭袭，复仇者凭空出现，其中就包括美国队长。最初史蒂夫以为那是个义警之类的，因为崇拜故事里的队长就穿上他的行头，还挺不错的。就连史蒂夫自己也经常和老朋友们开玩笑说如果他有时间他也去当义警了，然后大家纷纷取笑他从此要把内裤穿在外面——扯远了。总之那家伙最后突然变成了政府任命的队长，随即被总统接见，又去医院探望病童，变成慈善大使，变成征兵广告。再然后冬兵的事迹又被曝光，但有关罪行的部分都被淡化了，媒体把他塑造成悲剧英雄，议员在电视节目里念叨自由与宽容，一堆人被感动得涕泪交加，“美国队长”一词愈发变味，从激励人心的传说变成了可悲的政治营销。

史蒂夫清楚，任何事情和政治沾边就会变得无比卑劣。也许他太愤世嫉俗了，但他天性如此，尤其他又当了这么多年兵，还见证了那么多队友退役或是“非光荣退役”后的遭遇，他已经对这个政府——或者说，对所有争权夺利、我行我素的政客与商人们失望透顶。

他经常在想，那些死在阿富汗、伊朗、也门的士兵们，他们真的是为了和平为了自由而牺牲的吗？不，当然不了。从很久以前他在伊朗亲手埋葬了三个弟兄之后，他就看透了这些。是将领派他们去的，而将领属于国防部，国防部属于联邦政府，至于政府，属于权贵，而权贵关心的是如何继续从这些岌岌可危的国家身上榨到钱。他们才不在乎那些可怜的士兵的尸首呢，就算活着回去的人他们也不在乎，VA常年人满为患，每年都有一两个他听过名字的人自杀或是染上毒瘾。这些事情全史蒂夫全都看在眼里，他只能愤怒，除了愤怒无能为力。

他厌恶美国队长，也许就是因为他在他身上看见了自己的影子。同样是刽子手，同样手染鲜血，那家伙居然接受了这一切，接受政府的褒奖，堂而皇之地站在闪光灯之中。

这么一想，比起厌恶，他对那家伙的情绪说不定应该是恨铁不成钢的惋惜。

思及至此，他把咖啡一饮而尽，重重坐下。担架床咯吱一响，整辆房车也跟着晃了晃。那些念头还在他脑子里打转，想得多了，似乎美国队长也没那么让人恶心了。那家伙也是个可怜人而已，比他还可怜一些，那家伙是个木偶，而史蒂夫至少还是个自由人。

但那混球是怎么在担任木偶的同时还能保持住那臭屁的性格的？

真是个迷。

而且他很真实，很平民，满口脏话，骂骂咧咧，坦率得像个码头工人，而不像史蒂夫理解中的国家偶像那样油头粉面道貌岸然。他开始好奇了，忍不住美国队长相关的回忆翻出来品味，越品越觉得神奇，如同灌一口伏特加，起初熏得人头皮发麻，五脏六腑都跟烧着了似的，但过后一想，好像有又没那么糟。

这就有些尴尬了。

他往后一靠，想起前几天他们吵得不可开交，又想起十分钟之前他还嘀咕着不想再见到他，顿时觉得有些窘迫。潜意识里他隐隐觉得自己错了，但又不想认帐，死犟在原地，最后变成自己跟自己生闷气。

算了，别想了。

他试图理智思考，但脑子里仍旧很烦躁。终于，救星来了，他的监听器突然开始闪绿光，电脑屏幕上涌出一串提示。他校准了数值，克劳的声音传出来，逐渐从失真到清晰……

他默默听了十分钟。

十分钟后，他拿出手机，在信息界面犹豫两秒，干脆直接摁下拨号键。

电话响了两声就接通了，“是我，”他说，“抱歉直接打了电话，阁下。”

他从不在工作电话里寒暄，道歉过后直接进入正题：“我有了进展，克劳刚才给他的助手打了个电话，让他在泰尔斯银行开一个户头，我查过，这家银行位于比利时，我想这是他为下一步交易准备的——是的，比利时银行相当可靠，在保密方面甚至比瑞士银行还出色些。我打算这周就飞布鲁塞尔——不，不用专门送我，我喜欢低调一些——明天我会结束这里的工作，很抱歉‘燕子格’那条线断了——嗯，遇到点小麻烦，但问题不大。”

他简单汇报了燕子格发生的事，提到了美国队长和复仇者，电话那头平静地应下了，似乎对此不以为意。他的反应在史蒂夫的意料之内，世上很多人忌惮复仇者和神盾局，但雇佣他的这位并不在其中。之后，他说他会尽快去克劳的住处回收监听设备：“一直留在那儿也不是不行，但我总担心夜长梦多。”

“就按你的想法来吧。”对方说。

电话挂断，他起来伸了个懒腰，看了看窗外的天色。变天了，浓云压在天际线上，天空昏暗，被城市里的霓虹灯照出一丝影影绰绰的红色。是个适合行动的好天气，史蒂夫换上黑色衣服和胶底鞋，带上开锁器，在夜深以后悄悄出了门。

* * *

潜入过程比上一次轻松得多。

上一次，他伪装成水电工进入，安装好监听器以后悄悄在安全系统里给自己留了个后门。这回他只用撬开线路盒，连上电脑敲了几下，就让大厅里的摄像机和红外线报警器全都失去了作用。

再向前走，他隐隐觉得有些不对。

巡逻的保镖不见踪影，周围更是安静得落针可闻。他思索两秒，多年来的习惯让他无比相信第六感，他立刻原路返回，找了处阴影潜伏下来。五分钟过去，几个黑衣人推开花园门走进他的视野。他按兵不动，看着几人十分迅速地拉起警戒线，然后押着一个鼻青脸肿的家伙走向门外的黑色SUV。克劳，他们逮捕了克劳。该死，外头还停着好几辆车，剩下的看不清了，这帮人熄灭了路灯，让一切都隐没在黑暗里。史蒂夫顿时有很糟糕的预感，这些人不是警察，但考虑其人数及行事风格，也不像私人组织。神盾局？他想。

想必是美国队长出手了。

他忍不住骂了句脏话，瞥了克劳的房子一眼，咬牙撤离。回去的路上，他几次回头查看，确认自己没被跟踪。他的房车还好好停在空地一角，东西都在，但他粘在门上还有抽屉上的头发不见了。

有人搜查过这里了。

他皱起眉头，抓过背包胡乱把桌上的东西扫进去。但事到如今它们还有什么用呢？美国队长完全打乱了他的整个计划，他的监听器恐怕也落在他们手里了。不过转念一想，他可没有蠢到把关键信息留在房车里，银行那条线还在，他还是可以查出谁在和克劳交易。只求美国队长别来干涉他了。

他拉上背包的拉链，发动汽车，在黑暗中驶向柏油路。他没能开太远，没过多久，十字路口冲出来两辆黑色SUV，刺眼的灯光直直穿透挡风玻璃照进来，他一个急刹，轮胎摩擦路面的声音尖锐得堪比防空警报。就这么几秒钟功夫，后头也追上来一辆一模一样的SUV，他被夹在路中央，前方的车门开启，一个红头发的女人冲他做了个“下来”的手势。

黑寡妇。

一股厌烦涌上他的喉咙，他用力把它咽下去，拉开车门。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”对方问。

他不情不愿地答了一声“是”，话音刚落，两个全副武装的黑衣人从后面走上来，挡住了他的退路。

黑寡妇指了指她的后方：“上车。”

他撇撇嘴，也许他可以反抗，但他可不像在日后留一条袭击复仇者的罪名。于是他径直向前走，目不斜视，经过黑寡妇身边时连看都没有看她。后排车座是空的，他一进去，两个黑衣人就把他困在了中间。黑寡妇进了副驾驶座，手里还拿着他的背包。

“你们要带我去哪儿？”他开门见山地问。

“到时候你就知道了。”

车辆开始行驶，他默默看着自己的房车消失在后视镜中。半小时后，一架直升机轰鸣着降落，气浪掀得他的衣摆猎猎作响。又过了三小时，天已经蒙蒙亮了，他在黑衣人的推搡中走下舷梯，外面正在下雨，他眯眼打量外围，湿漉漉的玻璃窗反射着跑道灯光，远处则是华盛顿广场的剪影。哈。他在心底发出一声冷笑。

神盾局总部像个巨人一般睥睨着他，让他联想起伫立在豪华酒店正中的大理石像。“真是荣幸。”他不无讽刺地说，但身边没有人接他的话。黑寡妇把跟班留在外边，领着他走进大楼某一层。层顶很高，刷成一片白。美国队长正毫无坐相地瘫在椅子里——那应该是把办公椅，但他的姿势就好像那是个懒人沙发——闻声抬起头，眨眨眼，眉毛几乎飞进头皮之中。

“你怎么把他弄过来了？”

“弗瑞要见他，”她回答，“你还不回家吗？”

“我倒是想回去，”美国队长哼了声，“吃早饭了吗？”

“没有。”

“我下楼去买。牛肉三明治怎么样？”

“加苹果酱。”

“诡异的口味。”美国队长嘟囔道。他站起来，刨了刨长发，开始朝外走，走到一半似乎想起了什么，回头转朝史蒂夫：“你呢？”

史蒂夫没答话。

“帮他买个一样的。”黑寡妇说。

“我不吃。”史蒂夫打断她。

“听说过大萧条吗，孩子，”美国队长嫌弃地扫他一眼，“每个像你这样的最后都饿死了。”

别跟他拌嘴，别拌嘴。

“真正的大萧条才不是这样。”

见鬼，他为什么管不住自己的嘴巴。

美国队长咧嘴笑了：“是吗？行吧，你说了算。”

十分钟后他带着三个纸袋回来，看都没看就抬手扔过来一袋，里头的东西差点全洒在史蒂夫身上。

史蒂夫送给他一个巨大的白眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 电话那一段不要信，是瞎掰，有一点参考《阿富汗人》


	4. Chapter 4

时间缓慢流逝，史蒂夫已经被神盾局监禁了五天。

显然，神盾局的家伙不知道拿他怎么办，他们撬不开他的嘴，又不肯轻易放他走。他在国际刑警那里有份不太光彩的档案，多半是由于他过去做调查工作时用过的“非常规”手段。平时他们睁一只眼闭一只眼，但这回神盾局需要找个理由拖住他，那么两拨人马稍一合计，他就成了一个待审嫌犯。

然而这帮家伙只想从他嘴里问出他雇主的事。“谁雇佣了你？”他们喋喋不休地念叨着，“他为什么要调查克劳？他想知道什么？你又知道些什么？”

也就是这时史蒂夫才知道，克劳有一批货是从斯塔克那里偷的，所以神盾局才大动干戈出来找克劳。史蒂夫追丢了燕子格的线索，但神盾局没有。美国队长和黑寡妇通过燕子格揪出了一家企业，继而发现该企业在黑市上出售斯塔克武器。但他们知道克劳的利益链远不止这么简单，但问题是，克劳能透露出来的情报有限，他有一整支律师团队护着他，而史蒂夫又不肯配合，不管他们问再多次，史蒂夫只会说自己无可奉告。

他之所以重复这句话，一方面是因为合同规定，另一方面则是对雇主立场的考虑。他不信任神盾局，在他的理解中，如果自己的任务内容曝光，神盾特工必定会像一群苍蝇一样涌向他的雇主，这对双方来说都是一场灾难。

“这是什么？”他们把监听器推向他，“你从哪里搞到的？”

他耸耸肩：“别人给的。”

“谁给的？”

他揉了揉鼻梁，给自己换来两秒钟思考的时间：“一个我在马赛认识的发明家，进过监狱，当过黑客，喜欢鼓捣3D打印。奉劝你们不要去找他，他藏得很好。”

“听上去很扯。”

就是很扯，他完全在胡编，但要等这帮家伙发现真相恐怕还得过上几天。

“信不信由你。”

他们继续拿着他的监听器研究，那东西是个光滑的小立方体，不知道方法就完全不可能解锁，他们搞不明白，只能拿在手里翻来覆去地看。

“我会把它交给专业人士检查。”临走前，他们说。

史蒂夫再次耸肩。

* * *

之后的一天也很无聊。

一个独眼男人来见他，自称尼克·弗瑞，对他进行了一番威逼利诱想劝他共享情报，他拒绝了。接下来又来了个叫菲尔·寇森的家伙，直接说要邀请他加入神盾局。有意思极了，他们怎么这么看得起他？往好了想，这也算是肯定了他的能力，不过他可高兴不起来。

他全程表现得不卑不亢。“我很抱歉，”他一直在重复这句话，“我不会服从于任何组织，再也不会了。”

寇森显得很无奈：“可你仍然服从你的委托人。”

“那不一样，首先，他给我最大程度的自由，我也只在合约期内听命于他，其次，他给我钱。”

“我们也能给你钱。”

史蒂夫同情地望着他，摇了摇头。

寇森走了，临走前说了句再会。在史蒂夫看来，这平静的语调可能是一个警示：我们不会善罢甘休的。

他思索接下来自己会遇到什么。他倒是不担心自己的人生安全，神盾局毕竟不是九头蛇，他们大概只会一直和他僵持着直到事情水落石出。他比较烦恼时间问题，再拖下去的话，比利时银行那条线索怕是也要追丢。到时候一切又得重头再来了，真是烦人，要是有什么办法能在离开这里就好了。

他看了看四周足有四英寸厚的合金墙壁，叹息着耸了耸肩。

* * *

又过了一天。

监禁生活也没那么糟，每天有人送饭，生活设施一应俱全，还能要本书打发下时间什么的。但神盾局不敢给他任何电子产品，也不让他出门。四名士兵轮换守在他的房间门口，昨天他试图在门框上做引体向上时不小心踢倒了凳子，发出一声巨响，不到一秒就有两个持枪守卫冲了进来。

何必呢，他又没有真的想跑。

他喝了今天第三杯咖啡，站在窗边无所事事。外头的风景也那么乏味，绿草坪，白得令人眼晕的大理石地砖，穿梭如织的西装革履的员工。突然他听到门锁的声音，转过身，以为自己会看见又一个来问话的神盾局特工，但进来的人长发披肩，着装跟个飞车党似的——居然是操蛋的美国队长。

看门的守卫跟在他身后，显然有点不知所措：“队长，这……”

美国队长抬起一只手让那家伙住嘴，随即转向史蒂夫：“听着，你现在由我管理。”

史蒂夫挑眉，事态的发展有点出乎他意料。美国队长没给他提问的机会，虽然对方打扮得难以置评，但脸上却是实打实一副公事公办的态度。“跟我走。”他命令道，接着转身领路。守卫还在犹豫要不要再说点什么，美国队长轻描淡写地撇他一眼，他立刻就不吱声了。

史蒂夫跟了上去。

美国队长在电梯口等他，除此以外竟然一个同行的人都没有，这有点不合常理。史蒂夫眨眨眼，几次想问，但还是没问出口。他们一起下楼，穿过走廊，美国队长全程目不斜视，脚步坚决有力，周围人见了他全都如摩西分海一般分道而行。经过安检区时，美国队长直接跨过警戒线走了过去，显然他对这里的规章制度一点都不在乎。史蒂夫则有些无措，周围的保安也是。他们互相大眼瞪着小眼，眼看着美国队长马上就要走出大门了，后头的电梯门才打开，寇森急匆匆地跑了上来。

“巴基！”他喊。

美国队长的本名是巴基？史蒂夫疑惑地想着，就见美国队长停下步子，寇森跑到他跟前，“你要带他去哪儿？”

“纽约，斯塔克发现了些东西。我有局长的命令。”

他把一张纸递给寇森，后者打量了会儿，嘴角突然诡异地抽了抽。气氛僵住了，有那么几秒谁都没吭声，随即寇森一挥手，半是无奈半是叹息地说：“你们走吧。”

美国队长微微一笑。

一直到他们钻进车内，美国队长转动钥匙，放下手刹，还是没有一个随行人员加入。狭窄的空间里只有他们两个，美国队长开车驶向大路，脚踩油门，让车辆汇入华盛顿拥挤的交通之中。

史蒂夫终于忍不下去了。“那份文件，”他开口，眉头拧紧，“真的有那么份文件吗？”

美国队长绷着脸回望他。

他也望回去。

僵持。

“哦，老天啊。”美国队长单手捂嘴，忽然咯咯笑了起来。

史蒂夫挑眉。

“你的脑子到底是怎么长的？”美国队长笑得无奈，“跟我说实话，你是不是有个远房亲戚叫福尔摩斯什么的。”

说完，他把那文件攥成一团，准确扔进了道路边缘的垃圾桶里。“但我要带你去纽约是真的，”他接着说，“顺带一提，跳车可不是什么明智的举动。现在外头人来人往，你也不想在众目睽睽下被我单手按地上吧？”

史蒂夫默默把手从门把上收回来，叹了口气，心想随他去吧。

* * *

他们驾车前往纽约，但没有一直开进城去，而是在巴尔的摩买了火车票。“车上有追踪器。”美国队长只丢下这么一句没头没尾的解释，史蒂夫再次挑眉，什么也没问。

和美国队长一起坐火车还真是新奇的体验。“我以为你们出行都坐专车什么的。”史蒂夫在座位上咕哝，美国队长扫他一眼，低头继续用手机玩闯关游戏。

他看上去和这里成百上千个平民没什么不同。

没有人在意他们，也许有人觉得这家伙眼熟，但也不会相信美国队长真的就坐在这拥挤的火车上。史蒂夫全程百无聊赖，他的手机被搜走了，身上除了一套衣服以外什么都没有。他盯着窗外发呆，看着一成不变的高楼建筑飞速倒退，旁边的美国队长又闯过一关，手机播放着单调的祝贺音乐，一只五颜六色的猴子开始在屏幕上蹦跶。

“‘巴基’是个奇怪的名字。”史蒂夫说。

美国队长没理他，自顾自按了下一关。

“谁会给自己的孩子起名叫‘巴基’啊。”

美国队长翻了翻眼睛，说话时嘴唇都没怎么动：“那就是个昵称，因为我小时候那条街上起码住着二十个詹姆斯。”

“原来你叫詹姆斯？”史蒂夫天真地眨眨眼，没有恶意，他是真的不知道。

但显然美国队长会错了意：“不，我叫‘妈的闭嘴’。”

史蒂夫忍不住乐了。

美国队长摇摇头，“白痴。”他轻轻嘟囔一句。

下车的时候，还是美国队长领头，史蒂夫乖乖跟在后面。天已经黑了，而且还在下雨。路面水光闪烁，雨滴坠入其中又被路灯一照，密密麻麻，像极了昆虫的复眼。他们继续向前，走入霓虹和人潮的海洋。任何时候纽约都是这么多人，史蒂夫瞥了眼车站的大钟，已经晚上十点多了。

“你饿吗？”美国队长问他。

他摇头。

“但我饿了。”前者又一次耸肩，随后把他带进街边的快餐店，当着他的面点了两个汉堡，一份意面，还有煎饼，薯条，饮料，外加三种不同口味的芝士蛋糕。这些林林总总算起来够四个人吃了，他们的餐桌摆得一丝空隙都没有，到处都是高热量的食品，只有角落放着史蒂夫要的沙拉。

美国队长把盛薯条的篮子往中间推了推，示意史蒂夫也吃。

史蒂夫没动。

“我没往里头下毒。”

史蒂夫稍有些难堪：“……我不是那个意思。”

空气里回荡着美国队长吸溜面条的声音，他吃完意面，用手背抹了抹嘴。史蒂夫总想盯着他看，控制不住。

“我需要很多热量才能维持身体运转，”美国队长掰开汉堡，拨掉了里面的酸黄瓜，然后咬了一大口，“我每天差不多要吃四餐。”

“我想那也是热量的一环。”史蒂夫指着他扔掉的黄瓜。

美国队长做了个鬼脸：“……你就当没看见吧。”

“你上周才用大萧条来批评我。”

“嗯哼。”

“挑食可成不了孩子们的榜样。”

美国队长板起脸来：“好好吃你的生菜叶。”

史蒂夫撇嘴。

“你瞧，我就不是当榜样的料，”他嚼着汉堡，又把手伸向了蛋糕，“那些都是别人塞给我的东西，换句话说，你小时候有偶像吧？歌星？影星？或者某个动画片角色？”

史蒂夫没吭声，他不想说他崇拜过美国队长——仅限故事里那个。

美国队长嘬着叉子上的奶油：“我敢打赌你无法想象你的偶像拉屎或者得痔疮的样子，因为你崇拜的是个符号，不是真的人。”

“恶心。”

美国队长放声笑了：“而我是个活人，我当然会拉屎。”

还会得痔疮，史蒂夫自动在脑内补完这句话。但是等等，打过血清就应该就从此告别痔疮了吧？

他的思绪跑偏了。

这时美国队长已经吃完了蛋糕，开始吹南瓜汤上的浮沫。史蒂夫花了十几秒才把自己的脑子从刚才的话题上拉走，他清了清嗓子。

“我还是想不通为什么你我坐在这里聊你会不会——”他顿住，决定不说出那个词，“——那样的问题。你到底想做什么？”

“也没什么特别的，”美国队长抿了口热汤，“托尼研究了你那些小道具，吓尿了——至少我觉得他吓尿了，但他死不承认——总而言之，我们对你很好奇，而我们又相当厌烦神盾那套官僚主义，觉得把事情交给他们还不如交给一群企鹅，所以我和托尼决定先把你弄出来，之后再说。”

“‘再说’？”史蒂夫忍不住重复，美国队长语气中的随意令他惊诧，“我想随便一所学校的学生会都比你们专业。”

美国队长咧开嘴朝他一笑：“感谢夸奖。”

他继续吃东西，两颊像花栗鼠一样快速蠕动着。不知为何，看他吃东西让史蒂夫感到一阵食欲，他本来不饿的，但他忍不住拿了根薯条。

“服务员！再加一份薯条！”美国队长朝柜台方向喊道。等薯条上来，他又把它往桌子中央推了推，随即向前倾身，压低声音，脸上闪过诡秘的笑。

“其实我们知道，克劳在走私振金。”

史蒂夫努力保持面色不变，但他怀疑美国队长能听见他渐渐加速的心跳声。

该死的血清。

“但神盾局不知道，就连娜塔莎和克林特都不知道，因为他俩很难搞，间谍嘛，你知道。”

史蒂夫还是不作声。

“所以关于你在调查的事，我大概已经有眉目了，”他抓了根薯条塞进嘴里，然后习惯性舔着手指，“暂时休战怎么样？我们已经没必要再互相瞪着并试图把对方的眼珠挖出来了。”

说着，他挪了挪身子，向后一靠，身下的皮座椅发出轻微的嘎吱声。

“还是要我去问问‘那位’国王？”

静默。

史蒂夫深吸了一口气：“你想要什么？”

“休战。”

“还有呢？”不可能这么简单。

“合作怎么样？”

史蒂夫抬起头，继续挂着无动于衷的表情，以掩饰内心的动摇。

“我不太喜欢合作。”

“为什么？因为我是个杀人犯吗？”

对方说得坦然，这让史蒂夫心里涌现出一丝懊悔，很荒谬，但又无不道理。

他叹息。

“我会考虑。”

半小时后他们坐上了去布鲁克林的出租车，美国队长说他在那地方有套房子，潜台词是史蒂夫必须在他那里凑合一夜。这提醒了史蒂夫，他意识到他仍然处在他人的监控之下。

真要和一个“愚蠢的”国家标志合作吗？

听上去好像是个改良版的电车难题。思及至此，他忍不住轻笑了声。副驾上的美国队长闻声回头，在他背后，雨刷来回摆动，雨水如珠帘般淌下。


	5. Chapter 5

巴基拉开冰箱门，一股湿冷的气味扑面而来。发黄的生菜耷拉在保鲜袋里头，看样子放了有一星期不止了，但他完全想不起自己什么时候买过这玩意儿。也许又是他的神盾局“保姆”塞进来的，他们总是喜欢插手他的生活，好像他没有半点自理能力似的。他扁嘴，从生菜后头摸出几个鸡蛋，敲开倒进玻璃碗中。

浴室里飘出连绵不绝的水声。

十分钟前侦探问他能不能借用浴室，他允许了，随即不幸看到了侦探脱下上衣的场面。热辣，真的。这让他有点想入非非，一点点而已。

这没什么的，清晨嘛。

他做了几个深呼吸，把思绪拽回来，手上继续搅拌鸡蛋，往锅里倒油，思考浴室里头那家伙会不会对他辛辛苦苦做的早餐不屑一顾。

如果他敢，巴基就敢把煎蛋扔到他脸上。

谁怕谁。

不过，他现在觉得侦探先生也没这么碍眼了，一方面是因为他们在纽约，这里是他的地盘，可怜的侦探现在完全处在受制于人的状态；另一方面是他听说侦探把神盾局上下都给怼了个遍，这让他心里暗爽，他早看里头有些人不顺眼了。

这时门铃忽然响了。

他下意识瞥了一眼墙角的盾，又眯眼听了一会儿外面的动静，才趿拉着拖鞋去开门。13号特工站在那里，身上弥漫着消毒水味，脸上还有两道口罩勒出来的红印。装得挺像，但她不知道巴基早就识破她的身份了。

“我刚下夜班回来，”她笑着说，眼神悄悄往屋里瞟，“买了点咖啡，给你也带了些，拿去吧。”

浴室的水声停了。

他不动声色地接过咖啡，说：“谢谢。”

“你家有客人吗？”13号还在偷瞄屋内。

他耸耸肩：“一个朋友。”

她点头，笑容满面地和他道别，回家去了。对面的门一关上，巴基笃定13号下一个动作就是去给神盾局打电话，无所谓了，他也转身关门，抬头，看见侦探已经套上了衣服，目光紧绷绷的，像探照灯似的逼视着他。

“一切都还好吗？”他问。

“很好。”巴基回答。

他们一起吃早饭，全程沉默以对，侦探看起来欲言又止。饭后巴基去洗手间放水，他哼着歌，悠哉游哉掀开马桶盖子，两手自然而然落在裤子边缘——敲门声，大门随即开启，侦探像头公牛一样急匆匆闯了进来。

“我操！”巴基慌慌张张提上裤子：“你他妈有什么毛病？！”

侦探来不及答话，巴基已拧住对方的胳膊把他转了九十度，后者一声痛呼，脸被他压在洗手台上。这一系列动作都在半秒钟内完成，巴基全程没有思考，完全就是本能。他差不多算是惊恐地看着在身下扭动的人，直到对方嚷了句“等一等”，他才发现他快把对方的胳膊扭断了。

他松了手，侦探狼狈地从他身下滑出来，揉着自己的肩膀。

“你吓到我了，老兄，”巴基带着点歉意错开视线，“所以你到底在发什么疯？”

“你家里到处都是窃听器，”侦探说，声音有些含混，“只有洗手间没有——抱歉，我只是想找个谈话的地方。”

气氛更尴尬了，周围还弥漫着沐浴露甜味，外加马桶里的那股“你懂的”的味道。

“好吧，该死。”巴基叹了口气，“你说的没错，我早习惯那个了所以我甚至没怎么在意。”

侦探拧着眉，递给他一道“这是在藐视人权你怎么可以不在意”的眼神。

“反正我就算拆掉他们也会装新的，一次比一次隐蔽。”巴基耸耸肩，随即注意到侦探脸上一闪即逝的愤怒——有意思，这家伙在为他打抱不平。他轻咳了声：“你想谈些什么？关于我的提议你考虑好了吗？”

“考虑好了，”侦探压低声音，“我可以与你合作，但一切必须公开透明。也就是说，我会告诉你我知道的一切，但与之相对的，你不能对我有所隐瞒。”

“听上去很公平。”

侦探眯起眼，危险地看着他：“你能保证吗？”

“美国队长从不撒谎。”

“少来这套，你知道我不相信那玩意儿。”

“好吧，”巴基笑笑，随后，他的声音变得格外严肃，“我保证，至少在我有权知晓的范围内，我不会再向你保留。”

侦探挑眉：“还能有美国队长不知道的？”

“你太天真了，我的权限可没这么高。”巴基哼笑起来，向对方伸出一只手，“哦对了，正式介绍一下，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

他们握手，史蒂夫的掌心摸起来厚重、干燥，还带着些暖意。

如果不考虑他们正站在狭窄的卫生间里，而且周围仍旧弥漫着奇怪的气味的话。

“那么我们接下来做什么？”史蒂夫问。

“等我尿完。”巴基撇嘴。史蒂夫这才恍然大悟，脸一下红了，咳了咳然后慌慌张张地退出去。可等冲水声结束后他又在门口探头探脑了，等巴基出来，他就开始疯狂冲他使眼色说“对不起我不知道除了卫生间还有哪里可以谈话”。

巴基长叹一口气，正要开口，他的手机突然尖声怪叫起来。“操。”他看了一眼提醒，骂出了声。

“坏消息？”

“复仇者集结，”巴基快速说，他抓过盾牌，头也不回地直奔大门，“我得走了，呆在这里别乱跑。”

“但是——”

他没等史蒂夫说完就关上了门。

* * *

又是一个屎任务。

也不知道这帮疯子怎么就是不肯消停，不是外星人就是恐怖组织或者黑帮，没一个省油的灯。巴基骑哈雷赶往战场，一群尖叫逃窜的平民从他四周跑开，他逆流而上，眼前全是飞速后退的车水马龙。到了地方，他一个侧身急刹，哈雷轮胎与地面擦出火星，烟尘滚滚，他滑出去四五码才停下。

他跳下车，哈雷的储物箱像螳螂翅膀一样张开，露出他的制服和盾牌。他脱掉身上的夹克往储物箱里一塞，套上制服，白星如旗帜般在他胸口舒展。这时娜塔莎从左边出现，看样子也是刚到。

“什么情况？”他接过对方扔过来的耳机。

后者一摆手，说：“自己看。”

没等他看清楚他就听到了炮声，只好本能往侧边一滚，把盾牌支在眼前。碎石飞溅，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。下一秒托尼穿着战甲从他头顶掠过，他忍不住抬头嚷道：“你想炸死我吗？”

“手滑了！”钢铁侠潇洒地翻腾一周，留给他一串尾气。“他是故意的。”巴基喃喃，索尔在耳机里哇啦哇啦讲着什么，盖住了他的声音，随后是克林特，他俩似乎在争执要怎么给这帮新敌人命名。

“外星史莱姆！”克林特说。

“巴比·特·哈库库诺姆螂。”索尔坚持。

“小伙子们，”娜塔莎的声音飘然而至，“干点正事，行吗？”

“需要我吗？”布鲁斯问。

“目前还不用。”

“你说了‘螂’对吧？‘螂’！这玩意儿是外星蟑螂！但它明显不是蜚蠊科的我敢打赌是你们阿斯加德的分类学有问题！”克林特嚷道，随即所有人都喊他闭嘴，托尼想趁乱讲一个生物学相关的笑话但是被又一声巨响打乱了，大楼在他们面前断成两截，所有暴露在外的空间里都挤满了那种玩意儿——半透明的，黏糊糊的，恶心巴拉的外星昆虫。

“妈了个逼的，”巴基啐了口唾沫，“愣着干什么，上啊！”

他们一拥而上。

* * *

更正，这任务是屎上加屎。

每弄死一只虫子，巴基都要嘟囔一句脏话，到后来所有人都把他当作苦中作乐的对象，他们不断用“美国队长骂街语录”之类的玩意儿荼毒他的耳朵，巴基烦不胜烦，大吼着让他们全都滚蛋。

耳麦里充斥着大家的唇枪舌剑，气氛似乎依旧轻松，但现实情况却异常严峻。虫子根本杀不完，它们的孵化速度快得难以想象。而且更操蛋的是这附近是商业区，到处都有平民。大约一分钟前巴基才指挥着十来个人撤到安全区，尖叫声又来了，源头是一幢歪斜的写字楼。

“克林特，六点钟方向！”

“没空！”耳机里接连传来爆炸声。

“操，”巴基骂道，“索尔，搭把手！”

雷神一把捞起他，带着他升入空中，轰鸣的电流气息拂过四周，连他嘴里都有一股麻麻刺刺的滋味。落地的时候，他怀疑自己有几绺头发被电得竖起来了，刚想开口，索尔丢下他径直飞走，完全没给他抱怨的机会。

“新发型不错！”托尼从他头顶经过，大笑道。

“闭嘴！”

他径直冲进写字楼里，甩出盾牌，让它像回旋镖一样连续砸扁一群糊在墙壁上的虫子。房间里有五具平民尸体，深处还有更多。整幢楼都被虫子占据了，巴基一路杀到楼梯间，发现里头全是密密麻麻大团大团的虫卵，他试着向下看去，整条通道仿佛成了下水管道，漆黑一片，深不可测，还蠕动着。

巴基差点吐出来。

“巴基，”娜塔莎在耳机里叫他，“汇报情况。”

“我想我可能发现它们的老巢了。”

“在原地等待支援。”

“了解——”他的声音停在半道，一声尖叫响起，他眼睁睁看着一个平民被虫子拖入深渊，“该死，娜特，我不能待在这儿！”

“巴基！”

他跳了下去，手握盾牌，借助自由落体的冲力重重落在一只虫子身上。盾牌切入那玩意儿的头部，令人作呕的黏液洒了他一身，他忍住内脏翻涌的感觉，拽过平民，拿出手枪朝虫群打光了弹夹。

黏液接二连三炸开，虫子被爆头的声音听起来就像一拳击中腐烂的水果，瓮声瓮气的。“能走吗？”巴基转向平民，对方已经吓坏了，好一会儿才艰难地点点头。

巴基搀扶着他往出口跑。

整座大楼摇晃起来，泥土和碎石稀里哗啦往下落，随即是枪声，爆炸，还有平民的尖叫。噪声淹没了他耳机里的动静，外头肯定出什么事了，他从支离破碎的呼喊中推测是有大量敌人降临。突然远处的玻璃碎了一地，一群虫子蜂拥而至，等他意识到这些虫子和之前的长的不一样时已经太晚了。“别碰它们！”一个有点熟悉的声音传来，可这时他的盾牌已经离手，准确击中虫子的腹部，里头有什么东西在发光。

他隐隐闻到一股硝化甘油的味道。

下一瞬，爆炸的气浪掀飞了他，慌乱中他只顾得上护住旁边的平民。碎石砸在他背上，疼得够呛。等他好不容易从爆炸的后遗症里挣扎出来，勉强站起，这才看到翻滚的烟尘中有个朦胧的人影。

“你这白痴，”还是那个熟悉的声音，“我都说了不要碰它们了。”

人影逐渐靠近，是史蒂夫。

“你怎么在这里？”

史蒂夫没来得及答话，他当着巴基的面开了一枪，子弹一瞬间就把一只爆炸虫打了个对穿。“它们活着的时候可经不起撞击，死了就无所谓了，”他说着，娴熟地换了弹夹，再次一枪一个，“你得远距离点杀才行。”

“你偷了我的枪。”巴基嘟囔。

史蒂夫乜斜着他，脸上写着“现在是说这个的时候吗”。他伸手拉平民起来，然后才是巴基。两人距离拉近之后巴基才发现史蒂夫身上也有血，右脸上有条擦伤，他看起来像是在虫群里厮杀过好一会儿了。

“我们走。”他言简意赅地说。

他们一左一右架着平民往出口跑，路上又发现了更多的幸存者，巴基负责处理虫子，史蒂夫忙着救人和掩护。危急时刻他们也顾不上打嘴仗了，这让他们之间的配合一下子就变得无比顺畅。他们甚至在不知不觉中完成了一组难度极高的动作——巴基掷出盾牌砸死一只不会爆炸的虫子，盾牌弹向史蒂夫，他把它举在身前挡住一波攻势后又丢还给巴基。“沉死了。”他抱怨，巴基回以大笑，一分钟后又丢过去一次。

出口近在眼前了，但他们脚下的地面在开裂。平民们吓得不敢走，巴基只能一个一个带他们跳过裂缝，中途还得防着虫子的轮番袭击。“拜托，行行好姑娘，跳一下不会死，但你要是不跳我们都得死了！”

“巴基！”史蒂夫用力踢开一只缠在他脚上的虫子，“楼快塌了！”

“我知道我没瞎！”

最后一个平民通过了断裂带，可偏偏这时，地面再次颤抖，一只比坦克还大的肉虫子从走廊挤过来。史蒂夫朝它开枪，但它那极具韧性的皮肤像胶皮一样反弹了子弹。同样，巴基的盾牌也没能穿透它的皮肤，它不顾一切地朝巴基撞过来，他无处躲闪，为了不被碾死，他只能选择纵身跃入深渊。

视野歪斜了。

一切好像都变成了慢动作。虫子撞破墙壁，泥石流一样的碎砖断瓦随之而至，而巴基在坠落。预想中的剧痛没有降临，一只手朝他伸过来，并牢牢抓住了他。

史蒂夫把他拉了上来，他只来得及挤出一声“谢谢”，大楼随即垮塌，数不尽的砖石瀑布般倾泻，他们一起蜷在窄小的盾牌下面，黑暗接踵而至，掩埋一切。


	6. Chapter 6

巴基睁开眼，白光涌入，视野里只有天花板和一盏孤零零的顶灯。

身上有种熟悉的刺痛感，他知道那是血清在修复他的伤口。最痛的地方是右腿，还有……呃，脸。为什么是脸？他昏迷多长时间了？感觉应该不会超过一天。这地方他很熟悉，神盾局纽约分部的医务室，问题是他怎么到这里来的？他最后的记忆是一整幢大楼塌在他和史蒂夫身上，说起来史蒂夫呢？他没事吧？

担忧蓦地攫住了他，他如弹跳般坐起，身边随即传来一阵稀里哗啦的巨响。他弄翻了什么东西，妈的，他这才意识到他的右腿打了石膏，上头连接着一条绑带，末端是床边的固定架。

他刚才就是把固定架给拽倒了。

“操，”他喃喃，下一秒他从玻璃的反光里看见了自己的脸，声音顿时高了数个分贝，“操！”

他的鼻骨碎了，贴着厚厚的药膏。见鬼了，为什么是鼻子，那可是他整张脸上最好看的部分之一。雪上加霜的是他还断了两颗门牙，这让他看起来像是被邪恶的老巫婆附身了，反正就是童话故事里那种长着突兀的巨型鹰钩鼻嘴里还漏风的玩意儿。虽然以他的经验，他的鼻子最多明天就会恢复原状，牙齿也会很快长出来，但这还是很丢人。真的，他宁愿缺胳膊少腿或者被激光打个对穿也不想让他的脸受到如此重创。

托尼克林特还有山姆怕是要嘲笑他一年了。

声音引来了护士。“发生了什么？”她惊疑地看着一地狼藉。巴基想说话，但他发出来的声音有一个诡异的前奏：“嗯——呣——”他合不拢的门牙果然漏风了，真操蛋，就说他的形象都败坏完了，他本来想冲护士抛个媚眼以博取好印象的。

护士坚定地站在那里，望着他，眨着眼。巴基不禁为她的专业精神感动，因为她居然到现在都没有笑。

一阵诡异的沉默。

巴基气急败坏地吸了口气，他决定尝试第二次。一串尴尬的鼻音后，他终于大着舌头说：“有水吗？”

“有。”

护士去拿纸杯了，她真是个天使。巴基对自己接下来的行动产生了一丝负罪感，但离开这里的念头相当迫切，趁护士不注意的时候，他赶紧把绑带全扯断了，抓过纸杯一饮而尽，开始一瘸一拐地门外走。“你还不能乱跑！”护士追上来。要是平时他大概会对护士莞尔一笑，趁她怔神的时候拧开门把逃跑，但这回……

操，他又从玻璃反光里看见了自己的脸。活脱脱一个轰炸现场啊，巴恩斯。

“回来，队长。”护士命令道。

巴基左右四顾，他脑海里闪过一个史上最烂的烂招。

“你看那是什么？”他口齿不清地嚷道。

护士回头了，好吧，这烂招没有想象中烂。巴基迅速夺门而出，砰地一声关上门，拿东西抵住，然后夺路而逃。

* * *

脱身过程还算顺利……吧，反正他差不多每次受伤都要这么干一回。要怪只能怪神盾局的医护人员太小心了，全都把他当易碎品对待。他是个超级英雄，被子弹打中只要几十分钟就会愈合，为什么他们觉得他好像随时会死似的？其他复仇者的待遇也是一样，有一回他们甚至设了个赌局，看谁能用最快速度从护士的眼皮底下溜出来。顺带一提，最后的赢家是托尼，他直接让贾维斯黑了整幢楼的监控，然后坐上跑车大摇大摆地回家了。

后头传来砰砰的拍门声，还有护士鼓捣门锁的动静，她很快追了出来并在走廊里没头苍蝇一样打转。“谁看见队长了？”她喊道，这时巴基已经溜到走廊尽头的应急出口，他给自己找了根拐杖，这样能走得快一些。下楼没走几步他遇见了克林特，对方陷在长椅里，膝盖伸出去老远，上半身几乎成了平躺。看见巴基过来，他象征性地支起一点上身，挥了挥手。

“挺快啊。”

这就算是打招呼了。

“你在这里做什么？”巴基停下来问他。

“发呆，顺带等娜特。”克林特一边说一边漫不经心地摩挲着左脸上的擦伤，至于这两个间谍为什么成天像口香糖一样黏在一起，巴基一点都不想问。

“顺带一提，你的脸真是精彩，”克林特看着他，露出讥笑，“像被托尼的法拉利撞过，又被索尔拿去铁砧上敲了整整三天，最后还被浩克一拳捶进地心一样。”

“你好大的胆子，”巴基故作生气板起脸，“你居然敢侮辱美国的象征，这就是在侮辱国家，侮辱美国人民。不过我不会惩罚你的，孩子，因为我有着这个国家——不，这个世界有史以来最纯真最温柔的灵魂。”

“呕。”克林特说。

“别呕了，你没看那期曼哈顿日报吗，他们就是这么写我的。”

“呕，”克林特再次重复，“快从我眼前消失，不然他们就该写我在医院暴打国家象征了。”

“我把左臂卸了再扔掉盾牌你都打不过我。”

“那可不一定，你已经老得快入土了，瞧瞧你那说话漏风的老奶奶德行。”

巴基冲他竖起中指，偏偏这时他看见护士已经追到了楼梯口，没办法，只能溜了。克林特也看到了，他坏笑着要来妨碍他，巴基赶紧丢下拐杖，完全顾不上自己裹着石膏的腿，后退，转身，“嗤”地一下，眨眼间已经站在了五码开外。

“当心你那把老骨头！”克林特喊道。

“我好得很，在我得老年痴呆之前我还来得及教你点和长辈沟通的礼貌。”

说着他又竖了一次中指，克林特满不在乎地耸耸肩：“你要去哪儿？”

“找人。”

正好电梯来了，巴基闪身入内。克林特跟到电梯口，不过没有进来。

“你男友在C区病房。”

“噢。”

电梯门合上，大约一分钟后巴基才意识到有什么不对。

“男友？”

这时他已经到C区了。

* * *

史蒂夫正在被内疚折磨。

他知道，战场上有很多伤亡都是在操蛋的巧合中发生的。巧到什么地步呢？巧到事后回想起来只能用一句“妈的这太扯了”来概括。他以前有个战友叫埃德，是他们队伍里最好的迫击炮手，后来因为一颗自己人扔的被树干反弹回来的手榴弹而丢了两条腿。还有奥马尔，更凄惨，是被一块飞溅的碎石砸中腹股沟，疼到从掩体中滚出来，不幸暴露在敌人的火力中而死。

太多太多了。

话虽这么说，但一想到受伤的是巴基，史蒂夫还是觉得自己没尽到责任。当时的情况很复杂，天花板塌陷以后，刚好有一堵断墙歪斜下来，挡住了绝大多数石块。但还是有不少漏网之鱼往下砸，巴基首当其中，史蒂夫也未能幸免。他们两个都短暂昏迷了一会儿，史蒂夫醒来时发现四周一片漆黑，美国队长整个趴在自己身上，怎么摇都摇不醒。

史蒂夫只好背起他，并尝试挖掘瓦砾逃生。也幸亏他是士兵出身，体能还在，要换了其他人，不但要自救还要拉扯一个二百六十磅的装着金属臂的美国队长，怕是早就已经束手无策。

与此同时，外面的虫子都被复仇者消灭得差不多了，但史蒂夫并不知道外面的情况。他好不容易挖出一条通道，刚看到刺眼的白光，紧接着就是一道绿色的阴影从天而降。史蒂夫本能以为之前的巨型虫子还活着，而他已经没有子弹了，情急之下，他抓过沉得像铅块一样的盾牌，用尽全身力气掷了出去。

但那其实是浩克。

浩克已经杀虫子杀红了眼，他对此的反应是像打苍蝇一样把盾牌重重打回去。于是盾牌弹回洞里，没击中史蒂夫，偏偏击中了昏迷中的巴基。

啪。

巴基闷哼一声，没醒。

再沉稳如史蒂夫，看到盾牌打的是巴基的脸，当即也魂飞魄散。

浩克打完“苍蝇”就走了，也没往洞里多看一眼。史蒂夫站在那儿用力咽了一口唾沫，迅速反应过来，扛起巴基就往外跑。

外头是废墟，一路他都没找到医护人员，也没人顾得上管他。他自己也有伤，体力都消耗的差不多了，还背着一个人四处奔跑，跑得憋红了脸，头上的青筋都一根根冒了出来。

巴基一直没醒，两条长腿晃晃荡荡，轮流踢他的膝盖，长发还垂下来挠他的脖子。略带腥味的液体充盈在他嘴里，也不知道是愧疚还是某种责任使然，他咬着牙，憋着一股不管不顾的狠劲，心想自己一定要亲眼看着巴基伤愈，不然他下半辈子都会生活在折磨之中。

后来，他在一幢废楼旁边遇见了钢铁侠，事情才有了转机。

“你是谁？”钢铁侠降落下来，头盔向后打开，露出一张疲惫的脸，“等等，你背上那玩意儿是巴基吗？”

史蒂夫连回答的力气都没有，他让巴基软绵绵地从他肩头滑下来，自己往旁边一靠，大声喘着粗气。钢铁侠立刻冲上来检查巴基的伤势，喃喃了一句“还好”，但等他看见巴基的鼻子和门牙时，他猛地吸了口气，表情变得极其精彩。

“你可能觉得我在开玩笑，”他转朝史蒂夫，同时还不忘偷瞄一下巴基的脸，“但我强烈建议你、我，还有所有看到这轰炸现场的人都迅速离开这个国家到太平洋的小岛上避避风头，免得被醒来后的暴怒队长虐杀致死，真的。至于那个做了这一切的人，我发自内心地希望他已经死了。”

史蒂夫默默移开视线。

之后他们一起送巴基去医院，接着，不知为何他背着巴基逃出废墟这件事在复仇者之间流传开来，他们开始用异样的眼神打量他。其中鹰眼还跑来打听他和巴基的关系，一脸“有奸情”的模样，史蒂夫翻翻白眼，由衷希望注射液里的止痛药能让他赶紧晕过去。

再之后，巴基就出现了。

* * *

大门“哐”地一声开启时，史蒂夫正倚靠在病床上，手背上扎着针管，旁边还有个同样在输液的絮絮叨叨的钢铁侠。

“复仇天使来了。”钢铁侠说。与此同时巴基一瘸一拐地冲到史蒂夫跟前，将他上下打量了一番，见他既没有打石膏也没有一副气血不足的德行，立刻一勾嘴角，又挂出一脸欠揍的笑。

“你好啊，无耻的小偷，”他讥笑他，“你怎么还活着？”

史蒂夫不以为然：“相信我，我死了对你没什么好处。”

巴基哼了声，可惜嘴巴漏风，发出来的声音有点像破洞的皮球。史蒂夫努力绷着脸不笑，但侧眼一看，钢铁侠已经笑得靠在枕头上不停打颤了。

“托尼，”巴基露出令人毛骨悚然的灿烂微笑，“给你五秒钟时间套上战甲逃往墨西哥，赶紧。”

托尼争辩：“为什么是墨西哥，就不能是巴厘岛吗？”

巴基没理他，转朝史蒂夫，咬牙切齿，摩拳擦掌：“告诉我，我的脸到底是怎么一回事？”

史蒂夫顾左右而言他：“你的腿还好吗？”

“凑合，但这不是重点。”

“如果你再断一条腿我就又能帮你做一条假肢了，”钢铁侠凑过来说，“你想要什么样的？发射激光？加入离子炬？能制造反重力场还自带镭射迪斯科球？”

巴基一巴掌推开他的脸，钢铁侠抱怨他的精心修剪的胡子遭到了摧残。史蒂夫插不上话，干脆乖乖闭嘴，忍不住想神盾局居然就靠这帮家伙一次又一次拯救纽约。原本他对复仇者没什么好印象，但现在见了面之后，他开始茫然了。说他们是国家象征？好像不至于。政府走狗？也说不准。一群吱哇乱叫的三岁小孩，嗯，很接近了。不过说实话，这也挺有趣的……

“听着，据我所知，是这位金发甜心把你从瓦砾里挖出来还背着你狂奔了几十里——”

“没有几十里。”史蒂夫打断他。

“哦，哦，别谦虚了，在我看来就是那么远，”钢铁侠拖长了声调哼哼着，“巴恩斯和金发甜心坐在树上，K，I，S，S——”

巴基重重把他推进枕头里。

“你现在能出病房了吗？”史蒂夫忍不住问。

“不关你事，还有你还没告诉我我的脸到底他妈发生了什么？”

史蒂夫再次感到内疚，只好摆出一副挺胸直背视死如归的样子，慢慢把事情的原委说出来。

果不其然，听到一半巴基就已经脏话不断，扬言要把他揍出屎来。史蒂夫当然不会平躺着让他揍，这回换他们两个吵起来，巴基说史蒂夫多管闲事，史蒂夫说我要是不管你早死在废墟里，巴基又说史蒂夫害他毁容，史蒂夫则昧着良心反驳说你那张脸本来就不怎么好看毁容也无妨，总之两个人一时间互相不服气，怒目相对，像两头竖着全身的毛呲牙唬叫的猫。

史蒂夫觉得一定是这帮复仇者把他带偏了。

他们争执的时候，钢铁侠像看乒乓球比赛似的，一会儿看看这个，一会儿看看那个。“巴恩斯和金发甜心坐在树上，”他又唱起来，“K，I，S，S——”

没等巴基举起拳头，他就笑嘻嘻地溜了出去。

* * *

吵累了，两个人静静地坐了好一会儿。一段时间后，巴基忽然用脚尖轻轻地踢了踢史蒂夫的膝盖。

“总之，我得感谢你救了我。”

“顺带把你的脸弄成了轰炸现场？”

“对，顺带把我的脸弄成了轰炸现场，”巴基没好气地重复道，“你真会说话。”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩。

又安静下来，巴基在抠自己腿上的石膏，史蒂夫则下意识挠着脸上的胶布，越挠越痒。

“我也要感谢你救了我。”他开口说。

巴基没有作答。

“感谢你撑起盾牌挡住了石头。”

巴基哼了哼：“那我也要感谢你帮我解决爆炸虫。”

“谁让你闷着头往前冲。”

“啧，你怎么不说你偷了我的枪还弄丢了它。”

“我没弄丢，”史蒂夫声辩，“我想灾害清理小组应该会回收的。”

“‘应该’，哈。”

“你已经够沉了，我要搬动你，要捡起盾牌，还要挖隧道逃生，我怎么可能顾得上再拿你的枪？”

“哦，是我错觉还是你在拐弯抹角嫌弃我的体重来着？”

“我只是实话实说。”

他们似乎又要吵起来了，偏偏这时，走廊上响起一阵密集的脚步声。接着，两人同时听到外头的托尼用最虚伪做作的甜腻嗓音喊了一句：“天啊，局长，是什么风把你吹过来啦。”

巴基一激灵，瞬间忘了他们之前的气氛。“情况不妙，”他压低声音说，“那家伙八成是冲你来的。”

史蒂夫也紧张起来：“跑？”

“不行，这里摄像头太多了。”说完，巴基思索了一会儿，随即朝史蒂夫勾勾手。史蒂夫乖乖凑过去，对方的鼻息喷进他耳朵里，吹来一股药味，外加几句轻言细语。

* * *

神盾局特工一拥而上，将本来就狭窄的病房挤了个水泄不通。他们站定后，弗瑞才走进来，言简意赅地吐出一句话：“带他走。”

没等巴基说话，托尼从后头冒出来，故作惊诧地问了句：“怎么了怎么了？他犯什么事了？杀人？放火？管你叫秃头卤蛋还是在你办公室随地大小便？”

弗瑞懒得理他，倒是旁边有个助手好心解释了句：“他伪造了释放文件。”

托尼立刻转向史蒂夫，学着弗瑞的口气：“你好大的胆子。”

鹰眼也挤了进来，一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子。巴基抬头望天，自从发现每个人进来时都要似笑非笑地看一眼他的脸之后，他的白眼都快翻得看不见了。至于史蒂夫则沉默且坚定地呆在原地，心想在场所有人都他妈是白痴。

一分钟，两分钟，终于有人想起来干正事了，一个特工拿着手铐接近史蒂夫，后者一声不响地伸出手让他铐上。那家伙眨眨眼，愣了几秒，多半是以为事情不会这么顺利，旁边的美国暴躁队长可能会把他砸进墙里之类的。接着，弗瑞摆了摆手，示意所有人撤离。特工们鱼贯而出，押着史蒂夫朝电梯间走去。

电梯当然装不下这么多人，弗瑞大意了，他选择先走。他刚消失在众人眼前，巴基就在其他人的目光中走到史蒂夫旁边，逼走另一个特工，占领了这块地盘。

史蒂夫无动于衷。

电梯门开启，他们一起往前走，全程巴基一句话都没说，史蒂夫也是一言不发，但他们的配合却诡异的默契。两人像一对哑剧搭档一样领着一群人走到地下车库，巴基拉开神盾局专车的车门，像根电线杆一样杵在那儿不动。里头的特工被他盯得心里发毛，乖乖下了车。史蒂夫也学他的德行，拉开后座车门，把里面的人赶下来。

两人上车，巴基没有半点犹豫就踩下油门，无视后头的其他人，扬长而去，还撞断了门口的横杆。

等神盾局发现他根本没把史蒂夫送到总部时，已经太迟了。


	7. Chapter 7

“所以下一步计划是什么？”

从他们丢下神盾局专车，并费了九牛二虎之力偷了一辆车算起，已经过了两个多小时。

“不知道，我从来不是定计划的那个。”巴基含混不清地回答。他的腿还没恢复，骨头重新长出来的过程难受得要死，而且他的鼻子还痒得像有人用鸡毛掸不停地搔刮他的鼻孔。“你的想法呢？”他反问道。

“去比利时。”

“真他妈远。”

史蒂夫深吸口气，把事情的原委讲给巴基听。巴基听完挑了挑眉：“所以我猜对了，你确实在帮瓦坎达国王追查一批失窃的振金。”

“嗯哼。”

“你怎么认识他的？”

“我救过他的妹妹，前年，索马里。”

“好吧，”巴基没有追问，“但据我所知，瓦坎达是个特别贫穷的国家，他们哪来的振金，不会刚好是天上掉下来的吧。”

史蒂夫对此嗤之以鼻。

巴基以为对方会稍微解释一下，但史蒂夫鄙夷归鄙夷，却完全不打算说点什么，搞得巴基无奈极了，只能摆摆手，换了话题。

“所以你确实走在我们前头。”

“谢谢称赞。”

巴基啧了一声：“我没在夸你，朋克。”

“随你的便，”史蒂夫模仿着他的口气，“傻瓜。”

* * *

他们找了个地方休息了一会儿，一家简陋汽车旅馆，长得像命案现场似的。史蒂夫半夜去街对面的公共电话亭打电话，巴基立刻竖起耳朵偷听。“是我，”既没有问好也没有寒暄，“——帮我个忙，两张去布鲁塞尔的机票，从普埃布拉出发——对，我去找你——当然是非法的——嗯，边境的事就拜托了。”

“你在给国王陛下打电话吗？”史蒂夫回房间以后，巴基问道。

史蒂夫看起来像是被冒犯了：“不，除了例行汇报我是不会频繁联系他的。”

“那么是谁？”

“一个朋友。”

巴基眨巴一下眼睛，似笑非笑：“公开透明，孩子。”

史蒂夫撇撇嘴，显然是对“孩子”一词有诸多不满。但他还是老实交代说电话那边的人是个墨西哥移民，退役后因为生计所迫就开始涉入一系列走私活动，偷运非军用爆炸品、治安器械以及难民。这人算是个犯罪分子，不过史蒂夫和巴基现在要做的事情也称不上有多合法。对方常年做偷渡生意，在他看来把两人接进墨西哥再送往比利时是一件再简单不过的事，史蒂夫一个电话就和他谈好了价钱和接头地点，十多分钟时间，了结一桩大事。

巴基脸上虽不以为然，但内心还是有点小小的别扭。按他原来的打算，他可能直接领着史蒂夫从边境闯过去，或者找娜塔莎他们帮忙什么的，免不了大动干戈。现在史蒂夫轻松搞定一切，让他觉得他这个美国队长就像个花钱雇的跟班似的，指哪打哪，没什么主见。

不过别扭归别扭，也没必要一直为这种小事置气，一觉睡起来巴基就把它抛在脑后了。随便吃了点东西以后他们准备出发，巴基正要拉开车门，史蒂夫却忽然按住了把手。

“今天换我来开。”他说。

巴基斜他一眼，撇撇嘴。两人换座，巴基把副驾的椅子向后推，抬起两条腿懒洋洋地搭在储物箱上。

“对别人的车好一点。”史蒂夫瞪他。

“我腿疼。”巴基没好气说，其实他的腿早就好得差不多了，他就是不喜欢挨训。一时争论又起，史蒂夫说他这姿势只会让腿更疼，巴基则回答关你屁事。不久后轮胎碾过一个大坑，车身剧烈一颤，巴基大喊一声“我操”，随即骂道：“你没长眼睛吗，好好开车！”

史蒂夫投来嫌恶的视线，有那么一刻巴基怀疑他会直接开车撞墙，但又忍住了，因为他不想死后也和巴基呆在一块儿。

哈哈。

之后他们又经过了十来个这样的大坑。

也不知是有意还是无意，史蒂夫全都没有绕行。

* * *

他们搞到了新护照，简单的易容小道具，还有机票。巴基对那个化妆包嗤之以鼻，他用过托尼设计的全息投影贴片，比这不知道高档到哪里去了。但史蒂夫坚持说简单的才是最好的，然后当着巴基的面把自己的头发染成了棕色。

巴基什么都没染，他嫌丑。

越洋飞行漫长而枯燥，等待转机的过程也是无所事事到了极点。巴基伸长了双腿，整个人陷在候机室的椅子里，手上有一搭没一搭地挠着鼻梁边的疤。他的伤差不多都好了，就是曾经的断裂处摸起来还有点凹凸不平，一出汗还有点发痒。他的牙也恢复了原状。虽然有时——只是有时——他会幻想自己早就死在1944年，没被九头蛇捡走也没有注射操蛋的血清，但血清这玩意儿其实也有好处，就像某些烦死人的侦探偶尔也会救他一命似的，凡事总是有两面。

“那个。”

一句话冷不丁钻进他耳朵里，打断了他的胡思乱想。

“什么？”

“还疼吗？”史蒂夫用眼神指了指巴基的鼻子。

他看起来是真的在关心他。巴基不由得吞咽一下，他处理起这种态度毫无经验，他只擅长惹毛史蒂夫或者讥讽他，而当对方表现得像个朋友一样友善时，他的脑袋就停转了，连同嘴巴也僵在了原位。

史蒂夫等不到答复，以为话不投机，干脆扭过头，表现出一副对航班信息表兴致勃勃的模样。太假了。

“不疼，”过了一会儿巴基才磨磨唧唧地回答，“反正也快好了。”

“腿呢？”

“也不疼。”

又沉默着，他们不吵架的时候就是这样，气氛微妙。

“我有点好奇，”巴基决定没话找话，“我晕过去以后发生了些什么？”

“没什么特别的。”

“你真的把我背到医院了吗？”

史蒂夫点点头，反倒不好意思起来：“斯塔克太夸张了，而且那没什么，地上躺着任何一个人我都会这么做的。”

巴基撇撇嘴，也不知道听了这话以后是该生气还是该付之一笑。“好吧。”最终他说。

一般情况下他们的对话就该到此为止了，但也不知道是太无聊了还是怎么的，史蒂夫又一次开口：“其实……我在你的公寓寻找武器的时候，看到一些东西。”

巴基转头，无动于衷地看着他。

“一些笔记本，”史蒂夫继续说，巴基则猛地直起腰，“里头夹着的旧照片掉了出来，我把它们放回去的时候，不小心瞥见了本子里内容。”

巴基盯着他：“你看了？”

“嗯……只看见几句话。”

几句话也够了，那些笔记本可不是什么单纯的小女生日记，那是巴基血淋淋的、尸横遍野的犯罪清单，那是他从他那颗破碎不堪的脑子里挖出来的东西，是他的罪行，他的耻辱。 _瞄准镜脑浆心脏脾脏动脉，汽油烈焰浓烟尖叫血液体液胆汁黏液，M4AI卡宾枪M203AI榴弹发射器SIGP220式手枪Vz61蝎式冲锋手枪_ 。那时他的脑子就像出了毛病的电影放映机，反反复复反反复复把那些罪孽播放给他看，他总是能看见自己不紧不慢地扣动扳机把子弹送进不同人身体里，像牵线木偶，绳子一拉，就开一枪，绳子再拉，又开一枪。

如果不做点什么，他总有一天会一枪崩了自己。

他的心理医生建议他写出来，他照做了。此后每次闪回的时候他就尖叫着把画面扯出来，堆在地上，再弯身进去翻找，从一团团血肉模糊的尸块里拼凑正确的记忆。他找到很多真相，“噢，原来那个老人是个海军中将”或者“噢，原来她没有穿红外套，红色的部分其实是涌出的鲜血”，诸如此类的。这是个相当艰难的过程，他几次被折磨到崩溃，但随着时间推移，笔记本越堆越多，他却慢慢觉得这没那么可怕了。他与冬兵和解了，与自己的耻辱和解了，现在他已经能比较平静的提起冬兵时期的经历，虽然伤口并没有愈合，而且有很大可能一辈子都不会愈合，但至少他现在活得比较像个人，如果心情不错，他还能用那段经历开几个玩笑。

“你会觉得这是逃避责任吗？”史蒂夫说。

闻声他吓了一跳，之后才意识到自己口干舌燥，喉咙像着了火——他居然在不知不觉中把这些都说出来了。

“也许吧，”几分钟之后，他耸了耸肩，“很多人不满我像个没事人一样没心没肺地活在这世上，这确实像逃避责任，但问题是，我的责任从何而来？我没有亏欠这个世界什么，七十年来我唯一犯过的错就是从阿尔卑斯山掉下去以后没有立刻了断自己。”

史蒂夫吸了口气，再次沉默。

“刚脱离九头蛇的时候我不是这么想的，那时我觉得我罪孽深重，我应该去死。但法庭认为我是无辜的，我的队友们也认为我是无辜的，现在我也觉得我是无辜的了，这让我肩上的重担突然轻松了许多。这可能很自私，但人不能总是钻牛角尖，你得把某些执念放弃掉，然后鼓起勇气——没错，勇气，活着的勇气，快乐的勇气——接着你会发现，哇，人生也不那么操蛋嘛。”

“那你为什么当美国队长？”

巴基笑了：“因为我没办法当一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，老兄，我还是有负罪感的，我想做点好事。而且当你身上流淌着该死的血清的时候，你会发现你对无法这世间很多事情见死不救。”

史蒂夫回敬他的眼神很是复杂。

巴基又耸耸肩：“不过我现在也有点后悔了，因为和神盾那帮家伙共事实在太他妈的烦人了，而且我真的不喜欢亲吻小孩，他们是一群地狱里爬出来的小恶魔，会咬人，会吐口水，会撕扯你精心保养的头发，上次还有个孩子尿了我一身，简直是噩梦。”

史蒂夫忍不住笑了，眉毛挑起：“肯定是因为你的表情太吓人了。”

巴基白了他一眼。

之后两个人安静了好一会儿，各想各的心事。巴基有点后悔，他不知道自己为什么会说这么多，有些念头他埋在心底好几年了，除了他的心理医生，他从未向任何人提起。可今天他偏偏告诉了这家伙，这个随便一件鸡毛蒜皮的破事都能和他吵个三天三夜的欠揍侦探史蒂夫·罗杰斯？

他肯定是疯了。

或者……

不不不，不不不不不。不可能的，这不会是那种狗血的发展，他不会的，绝对不会的。

绝对，不会。

* * *

一小时后，他们终于可以上飞机了。

巴基在飞机上休息了会儿，没睡着，只算是闭眼放松。他听见史蒂夫翻书的动静，这家伙在机场书店买了本历史小说还是科普读物之类的玩意儿，光看标题他猜不出来，也懒得细问。

他伸了个懒腰，茫然地盯着安全带指示灯。

“你做那些的时候……真的没有记忆？”

史蒂夫的声音比耳语高不了多少，却让他一激灵。他惊愕地扭过头去，发现史蒂夫把那本书的某一页对着他，那上面居然有他的照片。

操。

史蒂夫买了本和他有关的书。

“这些东西基本上都在胡扯，”他记得有本书说他主动投靠了苏联人，后来才被九头蛇带走，更扯的是还有一本说他和佩吉是情侣，“不过，我确实被清除过记忆。电痉挛法，九头蛇在我的太阳穴上放置电极，让电脉冲穿透我的颅骨，从而让大脑的认知功能发生改变。就像这样——”

他把自己的食指想象成电极，对着史蒂夫的太阳穴轻轻一点。“嗞。”他模拟电流的声音，本意是想开个玩笑，但史蒂夫没笑。

他摆摆手：“此外还有药物消除法，让我无法形成长期记忆。有段时间佐拉特别喜欢在我身上试验各种药物的极限剂量，从而完成他的论文。现在应该找不到了，不过前几年，你应该还能从某些学术网站上找到他在七十年代写的文章——神盾招募过他，你知道吗？”

史蒂夫惊讶地瞪大了眼，然后摇头。

“所以我对神盾的印象也就那样了，”巴基慢慢陷进椅背里，声音轻得像一句咕哝，“但至少我还有朋友。”

史蒂夫的声音闷闷的：“朋友是最后的支撑了。”

“那当然了。”巴基回答。他忍不住盯着史蒂夫看了很久，一个念头挤进他的脑海，像只蝴蝶一样来来回回扑腾，可他一直没把它说出来。

你会是我在复仇者之外第一个朋友吗？

没来由的，他不敢问。

又沉默着。

忽然，史蒂夫打破了寂静：“我曾经在一个叫马洛克的小村子里中了埋伏。”

巴基错愕地看着他。

“我们奉命侦察那里，但那是个陷阱。敌人来了，火焰和照明弹让黑夜变得亮如白昼，我的队友接二连三在我眼前倒下，我吩咐琼斯去呼叫支援，但没有支援，从卢克不幸踩响一颗地雷的时候开始我们就被放弃了。我中了一枪，里奥和托马斯搀扶我躲到一个山洞里，洞口很快亮起光线，敌人找过来了，我们只剩四个人，其他人都死了。”

* * *

_——伙计们，情况不太对，该死的我们被发现了！见鬼！见鬼，见鬼，见鬼！罗杰斯呼叫总部，请求支援——该死的，走！快走！别管我——趴下！里奥！妈的——托马斯！上帝啊，罗杰斯呼叫总部，罗杰斯——_

* * *

“……万幸的是，我被压在最下方，敌人没有仔细检查尸体就走了。再之后，我埋葬了我的弟兄，一心求死，但这时援军又奇迹般赶来了，上校一字不提之前发生的事，而我也他妈的不在意了。之后没多久我就退出了，我的朋友——我的弟兄们曾经用性命来保护我，而我甚至没办法把他们的遗体带回来。”

巴基安静了一会儿。“那真操蛋。”他嘶哑地说。

史蒂夫抹了下眼睛，耸耸肩。

“为什么和我说这个？”

史蒂夫叹口气：“朋友这个词总是让我感慨良多。”

巴基也跟着叹气：“至少我现在明白你为什么总是对神盾吹胡子瞪眼了。”

史蒂夫了然地笑了，接着又是沉默。巴基感觉两人之间的气氛越来越松弛，他不禁回想起他们刚认识的时候，如果要让那时的他们像现在这样坐下来谈心，恐怕是天方夜谭。

这才短短一个月啊。

史蒂夫的声音把他拉回现实。“说真的，我一度觉得你很虚伪。”

巴基哼了声：“不奇怪。”

“但现在我要改变想法了，你和我一样，或者说比我还倒霉一些。”

“……这是什么比惨大会吗？”

“算是吧，”史蒂夫合上那本书，随手塞进前座的网兜里，“这么说吧，我之前厌恶你，是因为我觉得你就是那帮权贵拿来作秀的玩意儿，你的经历我不愿去了解，你本人我也不愿去关心，我就是个被偏见洗脑的白痴，这方面你可以随便骂我。”

他揉了揉眉心：“现在我的看法改观了，我不觉得你有那么糟糕，至于你们那帮超级英雄……呃，原谅我很难找到一个合适的形容，我觉得你和你的复仇者队友们就是一群混乱无序的脑子有问题的疯子，但你们并不虚伪，你们足够真诚。”

“谢谢……夸奖？”

史蒂夫再次笑了，这回他笑得比前几次温和得多：“我觉得你们挺不错的。”

巴基睁大眼睛打量他：“你把本来的史蒂夫·罗杰斯怎么了？”

史蒂夫用胳膊肘撞他一下，让他别耍混蛋。“听着，接下来我要说的话很重要。”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，巴基忍不住正襟危坐，以为他要发表什么重要讲话。

史蒂夫果断开了口：“我不该管你叫杀人凶手，我要向你道歉。”

哇。

噢。

“其实我不怎么介意——”

“不，”史蒂夫打断他，“我必须道歉。”

他们面面相觑。巴基张了张嘴，想说点什么，但又没说出来。过了好一会儿他才挤出声音，“那我……”该死，讲话怎么会变得如此困难，“原谅你。”

他们继续面面相觑。

巴基轻咳一声：“行了，就这样了，再多就尴尬了。”

不知为何，这句话听起来比前一句更像是原谅。凝滞的空气开始流动，史蒂夫的肩膀如释重负地垮下来，“那就不说了。”他抿着嘴，冲巴基露出一个笑，一个清澈的、发自内心的笑，该死的迷人。这一刻巴基感觉有什么东西冲进了他的胸腔，他一阵恐慌，本能想要缩到什么角落里去。

老天爷啊。

史蒂夫对他的异状一无所知，前者打开面前的小屏幕，轻快地划拉到“动画”分区，又微笑着转过来：“航程还没过半，想一起看部电影吗？”

巴基像个白痴一样眨眼：“……我不看动画片。”

史蒂夫挑眉望着他。

“真的，那是你们这些小孩看的玩意儿。”

史蒂夫翻了翻眼睛，手仍然举着半边耳机，像只死缠烂打的狗一样在他肩膀处一戳一戳。

巴基撇嘴，接了，心里想着他只是为了让这混蛋别再烦自己才看的。说实话，他有点小小的感动，以及跟随感动而来的……恐慌。他忍不住又把那个危险的念头在脑子里过了一遍，随即再次否定了它。

不可能的。

他永远不可能爱上史蒂夫·罗杰斯，永远。


	8. Chapter 8

纵使经历了青春期少女般的谈心，他们之间的和平也只维持了十个小时。

“你脑袋被驴踢了！你这个狗娘养的、脑子里都糊满大粪的玩意儿——”

“哇噢，能听你那张嘴里吐出这么多有创意的词汇还真是荣幸。”

“闭嘴巴基！你怎么能——操，我已经联系到斯坦恩了，证件马上就到手了！”

“好他妈快喔——好厉害喔——在我200岁生日当天我们一定能找到振金的对不对呀？”

……这件事说来话长。

斯坦恩是史蒂夫认识的一个专门制造假证件的家伙。按史蒂夫的想法，他想让斯坦恩给他和巴基制作两份假证件，证明他们是纽约某家享有盛名的律师行的成员，要替他们的客户办理一项大额汇款，目前需要和这家比利时银行的客户部主任见上一面。

在被神盾带走之前，史蒂夫已经做过些调查，他知道这家银行的员工不多，那么只需弄明白是谁在负责国外客户，自然就明白了克劳的账户在谁手里，而这人无非就是他们调查谁买了克劳那批振金的重要突破口，到时是从他嘴里套话，还是贿赂他，又或者另找其他办法，那等见到人再说。

理论上说，这本该是他施展本领的理想场所，他把一切都计划好了，一下飞机就开始着手准备。但他忘了他身边有个烦人的美国队长，巴基是绝不可能像个跟班一样乖乖服从他的，他才刚讲出计划，巴基就提了十万个反对理由，其中最具说服力的一个就是：“太慢了！”

“别告诉我你还打算去雇个美女色诱他，和他约会结婚再生几个孩子最后才搞到他的密码打开他的保险箱。老兄，一万年都过去了，如果买下振金的是九头蛇，那么世界都被炸平一百万次了！”

“我没说要雇美女，上帝啊巴基，我们只需要去跟踪监视那个负责人就行了，我很擅长这个，给我一周时间——”

“太慢了，变数太多了！他没有弱点怎么办，他完美得就像个他妈的耶稣化身怎么办？”

争论无果，翌日史蒂夫还是按自己的计划去联系了斯坦恩，但他没料到巴基也想了个简单粗暴的计划。后者没和他商量就自顾自出门了，深夜时分回来，手一抬，一个巴掌大的硬盘扑通一声落在酒店的床铺上。

“搞定了。”对方志得意满地笑着说。

史蒂夫先是一愣，随后气得差点把舌头咬掉。

原来巴基自己趁着夜色潜到负责人家里去了，那地方装着全套防盗系统，有摄像头，用红外线，但用巴基的说法：“跟一个忘记上锁的保险柜没什么两样。”据巴基自述，他行事堪比幽灵，又非常擅长避开摄像头，所以他直接潜进屋里，找到负责人的电脑开始拷贝数据。这次行动基本上完美无缺，唯一的瑕疵发生在进度条快结束时，他听到负责人迷迷糊糊地下了床，没办法，他只能匆匆拔下数据线，一阵风似的跳窗撤离了。如果负责人之后发现窗户被打开了一条缝，说不定还以为是自己糊涂，忘记关了。

“得了，别那副表情，我干这行都快七十年了，”巴基自嘲般撇撇嘴，“一个银行主任？拜托，我入侵过五角大楼。”

除了脏话，史蒂夫一句话都答不上来。他开始责骂巴基不负责任太过冒进而且完全不和他商量，巴基当然不会任他骂，这才有了那些争吵。

吵到一半他们想起来要检查数据，这一检查，更是火上浇油。由于巴基没等传输完就拔下了硬盘，他们最后拿到的数据有错有漏，还有很长一段根本无法读取。史蒂夫看到这些就气不打一处来，巴基则下巴一抬死不认账，两人吵得都快把酒店天花板掀飞了，还差点打一架，可惜最后他们也没争执出什么结果，天还亮了，白白浪费好几个小时。

这时他们各退一步，同时翻着白眼抬头望天。

“我饿了。”巴基说。

“我也饿了。”史蒂夫回答。

两人灰头土脸地订餐去了。

* * *

他们头挨着头挤在一张床上，正对屏幕。

“你他妈到底认识多少人啊，你这交际花，”巴基没好气地哼哼着，“这个比尔靠得住吗？”

“和之前每一个人一样靠得住。”

巴基向他投来埋怨的眼神，脸上写着“我懒得管但如果出了岔子我就一拳把你揍扁然后就地埋了”。史蒂夫瞪回去，两人进行了一番无声交流，史蒂夫思绪莫名跑偏。他在想巴基的睫毛未免也太长太翘了他是不是每天早上都偷偷化妆来着？不至于吧。

他想象巴基对着镜子用小刷子涂睫毛膏什么的，这画面让他一阵恶寒。

但巴基的睫毛真的太长了。

衬得他的眼睛很好看。

这么一想，巴基确实是个帅哥来着，男模级别的，史蒂夫很早以前就注意到了，不过他一直忽略这个……

“发什么呆，白痴。”巴基恶狠狠地说。

史蒂夫幡然回神，赶紧咳了咳把思绪压下去。正好这时比尔的回信来了，这个史蒂夫认识的黑客帮他们把硬盘里克劳相关的内容筛了出来，又发回给他。

两人又恢复一开始的姿势，头挨着头挤在屏幕前，仔仔细细研究着黑客的回信。虽整理过，但那些东西仍然杂乱无章，看不出前后逻辑。黑客说他尽力了，也友好地提醒史蒂夫说最好不要在上面花费太多时间，但他不懂这条线索对史蒂夫来说有多重要，自从被神盾局阴了一回以后他只剩这条线索了，那批振金还不知道在什么鬼地方，该死，一想到这，他就忍不住向巴基投以怨恨的视线。

后者显然知道他在想什么，撇开头，忿忿地挠了下鼻子，不说话。

他们继续盯着屏幕。

“这是转账单吗？”史蒂夫喃喃，“来自于阿尔瓦拉多有限控股公司，查一下它。”

巴基敲下几个字母，屏幕卡顿几秒钟，最后给出数条用红框高亮的答案。

“是转账，”他回答，随即眯起了眼，“等等，这家公司也是在比利时注册的，而且才注册不久，三个月前刚办理完法律手续……呃，金融的事情我不太了解，在你看来这意味着什么？”

巴基居然主动征求他的意见，这还挺难得的。“多半是为了避税，或者进行一些秘密交易。它的全部资本是多少？”

“十万欧元。”

史蒂夫挑眉：“看来是后者，再看看它的股票。”

巴基照着屏幕念道：“共发行一千股，分别被三人持有，那三人的名字是阿瑟·布莱克，查里恩·戴恩和爱德华·弗莱彻。”

“假名。”

“再显然不过的假名了。”巴基哼笑了声。三人的名字首字母正好是ABCDEF，比起伪装，倒更像一个自作聪明的玩笑。

“这三人肯定有一个是克劳的买主。”

“也可能都不是，只是那家伙手下的打工仔，”巴基耸肩，继续打量着那笔转账，“时间也对得上。”

“但我们要怎么追查三个用可笑的假名字的人。”

“你问我我问谁去。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，扭头打电话去了，想拜托他的朋友们查一查这家阿尔瓦拉多有限控股公司在其他地方有没有什么活动迹象。接着，他又给特查拉发了封邮件汇报进展，但没太提到目前的困境，他一贯的风格就是这样，不给委托人添麻烦。

等忙完这些，他已经困得睁不开眼了。这操蛋的旅馆只剩一间大床房，他把毯子卷到一边，紧贴着床沿躺下，硬是把双人床睡出了两张单人床的效果。巴基倒是对史蒂夫制造的“国界”视而不见，他拿着一本书在看，床头灯亮着，深夜里格外刺眼。

史蒂夫嘟囔着让他赶紧关灯。

巴基翻了个白眼，灯光熄灭了，屋里只剩窗外透进来的一点月色，但巴基仍然举着手中的读物。你看得见吗？史蒂夫想问。但下一秒他想起巴基的血清，对哦，他的确看得见。

然后他发现巴基的看的是那本美国队长传记。

他看那玩意儿干什么？

一股愧疚飘进史蒂夫的大脑，他太困了，所以他有点管不住自己的思绪。那本书里的内容饱含偏见，认为巴基是个背叛国家的杀手，如今得到赦免只是为了政治宣传。某种程度上，里面的内容和史蒂夫上个月的看法别无二致，那时他还不算认识巴基，没和他并肩作战过，也没和他一起跨越半个地球为了案子奔波操劳。

“……那里头确实在扯淡。”他睡眼惺忪地说。

巴基侧头望着他。

话一出口他有点后悔，但这后悔很快就消失在了逐渐放慢的脑电波中。他迷迷糊糊翻了个身：“至少我觉得你不像投靠苏联人的类型。”

巴基哼了声。

“前几天你还在抱怨俄式饺子快让你吐了，我觉得挺好吃的，绝对是你的味觉有问题。”

这回他听见了巴基的笑声，在黑夜里格外清亮。

* * *

翌日一大早，史蒂夫刚迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，巴基就唰地一下扯走了他的毯子。

“干什么？”他揉着眼嘟囔道。

巴基回以欠揍的笑：“太阳晒屁股了小鬼！还有，拿着这个。”

他哐地一下把笔记本扔过来，正好砸在史蒂夫大腿上，史蒂夫痛叫一声，随即骂骂咧咧钻出被窝，白眼都快翻到天花板上。

“别废话了，好好看。”

史蒂夫定睛一看，愣住。上面有一串地址，是斯塔克发过来的，后头写着“我可是通宵帮你搞到了这个，记着，你又欠我一次。”

见他发愣，巴基双手抱胸，洋洋自得：“怎么，就你有神通广大的朋友，我就没有吗？”

“你只有一个。”

“闭嘴，一个也算。”

史蒂夫打了个哈欠，随即耸肩：“总之，让开行吗，你挡住我穿衣服了。”

他抓过裤子穿上，就在这一刻，巴基也不知道是突然抽风了还是怎么的，盯着他看了几秒，突然对着他的屁股吹了声口哨。

* * *

操，他肯定是疯了。

事实上他已看过史蒂夫的身材无数次，并暗暗感慨这玩意儿简直不科学，诱人堕落，应该被列为非法。但这还是头一回，他脑子里某些见不得光的东西冲破了他的重重理智，冲到他嘴边，化作一声口哨。

史蒂夫愣了一阵，随即投过来恼火的一瞥。

而巴基根本不知道现在该怎么办，道歉不在他的可选范围里，因为他知道史蒂夫不会买账。想想看吧，史蒂夫，堪比斗牛犬转世，随时都有可能被视野范围内的任何东西挑起怒火，除非你是个小孩、女士或者其他引发他绅士风度的玩意儿，不然他能瞪你瞪进地心。

史蒂夫果然开始瞪他了，嘴角下撇，眉头皱起。选项有两个，干笑两声糊弄过去，或者厚着脸皮假装自己只是在恶作剧。他选择了后者，挑起眉毛，讪笑着说：“我才发现你长了个不错的屁股。”

史蒂夫的脸瞬间涨红了，反身想要给他一拳，巴基立刻抓住他的手腕。两人对视了几秒钟，巴基忽然感到一股诡异的快乐钻进他的内心，见鬼了，他喜欢史蒂夫愤怒的样子，这简直像毒品一样——明知道不对，但令人上瘾。

该死，这是不是真的意味着……他以某种扭曲的方式爱上了史蒂夫？

不不不不不不。

绝对不可能。

上帝啊，如果这是真的，他立马找把枪就地崩了自己。拜托，那可是史蒂夫啊，一个自从他们认识以来就不停惹怒他的丧心病狂的混蛋，就算他长了一个好看的屁股，就算他的脸也很好看，就算他在没有面对巴基的时候还算是个彬彬有礼的老派绅士，为人尚可，颇有正义感……

操。

操操操操他妈的耶稣基督玛丽亚，操他妈的史蒂夫，操他妈的爱情，这到底——老天爷啊。

他肯定是说了什么，绝不是好话，八成是脱口而出的诅咒。史蒂夫的眉头拧在一起，怒意更深。巴基脑子仍旧乱得像团浆糊，这时对方撞了他一下，他一时大意，小腿磕到床沿，整个人一屁股坐了下去。史蒂夫灼灼逼人地俯视着他，这目光仿佛能熔化金属。他立刻踢了前者的膝盖一脚，对方向前栽倒，最后关头撑住了床沿，可这也让他的脸距离巴基如此之近，比刚才还近，简直近过头了，他们的嘴唇差一点点就能贴在一起。

他们维持这个姿势，太近了。

真的太近了。

巴基不受控制地吻了上去。

一秒，两秒。

史蒂夫的嘴唇柔软得像棉花糖又烫得像熔岩而呼吸则像鞭子一样掠过他的脸。他快晕倒了史蒂夫看上去也要晕倒了，后者的神情从愤怒转为迷茫，又转为惊慌。至少史蒂夫没有暴怒，但这反应远比暴怒要可怕得多——

他猛地推开史蒂夫，落荒而逃。

* * *

“是意外！我说了我这他妈就是个意外！”巴基把方向盘拍得砰砰响，“我被绊倒了，你推的我，然后我踢了你，所以你摔在我身上害我们接吻了，就这么回事！”

“恕我直言，我觉得是你主动吻我的。”

“是你把脸凑上来的！”

“我没有！”

“你有！”

“所以这是我的错吗？如果你没有羞辱我，这一切压根就不会发生！”

“那不叫羞辱，我在夸你！”

“对着别人的屁股吹口哨不叫夸！或者你可以在街上随便找个女士问问如果别人冲她的屁股吹口哨那意味着什么！？”

“拜托，你不是女士，除非你裤裆那东西是假的——还是说真的是假的，考虑到你那惊人的胸部——”

史蒂夫的脸简直气成了紫色：“你怎么敢——”

他们的车子摇摇晃晃地扭向隔离栏又扭回来，因为史蒂夫试图扑过来拧掉他的头。还好这条山路上一辆车都没有，不会有人举报他们酒驾，但坏处是就算他们翻到悬崖下摔死了也不会有人发现。巴基觉得这很有可能发生，他推开愤怒侦探的脸，对方的表情扭曲得像要中风了，呼吸急促，整个人好似一颗熟到快要爆裂的浆果。

“我在开车！行行好，我在开车！”

一分钟后，他被迫一个急刹停在路边，车门开启，史蒂夫像撵走一只发疯的猫一样把他撵下了车。他完全忘了自己可以反抗，可以像拎小鸡一样用机械臂拎起史蒂夫把对方扔回座位，他全忘了，跟白痴似的傻站在原地，看着史蒂夫霸占驾驶位，扬长而去。

周围是漫无边际的德国黑森林。

操。

往好了想，至少他可以吹吹风，冷静一下头脑。他慢吞吞地向前走着，深夜的寒风让他脸上的热度全都流回了脑子里，大约过了十分钟他终于恍恍惚惚地意识到：操，史蒂夫不会真的把他扔在这荒山野岭不管了吧。

振金怎么办，克劳的秘密交易人怎么办，他费了半天功夫才从斯塔克那里搞来的线索就这么白送给史蒂夫了？而且最操蛋的是他堂堂美国队长现在跟一个走丢的小屁孩没什么两样，他没拿手机，没带钱，这鸟不拉屎的地方还没有半个人。

妈蛋。

他发出一声恼火而无奈的叹息，抬起一只手揉着眉心。这时远处传来汽车引擎的动静，他猛地抬头，看到明晃晃的车灯犹如上帝之光一般撕开了黑暗。是史蒂夫，史蒂夫把车开了回来，在巴基跟前一个急刹，“啪”，车锁弹起，清脆的回响在深夜里仿佛天籁。

巴基眨眨眼。

“上来吧。”史蒂夫叹了口气。于是巴基灰溜溜地钻进副驾，正想说点什么，史蒂夫再次开口：“抱歉。”

“呃……”

他认真观察史蒂夫的表情，对方脸上的怒火已经散了，羞愧蔓延上来：“对不起，我刚在气头上，我不该把你丢在半路，我很抱歉。”

这语气就和他的表情一样羞愧，听上去是真心的，而不是为了大局在委曲求全。巴基一时有点无措，他尴尬地揉着头发，他的长发好久没有打理了，现在被他揉得像个张牙舞爪触手怪。

“我也很抱歉，”他说，“我刚才说得太过火了，那真的很过分。”

史蒂夫哼了声表示同意。

“但我真的不是要羞辱你……呃，你很帅，你见鬼的辣翻天了，我想我只是不太会夸人，总之，我很抱歉。”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，似乎又有一句刻薄的评语浮现在他的舌尖，巴基几乎能想到他会说什么，但史蒂夫破天荒的——像个大人一样把话咽了下去。

最后他对巴基说：“谢谢称赞。”

巴基耸耸肩，努力装作若无其事。史蒂夫向他投来奇怪的一瞥，视线里暗流涌动，但巴基已经懒得去深究了，他只想在他们抵达法兰克福之前能稍微压住心中的那股冲动——那见鬼的、鲁莽的、世间最荒谬的人类本能，爱情。呃呕。

他闭上眼，脑子里又浮现出那个吻的滋味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写惯了各种版本的一见钟情，三章之内告白五章之内开车什么的，偶尔写个别别扭扭的也不错嘛XD


	9. Chapter 9

“你确定是这里吗？”

“你都问了三百次了，托尼就是这么告诉我的，有意见就去找他。”

巴基的答复相当烦躁，任谁在房顶上一动不动待一下午都会这么烦躁的。他们现在在法兰克福博肯海默街的一幢公寓楼顶，藏在一面巨大的广告牌下，用望远镜盯着对面的楼层。按托尼的说法，那三个股东之一的阿瑟·布莱克先生就住在这里……或许是这里。

总觉得哪里怪怪的。

史蒂夫望着对面那幢陈设诡异的小公寓，墙上某几幅过于暴露直接的画作实在是让他不忍直视，更别提收藏柜里那些一柱擎天的装饰了。房主是个金发美女，整个下午她一直在接待不同的客人，有男有女，有单独来的有成对来的。巴基曾用讳莫如深的语调说她八成就是那种传说中的“高级陪护”了。史蒂夫不会像巴基这样轻易判断一个人，但他也忍不住暗暗发誓，如果这就是阿瑟·布莱克本人，那他就把他的望远镜吃掉。

斯塔克绝对是搞错了。

“第五个人了，”巴基吹了声口哨，“干这行真不容易。”

史蒂夫狠狠捶了巴基一下，他觉得他们像两个偷窥狂，并因此惭愧得想钻进地缝，而且不知为何巴基对着陌生女子吹口哨这件事让他有点窝火。“别看了，”他朝巴基投去苛责的一瞥，“我觉得她肯定不是我们要找的人。”

“你怎么能确定？”巴基揉了揉眼周，他贴着望远镜太久了，那上面有两个汗津津的红印，“灰色产业多半和黑帮有关，而黑帮又经常和克劳有关，看，连上了。”

“那位女士不像是对振金感兴趣的人。”

“我也没说她就把振金藏在衣柜里，”巴基说着，一跃而起，走向天台的门，“你来吗？”

“你真的要去？”

“当然，难不成你怕了？”

激将法永远对史蒂夫管用。“走吧。”

* * *

走过去的途中，巴基又在直勾勾地盯着他的后背看。

巴基最近总是这样，史蒂夫搞不明白原因。每次他问他看什么，巴基要么就像只被踩了尾巴的猫似的一惊一乍，要么就转过脸去，表情扭曲得犹如心脏病发。他想起前天巴基莫名其妙地夸了他的外表，又想起那个意外的吻。事实上，客观的说，他并不反感巴基称赞他，甚至有点高兴。至于那个吻……

但这不太对劲不是吗？仔细回想起来，那天他把巴基推坐在上床时，有那么一秒，他高高在上地俯视巴基的脸，内心莫名燃起一股奇怪的激动，就好像……就好像他在为征服了巴基而感到窃喜。

这真的不太对劲。

说不定是雄性本能，荷尔蒙之类的，可他拿不准。以前他从未有这种感觉，这乱七八糟的思绪在他的脑子里轰鸣，让他迷茫，让他混乱，让他轻易就向巴基乱发了脾气。再之后，他又后悔，乖乖去道歉，但自始至终都不敢再提那个吻的事，唉……

他猛地回归现实，意识到自己正盯着巴基的嘴唇看，大概已经看了好几十秒了。

“干什么？”巴基紧张地瞪着他。

他缩了下脖子：“没什么。”

巴基的嘴唇很好看，他第一次见到他时就意识到这点了……哦不，他赶紧把这个想法撵到角落。别乱想这些有的没的，别乱想。

他们停在“阿瑟·布莱克”的房门前。“敲门吗？”他用眼神询问巴基。后者同样用眼神回复：“你先。”

史蒂夫撇嘴，他上前敲了敲门，然后那个无数次出现在他们望远镜里的金发女士走了出来，没等他们任何一人开口，她就笑容满面地用德语说：“你们一定就是帕索斯夫夫了。”

等等，啥？

“进来吧。”

他和巴基面面相觑，他用眼神说：“不对头，要不要撤？”而巴基用眼神回复：“来都来了，看看再说。”

那你倒是进去啊。

你挡着我了老兄。

你哪只眼睛看见我我挡着你了？

别他妈发呆了快进去。

一个欢快的女声远远飘过来：“你们在门厅迷路了吗？”

两人对望，互相推搡着进门，互相推搡着坐下，如果眼神能化做利爪，他们恐怕已经在对方脸上挠了七八百道。这个奇怪的女士示意他们走到一间会客室似的房间里，这里的陈设……还挺温馨的，三把扶手椅，一张茶几，大量的绿植。但墙上还是有幅让史蒂夫倍感尴尬的油画，同样的器官他身上也有，但无论如何他都不想在一位女士的家中看见它。

他默默深呼吸。

接着，他想起了他一直在回避的问题。“高级陪护”，这个词让他的内心打了个哆嗦。他这辈子都不可能了解什么是“高级陪护”，他这方面的概念除了少数耳闻以外，完全就是一片空白。此时此刻，他如坐针毡，而巴基看起来比他自在得多，还带着一脸讪笑多看了那幅画好几眼。鉴于巴基最早断定这位女士的身份，又考虑到这家伙平日里就是一副来者不拒还经常和餐厅服务员调情的德行，这是否意味着，他曾经和这类人物有过来往？

不知为何，一股怒意凭空而至，狠狠鞭笞着史蒂夫的胃。

“两位是美国人吗？”“高级陪护”问道。

史蒂夫一愣，他的思绪还没从巴基身上转回来，一时间只挤出一声“呃”。下一瞬，巴基狠狠在他手上掐了一把，下手极重，疼得他立刻杀气腾腾地瞪了过去。

巴基不甘示弱地回蹬。

一时间，两人中间又是刀光剑影不断，火花雷电齐闪。史蒂夫的余光瞥见“高级陪护”见怪不怪地笑了一下，她笑什么，有什么好笑？

“资料上没说你们是美国人，”她耸耸肩说，“不过这没关系。”

资料，还有资料？

接下来会发生什么？他们都要享受这个“高级陪护”的服务吗？

他不禁毛骨悚然，可现如今他们已经深入虎穴，只能硬着头皮往下走了。他巴基使了个眼色，后者耸耸肩一副悉听尊便的表情，于是史蒂夫清了清嗓子打算开口，下一秒“高级陪护”甩出一个惊天巨雷，直接把他给炸懵了。

“高级陪护”问：“你们上一次做爱发生在什么时候？”

史蒂夫的下巴哐当一声掉在了地上。

在他身边，巴基也睁大了眼，脸上的游刃有余不翼而飞。“抱歉，你说什么？”他对那位女士说。

“你们之前的邮件说你们的性生活有点问题，”她转朝巴基，“你想让他更粗暴一点？”

巴基眨巴着眼。

“放轻松，这没什么难以启齿的，”她又转向史蒂夫，“你知道你伴侣的诉求吗？”

史蒂夫感觉自己慢慢变成了深红色。

“你们结婚多久了？”

“你们一般多长时间做一次爱？”

“我注意到你们进门时充满激情的眼神交流，你们经常这样吗？”

“不必害羞，激情是好事，现在很少有年轻伴侣有你们这样——我得想想怎么形容——火辣的、狂热的、随时想要把对方扒光的激情，你们应该为此骄傲。”

巴基终于“噌”地一声跳了起来，撞翻了凳子，史蒂夫从未见过他吓成这个样子过，要不是他自己也浑身滚烫像块熟牛排的话，他搞不好会掏出手机来拍照留念。

“我要去洗手间！”巴基说。

“我也去！”史蒂夫紧随其后。

“高级陪护”挑起眉毛：“你们要一起去？”

“一起！”巴基自暴自弃地嚷嚷道，他朝史蒂夫投来绝望的一瞥，两人随即用逃命般的速度冲到门外。

* * *

“我想起来了，她是——该死的二十一世纪的新发明，托尼跟我提过——操，她是传说中的性学家，心理医生那一类的，操，操操操操操——”

巴基一边嘶嘶出声一边不受控制地用脑门撞墙，他大概想像鸵鸟一样把头埋进什么地方就此度过余生，这样他就不用面对现实了。史蒂夫也想这么做，他打开水龙头抹了把脸，感觉好了一些，可他只要稍微回想一下刚才的事，那个性学家的话就开始在他的脑子里嗡嗡作响：

你们有火辣的……激情。

充满激情的眼神交流。

年轻伴侣。

****她甚至没觉得奇怪。** **

他侧头看着巴基的脸，破天荒的，巴基没有和他对视，没说出一个字，而且脸红得好像随时可以喷出岩浆来。坦白说这神情出现在这个以调情为乐的家伙脸上还真是罕见，莫非他发烧了？劳累过度？刚喝的茶有问题？又或者他发现这个性学家是他的前女友？还是……

等一下。

一个突如其来想法刺痛了他。不，他想，不至于吧。

可是那个吻……

****你很帅，你见鬼的辣翻天了。** **

不可能，绝对是哪里搞错了。

他再次偷瞄巴基，对方把手指插进长发里反反复复地捋着，视线移向史蒂夫，下一秒又匆匆躲开了。他的眼神……难以揣摩，鬼鬼祟祟，警惕，恼火，另外还有点意义不明的情绪……像是……期待？

史蒂夫一口气噎住。

****巴基喜欢他。** **

不可能——

但这能解释一切，解释巴基青春期一般忽冷忽热的态度，解释那个吻，解释横陈在两人中间的一团乱麻。

巴基喜欢史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

天哪。

* * *

“抱歉女士，我想请教一个问题——你有没有听过一个叫‘阿瑟·布莱克’的名字？”

她的困惑发自内心：“我不明白你在说什么。”

“那么，我们——呃，我们要走了，打扰了，很高兴见到你——”

他们逃之夭夭，史蒂夫本来应该表现得更精明一些的，但他完全顾不上了，之前那个与案子无关的发现占据了他的头脑，让他几乎忘记了他们本来要干什么。他在楼梯口绊了一下，两条腿本能地追随巴基。后者一路上都在骂骂咧咧地诅咒斯塔克，说他闹出这么大个乌龙，害他们丢人丢到银河系外了。

“我要砸了他的高级跑车，不，我要跟踪他拍下他挖鼻孔的丑照然后在电影之夜放给所有人看，我要往贾维斯的数据库里塞弱智儿童片，我——喂，你在听吗？”

史蒂夫茫然地点点头，他努力想把思绪拧回正轨，想想任务，想想振金，可它就像一辆脱轨的列车，现在正在头也不回地直奔悬崖。

****巴基喜欢他。** **

“你要去哪儿？”后头传来巴基的声音，“我们的车在这里啊。”

是的我的看见了。他的眼睛向大脑发送了这个信号，但后者现在丧失了一切行为能力。于是他像个无头僵尸一样地转身，飘向车门，又开始盯着玻璃发呆。

巴基一头雾水地看着他，又摁了下喇叭：“你傻了？”

史蒂夫根本没听见他在说什么。 ** **巴基喜欢他，那他喜欢巴基吗？****

“你看起来失魂落魄的，”汽车发动之后，巴基每前进十米就要怀疑地扫他一眼，“你在想什么？”

史蒂夫不答话。

巴基可能觉得自讨没趣，哼了声，不理他了。史蒂夫暗暗松了口气，至少他不用现在和巴基讲明，可他迟早要说的，不是吗？内心残留的理智提醒他，现在他最好找个借口和巴基分开一段时间，几个星期，几个月都行，就说是要分头行动，这样也许那荒谬的感情会自行湮灭。可这是他想要的吗？他真的对巴基无动于衷吗？

拜托，那是巴基，美国队长，全天下最擅长惹毛他的混蛋，整个人就像十吨重的愤怒的聚合体，随时都骂骂咧咧，目无章法，随心所欲，和他一点都合不来。

史蒂夫的双手搅在一起。他杀过你战友的爷爷。

他身上背负着几百条命债，他还是个可悲的政府走狗。

可我理解他。他挣扎着挤出这个念头。我同情他，我……欣赏他。如果放下那些阴暗面不谈，他顶多有点烦巴基而已——好吧，或许不止一点，但算不上讨厌。既然如此，为什么不换个角度想呢，比方说，想象他们接吻的样子。

那一晚的事情清晰地浮现在他的脑海里，那个吻……很短，来不及体会就结束了，理论上他被任何一个人强吻都应该恶心得当场吐出来，但离奇的是，他对巴基没有这种感觉。那如果亲吻第二次，第三次呢？

如果是做爱呢？

或者想得更远些，如果他们住到一起，在同一张床上睡觉，像老夫老妻一样为了鸡毛蒜皮的事情争执。爱有很多种形式，他见过有些夫妻每天都吵得像不共戴天的仇人一样，可他们仍然相爱，仍然如胶似漆。难不成他们是这种类型的？

难以判断，他又不知道他们在别人眼里是什么样子——哦不，他知道。

****你们有火辣的、狂热的、几乎把对方扒光的激情。** **

****巴恩斯和金发甜心坐在树上，K——I——S——S——** **

巴基重重敲他的车窗：“你又在发什么呆？到酒店了，下车，我们没有那么多时间给你浪费。”

他机械地下车，大脑里仍然刮着龙卷风。巴基在前头没完没了地催他，直到他们拉开房间门，巴基直奔扶手椅，史蒂夫则深吸一口气，定了定神，然后回身确保他们锁上了门。

他无法预测自己接下来的行为会导致什么，巴基可能会暴怒，直接用金属臂打烂一堵墙，甚至把整间房子拆成碎片。

“你介意我做一件事吗？”他转朝巴基，再次深深吸气。

“什么？”

“我想吻你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你以为下一章这两个别扭的家伙终于在一起了吗？  
> 才不呢哈哈哈哈哈哈！


	10. Chapter 10

巴基以为自己幻听了。

“你说什么？”他眨巴着眼，嘴巴半张着，忘了合上，“你再说一次？”

史上最迷人也是最欠揍的金发侦探深深吸口气：“我说，我想吻你。”

“这是你们这些现代人发明出的什么时髦用语吗？”

史蒂夫皱起眉毛：“你把气氛都破坏光了。”

巴基眯着眼睛，他想问史蒂夫在发什么疯——等等，他说的是，“我想吻你”， ** **吻**** 。

我的天。

“我不知道你在说什么，”一级警报！一级警报！启动紧急对策，转移话题！快！“我饿死了，我要出去搞点吃的。”

“你喜欢我。”史蒂夫对着他的后背说。

巴基一脚踏空：“我没有——”

“你差不多把所有想法写在脸上了。”史蒂夫向前一步，巴基听到对方的心跳声如擂鼓一般震耳欲聋，但下一秒他又不确定了，这究竟是史蒂夫的心跳声，还是他自己的，亦或者是他们同时？

他的手指陷进了门框里，木料在他指尖嘎吱作响。“那又怎么样？”他嘶声说，“只是一时鬼迷心窍而已，很快就会结束的，如果你想借此嘲笑我一番那就大可不必了——”

史蒂夫轻轻叹了一口气：“任何时候我都不会就感情的事情嘲笑他人。还有，巴基，你是不是没听清我刚开始说了什么？”

“你说你要吻我，”巴基嘟囔着别开视线，“我觉得你脑子被驴踢了。”

他无视了史蒂夫，把他撵到一边，自己抓了钱包就要往门外躲。老实说他不知道自己在干什么，史蒂夫的话让他全身上下的皮肤都开始发麻，发痒，冒汗，总之快离开这里，快——

史蒂夫拦在他跟前。

妈了个逼的这小子是铁了心要和他作对吗？他狠狠瞪过去，史蒂夫抬高下巴，眼神闪闪发光，嘴里忽然冲他吐出一串掷地有声的词。起先巴基没听清楚，他光顾着想怎么摆脱这个烦人精了，等回过神来，他发现自己被史蒂夫按在了座椅上，对方在他对面站定，倔强地抓着桌沿，又把那句话重复了一遍。

巴基这才听清楚，他说的是：“我觉得我也喜欢你。”

“不可能。”巴基脱口而出。

史蒂夫往后一缩，随即挫败地揉了揉额头：“好吧，我知道我表现得不太像。”

“听着，我们真的不要再玩这种青春期少年互相纠缠不清的游戏了，”巴基没好气地嘟囔着，“这不适合你我，孩子。”

然而史蒂夫·罗杰斯这混蛋从来不知道放弃，他抬眼直视巴基，似乎被这句话点燃了什么见鬼的斗志：“我只是想坦白自己心迹。”

“胡扯。”

“为了公开透明，巴基。”

“那是说我们的任务。”

“别闹了，为什么你能放任自己喜欢我，却坚决不肯相信我会喜欢你呢？”

巴基正要反驳，可他不小心迎上了史蒂夫的目光，那坚定无畏的好似火焰一般滚烫的目光，妈的……然后他明白了。

“好吧。”他嘟囔。

“心意相通是好事。”

好个屁，巴基想。也许一部分的他的确因为心仪对象的回应而窃喜，但另一部分的他现在正哐哐用头撞墙，用皮带勒脖子，一边嚎叫一边羞愧得想自杀。想想吧，他喜欢一个比他小七十岁的小屁孩，还被对方觉察了，天，谁来给他一枪。

“这世界都疯了。”巴基小声说，“我还是觉得你脑子有问题，可能被之前的外星虫子腐蚀了，不然怎么会审美扭曲到看上我？”

“我觉得你很有魅力，巴基，而且这句话中的部分内容更适合我，我是个脾气古怪的退伍兵，全身上下没有半点吸引人的地方。”

“我是个满口脏话的半机械杀手。”

“我固执得令人生厌，还很刻薄。”

“我杀人无数。”

“我也杀人无数。”

巴基哼哼着撇嘴：“那好吧，我们还真他妈挺搭的，苦逼杀人犯组合，或者叫PTSD互助小组，暴躁老兵联谊会？”

“我喜欢第一个。”

“操，我也喜欢，”话音刚落，他惊疑地看向史蒂夫，“我居然开始赞同你的观点了，完了完了完了，我们马上就要像无可救药的夫妻一样腻乎在床上了。然后我们会被家务活淹没，每天都是做饭洗衣拖地板，你会长出啤酒肚，我会开始穿松垮垮的老头衫，然后我们会在某个阳光灿烂的下午开始商量我们孩子上私立学校的问题——”

史蒂夫这回彻彻底底被他逗笑了：“我不会要孩子，我绝对不适合照顾孩子。”

“我也不会，孩子都是恶魔——操，我又赞同了你第二次。”

破天荒的，史蒂夫没和他争，只是温柔地笑着。在这表情的熏陶下巴基感觉自己的心脏跳得像要冲出肋骨蹦到天花板上唱起歌来，他赶紧把视线移向别处，故作冷淡地撇嘴，可这只让史蒂夫眼中的温柔更胜一层。仔细想来，巴基曾见过对方这表情好几次，最近的一次是在飞机上，所以莫非那时候史蒂夫就开始对他……

更正一下，他的心脏现在想一边唱歌一边冲出大气层。这丢人的鬼东西，巴基真应该找个保险柜把它关起来。

“怎么不说话了？”

巴基剜他一眼：“别得寸进尺你这混蛋。”

史蒂夫笑起来，空气里的粉红泡泡增加了，实话说，要是现在没有一张桌子横在他们中间，他们可能或许大概会接吻之类的，毕竟现在史蒂夫眼底全是浓情蜜意，而巴基……呃，他也不知道自己看起来像什么样子，可能像个被迷倒的白痴，或者恐慌发作的可怜虫。

但是，接吻，和面前这家伙。

想到这个他还是有点毛骨悚然。

“所以你想试试我之前的提议吗？”史蒂夫轻声问。

屋里的空气好像在一瞬间停止了流动。

“什么？”

“提议，巴基，”史蒂夫重复，这回他没笑，“接吻。”

巴基的喉结慢慢地、慢慢地滚动了一下，他犹豫不决地观察着史蒂夫的表情，想知道这是不是一个玩笑。

不，史蒂夫是认真的。

如果他拒绝的话史蒂夫会不会发火？

不会。他脑海里有个声音说，伴随这声音而来的是令他内脏打结的负罪感。史蒂夫只会失落，非常失落，而你不想让他难过不是吗？

可他真的要……

清醒点，巴恩斯，你接过吻，你很擅长接吻，还记得意大利那个娇小的金发姑娘吗？她很羞涩，你把她迷晕了，她说你接吻的技巧出神入化。

那是在大约七十年前，他提醒自己。

冬日战士兼美国队长自从死过一次以后就再没接过吻了，他不配接吻，接吻是光明世界的产物，而巴基是只洞穴蝙蝠，他应该像苦行僧一样度过他恶贯满盈的一生——

一只手搭在他肩膀上，他本能一缩，害得这只手的主人也吓得缩了回去。他僵硬地抬起头，看到史蒂夫的眼里也闪现着不确定。这是对的吗？这应该发生吗？这气氛怎么变得这么古怪？之前的粉红泡泡去哪儿了？这还不如上一次他们意外接吻的时候，至少那时候巴基是真的进入状态了，可现在……他紧张得像只嘶嘶咆哮的猫，而史蒂夫像只一惊一乍的兔子，随时想要逃跑——拜托他不是真的要——

对方果然靠近了，巴基紧紧地闭上眼睛，他想如果他不看的话也许就没这么诡异了——并没有什么用，史蒂夫的大手扶住他的后颈，滚烫，黏滑，汗津津的，再用点力就能拧断他的脖子——不——他猛地睁开眼，正前方是史蒂夫放大无数倍的面孔，他的鼻子几乎戳到巴基脸上，而他的蓝眼睛则像海啸似的朝巴基压过来。

他的机械臂突然发出响亮的校准声。

史蒂夫停在离他半寸的地方，和他一样警惕：“对不起，我是不是——”

“不没事，”他立刻抓住对方想要离去的手，“继续。”

“如果你还没准备好——”

“不，我——我没问题。”

说这句话时他不知怎么就拔高了嗓音，变得尖声尖气的，太丢人了，史蒂夫听出来了吗？不知道。他眯着眼从眼缝里看到史蒂夫又一次靠近了，这回他们的嘴唇贴在一起，还是很怪，很死板，很僵硬。他已经找不到之前的感觉了，想必史蒂夫也是。后者稍稍分开了半秒然后又贴上来，这回更糟，巴基觉得自己在亲吻一堵水泥墙。

见鬼，这一点都不对。

你太紧张了，放松，拜托放松——只是接吻，又不是杀人，可他宁愿抱着炸弹冲进五角大楼也不愿——啊上帝他撞到史蒂夫的鼻子了，操。也许他应该伸手去抓住史蒂夫的后背——不对，更加不对。他试着增加一点声音，操，更不对了，他呻吟得像个生锈的手风琴，任何人听了这声音都会退避三舍。史蒂夫可能被他吓住了，有那么几秒他的嘴唇就像死去的蜗牛一样糊在他嘴上不动。放轻松放轻松放轻松。该死，他感觉自己的口腔不再分泌唾液，嘴巴干燥得犹如撒哈拉沙漠。史蒂夫也够呛，他们两个就像在用砂纸互蹭，史蒂夫还算礼貌没有用舌头，不然巴基可能因为一时恐慌直接咬他一嘴血——想想都是噩梦。

这是巴基有生以来最糟糕的吻，绝对的。

过去多久了，一个世纪吗？

终于，史蒂夫主动退开了，他立刻低垂眼眸，有那么几秒他们谁都不敢看对方，空气里满是令人窒息的低气压，太糟糕了，太太太糟糕了……

恰在这时，史蒂夫的手机响了。

谢天谢地，他们还要正事要做，不用把一辈子都耗费在这里。史蒂夫走向窗边接电话，临走前向他投来一道绝望的眼神，巴基立刻懂了，他们在沉默中达成了罕见的默契——正事要紧。

可之前的告白怎么办？

接下来又该怎么办？

没有答案。巴基已经开始怀念从前了，怀念他和史蒂夫成天嚷嚷着要把对方的眼珠子剜出来的时候，至少那时，他们不用担心彼此的关系变得这样操蛋的尴尬。

* * *

时间转眼就从周三溜到了周五。

眼看着那个诡异的吻已经过去两天，他们之间的气氛依旧沉痛如葬礼。往好了想，至少他们没再吵过架，但巴基宁愿再和史蒂夫再吵一回，也不想忍受现在这样的气氛。操他大爷，某种程度上他们都算得上是在互相无视了，每天的交流磕磕绊绊，连对方的眼睛都不敢看。

说到互相无视，这个度很难掌控。他们还没找到谁买走了那批振金，那三个搞笑的假名背后又到底藏着何许人物。托尼给的地址没派上用场，现在是史蒂夫的黑客朋友找到了新线索，他发现一家注册轮船公司的所有人正好名为查里恩·戴恩（搞笑名字中的二号），而轮船通常是走私的不二之选。这家公司位于西班牙，目前他们正在赶往那里的路上。

这就意味着赶路途中他们必须花大量时间商量后续计划，换言之，总有一个人要打破沉默，干巴巴地开口说上一两句话。这实在痛苦难当，但责任感又迫使他们说不出一个“不”字。到了星期六晚上巴基已经快受不了了，他想办法避开史蒂夫，躲到公路边一个肮脏的空地上抽了一整包烟。这是许可范围内的距离史蒂夫最远的地方了，他不想回到旅馆里去面对那张脸，不想呼吸史蒂夫呼吸过的空气，他宁愿在这里忍受自己的烟味，还有不时飞驰而过的汽车留下的尾气。

老天，他们究竟是怎么走到这一步的。

还有一件特别见鬼的事情：即便他们之间的温度已经低至零下二百，他发觉自己——仍然——操他妈的——喜欢史蒂夫。一想到未来他很可能会失恋他就巴不得先被车碾死。这见鬼的爱情。他真想拿盾牌敲自己的脑袋，或者让索尔举着锤子对着他的头狠狠电一下，以便把那些有关史蒂夫的影像全都删去。

他对着虚空吹出一缕烟雾。

然后使出足以捏碎头骨的力量，掐灭烟头。

他往回走，远远看到二楼走廊的灯，以及倚在栏杆处同样忙于吞云吐雾的某人。真要命，他的腿又不听使唤了，挣扎着想要绕道而行，可他绕不过的，他的房间就在史蒂夫隔壁，无论如何他都要从史蒂夫旁边经过，上帝啊……

他挪动步子，缓慢，非常缓慢，走走停停，如同一个被帕金森患者操纵的提线木偶。史蒂夫看见他了，皱着眉头，片刻后移开了视线。这稍微给他增加了些自信，他一鼓作气朝前迈了几步，就在离房间门还有几寸的时候，史蒂夫喊住了他。

“巴基。”

他停步，脖子艰难转动，吱吱嘎嘎，仿佛几百年没上油的机械。

史蒂夫依旧皱着眉，神情忧虑。真见鬼，这家伙一看就是那种光明磊落的正派人，不是说这有什么不好，但此时此刻巴基默默希望史蒂夫跟自己一样混蛋，然后他们就能齐心协力把这段感情扼杀在萌芽期——到时他心里的负罪感就能小一些了。

“你没事吧？”他问。

“没事。”巴基耸耸肩，他已经把这句话练得炉火纯青了，即便有朝一日他只剩一个滴血的脑袋落在地上，如果有人问的话，他还是会这样回答。

“不，你看上去完全不像没事的样子，”史蒂夫焦虑地说，“关于那天的事——”

“先别提那个，”巴基打断他，“我真的没事，也许我只是需要再想想——你也需要再想想，我猜。”

史蒂夫身上同样烟味扑鼻，眼角还挂着黑眼圈。

他们互相凝视了几秒。

“明天见。”巴基嘟囔说。

* * *

之后的几天也好不到哪去。

他们还是很少说话，互相冷落，却又在自以为隐蔽的地方偷偷观察对方。史蒂夫习惯买五人份的食物，买完也不吱声，只是默默把纸袋放到他旁边。有天史蒂夫在候机室打盹，他盯着对方的睡脸看了许久，最后脱下上衣扔在史蒂夫身上。

史蒂夫醒了，视线落在他脸上。

他假装窗外的风景很好看。

“也许我们应该再试一次。”

离开塞维利亚的航站楼时，史蒂夫盯着前方，极小声地说。

“试什么？”

对方看过来，目光又恢复了一些温度：“你知道的。”

巴基只咕哝了一声：“也许。”

他们一言不发地走了一段，有个神盾局模样的家伙在入境检查的地方溜达，但没认出他们。随后，他们租了一辆破破烂烂的轿车。出城的路很堵，傍晚时分他们在加油站停下来采办补给，史蒂夫把纸袋依次放进后座，接着拉开副驾的门坐进来，座椅吱嘎响了声，他重重叹息，疲倦地向后一靠。

巴基拿起水瓶喝水，放下时，他转朝侧面：“要不……试试吧。”

“现在吗？”

巴基默默绞紧手指：“……现在。”

史蒂夫坐直了一些，犹豫着，慢慢往他这边靠。巴基同样很犹豫，对方入侵他安全区域时他又像上次一样一激灵，吓得史蒂夫半途刹住，本能地举起了两只手。

“你投降做什么？”巴基问。

史蒂夫停顿片刻，半秒后挺直脊背，愈发坚定地清了清嗓子：“没什么。继续？”

巴基咬住嘴唇，迟缓地点了下头。

他们越靠越近。

感觉还是不对头。

史蒂夫一直在断断续续地吸气，只进不出，鼻翼颤个不停。巴基自己也是，人类是怎么呼吸的来着？两人之间的距离只剩0.1寸了，史蒂夫放大一万倍的脸占据了他的视网膜。他该看向哪里？天空？地面？史蒂夫的毛孔？还是闭上眼睛？

他看到史蒂夫唇瓣在灯光下闪着湿润的光芒，对方嘴唇微启，呼吸潮热。说起来史蒂夫的牙真白啊，是烤瓷的吗？

嘴唇相碰。

一股昏头昏脑的窘迫开始沿着巴基的脊椎四处流窜，他的脑子在尖叫，身体却与之背道而驰，整个人僵住了，不动了。史蒂夫显然也处在同样境地，他们两个像被人施了定身法，岿然不动，连心跳都卡在半道，堪比两尊伫立千年的古佛。大约过了两秒，巴基才隐约体会到这个吻的滋味——可他也说不清这究竟是什么味道。当然不是甜的，更没有任何“过电一样”的感觉，他觉得自己像生吞了一大只牡蛎，这东西就这么滑腻腻的不上不下地卡在他嘴边，咽不下，吐不出，无助得不行不说，还极其丢人，他连耳朵都羞红了。

五秒后，两人分开。

他们面面相觑，场面颇有些滑稽。看来史蒂夫的感受和他完全相同，想必前者也意识到了，他们不来电，一点都不。

“会不会是我们搞错了。”他喃喃道。

史蒂夫用怨愤的目光瞪着窗外的树，他没吭声，但巴基怀疑如果没有自尊心作祟的话，他会老老实实地承认“是”。

巴基把手伸向钥匙，一拧，发动机的声音暂时盖住了沉默。

没人说话。

车子以每小时六十英里的速度向前行驶，对巴基来说这个速度保守过头了，毕竟他只用了0.1%的注意力开车，剩下的99.9%像沉入了深渊，沉入一头遮天蔽日的庞大怪物的胃袋里。那是一头他从未见过、从不了解，更完全不知道该怎么对付的怪物，脑袋上有个用鲜红大字书写的愚蠢名字，写着“操他妈的爱情”。

他强迫自己深深吸了一口气。

又吐出来。

周围仍然只有沉重如铅块般的死寂，透过眼角的余光，他看到史蒂夫仍然一动不动地盯着窗外。这家伙连脖子的角度都被变过，仿佛他身边坐着的不是美国队长，而是个一旦与之对视就会害他当场暴毙的美杜莎。

他又做了个深呼吸。

不行，太安静了，这样下去他们都会活活窒息而死的。

他打开收音机。

_我举棋不定 我不知还爱不爱你_

他嘴角一抽，换台。

_告诉我 我是不是已经失去你_

换台。

_我们的誓言已经褪去 地球也不再转动_

史蒂夫慢动作转过头，看看他又看看收音机。对方脸上的表情……呃，就在像赶地铁途中被一个拙劣的街头表演者拦了下来，对方兴冲冲地说我给你变个魔术，殊不知自己的魔术道具已经耷拉在裤子下面。

硬要概括的话，大概就是恼怒尴尬无措焦虑和憋笑并存吧。

“我他妈受够这玩意儿了。”巴基狠狠按了静音键。

“最后那首还挺好听的。”史蒂夫说。

巴基用上了他的“美国队长脸”，那是托尼起的名字，据说这表情介于“我要宰了你”和“我要把你折磨到你求我宰了你”之间，能吓尿本拉登——不过史蒂夫看上去并没有被吓到。

他只是有点……低落。下一瞬，手心的触感让巴基吃了一惊，他这才意识到不知何时他把他人类的那只手放在了史蒂夫肩上。

“别想太多，”他尽力保持平静的语调，“考虑到各个方面……呃，我们可能只是，那啥……不太，适应？“

史蒂夫似乎捕捉到了什么：“你有过男朋友吗？”

“没有。”

对方停顿了一会儿，语调谨慎且不安：“从来没有？”

“不是你想的那个意思，”巴基立刻说，“我并没有那么……嗯，直。我是个来自布鲁克林的穷小子，虽然穷但也会在周末的晚上花点时间去消遣，找乐子，或者说是鬼混。那个年代嘛，虽然没人会明说，但你知道的，你可以每周换一个女人，也可以去和男人搭讪。我的话……我两种都做过。”

“你是双性恋？”

“按照现在的定义，我想应该没错，”巴基挠了挠后颈，“但我……怎么说呢，我只和坏姑娘坏男孩约会过，我自己就是个坏得够呛的混账。所以，我没有长期交往的对象……再后来，战争来了，一纸征兵令把我扔到了欧洲，再再后来，我就这样了。”

他耸耸肩，动了动他的左胳膊，又比划了一个电极伸向自己的太阳穴。

“而我显然不够‘坏’。”史蒂夫略带自嘲地说。

“抱歉，”巴基叹息，“所以我可能有点经验不足。你看起来是那种居家型的好男人。”

“居家？”史蒂夫突然哼了声，语气很僵，“那你就误会了，我不是，我一点都不‘居家’，我这辈子就没考虑过‘家’这种东西。”

巴基眨眨眼：“我不太信，你看起来像是那种会和一个医生或者律师之类的人结婚，住进带用泳池的房子，再生一大堆孩子的家伙。刚见面的时候，要不是没看到你的戒指，我甚至会怀疑你已婚。”

“你是在说我古板老派吗？”

“有那个意思。”

“那你看错了，”史蒂夫嗤笑一下，“恋爱不在我的计划清单上，更别提婚姻了。我很忙，我居无定所，我经常涉足危险地带，说不定哪天就死了。所以我完全没心思去恋爱，也不会花心思去关心另一个人的感受。我这行——我是说退伍兵——大多数人会去追逐短暂的快乐，像是约炮什么的，我觉得与其乱搞不如什么都不做，反正我有手。”

难得听到史蒂夫说隐晦的笑话，巴基应该笑的，他脑子里甚至已经酝酿了一个机械臂相关的笑话，可他笑不出来。史蒂夫的话语话背后隐藏着可怕的疲惫，巴基不傻，他听得出史蒂夫并不是彻头彻尾的不婚主义者，对方恐怕只是……不敢去想。

因为操蛋的战争。那玩意儿像个黑洞一样吸干了梦想，希望，激情，纵使爬出泥沼也未能脱身，它的阴影无处不在，如同不知不觉附着在皮肤上的水蛭。

就连巴基自己不也是吗？

“所以你没有情史？”

“中学时和同学鬼混过，那时候年轻气盛又不经世故，居然觉得单身是件丢人的事，后来就再没别的了。”

这句话可以翻译成：我年轻时是个蠢货。

可以理解，谁年轻时不是蠢货呢。

片刻的沉默。

“所以我们在做什么？”巴基哑然失笑，“用尽一切办法证明我们不该拥有爱情？”

史蒂夫也跟着笑了，末了，他耸耸肩：“我觉得爱情是没办法被论证的。”

“你喜欢我，那是真的‘喜欢’吗？”

史蒂夫思索片刻：“很难说，我不知道什么是‘真的喜欢’。”

“也许只是我们最近花了太长时间混在一起造成的错觉。”

“有道理，”史蒂夫沉吟着，“但过去我曾和我的队友同吃同住好几个月，我从未爱上他们中的任何一个。”

“吊桥效应？”

“我曾和我的队友浴血奋战，半只脚踏进地狱，但我依然没有爱上他们中的任何一个。”

巴基烦躁的叹了声：“那还能怎么解释？你是个制服控？你是美国队长脑残粉，看见红白蓝就会硬？”

“我没有。”

不知为何，史蒂夫在说话的同时挺直了背，声音也比往常大一些。

哎呀。

巴基惊奇地看过去：“你喜欢美国队长。”

“我说了我没有。”

“过去喜欢，你看漫画，你把那玩意儿的海报贴在墙上。”

“……”

这约等于承认了，巴基心想，下回他要穿上制服偷溜进史蒂夫的卧室测试他的反应。可下一秒他又突然意识到：也许没有下回了。

妈的他们都快和平分手了。

他长叹，懊恼地揉着眉心。空调的凉风在车里来来回回地打转，吹得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你呢，你怎么会看上我？”

巴基放下手，眺望着昏暗的道路。“不知道，”他再次叹息，“我没和现代人谈过恋爱，准确的说我从清醒到现在就没和任何一个非神盾局人员呆在一起这么长时间过，我认识的人都知道我是干嘛的，他们看过我的档案，就像某种濒危动物保护人员似的，他们知道该怎么‘接近’我。”

史蒂夫扑哧乐了：“有趣的比喻。”

巴基嗤之以鼻。

“所以这一切是怎么开始的？”

“不知道。”

“以后要怎么办？”

“……不知道。”

他们哑然相对，又同时移开目光。

“走一步算一步吧。”巴基疲惫地说。

“唯一能肯定的是我们接吻不来电。”

“何止是不来电，简直都他妈快制造出一个坍缩的黑洞了。”

史蒂夫叹气。

就这样，他们租来的车辆转了个弯，停在距离查里恩·戴恩的住宅不到一百码的地方。这是一处老旧的港口，非常破，到处都是东倒西歪的小房子们，与其说是房子，不如说是棚屋。巴基四处看了一圈，没发现什么特别引人注目的东西，只有贫穷。于是他试图把注意力转移到听觉上，微微眯眼，先是听见一阵悉悉索索的动静，几十只小爪子在地面下放奔跑——肯定是老鼠。接着是人声，时断时续的西班牙语，有人在骂街，有人在打牌，有人……等等，那熟悉的金属碰撞声……

他的食指诡异地抽搐一下，像是某种本能。

史蒂夫用钦佩的目光打量他：“听到了什么了吗？”

“不太妙。”

话音刚落，眼前的一切似乎都变成了慢动作，像是浑浊的、沿着烧杯壁静静蠕动的凝胶。史蒂夫脸上的困惑还没有消退，他朝巴基深处的手僵在半空，而巴基的目光锁定了他的背后——棚屋的门打开一条缝，里头全是满身臭汗的男人，咒骂着，打牌，喝酒，抽烟，他们身边的印刷机正在吐出半张纸钞。然后画面收缩，整个视野只剩下黑漆漆的门洞，从那里迈出的脚，还有正对他们的一杆枪。

“趴下！”

他按低史蒂夫的脑袋，随即扑了上去。


	11. Chapter 11

四周乱糟糟的，回荡着枪声，咒骂声，某人的头骨和地面亲密接触的声音。巴基把袭击者的脸揍成了鲜红一片，对方哀嚎着倒下，但下一秒，环绕四周的港口小棚屋就像坏掉的自动贩卖机一样呕出了一大堆人，个个都拿着武器，凶神恶煞。

“这不是我想要的发展。”史蒂夫从地上爬起来，嘟囔着。

“你有武器吗？”巴基低声说。

“一把格洛克。”

“那你往后站。”

史蒂夫的自尊心说“我偏不，凭什么”，但下一秒，准确的说，十分之一秒，巴基就从他眼前消失了，他还来不及判断发生了什么，就看见巴基击败了第二个对手，随即是第三个，第四个。这帮家伙在巴基面前还比不上多米诺骨牌，他海啸似的从他们中间席卷而过，等风平浪静时，他们就全呻吟着躺在地上了。

正在这时，终于有人发现了站在原地看戏的史蒂夫，把枪口朝他转过来。这距离不适合用枪还击，史蒂夫上前抓住对方拿枪的右手狠狠拧了九十度，一发子弹打进天空，击碎了摇摇欲坠的灯罩。趁对手呼痛的时候，史蒂夫重击前者的腹部，打得那家伙后仰倒地晕了过去。

这场胜利并未带来多少满足感，史蒂夫在心里默默估算自己所花费的时间，大约花了十五秒，见鬼，巴基只用不到半秒。

他看向另一边，已经有十来个人躺在巴基脚下，乱七八糟的小型武器更是散了一地。巴基又在表演自己的拿手绝活了——夺过某人的步枪，面带微笑，像拧气球动物似的把它拧成麻花。他面前的敌人哆哆嗦嗦，两只手无助地举在半空，于是巴基顺势把枪支放回了那人手里，末了还亲切地拍拍对方的肩膀，仿佛他没有把这些人打得屁滚尿流，只是在和他们握手寒暄。

史蒂夫绕开几个呻吟不止的家伙，一边向前走，一边默默叹气：“不知道你还记不记得……我说过这次要隐秘行事的。”

巴基松开某人的领子，任其自由落体，闻声他又用机械臂把那人拎了起来。“我也很想，”他假惺惺地回答说，“可惜全世界的捣乱分子不能共用一副卵蛋，不然我就能一次性把它们摘干净了。”

被他提着的人立刻夹紧了双腿，看起来快哭了。

史蒂夫摆了个嫌恶的表情，巴基笑得很刺眼了，他面前那个双脚离地的可怜虫见状嘟囔了一大串话，然而史蒂夫的西班牙语不怎么好，没听懂。

“他在说什么？”他问巴基。

“把我们当成条子了。”巴基耸肩。史蒂夫想提醒说像美国队长这样的传奇人物最好不要把“条子”之类的黑话挂在嘴边上，但他想起巴基平日里的作风，忍了。

“问问他知不知道查理恩·戴恩。”

巴基照做了，十秒后他把那人扔回地上：“他说他不知道。”

“问问其他人。”

应该没有人能在美国队长的严刑逼供下撑过十秒，巴基其实也没做什么，但他光是表情和语气就够吓人了。五分钟后，所有还能说话的人都被他审了一遍，一无所获，他朝史蒂夫摊了摊手。

“他们都不知道。”

“见鬼。”

“所以我们又扑错了地方，”巴基嘲讽道，“我开始怀疑你的侦探名号是买来的了。”

“只是一次失误。”他辩解。

“是吗？我们已经做过性咨询了，还不知道怎么就干掉了一整个码头兄弟会，”巴基说着扭头看向屋里的印钞机，撇嘴，“下一次是什么？”

“严格说来，性咨询那次并不怪我。”

“停，打住，我知道接下来会怎么发展，”巴基没好气道，“我会说‘去你妈的吧’，然后你像个圣人一样说‘不要这样’，再然后你又说‘我们得商量一下’，再再然后我们绞尽脑汁想出个狗屁不通的计划，为此跑到孟加拉、刚果、北极或者木星上去。妈的，每次都是这一套，但现在我刚打了一架，饿得没有心情搞了，我们能不能直接跳到最后一步，你，扔骰子决定我们下一步去哪儿，我，去找找附近有什么吃的。”

然后他直奔那些可怜虫的餐桌，用鬣狗见到生肉的架势撕咬着一盘热腾腾的披萨。史蒂夫在原地站了一会儿才追上去，巴基在用手背擦嘴，然后用金属拇指撬开了一瓶啤酒。

“别这样。”史蒂夫劝他。

巴基哼了声，拉开椅子重重地坐下来，伸长双腿。餐桌底下还躺着个人，见状吓得浑身哆嗦，赶紧捂住了自己的嘴。

史蒂夫决定不去看餐桌下面：“听着，这次都怪我。”

“不是你的错。”巴基回答，声音刺耳，然后他用力刨了一下自己的头发，“我只是有点烦躁，两周多了，我们一直在原地打转。”

“那盒披萨……很贵，”餐桌下面冒出一句微弱的英语，“是龙虾至尊拼盘——”

巴基狠狠踢了桌腿一脚，下面没声了。

史蒂夫想说点什么，但又不知道该怎么开口，考虑到他和巴基一样挫败，除了烦恼这操蛋的振金，还有他们之间没头没尾的感情。

事到如今他们连接吻都接不了，真是屎上加屎。

他忍不住重重叹气，不说话了，任凭沮丧如瘟疫一般蔓延。巴基还在骂骂咧咧地念叨着什么，声音如同积雨云上的闷雷，遥远，模糊，不知多久以后才那么一两句飘进他的大脑皮层：“——他妈的九头蛇都比我有屁用，”对方嘶哑地说，“他妈的冬兵都比我有屁用，还有他妈的巴恩斯中——”

他狠狠敲了自己的脑袋一下：“该死的——狗屎窝囊废——”

史蒂夫连忙阻止他进一步自我厌恶：“巴基，冷静点！”

巴基没理他，只顾着絮絮叨叨，用额头抵墙。不安吞没了史蒂夫的内脏，他把巴基翻转过来——真难，像在翻转一堵铁墙——“巴基，我们得一起面对这个，我们是搭档，你还记得吗？”

“搭档？”巴基粗重地笑了声，“我觉得我在拖累你。”

“你没有——你怎么会这样想？”

“我跟你在一起后没干成任何一件事，我是史上最烂的队长——”

一个弱弱的声音飘过来：“我觉得你们操一顿的话就能解决很多问题。”

这声音差点让他们惊跳起来，下一瞬巴基挣开史蒂夫的手冲出去，狠踢了桌子一脚。然后他用双手撑着桌面，整个人压过去，像是要用桌面把自己腰斩成两段。

“——我他妈——”巴基急促地吸气，“我他妈——我他妈忘记我要说什么了——操！”

伴随着一声惊天动地的大吼，他捏碎了手下的木料。

静默。

只剩下呼吸声。

——三人份的，但其中有个会不会突然断气还不好说。

一股难言的情愫蔓延上来，像蜗牛的触角，悄悄拂过史蒂夫的心脏。他在冲动驱使下走了过去，停住，观察，深呼吸，试探着搂住巴基的背，把他揽进一个……这是啥？他们在拥抱吗？

他们真的拥抱了。

巴基没动。

史蒂夫也没动，但他们的骨头都绷得紧紧的，搞不好还会扎痛对方。五秒，十秒，时间缓慢流逝。史蒂夫的视线移向巴基的后颈，对方的长发分别滑至肩膀两侧，衣领被汗水浸湿，金属臂与皮肤的接缝清晰可见，几颗铆钉就这样简单粗暴地嵌进皮肉里，如此强悍，如此动人，如此……脆弱。

吻上去？

巴基的呼吸放慢了些，他小幅度扭了扭身体，然后长呼出一口气。随着动作，他的小腹在史蒂夫的掌心下微微凹陷，令人崩溃的沮丧似乎抽丝剥茧般飘离了他们的身体，最终消解为沉默。

吻上去，快点，罗杰斯，没有比这更好的机会了。

“我不知道该不该打扰你们，但是——”桌子下面又飘出声音，“好像警察来了。”

……

操。

* * *

红蓝交替的灯光点亮了后视镜，巴基把油门踩到最大，发动机的咆哮声好似一万头野牛狂奔而过。史蒂夫被惯性狠狠甩到靠背上，他紧抓着握把的手在抽筋，扭曲的姿势害得他连肩膀都开始酸了。巴基绝对不是个合格的司机，就他这飙车的疯劲，史蒂夫深深怀疑他究竟有没有驾照。

“你到底有没有驾照——”他扯着嗓子大喊，试图压过惊天动地的碰撞声。

“你他妈在说啥！？”

巴基吼完就是来了个90度漂移过弯，史蒂夫一头撞向副驾玻璃，要不是还有胳膊当缓冲，玻璃上绝对会留下他右脸形状的凹陷。

“我说你他妈有没有驾照！”

“我听不见！”

这混球又在装聋了，美国队长说他听不见？呸。史蒂夫再次怒火中烧，这怒火在他脑子里转了三圈，开始顺着脊椎往下半身奔去——等等，看看路老兄，你到底要去哪儿？他屏住呼吸，见鬼，什么他的荷尔蒙从来不听他的话？他亲吻巴基的时候它死气沉沉像块砖头，此刻它倒激动起来了，好像对着警车也能硬似的。

好在很快他就没有闲工夫思考这个了，他们租来的破旧大众用飞一般的速度跃过一个泥坑，史蒂夫整个人都失重了，脑袋在天花板上狠撞了一下。“嘶——”他努力忍着疼，如果你的队友是个强化人那你即便是疼得快断气都得假装没事，这是尊严问题。这时一道雪亮灯光从侧面降临，截断了警车，将他们逼得越来越紧。新来的不是警察——史蒂夫脑子里过电似的冒出这个念头。这些人追踪的手法专业，还很执着，像是认定了他们。该死。

史蒂夫暗暗加重力道，攥得握把全是汗渍。他瞥了侧面一眼，无需多言，巴基显然也意识到了同样的问题，他把油门踩得更狠了，表情狰狞，专注地瞪着前方。现在他们都没了打嘴仗的心思，车后的灯光在后视镜上投下亮斑，随着角度变化，驾驶员的身影逐渐暴露出来，白人，大块头，头发理得很短，表情冰冷得像台机器。史蒂夫眯着眼睛观察了一会儿，他感觉胃在下沉。

“神盾局吗？”巴基仍然盯着前方。

“应该是。”

车内再次恢复沉默。警车已经消失不见，但追兵增加了，远远似乎还有直升机的声音。史蒂夫望着飞速倒退的路护栏，不需要他凝神去想，一条条对策自然而然地从他脑海里流淌而出，就像条件反射一样。

必须离开公路。

向左，滑进坡下，中途跳车跑进树林——最快速度，还要隐蔽。现在距离天亮……两小时。他匆匆看了眼时钟。要在直升机发现他们之前跑得够远，够快，但是从地图上看他们会被一条湍急的河流挡住去路，紧接着就是峡谷，瀑布。跳河是最次的选项，巴基也许能活下来，但他很可能死于内脏破裂和体温过低。那么借助岸边地形和神盾周旋？他有一把格洛克，如果射击腿部或者其他非要害部位……

他深深吸气。

巴基应该能用他的超级血清想想办法，但是……最好别指望巴基每次都救你，因为危急关头他未必会继续和自己的东家作对（这才不是花前月下的罗曼蒂克故事，为了你？区区为了你？别闹了）。站在理性角度考虑的话，直接和神盾谈判才是明智之举，但他们调查毫无进展，这让他们失去了谈判的筹码。

最坏的结果是……他继续被神盾监禁，巴基回归复仇者，然后世界上的某地被持有振金武器的恐怖分子攻陷，死伤无数。

“去他妈该死的。”

数字时钟的冒号闪烁五次，引擎声逐渐逼近，公路两侧的树影像潮水一样涌来又退去，狂风吹得濒临散架的车窗咯咯作响，空气里满是引擎过热的焦味。史蒂夫转向侧面，巴基正好也在看他，然后一切无关之物——声音、气味、画面全都退却了，千分之一秒的时间里，世界上只剩对方的双眼。

我有个疯狂的主意。

我也有。

不会是同一个吧？

不知道，也许。

我数到三，当我第三次眨眼时，我们——

巴基突然猛打方向，说不清碰撞声和轮胎摩擦声哪个更刺耳，破破烂烂的轿车跃出路基，撞碎了栅栏，碾过垃圾桶，还在一根电线杆上蹭掉了右边后视镜——随后引擎盖砰地一声弹了起来，接着是安全气囊。史蒂夫仿佛溺水之人一样挣扎着拨开后者，车门变形了，狠踹一脚的话倒还能打开。即便是这时车辆仍然像无头苍蝇似的滑行着，不能再犹豫了，他咬紧牙关，纵身一跃。

地面立刻把他拉进了一个足以让骨头惨叫的拥抱。

他翻滚了无数圈，碰到树干才停下来。后头是刺耳的刹车声，化作层层叠叠的颤音，近得仿佛能割裂头皮。他跌跌撞撞地站起来，眼角捕捉到巴基的身影。对方已经跟出来散步似的悠哉游哉站直了，见鬼的超级士兵，史蒂夫嫉恨地想。

“你还好吧，孩子，”巴基把他拉到一侧，“别出声，跟紧。”

“我知道该怎么潜行。”史蒂夫用口型说，他揉了揉摔疼的后背，巴基挑眉，抓住他的胳膊搭上肩膀，然后他们火烧眉毛般逃走了。

* * *

“我说过这是最糟糕的主意，”史蒂夫一瘸一拐地爬上岸，浑身跟水龙头似的往下淌水，他的染发膏已经罢工了，他能从脚下的积水里看见自己满脸都是棕色水渍，“最他妈狗屎的主意！”

他抹了把脸，好吧，现在他的手上也满是棕色条纹了。

“但我们甩掉他们了。”巴基嘟囔着说。这混蛋身上连道擦伤都没有，准确的说，他好像连根头发丝都没断过，而且他居然一点都不累，就好像他刚刚没有长途跋涉三小时，也没有作死跳进一条激流里，更没有把一个差点被冲进瀑布的倒霉鬼拽出水面似的。

那个倒霉鬼凑巧姓罗杰斯。

“任何人跳进那种旋涡急流里都会死的。”史蒂夫愤愤不平地说。

“更正一下，任何普通人，”巴基得意洋洋地鼓起肱二头肌，“赞美九头蛇吧，这是他们唯一干过的好事。”

史蒂夫的白眼都快翻到火星上。

* * *

又过了大半天，天已经大亮了。史蒂夫又累又饿，不得不靠回忆部队时的经历来激励自己。你背着重得要死的测距仪和无线电在阿富汗走过三天三夜，你背着重得要死的测距仪和无线电在阿富汗走过三天三夜，你背着……妈的，你的体能没有退化，你晨跑，你练拳击，侦探生涯没有让你长出该死的脂肪，你现在精力十足可以直接去参加铁人三项。

“我记得档案里对你的评价可是很高啊，”巴基斜眼望过来，“听说在新泽西训练基地，你是以全班第一的成绩毕业的。”

言下之意就是：你他妈现在在干嘛？

史蒂夫翻了个白眼：“我很好。”

“我们要再搞辆车。”

“我很好。”史蒂夫加重语气重复了一遍。

“我是为了以后考虑，我们不能这么瞎走下去，”巴基收回视线，“我想洗澡，睡觉，填满我操蛋的胃——所以我们现在回马德里，还是干脆偷条船去摩洛哥？你有没有哪个朋友能帮上忙的？”

这不是讽刺，如果是讽刺，巴基会说得更……刺耳些。也可能是他现在的惨状让刻薄如巴基都不忍心下嘴了，他的衣服皱得像大象皮，鞋子里全是干燥的泥块，脸上还挂着棕色的染发剂。

“我想想。”他停下来，想方设法驱走脑子里的睡意。开始几秒钟他只感到混沌一片，脖子以上只剩个沉甸甸的铅球，但随着大脑逐渐被激活，迷雾散去，计划再一次浮现出来，比机器都要高效。

“蒂托·马苏塔，南非人，雇佣兵，不过去年已经退休了，”他说着，停了一会儿，把不断涌出的思绪整理成语言，“前年我带着他在刚果接过一桩活计，他借此和一个外交官搭上了线，大赚了一笔。他现在应该在韦尔瓦，半年前他还联系我说他有些安全屋想要转让，只收‘亲友价’。”

“我们要亲自去见他吗？”

“不用，我有他的私人号码。”

* * *

半个小时后，他们在一个加油站停下脚步。史蒂夫鬼鬼祟祟地溜进电话亭联系南非人，巴基则用这段时间买了些食物，顺带偷了一辆稍微新了一点的雪佛兰。然后他们再次上路，按照南非人的指示驶向安全屋，它还在远在二十二英里之外，真操蛋。

“你应该睡会儿。”巴基握着方向盘，斜眼看他。

他想说他不困，但这实在是没什么说服力。于是他打了个哈欠，昏昏沉沉地缩了起来，额头贴着冰凉的玻璃。

他能从玻璃中看到巴基的倒影。“你也应该睡会儿。”他对着窗中那张疲惫的脸说。

“然后把车开到沟里？真棒。”

“白痴。”史蒂夫嘟囔着换了个姿势，“我的意思是等会儿——半小时后叫醒我。”

然而半小时过去，巴基没有叫他。

两小时过去，巴基也没叫他。他这一觉睡得太沉了，简直睡成了石头。他不该这么大意的，但或许是巴基给了他足够的安全感，让他失去了警戒心。等他睁开眼，迷迷糊糊地看着车窗外的夜色，然后倒吸着凉气跳起来时，他才发现车子不知何时停下了，停在一处和安全屋毫不相干的地方。

而巴基已经不见了。


	12. Chapter 12

巴基到底去了什么该死的地方？

史蒂夫急急忙忙跳下车，四周没有路牌，没有建筑，什么都没有，他不知道自己在哪儿。区区两个小时巴基没可能把车开到西班牙以外的地方去，大概位置还是能推算出来的，但问题是，是什么让巴基选择丢下他独自离开？

……也许是上厕所什么的。

不，别找借口，你知道这不可能。

方案A：原地等待。别闹了，他没这个耐心，于是这个方案只出现了一秒就被他撇到一边去。他胡乱捋了一把乱发，看向四周，找了条最合乎逻辑的小道开始快步向前。途中他打开了手电筒，为了以防万一，他还拿出手枪，默默上了膛。

周围仍旧只有树叶摩挲的声音。

大约三分钟后，一阵低弱的人声钻进了他的耳朵。他立刻熄灭手电，匍匐下去。听上去像是好几个人在对话，其中有个人的声音像极了巴基。他微微松口气，但这口气还没冲出喉咙就卡在了半道，他听出了另一个人的声音，黑寡妇。

“——是时候收手了，巴基。”她说。

巴基没吭气。

史蒂夫稍稍往前移动了一点，隔着层层叠叠的枝叶，他能看到三辆开着前灯的越野车，巴基和另一伙人就站在光芒圈出的小小空间里，双方的气氛不如想象中剑拔弩张，但也舒缓不到哪去。一股令人窒息的凝重笼罩了四周，史蒂夫屏住呼吸。真要命，他熟悉这种凝重，再熟悉不过了，很多年前就是在同样的氛围里他的上级挂着礼貌疏远的表情告诉他：“我很抱歉，但人死不能复生……”

这是人们谈论死亡时才会出现的凝重。

有人死了。

“全球安全理事会认为，复仇者确实需要某种限制。”一个陌生男人说。

“所以这是复仇者的错了？或者说，我的错？”

“冷静点，巴基。”黑寡妇说，巴基紧咬着牙，朝她投以恼火的一瞥，但没有下一步动作。

“总而言之，现在暂时由特战队接手你们的工作。”

“升官的感觉怎么样，朗姆洛？”巴基刻薄地哼了声，“现在你也当上‘队长’了,”

被唤作朗姆洛的人似乎并没有理会他的挑衅，至少以史蒂夫的角度看不到。“现在不是说风凉话的时候，巴恩斯，”他冷冰冰地说，“他死在所有人面前，半个城的人都看见了，现在全网都看见了，几百万张照片四处流窜，神盾局局长在众目睽睽下被杀，复仇者还在参加慈善派对，在练瑜伽，在外太空溜达或者在他妈参加环球旅行——”

等等，弗瑞死了？

“我没有在环球旅行，我——”

“谁管你究竟在做什么，”朗姆洛用食指比划着巴基的胸口，“你失职了，老兄。”

巴基退缩了，负罪感掐住他的喉咙，逼迫他咽下了嘴边的嘲讽。绝望中他扫了黑寡妇一眼，后者揉了揉额头，并不想说话。

她看上去精疲力竭。

史蒂夫把目光转向朗姆洛，这家伙的行事风格和神盾局那些特工们十分接近，但少了些官僚气息，多了些不管不顾的狠劲。一个难缠的角色，他得出结论，没到黑寡妇那种地步，但也属于他平日里不太想去碰的硬骨头。

“总而言之，你们太松散了，随心所欲，也难怪现在理事会想要一支更专业的团队取而代之。”朗姆洛说着摇了摇头，史蒂夫听出他的口气里藏着一丝得意，这家伙不喜欢巴基，或者将他视为某种竞争对手，啧。

他不安地挪动了一下身子，距离他十几码的地方，那三人保持着令人窒息的沉默。

“你一直在注意左边。”黑寡妇突然说。

史蒂夫心里一惊，他知道他瞒不住超级士兵，巴基肯定知道他在这里，但是——该死，不愧是黑寡妇。

巴基长叹一口气：“你是不是连我上一次做爱是什么时候都能看出来。”

“红房间有这项训练——”

“我他妈从那里毕业很久了。”

“——但我想女人会更擅长些，”黑寡妇耸耸肩说，“顺带一提，我觉得你几个世纪都没做爱了。”

巴基翻白眼。

事已至此，史蒂夫也没什么隐藏的必要了。他从树丛里站了起来，朗姆洛见状打了个手势，周围那些一言不发的特工们立刻举起枪口，整齐划一地对准了史蒂夫的脑袋。

“他不是敌人。”巴基说。

“这可说不准。”

“上任还没两天就开枪崩了一个平民，干得不错啊，特战队‘队长’阁下。”

朗姆洛顿了半秒，咬了咬牙，把视线转朝别处。枪口纷纷收了回去，他们勉强给史蒂夫让了一条路，后者走到巴基身边，皱眉。

“能和我解释一下这到底是怎么一回事吗？”

巴基长长地呼出一口气，嘴唇动了下，也许是声诅咒，又或者是别的什么，史蒂夫没听清。“巴基？”他问。后者这时才烦躁地抓了下长发，瞟了眼朗姆洛，后者正阴魂不散站在旁边，眯着眼，紧盯着他俩。

“弗瑞被谋杀了。”巴基开口说。

* * *

弗瑞被谋杀了，神盾局陷入动荡。

一个庞大的世界级的组织就这样乱了阵脚，然后是一波换血，有些人下台了，有些人进了监狱，然后亚历山大·皮尔斯控制住了局面。这家伙是全球安全理事会成员，是神盾的上级，复仇者的上级。他把责任推向了复仇者——其实这些年一直有这种言论，复仇者的出现使得超级恶棍的数量急剧增加，以及复仇者总是不计后果地毁灭公共财产，破坏力不亚于八级地震——但这回尤为严重，皮尔斯在公关上可是一把好手，不少人都被他说服了，联合国甚至起草了一项法案来约束复仇者。总之，等高层们开会商量出结果还不知道要多久，现在复仇者全都被撵回家去呆着，特战队接管了他们的工作。

“这是什么时候发生的事？”史蒂夫问。

“三天前。”朗姆洛嘴唇一撇，满是嘲讽之色。

史蒂夫认真回想了会儿，那时候他们还忙着追捕并不存在的查理恩·戴恩，好吧，没留心国际新闻确实是他们的错。“我能和我的搭档单独谈谈吗？”他转朝黑寡妇，后者皱起眉头，还没开口，朗姆洛便已经冷笑着地打断了他。

“你应该自己有答案。”

一股怒气涌进了史蒂夫喉咙：“那就在这里谈。”

“我们没那个闲工夫——”

“你怎么到这里来的？”史蒂夫无视朗姆洛，紧盯着巴基的眼睛。

后者抱起手肘：“我开车开到一半，听到了些动静，于是下车检查。没走几步就有只蜘蛛落在了我的后脖颈上让我借一步说话。”

“不客气。”黑寡妇悠然道。

“然后就你看到的这样了，突然被停了职，要被遣送回纽约——”史蒂夫忍不住吸了口凉气，他早该意识到这个的，但刚才他一直刻意不去想，“——是的，对不起，孩子，我们得散伙了。”

他一定是流露出了某种哀求般的神色，巴基的肩膀垮了下去，他按了按自己的鼻梁，声音疲惫得令人心疼：“我很抱歉，史蒂夫。”

“没关系，”史蒂夫挤出答复，他试图装出一脸漠然，但成果不太明显，“我一个人也可以。”

说完他就转过了身，不想让巴基看见他的表情。委屈吗？难过吗？其实这样最好，他们分开了，不必去思考那些解决不了的烂摊子了。快变回成年人，而不是恋爱中的白痴，光是和巴基分开你就痛苦得快哭了——哭，哭？

惊恐猛然袭来，还有紧随其后的自我厌恶。他想狠狠地啐自己一口唾沫，拜托了史蒂夫罗杰斯你怎么可以——

一个黑洞洞的枪口出现在他跟前。

“我说过你可以走吗？”朗姆洛没好气地说。

翻涌的感性思维迅速退却，就像不曾存在过。“我想去哪里就去哪里，”史蒂夫冷冰冰地开口，“我想你们的超级英雄法案和我没有半点关系。”

“但我受够了你一而再再而三地试探神盾局的底线了，”朗姆洛说，“放下武器，把手放在脑袋后面。”

“别开玩笑了。”史蒂夫皱眉。仓促间他瞥了周围一眼，黑寡妇似乎想置身事外，巴基则踏前一步。他暗暗松了口气，至少巴基会帮他的，巴基完全理解他肩上任务之重，他们是搭档，没错。

巴基抽出了枪。

半空中调转枪口，也指向了史蒂夫。

不，等——

“你最好听他的，孩子。”

史蒂夫瞪大双眼：“巴基。”

“放下武器，把手放在脑袋后面。”

“巴基，别闹了。”

“这不是在闹着玩，史蒂夫，别忘了我刚说过什么，我们散伙了，记得吗？”

黑寡妇面无表情地看着这一切，朗姆洛则暗暗舔了舔嘴角，看来他没料到这一出，但相当喜闻乐见。“功劳是不会分给你的，巴恩斯。”他瞪向巴基，眼里既是怀疑又是得意。巴基完全无视了他，依旧用枪口指着史蒂夫：“快点，大家都在等你。”

“巴基，你知道那有多重要。”一批振金，一万个人的生命，或者一百万个？

“我们一直在原地打转，让更合适的人来干这个吧，在神盾局呆一阵也没什么不好的——”他说着扫了朗姆洛一眼，后者脸上的得意愈发明显，“听着，这是最后一次，放下武器！”

史蒂夫死咬着牙关：“混蛋。”

他丢下了格洛克，心想他真是看错了人，说不定巴基这时候正在暗中窃笑呢，史蒂夫，一个白痴，一个在他看来乳臭未干的小鬼，被他耍得团团转。

“有手铐吗？”巴基转向黑寡妇。

黑寡妇扔了手铐给他，他接过来铐住史蒂夫，途中一声未吭。肢体短暂接触，巴基的掌心格外滚烫，浸着一层薄汗。

“对不起。”

和体温一比，他的语调就冷得像冰窟。

然后他把史蒂夫推到一边，大步向越野车走去。“带他上另一辆车。”朗姆洛紧跟上来。两个特工一左一右押送史蒂夫，一时间场景重叠，像极了他上一次被神盾局带走的时候，那时他也是孤身一人，站在寒气逼人的夜风里，呼吸一下一下撕扯着肋骨，血液像是冻成了坚冰。

但当他离车门只剩两步路时，他发现不远处的巴基回了一次头。

很多年以前，他还在新泽西受训的时候，他的长官对他耳提面命：“不管是队友在后面惨叫，还是飞机在近在咫尺的地方投下炸弹——无论如何，我说，无论他妈的如何——冲锋的时候决不能回头。”

巴基回头了，看着他。

眼底乌云密布。

然后，突然地，有什么东西从巴基身上挣脱开来。史蒂夫听见两声肉体倒地的巨响，随即是枪声，巴基抬起左臂挡住飞来的子弹，火光在他近处舞动，子弹打在金属上又飞溅开来，枪声接连不断，尖叫，咒骂，周围的特工一个接一个被拳头揍翻在地。这时史蒂夫终于反应过来，扭转身体，给了最近的特工一记头槌。左边这家伙倒下去的同时，他一脚踢在右边那人的膝盖上，接着抡起手肘重击对方的后颈。那人惨叫一声，扑通倒在他脚边，他还顾不上检查周围情况，一道敏捷的黑影已经飘然而至——黑寡妇。

“坏主意。”她的语气几乎称得上随和，但眼底却没有笑意。史蒂夫的后脖颈上汗毛倒竖，就像被一条嘶嘶吐着信子的响尾蛇盯住了。两人还没交锋他就意识到自己不是她的对手。首先，他手上还有手铐，其次，她是世界上排名顶尖的特工，而他自己——咳，平心而论——还差上那么一截。

“我不知道他在搞什么鬼。”他忍不住说。

她好像被逗乐了，歪头一笑，红发像火焰一样披散。下一秒她就攻了过来，手上的寡妇蛰在两人中间切出一道噼啪作响的电光。史蒂夫狼狈地躲开这一击，踉跄了好几步。他不知道该怎么还手，她太快了，最要命的是他没办法用双臂保持平衡，别说攻击，他连躲闪都很勉强。

也许在黑寡妇看来，他现在就跟一只没翅膀的火鸡差不多，蹦蹦跳跳，左躲又闪。他坚持了差不多五秒，满打满算的五秒钟过后，他仰面朝天摔倒在地，寡妇蛰戳向他的脖子。危急关头他狠狠踢开她，企图用强壮的身躯把她压翻在地，可她显然知道该怎么和他这样的大块头战斗，只花了一毫秒功夫就从桎梏里滑出去了，灵活得像条泥鳅。而他只能在地上挣扎蠕动，好不容易借助膝盖的力量换成跪姿，黑寡妇用皮靴狠踹他的背，像个耀武扬威的警官那样压在他背上。

电流离他的皮肤只剩半寸——

“神盾不再可靠了。”他气喘吁吁地说。

电流没再靠近，悬停在很近的地方，他甚至能闻见自己发梢泛起的微微焦味。他试着回头，下巴被泥土磨得生痛。黑寡妇脸上浮现出某种惊愕又复杂的神情，她盯着他，似乎在评估什么。

干得不错。他脑海里有个声音说。你让她犹豫了，快点，趁热打铁，留给你的时间不多。

他的嘴唇自动开启了，就像台滋滋作响的打印机，自动吐出脑海里的思绪：“皮尔斯出现的时机太巧，准备又太过充分。理事会一边倒，这很奇怪，特战队像是等候多时了，我的情报网——可没听说过这样的事，他们如何不声不响地把一支队伍武装成足以取代复仇者的战力？还有弗瑞的死，朗姆洛那沾沾自喜的语气——以及你们的任务，专程到千里之外逮捕我和巴基——没这个必要不是吗，明明只要传个话就好了，所以也许……我不知道，我没有证据，但是事情总是一环扣一环的，神盾或许有问题，而你——你已经意识到了。”

她的眼睛眯了起来——他说中了，至少触及了她的痛处。效果比他预想中要好，他原本只想胡扯一通，说到哪里算哪里，先拖延时间再考虑其他问题，但现在他看到了一丝希望：也许他能用自己的头脑解决这个问题，用美妙的逻辑思维，条分缕析，循循善诱——

只一眨眼的功夫，背上的重量消失了。

巴基像头猎豹一样扑向黑寡妇，他们撕扯着，扭打着，挥拳，格挡，佯攻，伪装的佯攻，一个翻上另一个脖子，一个抓着另一个的大腿把人摔出去。反光的金属臂和寡妇蛰一来一回编织成了肉眼难以捕捉的虚影，史蒂夫则像个呆瓜似的慢吞吞站了起来，看着他们，眨眨眼，环顾四周，又眨眨眼。

他想办法解开了自己的手铐，鼻青脸肿的朗姆洛在他脚边呜咽，他踮起脚尖避开了他。

那两人的战斗仍在继续，黑寡妇似乎渐渐落于下风。有美国队长这么个战力还是不错的。史蒂夫用欣赏的目光远眺着巴基的战姿，可随即又拧起眉头。妈的，如果对方出手之前能稍微看看情况就好了。

又过了大约三分钟，黑寡妇重重摔在一辆车上，巴基立刻扯过车门封死她的退路，又用左臂吱吱嘎嘎拧出两根钢筋固定住门，把黑寡妇困在了一个狭窄的“牢笼”内。“我就不该看你！”这时他突然转头对史蒂夫吼道，“我为什么要看你！妈的！你就像条落水的操蛋拉布拉多一样傻睁着眼睛可怜巴巴——”

“关我屁事！”史蒂夫一秒被挑起怒火，“你动手之前能不能和我商量一句，就一句？！”

巴基撇嘴，史蒂夫翻白眼。下一秒他们同时锁定了一辆完好无损的越野车，无需言语，巴基跳上驾驶位发动汽车，史蒂夫抄起地上的枪打爆了剩下所有车辆的轮胎。此时此刻，黑寡妇刚刚从“牢笼”里挣出一只手。“我恨你萨沙。”她咬牙切齿地冲巴基咆哮。

“你简直是个疯子。”史蒂夫抓住巴基伸过来的手，借着他的力量滑进车内。

“你觉得是谁的错？”巴基气急败坏地说，一只手打方向，以极限距离闪避迎面而来的树木，另一只手仍然没松开史蒂夫的袖子，“你他妈的老老实实地跟我走有多难？！”

“我为什么要老老实实跟着你走？神盾局明显不对劲，你那个队友笑得他妈像只鬣狗——”

“朗姆洛不是我队友！那个狗娘养的——妈的，我——”伴随着“嗞啦”一声，他直接把史蒂夫的整条袖子扯烂了，可他们谁都顾不得管这个，巴基失去着力点，干脆一把抓住史蒂夫手腕，“我本来想到车上再想办法的，先稳住他们——我告诉过你了！”

“你没告诉我！”

“我打手势了！”

“我没看见！”

“我他妈真的打了！你这眼睛里进屎的白痴！”

“我们从来没有商量过手势就算你真的在我眼前拉屎我也看不明白！”

“如果你连拉屎都看不明白你他妈就是弱智！”

“你他妈蠢蛋！”

“婊子养的！”

“贱人！”

“滚去吃我屁眼！”

“操烂你的屁眼，我——”

史蒂夫猛地刹住声音，愣了愣，突然意识到某些脏话的真正含义。

巴基也愣了愣。

沉默。

尴尬。

然后他们的车撞到了树上。


	13. Chapter 13

这就是一处平凡的乡下，周围是旷野，河流，远处是公路，棚屋，还要隐约可见的教堂的尖顶。天亮了，树影在倾斜，阳光变得愈发刺眼。农用货车在公路上慢吞吞地走着，车厢里装着肥料或牲畜，里头不时飘来一股倒胃口的气味。一辆轿车在加油站停了几分钟，下来一对游客夫妻，一个焦头烂额地盯着手机导航，一个对着前一个指指点点口沫横飞，然后他们一起上车，飞驰而去。

巴基就看着这一幕。

他坐在河边，盯着远方发呆，腮帮子动得飞快。生菜在他嘴里吱嘎作响，番茄化作清澈的甜浆，裹挟着鸡肉一起涌向他的舌尖。三明治，卡路里，多么美好。肾上腺素带来的眩晕感已经消退得差不多了，他急需热量，三口两口吃完三明治后，他又一头扎进超市购物袋里，抓出一袋奇多，撕开包装，仰起脖子就往嘴里倒。

稍远一些的地方，神盾局的越野车正在河中沉没。

“我真的不知道我们确切在哪儿，”史蒂夫正拿着偷来的手机打电话，“有个路牌写着29-1公路，远处的村庄叫塔尔卡夏，方位大概是……赫雷斯的西边，我想，距离我无法估计——附近？很多树，楝树和木棉，有条河，路上全是运牲口的车，没有其他人，除了我和——”他的目光扫到正在狼吞虎咽的巴基，眉心抽搐一下，“——某人以外——”

“我不是你的搭档吗？”巴基含着满嘴的奇多说。

“我和我的搭档，”史蒂夫勉强改口，“没别人了。”

巴基哼了声，史蒂夫继续踱步，嘴里仍然在叽里呱啦讲个不停。不得不承认，有个像史蒂夫这样神通广大的搭档真是件幸运的事。拿巴基自己举例的话，冬兵时期他虽然暗杀过政府要员，窃取过机密情报，那也是在他有一堆九头蛇后援的前提下。他是个需要精心保养的杀人机器，伸个手就有人给递枪，回营地还有人专门照料。至少有一个人负责调试机械臂，一个人负责清洁，还有一个负责喂食，总共需要三个人，但很多时候还不止三个。

听上去像个国王？

呸，食物都是用鼻饲管塞进来的。

至于复仇者时期，稍好一点，但也够呛。他的队友都是些随心所欲的家伙，他也习惯了跟着他们满世界乱跑，把入境交涉问题全扔给那些坐办公室的懒汉。但现在不一样，现在他什么后援都没有，没有史蒂夫的话他连假证件都得自己动手做，想想就烦人透顶。

他一边想一边拆开一袋夹心饼干，包装上的营养成分表写着这玩意儿每100克有2500焦，足以让每一个减肥中的人类尖叫，但巴基能面不改色地吃下十袋。超级士兵的身体需要大量的热量供给，这些热量可以养活一个贫民窟，驱动一架潜水艇，又或者全部塞进他那无底洞一样的胃，免得他被自己200多磅的肌肉加骨骼活活拖死，啧。

这就是所谓的代价吧。

他吞了一整条饼干，抹抹嘴，感觉自己有个五分饱了。“——哈奇生？”史蒂夫还在打电话，“不，我有好多年没有他的消息了，他还在西班牙吗，我以为他去了阿尔及利亚——可我们不能随便去找他，对，我记得他有个未婚妻——”

那辆越野车发出一声濒死的呻吟，之前它只沉到后轮的高度，现在半个身子已经下去了。河水沿着破洞的窗户涌进车座，淹没了断裂的安全带，被扯出内芯的座椅，摇摇欲坠的方向盘外加上面再明显不过的指印。巴基攥着草莓味奶昔用力吸了一大口，隔岸观火，自言自语：“我都点佩服我自己了——我是怎么把它搞进去的？”

史蒂夫闻声狠狠剜了他一眼，按住话筒：“你把车开到了树上。”

“是吗？”

“三棵树，一块石头，一段铁丝网还是什么别的玩意儿。”

“哦。”

“期间还一直和我拉拉扯扯，”他抬起左手展示他手腕上的淤痕，“啰嗦之前的破事。”

“听上去有点耳熟。”

“然后我们打了一架，你把车举起来扔进了河里，就这样。”

“哇噢，但从你还能动这一点来看那并不算打架。”

史蒂夫又瞪他一眼，意思是“等我讲完再和你吵”。他继续和电话那边哇啦哇啦，话题从一个叫哈奇生的火炮手扯到了一条小型货轮又扯到了能否用它瞒过海关越过直布罗陀的问题。“我可以找斯坦恩伪造一张船长执照，问题是我没有出过海，而且一条只有两个人的货轮也太扯淡了——”

这电话短时间内不可能结束了。巴基扔掉空瓶，低头在购物袋里翻了一会儿，掏出另一个三明治递到史蒂夫嘴边。

史蒂夫将就着他的手吃东西。“——不，我不会放弃的，这案子还没完。”对方一边咀嚼一边含糊不清地开口，番茄汁流出来了，他赶紧把它吸溜回去，但他同时还得答复对方的问话，一心二用，意味着两件事都做不好。

“恶心死了，”巴基翻白眼，“你他妈是边吃边吐的婴儿吗？”

他把番茄汁擦回史蒂夫衣服上，后者嚼着火腿片瞪他。这混蛋。巴基一边骂，一边撕开奶昔的包装怼到史蒂夫鼻孔上。

结果对方拒绝了奶昔（挑三拣四的王八蛋），示意巴基去拿饼干。于是画面变得愈发诡异了，他们并排坐在河滩的石头上，芦苇沙沙摇晃，云朵在天际线上缓慢移动，一辆越野车在下沉，史蒂夫在讲电话，巴基像喂鸟似的抬着手，等身边这混蛋时不时来咬一两口，还把食物残渣弄在他手上。

“我真不敢相信我会爱上你这么个这狗屎玩意儿。”巴基小声说。

操，他为什么要说出来。

偏偏对方还听见了。史蒂夫结束通话，放下手机，迟缓地看过来。四目相对，史蒂夫脸上满是挣扎的痕迹。

“……我以为……”隔了一会儿史蒂夫才开口，“呃，我们不提那个问题了。”

“哪个问题？”巴基装傻。

史蒂夫叹了口气，抬手把偷来的手机扔进河里：“你知道哪个问题。”

巴基目送手机下沉——愿它安息。“不提就不提，让我们都假装房间里没有一头操蛋的粉红色大象好了，”他站起来，绝望地摆手，“也挺好的，免得我们一接吻我就想起你吐番茄的丑样。”

“还有你没有门牙和鼻子的样子，”史蒂夫没好气地补充，纯粹是在跟他较劲，“我一辈子都忘不掉了。”

“你脑子里能不能记点有用的东西？”

“我记得很多东西，至少比你多得多。”

“等等，你在嘲笑一个失忆症患者吗？你居然好意思嘲笑我这样一个被洗脑的、楚楚可怜的美国英雄——顺带一提，血清强化我的大脑，我记得1942年的每一期纽约时报头版标题，还有——”

“我的生日？”

“呃，”巴基瞬间卡壳，“你没告诉过我。”

“你看过我的档案。以及，7月4日，不谢。”

“就这日期来看你才应该去当美国队长，还有你猜怎么着，这回是你先提起来的，你这个酸溜溜的醋精，情窦初开的小姑娘——”

“得了巴基，这方面你也是新手，别在我面前装成年人。”

“至少我敢提，你连提都不敢提。”

“我在提了，我——”

“你真的敢吗？你敢吗？别一副受了多大委屈的样子，如果你已经对我没兴趣了，尽管说，我不会生气的。”

“你怎么能这么理解？！”史蒂夫气急败坏地拔高了音量，“我从来没有那么想过——”

“那你为什么不敢提？！”

“因为我们接吻很失败！我们做什么都很失败！我们把车开到河里，我们成了操他妈的逃犯——我们只会一直吵，一直吵——就像现在这样！”

说完他绝望地一挥手，巴基的身体本能以为那是一击肘击，它在他大脑之前就行动了——抓住史蒂夫手腕，狠狠推开，可史蒂夫很快就咒骂着挥拳回来，他们的争吵再度变为扭打，推搡，中间夹杂着大量语焉不详的诅咒。但这次持续得格外久，或许是因为四周空旷无人不会有任何事来干扰他们，又或者是巴基莫名开始享受这个过程，他不由自主地收敛了力道，只为延长它，再延长它——

不知道是谁绊倒了谁，他们跌向草地，翻滚到一起。史蒂夫压在他身上，阳光铺天盖地，咄咄逼人，像风暴一般砸了他们一身，史蒂夫的拳头呼啸而来——没击中，巴基扭开了，稍一使劲就换到了上风。“放弃吧，你打不过我的。”他对着史蒂夫涨红的脸，志得意满地说道。

“我能打一整天。”史蒂夫说完，咧开嘴，笑得极为放肆。有那么一秒巴基被这个笑容闪晕了眼，不禁也跟着笑，这不管不顾的笑法好像把他们攒了不知道多久的憋屈都给笑出去了。他们继续在河滩上翻滚，嘶吼，扭打，像醉汉一样发疯。一片混乱，真他妈一片混乱。史蒂夫举起拳头瞄准巴基的右脸——再次落空，巴基回以大笑，他提起史蒂夫想把他扔出去，结果对方不知怎么就从他身下滑走，转而把他推向一棵树，两只手卡死他的手臂，身体重压在他的背。而巴基脚步一歪，一股来历不明的电流突然顺着脖颈处的神经冲进脊柱——他喘息起来。

史蒂夫愣了愣。

他也愣了愣，立刻挣脱，却忘了控制力道。他的金属臂发出可怕的轰鸣声，史蒂夫被他举得双脚离地。“见鬼了——”对方嘶嘶地说，重击他的肩膀，踢他的膝盖，然后他松开手，史蒂夫又一次抵住他：“你这混蛋——”

又来了，那股电流，头也不回地直冲下半身。“等等，”巴基抽了口气，他感觉到裤子的悸动，非常明显，简直前所未有的明显。他低头盯着自己的裤裆，目瞪口呆。

史蒂夫也顺着他的视线望过去，傻眼了：“你——”

“别说话，什么也别说，我突然有个想法——该死，让我试试，别动。”

他抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，迅速交换了彼此的位置。对方半是惊愕半是恐慌地看过来，巴基钳制他，重压他，鼻息几乎都喷进他的耳朵里，随后感受到他全身剧烈一抖。“唔——”对方说。

他松开手，史蒂夫惊惶逃窜，手足无措地站在五码之外。“你也——”巴基语无伦次地开口，史蒂夫点点头，站姿别扭，显然努力掩盖两腿之间的什么，巴基也是，老天，就这么几秒钟功夫他就硬的快要爆炸了。他们面面相觑，“至、至少——”史蒂夫结结巴巴喘着粗气，“至少我知道现在该做什么了。”

他快步上前，巴基不闪不避，他的双手插进巴基的发丝，巴基摁着他的背重重一按——他们的嘴唇就恶狠狠地撞在一起了。

* * *

他们踉踉跄跄，脚步不稳，巴不得从头到脚都缠到对方身上去。不到五秒钟功夫他们就摔倒了，巴基压垮了一丛灌木，大概有一亿只蚊子从他周围四散奔逃，他根本顾不上管，因为此时史蒂夫正在啃他的下巴，往他整张脸上糊口水，双手胡乱塞进他的衣服下面四处乱摸。老天爷啊，巴基怀疑自己的脑子都要烧到炸开了，他一把抓住史蒂夫按在自己身上，双腿勾着他使劲磨蹭。这动作简直下流到极点了，但是不管，巴基才不介意自己看起来像不像发情的狗。他找到史蒂夫的T恤开始往下拉，结果被卡在半道，或许他应该思考一下T恤是从下往上脱而不是从上往下拽，不不，思考是什么，巴基的脑子里只有饥渴，正巧这时史蒂夫也找到了他的腰带，于是，三，二，一，史蒂夫的上衣断成两截，他的裤子也不知不觉褪到臀部以下。

史蒂夫毫不客气地伸手握住他的硬挺，“操！”巴基爆出一声尖叫，“狗娘养的——继续，史蒂夫，继续——”

史蒂夫咧着嘴笑，恐怕他这辈子都没笑得这么开心过。他痴迷地看着巴基，视线发飘，整张脸被欲望浸染得闪闪发光。随后他捋了巴基好几下，巴基呻吟着，在灌木丛里扭动，史蒂夫的表情愈发如痴如醉，视线不肯挪开半点，湿润的嘴唇就在距离巴基很近的地方一开一合，喷出灼热的呼吸。妈的，巴基爱死那对唇瓣了，如果让他的老二在其间抽送的话——哦不，别想，你要缴械了，你不能这么快——

他一跃而起，翻身压在史蒂夫身上，对着后者的脸一通乱吻。他的屁股就这样晾在阳光下，风很凉，太阳很热，四周泛着河畔的湿气，一只不知名的鸟在林子里撕心裂肺地叫。

“巴基，巴基等等，”史蒂夫好似想起了什么，挣扎起身，口齿不清，“这里——是野外——”

他正在拧史蒂夫的乳头，后者弓起身体，呻吟着，后脑勺重重磕回地面上。“野外？”他喃喃，好像无法理解这个词的意思。就在他停顿的片刻，两人的脑袋拉开了几公分，很大可能超过了一对连体婴儿所能分离的极限距离，史蒂夫迅速起身把他拖回一个吻里，他们再次四肢纠缠，在地上翻滚了数圈，直到某一刻一根操蛋的树枝钩住了巴基的内裤松紧带，树枝断裂，松紧带弹回，啪，他的蛋蛋被狠狠抽了一下。

“嘶——”他痛叫。

一切都静止下来，史蒂夫身上挂着碎布条，巴基的屁股晒着阳光。他们面面相觑。

“看起来很疼。”史蒂夫只说了这么一句。

巴基剜他一眼，扑上去堵住那张欠揍的嘴。“野外就他妈野外吧！”他咆哮着说，在史蒂夫的喉结上留了一个再明显不过的牙印，“我硬到要爆炸了，要么你躺好让我骑，要么你一边呆着等我撸出来！”

“看在上帝的份上——”史蒂夫大声抱怨，“这是我们的第一次！”

一切又静止下来，这回是史蒂夫脊背沐浴着阳光，巴基的屁股蹭着泥地，好他妈凉。

“你这混蛋。”巴基嘶声说。奔涌的血液开始退潮了，但他仍然硬着：“我他妈裤子都脱了。”

史蒂夫盯着他吞咽了一下，深呼吸，摆出一脸正色：“我们的第一次不能在野地里，行行好，巴基，这里他妈到处都是垃圾，我发誓我还踩到了你刚才吃剩的奇多。”

“奇多有什么不好。”巴基嘟囔。

“你还光着屁股坐在你刚扔的三明治包装袋上。”

“好吧，好吧——我们的第一次不能在野地里，”巴基呻吟了一声，站起来提上裤子，对他仍旧生龙活虎的老二默默说了声对不起，“而且我们应该先洗个澡，妈的，臭死了——这附近有旅馆什么的吗？”

史蒂夫说：“……”

他回答：“……”

不，他们并没有相顾无言，只是这段对话压根就没进入巴基的脑子。他听了，也答复了，完全是下意识举动，而他的大脑此刻仍然像只发情的动物一样嗷嗷挠墙。接着，外界的一切就像断片似的消失了片刻，等他的意识恢复时，他发现史蒂夫正把他按在一棵树上亲个没完，他的手放在史蒂夫的裤裆里，脚下踩着饼干袋，远处是河滩，一辆越野车正在沉没。

“等等，等等史蒂夫，”他把那颗拱来拱去金色脑袋推开，“你刚说什么来着？”

史蒂夫如梦方醒，触电般弹开了，“抱歉，我真的很抱歉，”他看起来窘迫得要命，“我还硬着所以我有点情不自禁——”

“我也还硬着，所以我们不能来个三分钟速战速决赶紧帮对方撸出来吗？“

“这是我们的第一次，我不想我们的第一次是站在河边面对面打飞机。”

巴基想象了一下那幅画面，呃，确实很悲催。“好吧，但我不确定这事还会不会再次发生，毕竟你现在看起来就像热腾腾的芝士火锅一样诱人——”

史蒂夫整个人都成了龙虾色的。龙虾芝士火锅？

“你、你也是，”这家伙突然开始结巴了，一阵凉风吹过，掀起了他肩上的破布条，“所以，我们，呃，出发？”

“去哪？”

“蒂托，建议我们，那个——在前面的小镇，就是，等他，大概深夜，他，呃，开车——”

“好好说话。”

“到前面的小镇等蒂托深夜来开车来接我们去里斯本我们可以找个钟点房洗个澡解决一下生理问题还有——”他停住大喘一口气，“你的裤子拉链，拉上，快点，”

巴基低头看着自己的裤子，裆部仍然鼓着，某些不堪入目的东西隐约可见，画面如此露骨，色情，有碍观瞻。他没羞没臊地挺了挺胯：“你说这个吗？”

“是的，”史蒂夫绝望地抬手捂眼，“拉上，在我报警之前。”


	14. Chapter 14

他们沿着公路步行。

衣冠不整，狼狈不堪。

但依旧拽得像两只孔雀。

史蒂夫在前，破破烂烂的T恤在他背上迎风招展。巴基在后，两手插兜，目不斜视，长发像瀑布一样散于两肩。没有人说话，气氛甚至可以用肃穆来形容。但巴基脑子里的欲火并没有简简单单地消退下去，他盯着史蒂夫的宽肩窄腰，盯着那头刚刚被自己揉得像刺猬一样支楞着的金发，深深吸气，转身，飞快地调整了一下裤裆。

该死的荷尔蒙。

有时他想，他的荷尔蒙是不是正像个青春期的傲慢小鬼头一样跟他闹什么逆反期，不然怎么解释它次次跟他唱反调？消下去啊，他默默地对自己的硬挺说。听爸爸的话，消下去，快点，也许爸爸这几十年确实冷落了你，但你也别举旗抗议啊，讲讲道理，好吗？

无果。

他揉着眉头，骂了句脏话。史蒂夫闻声回头，竭尽全力盯着巴基右侧的一棵树。“呃……还没结束吗？”

“没有。”

“其实我也——”

史蒂夫后面还说了些什么，巴基已经听不见了。操。看看眼前这尤物，漂亮这个词简直是为他而造的，那身材，那肌肉，那大得吓人的胸部，还有最要命的——那张脸。老天爷啊，他想啃那张嘴，那张总是惹毛他、让他恨得牙痒痒的嘴，他想看那张脸因欲望发狂的样子，还有声音，对，声音，如果史蒂夫操着那性感的男中音对他耳朵呵气，不管说的是什么，哪怕说的是“前方城镇请注意减速慢行”，他搞不好都能当场射出来。

“巴基？”

巴基全身一颤，赶紧把目光从远处那块指示牌上收回来。史蒂夫的蓝眼睛近在咫尺，对方惶惶不安地盯着他，颤抖着吸气，又试着平稳地呼出来。好吧，至少巴基不是这里唯一一个眼瞳涣散呼吸急促而且欲求不满的家伙，他们沉默对望，史蒂夫缓慢舔唇。话说，谁能想到这个接吻像蹭砂纸的家伙突然如神启般具备了该死的撩人吻技……

巴基又被粗暴地一推，后背撞在一棵树上。他们的嘴唇撞在一起，胡乱吻着，巴基甚至咬破了史蒂夫的舌头。史蒂夫抓着他的手腕硬往下拉，另一只手伸进他的腹股沟。对，这感觉太对了，他的喉咙里立刻呛出一连串色情的呜咽，左臂上的金属叶片颤抖不止，但完全不想做出反抗。

“我要你，”他全身都激动得抽搐，“我要你，哦操啊快点甜心——”

“我们还在外面，”史蒂夫艰难地说着，嘴唇仍然贴在巴基的喉结上，“光天化日，公路边旁边，而且不远处还有个加油站——”

“我他妈不介意了，”他把两手伸进史蒂夫的裤裆里，“我现在就要用这玩意儿——哇噢这他妈简直是根火箭，所以现在我要让你像他妈发射人造卫星一样把我操进太空——”

“操。”史蒂夫回答，这可能是个语气词，也可能是动词，但是谁在乎啊。史蒂夫现在气喘如牛，全身红得发烫，眼睛几乎被黑色浸染。他咆哮着扑向巴基，大吼一声把他抬起来，巴基迅速缠住他的腰，此时此刻，他们隔着布料的下体终于快活地来了个近距离拥抱。

“扒掉我的裤子，快！”

“正在！”

空气里不知怎么有股肉香。

“我没有润滑剂，巴基，我——”

“不管，你自己想办法！操我！现在！”

周围隐约响起咯吱咯吱的咀嚼声。

“不行！我他妈我办不到！”

“天哪你简直就是在要我的命——史蒂夫，你这——”

他抬起头，越过史蒂夫肩膀，冷不丁和一个胡子拉碴蓬头垢面的家伙打了照面。

一个流浪汉。

一个流浪汉正在路边吃香肠。

严格说来，他一直在那里，只不过被巴基的脑子当做低威胁目标给滤了出去。“继续啊？”流浪汉低头把香肠咬去三分之一，两腮蠕动着，“我不介意的，谁他妈会介意在星期天正午的加油站旁边看活春宫啊，不是吗？”

巴基像树袋熊一样缓缓下滑。

“我早说了野合是个坏主意对吧？”史蒂夫目空一切地说。

* * *

城镇就矗立在前方，放眼望去，树、行人、农用货车，翡翠般的田野，一切的一切全都沐浴在正午操蛋的明媚阳光里。时间刚过中午两点，教堂的钟声在半空中悠悠徐徐地浮动。一切看上去如此安宁，可惜这种安宁并不利于平定超级士兵过分旺盛的“精力”。史蒂夫去自助干洗店帮他们搞新衣服去了，巴基百无聊赖地站在街上，视线沿着街道转圈。他看到一个魁梧的搬运工正在卸货，阳光照耀下，那人的胡须泛着汗湿的光。

如果史蒂夫留胡子的话……

一些画面逐渐浮现。留胡子的史蒂夫，穿工装裤的史蒂夫，变成邋里邋遢的搬运工的史蒂夫，还是这么英俊迷人，笑容甜美，然后把巴基按在货车车厢上操。

一包衣服飞了过来。

巴基接住，盯着它们。

“我好像拉伤肌肉了，”一步之外，史蒂夫揉着自己的胳膊，“大概就在刚刚……呃，试着要举起你的时候。还好没脱臼。”

搬运工在操他的时候胳膊脱臼了。

……

妈蛋。

* * *

“我一直在想，”史蒂夫领着他钻进一条更隐蔽的巷子里，“为什么我们之前不来电？”

说真的，巴基搞不懂史蒂夫究竟是已经解决勃起问题了，还是在用圣人般的意志力强压欲望，不管答案是什么，他现在都够烦人的。“你猜。”他咬牙切齿地回答。

“我猜不出，”史蒂夫天真地眨着眼，他还在揉那他条不中用的胳膊，一会儿搓，一会儿敲，“爱情真是个难以捉摸的玩意儿。”

“爱情让你试图举起一个体重惊人的强化士兵而且他还有条五百吨重金属胳膊，它令人盲目，不是吗？”

“我以后再也不那么干了。”

不，求你这么干，求你把我举起来操进墙里我甚至愿意为了这个暂时卸掉胳膊。巴基的内心哀嚎着，咆哮着，下一秒不知怎么的史蒂夫的脸变得更红了。

操，他说出来了吗？

他说了。

他们一言不发地看了对方一会儿，然后史蒂夫开始遮掩着裆部走路，巴基步入他的后尘，和他一起磕磕绊绊地走进农庄的阴影。此时此刻，天上阳光正好，四周风光如画，巴基闭上眼祈祷有没有哪个神明看他可怜赐给他一张足够隐蔽的床。

* * *

“其实厕所也行的，”他对史蒂夫说，“只要足够安全，有个能监视入口的窗口——”

“你觉得世界上有这样的厕所吗？”

巴基思考了一秒：“当我没说。”

“而且我好想洗澡，我身上所有糊着沙子的地方都开始发痒了。”

“祝你早日找到你的王子，史蒂夫·豌豆公主·罗杰斯。”巴基暴躁地说。

“我已经找到了。”

然后史蒂夫坚定地看向他。

“呃呕。”巴基翻了个白眼，大步向前，假装那句话没有让他的裆部更加兴致勃勃。他能乞求老天把史蒂夫的嘴缝起来吗？或者他自己动手？可惜他下不了这狠手，该死的爱情，操。

* * *

“话说……我试着回忆你没鼻子的时候，”史蒂夫诚恳地说，“很有帮助，你也可以试试。”

……他果然还是该把史蒂夫的嘴缝起来。

“别一副要把我碎尸万段的表情，我只是在给出建议，”史蒂夫继续像老妈子一样唠叨，“你可以接受，或者不接受，这无所谓。”

“说的真好，给你鼓掌。”巴基假惺惺地说。

史蒂夫朝他投来谴责的眼神。

“得了好像你没硬似的。”巴基怒气冲冲地上去拉他的裤子。“这是刚换的！”史蒂夫立刻如炸毛般向后跳了三米，浑身戒备，双眼怒睁。然后巴基再追，史蒂夫再躲，再然后他们顺利把彼此搞得更硬了，真是可喜可贺。

可喜可他妈的贺。

* * *

他们挤在一个晾衣架后，史蒂夫瞟了一眼手表：“也还好，离蒂托过来还有挺长一段时间。”

“那请问我什么时候可以‘来’？”巴基骂骂咧咧道，“还有为什么这破地方连间掩人耳目、视野开阔，同时具备防御优势和狙击优势的他妈的破旅馆都没有，我甚至不要求那地方有床。”

“因为它必须得掩人耳目视野开阔还得具备那些乱七八糟的，”史蒂夫叹息一声，“相比之下，床是最容易满足的要求了，偏偏你不要。”

巴基怒瞪他。

“冷静点，做了个深呼吸。”

“……”

“你试过冥想吗？”

“……”

“我去看看前面那家店可不可靠。”

“不管了，就它了，”巴基自暴自弃地拽着史蒂夫走上前去，“我相信即便是杀千刀的九头蛇和神盾局都不会妨碍别人的初夜的，我他妈有性爱自主权！”

他声音之大，惊起了一排停在屋檐上的海鸟。

* * *

如果巴基哪天吃饱了撑的想要剖析一下自己，他会发现他这车祸现场一般的脑子基本是个薛定谔的存在。里头大概可能或许分成几个部分：血腥暴力，负罪感，自我厌恶，诅咒，灾难，世界上所有语言里和操有关的词汇，还有愤世嫉俗的英雄冲动，狗屎一样的红白蓝三色，拯救世界或者从布鲁克林桥上跳下去二选一，等等各种。

里头正常的东西大概只有0.1%。

其中就包括，呃，性。

结果现在这东西就那么操蛋地膨胀了几万倍，从0.1%中的0.1%变成了99.999%，排山倒海，掩埋一切，把他从一个变态杀人狂兼国家偶像变成了一个不要脸的小荡货。他勉强从他大脑空间里挤出了一点有关血腥暴力的部分，例如挑一个视野最好的房间，搜寻窃听器，再把双人床举起来换个位置免得狙击手隔着窗帘就知道他睡在哪儿。最后的最后，他找到一个能同时监视门和窗户的位置坐下来，飞速扒下裤子和鞋，把金属手指放在他的老二上。

一声微不可闻的哽咽从他的牙缝里钻出来，不行，感觉只是隔靴搔痒。“我已经等了他妈五分钟了！”他用力把鞋甩到浴室大门上，“再等下去我就要老死了！”

“你就不能自己呆一会儿吗？”水声裹挟着史蒂夫朦朦胧胧的说话声，“我保证会很快！”

“老天，你这白痴童子军，”巴基翻白眼，“你确定要在床上提‘快’字吗？！”

史蒂夫发出一连串咕哝，巴基就着这声音撸了自己几下，呼吸立刻带出呻吟，他在椅子里扭来扭去，干脆抬起大腿搭在扶手上，“六分钟了，我撅着屁股在这里等了六分钟了！如果你再不来我就去包里翻一把战术匕首操我自己！”

浴室门砰地弹开，撞在墙上又回弹了几公分，史蒂夫从门框边探出脑袋，难以置信地瞪着他。

“来呀，”巴基抬起右手比了个欢迎动作，左手仍然忙着撸动自己：“快点，童子军。”

此刻的史蒂夫一丝不挂，浑身像希腊雕塑一样闪闪发光，巴基决定把此情此景永远印在他的脑海里。“别发呆了，我无聊得都要睡着了。”他说，可这个面前这混蛋走了两步又停下来，迟疑着扫了他的背包一眼，看上去左右为难，欲言又止。

巴基怒翻白眼：“那就是打个比方！老天，你在嫉妒一把战术匕首！那甚至都不是个活物！”

“对象是你我就很难放得下心，”史蒂夫说着倾身朝他压过来，“如果我和一把AWM掉到水里你绝对会救AWM。”

“别他妈废话，撸我，辣妹。”

“别冲我颐指气使，”史蒂夫抱怨，“还有别那样叫我。”

“行吧，小鬼，小侦探，小毛毛。”

史蒂夫狠狠剜他一眼，突然把他拽起来朝着床用力一扔，中途他似乎又因为扯到肌肉而骂了句脏话，但声音完全被巴基快活的尖叫盖过去了，后者一陷进床垫就迅速摆了个舒服姿势躺好，“来吧，小子，快来撸他妈的美国吧！”

“如果床上情话这块有个排行榜的话，你绝对是排倒数第一的。”

“我深深怀疑你那个榜上有几个人存在，”巴基咯咯发笑，史蒂夫的手指环住他的根部，他立刻笑出了一串抽着气的颤音，“毕竟从你撸管的熟练度来看，你真正的经验乏善可陈，孩子。”

这番话果然点燃了史蒂夫的怒火，对方下巴收紧，眼眸里喷出火焰，他扑上来恶狠狠地咬着巴基的喉结，“我的经验多少跟我能不能把你操得眼冒金星是两回事。”他咬牙切齿地说，声音如带电的鞭子直接抽向巴基的神经，这期间他的手也没闲着，一直摩擦巴基的老二，蹂躏他的蛋蛋，用没完没了的快感刺激得巴基尖叫连连，“要我慢点吗，队长？”他嘴上这么说，动作可一点都不慢，“我倒是想看看能不能在两分钟里把‘美国’搞出来。”

“我他妈绝对不是个快枪手。”巴基给了他一个威胁的眼神，这约等于下战书，而操蛋史蒂夫罗杰斯这辈子永远不会拒绝任何战书，他冲巴基得意一笑，随即跪趴下去，用他的手指和舌头做了件出人意料又下流至极的事情，巴基瞬间就嚎得像只发情母猫一样。

“别激动，”史蒂夫吸着他的老二说，“我还没完全开始呢。”

不得不承认，史蒂夫做口活的技术不怎么样，但不知道为什么巴基就是硬得发疼。或许是那弥漫在空气里的爱意搞的鬼，那该死的爱意，让他们能互相容忍、互相接纳的爱意，让他们从一开始的小心翼翼发展成现在这样干柴烈火恨不能干得天昏地暗精尽人亡的爱意，真见鬼，巴基觉得面前这混蛋的口活技术好得能直接吸出自己的脑浆。

最终巴基坚持了一分四十秒。

“你他妈……”他气喘吁吁，晕头转向，“你他妈……”

“‘美国’怎么样了？”史蒂夫一脸无辜地问他。

“别再讲那个恶心笑话了，”巴基冲他竖了个绵软无力的中指，“等我缓口气，妈的……”

史蒂夫居高临下地打量他：“所以认输吧。”

“什么认输？”巴基立刻回嘴。

“童子军把你这糟老头子吸得哭叫求饶。”

“哈，我都不知道你好这口，”巴基挑眉一笑，他感觉自己已经准备好下一轮了，感谢血清，“恋父癖也不是不可以，如果你甜甜地叫我爹地，我肯定给你奖励。”

“操你。”史蒂夫眼神暗沉，布满愤怒之火。

“那要再等等，”巴基翻身坐起，下流地舔着嘴角，“我得让你知道谁才有资格在这床上颐指气使，孩子。”


	15. Chapter 15

在巴基的抚摸下，史蒂夫从脚趾红到了发梢。他看起来很想把勃起塞进巴基手里，可他又是个好面子的，还有那么点害羞，最终纠结来纠结去干脆闭上了眼睛，嘴巴半张着，呼出来的气息都带着燥热。

巴基上前蹂躏他的嘴。“你这是在享受还是在上刑？”他趁机掐了一下史蒂夫的腹部，那地方有个子弹造成的旧伤疤，缝得很粗糙，所以愈合得不是太好。他想这也许和史蒂夫当年从尸骸下面爬出来的经历有关系，他小心翼翼地拂过它，不去深究，转而窃笑着弹了弹对方的肚皮。

“我知道你体力为什么那么差了，疏于锻炼了吧？”

史蒂夫睁眼瞪他，妈的这双完美的蓝眼睛，只需一个眼神就能让巴基体内的欲望更上一层。“我没有疏于锻炼，这只是正常的人体脂肪，”对方一本正经地扬起下巴，语气里有股莫名其妙的自豪，“是你的体格太过变态，生化人先生，何况你靠的不是自身的节制而是血清。”

嘴巴真毒。巴基不甘示弱地撇嘴：“我是怕你这点体力被我榨干。”

“有种你来试试。”史蒂夫不屑一顾。

巴基报复般在史蒂夫身上咬了一口，就咬在他腹股沟旁边，离勃起的性器只有几寸。后者嘶声抽气，吐出一声咒骂。下一秒巴基又把唇舌覆上去，先舔着那一撮金色毛发，然后含住对方的囊袋。礼尚往来嘛，这都是史蒂夫刚才对他做的。身下人一阵战栗，先前的咒骂烟消云散，史蒂夫又得变得通体绯红，喘息不止，扭动着像要把他一脚踢开，又像要扑上来狠插他的嘴。

巴基退后了一点：“感觉如何？”

史蒂夫眼睛半眯一脸陶醉，但嘴里说出来的却是：“也就那么回事吧。”

“你他妈硬的都要爆炸了。”

史蒂夫回以挑衅：“我觉得我技术更好。”

“那我是不是该给你发个奖牌？”巴基反击。这回史蒂夫咧嘴笑了，说：“荣幸之至，毕竟我让你一分钟就射出来了。”

怒气和欲望交织着冲进巴基体内，速度之快，撞击之狠，简直堪比行星撞地球：“我绝对要榨干你。”他抛下狠话，退后，哐当一声拉开抽屉。让他妈的前戏都见鬼去吧，床头灯被他暴风般的动作刮到了地上，他用杀人的架势撕开润滑剂包装，抹了一手，直接往自己下身探去。

史蒂夫好像忽然受到了良心感召：“等等，让我来？”

“你老老实实给我看着。”

于是史蒂夫就看着，看了两秒钟他开始对着巴基打飞机。“你要是敢提前射了你后半辈子的床伴就只有你那只操蛋的手了。”巴基粗声粗气地说，他忙着润滑自己，先是一指，然后两指。史蒂夫闻声冲他翻了个白眼：“是你让我看着的，混蛋。”

“而我他妈不是为了让你享受，赶紧把那根大家伙给我准备好。”

史蒂夫再次翻白眼，巴基夸了他的尺寸，搞不好他心里还是很得意的。又过了漫长的几分钟，巴基失去了耐心，反正他有血清而且他已经饥渴的发疯了所以就他妈的这样吧，他推着史蒂夫的肩膀把人按倒在床上，抬起屁股对着史蒂夫的老二，慢慢往下放。

史蒂夫拦住他。“嘿，”这回这小子的表情倒是不那么欠揍了，“你确定你准备好了？”

“我好得很，”巴基深呼吸，“赶紧继续。”

史蒂夫皱起眉看他，两手抓着他的胳膊，不让他沉得太快。这种关头就温柔起来了，巴基暗暗撇嘴，倒也不是说他不需要温柔，反正……算了，他才不会承认他或许可能大概有点喜欢这种被呵护的感觉。接着他马上就顾不上想了，史蒂夫的粗壮肉棒撑开了他的甬道，他瞪大眼睛，极力地抽气，有那么一瞬间他感觉自己真的坐着火箭奔向宇宙直直冲进太阳的核心，他的皮肉在尖叫，脑仁在燃烧，他在滚烫的火舌里化成了灰烬。

“我要死了。”他喃喃着说。

史蒂夫立刻想要拔出来——该死的圣人，体贴得过分。巴基牢牢按住他不让他乱动。“我活不过今天了，”他还在呜咽着继续，“妈的，我会死在你身上，验尸报告会写着我的死因是活活爽死，被一根完美老二从中劈开——哦天啊，正中红心——妈的太爽了——”

“拜托好好……说话，”史蒂夫吞咽着，话说到一半就带出了呻吟声，“你还好吗？你确定没事吗？”

“好得快原地起飞了，”巴基嘟囔，他像八爪鱼一样缠着对方，一动不动，每次呼吸都带出渴求的呻吟。史蒂夫稍稍调整了一下姿势，这让那根老二在他体内动弹了那么一点点，他大叫了一声，忘了自己，忘了周遭，忘了一切，快感从尾椎一路扩散到全身，太美妙了，无法用语言形容的美妙。

“操，那个，”他喘息着，视线发飘，“我还得再来一次——”

“我能动吗？”

“随便——哦操，我要骑你了。”

他听到身下的史蒂夫发出一声低吼，两只手抓着他的腰，稳着他，接着他开始动作，扭胯，碾磨，上下滑动，确保那根粗壮的老二每次都能正正操到最舒服的那一点。史蒂夫的喘息越来越重，他的脑袋重重砸在旅馆的枕头上，后背难耐地弯折，臀部抽搐着一次一次向上顶。很快他们都找到了节奏，他往下的时候史蒂夫正好往上，对方的手甚至在帮他用力，像是在抓着他往自己的老二上按。这他妈简直爽飞了，每次都操得极深，操得他汗珠飞溅，脖颈后仰，头发像波浪一样甩向空中。他听见自己在兴高采烈地尖叫。

“继续操我，求你——把我操成你的婊子——爱你、混蛋、爱你——求你——”

史蒂夫也在喃喃着没有逻辑的情话，突然他咆哮出声，把他拉进一个让骨头都咯吱作响的拥抱，他立刻回抱，巴不得就此融到对方身体里去。然后史蒂夫粗暴地拨开他的乱发吻了他，带着他一起跌下床铺。天旋地转，床单一角还裹着他的腿，顾不得了，什么都顾不得了，史蒂夫抓着他的脚踝狠狠操进他体内，没多久巴基再次翻身在上，又没多久他发现自己四脚朝天地陷在扶手椅里，史蒂夫还在没完没了地撞击他的前列腺，他伸着手臂想要抓住点什么，咔擦一声，他捏烂了椅面。

不多时整张椅子都塌了，没人在乎，史蒂夫将就着椅子的残骸操他，巴基两眼上翻，眼里全是白花花的亮点。他已经濒临极限，撑不了几秒了，恍惚中他又把史蒂夫推回地上接着骑他，然后他射了，史蒂夫紧随其后，阴茎在他体内抽搐痉挛，滚烫的热液奔涌而出，太多了，太满了，有一小股甚至顺着边缘慢慢滴落下来。

他向前软倒在史蒂夫身上。

* * *

史蒂夫环视着一片狼藉的屋内，“老天。”他小声嘀咕，然后又被巴基拉回地板上。

“想再来一轮吗？”巴基上前往他耳朵里吹气。短暂的停顿，史蒂夫勉强看了看时钟，脑内似乎经过一番没什么说服力的天人交战，然后他翻身到巴基上面，木地板在他们身下嘎吱一响，他没理，转而蹭着巴基的脸。接吻，两人都发出慵懒的哼哼声。

然后他们做了第二轮。

* * *

“我在想，”史蒂夫突然开口，“我们之前可能太紧张了。”

“哈？”

“顾忌太多，束手束脚，所以才不来电。”

“随便吧，”巴基艰难开口，“你非得一手抓着我头发差不多把我闷死在床垫里顺带还在用老二插我屁股的时候说这个吗？”

“只是刚好想到。”

说完他继续动作，巴基继续扯着嗓子尖叫——但发不出声音，他喉咙早就哑了。

这是第三轮。

* * *

其实巴基还可以开展第四轮，甚至第五轮，不过他忍了，毕竟他们时间不多，而且不是每个人都有血清。现如今他体力还正值巅峰，史蒂夫就已经开始昏昏欲睡了。

只是这个嘴硬的混蛋仍然不肯承认他真的快被巴基榨干了。

而且他坚持认为他技术更好，美国队长不配在床上对他发号施令，他想操几轮就操几轮，想什么时候射就什么时候射，想睡觉就睡觉——绝对不是因为操不动了。

“现在我不介意你用匕首操你自己了，”说着，史蒂夫哈欠连天地裹上被子，满脸都写着“我好累不要管我”，“但实话说，比起匕首，我觉得你更应该去买个假屌，至少……”第二个哈欠，“……舒适安全……”

秒睡。

巴基好想用枕头杀了他。

但事后想想，算了，爽到了就行，没必要跟他计较。巴基也跟着歇了一会儿，半小时过去，闹钟响的一瞬间史蒂夫就窜了起来，靠着惊人的意志力一秒武装到位，收拾，出门，寻找接头地点，一气呵成，除了脚步虚浮了点，身上的红印和青肿多了点，他看起来和平时那个趾高气昂的臭屁侦探没什么分别。

他甚至有闲工夫关心巴基：“你还好吗？我们可以慢点走。”

“我又不是玻璃娃娃，”巴基耸肩，“除了菊花好像有点合不拢了。”

史蒂夫努力维持严肃，但是失败了，他扭过头去憋笑憋得整个肩膀都在抖。巴基难得当了个善解人意的家伙，他没去讥讽他，只是一言不发地看着，嘴角微微上扬。

他们就这样步行了两英里，夜色昏重，但气氛不错。下半夜的时候他们可算是搭上了车，蒂托开来一辆运农用机械的大卡车说是可以把他们一路运到里斯本。于是蒂托开车，他跟史蒂夫互相挤着藏在一块油布下面，空气里弥漫着机油味，周围的货物如同高山一样巍峨，留给他们的地方只有三尺见方。感觉也还凑合，像个小小的巢。

卡车呼啸着冲进山道，地面像地震一样摇晃不止。史蒂夫望着正前方，眼神放空，像个陷入冥想的教徒一样坐定了一动不动。巴基几次欲言又止，最终咬咬牙，虽然他无法停止思考神盾局朗姆洛皮尔斯追兵逃脱路线一类的玩意儿，但他可以暂时把它们扔到一边，闭上眼，慢慢地滑到史蒂夫的肩上。

“再休息会儿吧，”他说，补了一句，“一起。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼。

“蒂托应该会帮我们看着的。”

史蒂夫纠结了会儿，也放松了，伸出一只手环住他的肩。他们耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，直到困意席卷而来，两人七扭八歪地蜷缩起来，头挨着头，腿叠着腿，爱意满满。

然后史蒂夫开始打鼾。

打得像个他妈的电钻。

巴基睁开眼怒瞪天花板，妈逼，吵死了。


	16. Chapter 16

黎明时分，史蒂夫醒来，正好与巴基四目相对。

“你打鼾，”对方嫌恶地说，“我一直在纠结要不要割掉你的鼻子。”

史蒂夫没绷住笑。奇怪，他应该感到抱歉才对，但他下一个动作是懒洋洋地往巴基身上一靠，左手插进后者的发丝，慢吞吞地捋。

“多好啊，我们又互相了解了一点。”

巴基呛他：“只是我单方面看到了你丑恶的一面。”

“我不介意你礼尚往来。”

巴基给了他的肩膀一下，史蒂夫一脸无所谓地耸肩。然后为了表现“丑恶”，巴基作势要把裤子扒下来羞辱他，史蒂夫表现得完全没他自己想象中那么惊恐，他肯定是疯了，至少被巴基同化了，一个正常人类消失在地平线，一个没羞没臊的变态冉冉升起。可怕。

最后巴基将就着裤子半掉不掉的姿势摇摇晃晃走到车厢边缘对着外面撒尿，史蒂夫痴迷地看着他光溜溜的大腿和臀部，还有上面已经淡得只剩一点点的牙印。

我彻彻底底疯了，他想。

我居然觉得这很美。

末了，巴基提上裤子溜达回来，史蒂夫一脸坦荡地和他对视。“你不是应该尖叫着一头扎进枕头下面吗？”对方扬起眉毛。

“这里没有枕头。”史蒂夫说。其实他真正想说的不是这个，这个只是纯粹和巴基抬杠，他想说的是他们的身心已经经过了紧密的结合，现在巴基在他看来就像维纳斯再临世间，他爱他爱得死去活来，完全不介意他会不会拉屎或者得痔疮啥的——这可是好久以前巴基的原话。

而且某种程度上……他还挺高兴的。他见过巴基最隐私的一面，他也让巴基见了他最隐私的一面，这样他们就算彻底拥有彼此了。

“你是说谈恋爱就是要面对面拉屎？”听完他的话，巴基瞠目结舌地看着他。

史蒂夫气得半死：“我没这么说——见鬼你脑子里能不能有点屎尿屁以外的玩意儿。”

“我听不懂你那些高谈阔论，大诗人，”巴基翻白眼，“我最擅长的事情是在枪林弹雨里绝地求生，以及潜进五角大楼偷核弹密码之类的。”

“或者举着一个马戏团回旋镖扔来扔去？”

巴基把他推到地板上，他反击。他们扭来扭去，互相争夺着控制权，当然史蒂夫永远也争不过巴基，烦死了。最终巴基耀武扬威地坐在他腿上，他叹气，翻白眼，尝试想出什么话来损巴基。坦白说这跟打架一样难，因为巴基的下限比他低得多，真吵起来他屡屡被巴基惊人言论搞得双脸通红，最后又只能改换拳头。唉，死循环。

“你愁眉苦脸的样子特别蠢，”巴基弯腰下来，音调放低，满是柔情蜜意，“特别特别蠢。”

他们懒洋洋地接了个吻。

“我以为刚才那句是情话，”史蒂夫皱眉，“但仔细想想，好像又不是那么回事。”

再次接吻，然后巴基像个傻子一样吃吃发笑，他说史蒂夫脖子上的小雀斑让他想起巴拉圭与阿根廷边境的哨卡分布图，史蒂夫不想问他怎么记得住那个，也不想问笑点在哪里。

“你说如果我们在这里做爱的话你那南非朋友会发现吗？”两分钟后，巴基说。

史蒂夫调用他一半的理智认真想了半分钟（另一半的理智在尖叫 ** **什么你居然敢在货车里做爱你应该去蹲监狱你这不要脸的东西**** ）。“会，因为我每次操进去的时候你都叫得和杀猪一样。”

巴基愤怒地挠他的咯吱窝，他像条抽风的蛇着扭动着滚到一边去。又过了几分钟，他们依偎在一起，同时从农用机械之间的夹缝里眺望着外界。太阳正在升起来，俗气的朝霞铺天盖地，即便是他们这个肮脏的小窝也未能幸免。

这时货车已经越过边境，开始晃晃悠悠驶向里斯本了。

* * *

距离里斯本还有二十英里时，巴基突然又改了主意。他说他们先不去调查仅存的爱德华·弗莱彻了，他要想办法回美国，因为他“暂时有了个还不太确定的想法”。

“你还能有想法？”史蒂夫挑眉。

“怎么，你真的以为你比世界上所有人都聪明吗？”

“看和谁比。”

巴基瞪他一眼：“王八蛋。”

要不是因为旅途乏累，饥肠辘辘，他们可能又会开始吵架，打闹，亲热，再吵架。这算是他们的固定节目了，两天之内发生了十八次还是十九次来着？史蒂夫自己都算不清楚了。

之后，巴基下车去买午饭，史蒂夫和蒂托留在车上叙旧。没过多久，话题拐到史蒂夫居然把到了美国队长之类的内容上面，史蒂夫非常不好意思，他根本不知道该怎么解释他和巴基的这一团乱七八糟，蒂托不管问他什么他都回以傻笑，或者挠头，或者跟个傻瓜一样把视线投向窗外盯着快餐店里巴基的背影。“恋爱中的白痴，”蒂托翻白眼，“之前你甚至从来没跟我说过你喜欢男人。”

“在巴基之前，我都没想过‘喜欢’这档子事。”史蒂夫说着，努力不让自己的声音听起来太过热情洋溢，“然后他就像陨石一样砸进我的生活。”

蒂托循着他的目光看向窗外，巴基拎着大包小包的食物迈着刺客的步伐在人群里穿梭。这一点挺神奇的，巴基不穿制服的时候看起来就像个帅得惊人的颓废派摇滚歌手，但如果他不想引人注目，他会直接维持着摇滚歌手的外形像变色龙一样消失，如果不盯着看的话，你根本注意不到他。

“这家伙肉眼可见的难搞，”蒂托点了一支烟，“为你可悲的未来默哀。”

“我也很难搞，”史蒂夫不屑一顾，“所以我和他正好凑成了一对可以互相折磨互相内耗的搭档。我们评价每天吵十次，巴基说这正好帮我控制脾气，让我不去怼神盾局，九头蛇，官僚机构，资本主义，以及不打转向灯就超车的混账。”

“这话我赞同，”蒂托哈哈笑了，“在这家伙出现之前，我们一直打赌你要么单身一辈子，要么娶一头霸王龙。”

史蒂夫撇嘴。

“谁要娶霸王龙？”巴基从车门处探出脑袋。

“没谁。”史蒂夫抢答。他接过巴基手里塑料餐盒，打开一看，里面全是层层叠叠的鸡肉和奶酪，油光四溢，看了就倒胃口。“我吃不了这么多，我不是让你点普通的汉堡吗？”

“我们在逃难，需要补充高热量。”

“这肯定不是最合理的补充方式。”

“那又怎么了？你担心自己会变成他妈的肥猪吗？”巴基说着，以令人闻风丧胆的效率吞完了一盒完整的奶酪鸡肉，“那就跟我去揍沙袋，一天之内保证你的肱二头肌回来。”

“首先，你揍的沙袋大概有浩克这么沉。其次——我上次就想说了——你能不能稍微在意一下作为一个普通的人类呆在你这类固醇英雄旁边不得不面对的一系列自我认知方面的挑战？”

“天呢，”巴基一边咀嚼一边转向蒂托，“你能像他那样中途不换气地把那句话再说一遍吗？”

“不能，”蒂托看起来正在努力和他们撇清关系，“要不我先去开车吧。”

“我男朋友真是牛逼坏了。”巴基得出结论。

史蒂夫伸手揉着鼻梁，“男朋友”一词让他的心脏雀跃地蹦了好几下，他极力忽视这个。“看在他妈的份上，先把你嘴里的东西咽下去再说话。”

“不是你要和我讨论自我认知还是啥的吗？”

“……我后悔和你谈恋爱了。”

“哈，我承认我是个有记忆障碍的倒霉英雄，但我清楚地记得你昨天还不是这么说的。昨天是谁一边操我一边大嚷着爱我爱到海枯石烂来着？”

“我没这么说——不我不是那意思，我是说这不是我的原话。还有上帝啊巴基你是想让整座城的人都听到我们的性生活细节吗？”

“别闹，我控制了音量，你才他妈嚎得像个变态暴露狂一样。”

“我没有，”史蒂夫下巴一抬，“我一向注重隐私。”

“那我也是，我他妈就是隐私的代名词，隐私国的国王应该给我颁个奖章。”

“说得太对了二位，”蒂托在驾驶座幽幽地开口，“我车厢里的精斑大概是看不见的外星人搞上去的吧，你们知道吗，有些甚·至在车顶上。”

短暂的沉默。

“……先吃饭吧。”史蒂夫说。

“嗯。”巴基回答。

短暂的安宁。

大约十分钟后，他们又因番茄沙司里到底含不含真正的番茄而吵了起来。

* * *

接下来几天过得飞快，一眨眼功夫，他们就与蒂托握手道别，背景是拂晓时分孱弱的天光和圣塔伦附近的丘陵地带。再一眨眼，巴基和他出现在图书馆里对着上世纪的街道图大眼瞪小眼。“你确定你能想起来？”史蒂夫深表怀疑。巴基则乜斜他一眼，不答话，扭头把旧地图和新地图放在一起比较来比较去，嘴里念叨着日期、坐标、任务简报之类的话。

这肯定不是美国队长时期的任务，史蒂夫用膝盖都猜得到。

接着，他们分开了十八个小时，史蒂夫去找他一个在航空货运方面有点关系的朋友，看能不能蹭到一趟航班回美国，巴基则出去转了一圈，回来时用两个不起眼的旅行箱拖回了满满的两大箱子武器装备。

“我们是要去暗杀总统吗？”史蒂夫目瞪口呆

“只是以防万一，”巴基耸耸肩，“我预感接下来会有好几次硬仗要打。”

毕竟美国也算是敌人的大本营了，史蒂夫想。他都拿不准他会不会一下飞机就被团团包围，往好了想，那就是监狱和铁窗泪，往坏了想，砰，脑袋开花。

他们当然为此吵过架，不过严格说来，他们什么都吵。最后他们没吵出结果，因为话题从“要不要回美国”变成了“烈日底下的宽敞停车位和阴凉处的窄小停车位哪个更好”（“我发誓真的看到那地方有车位了！”“得了，我们正常人都管那个叫一块连我他妈的屁股都塞不进去的泥土不叫停车位！”）后来史蒂夫就不去烦恼这事了，就近期的遭遇来看，在一定程度上的听从巴基的意见并非不可接受，何况，就算万事都交给史蒂夫自己做决定，他最后不也只能带着他们在欧洲转圈圈吗？

不过他还是很恼火巴基非要指挥蒂托把车停在烈日炎炎下，操，热得他头皮都快化了。

时间继续流逝，出发当夜，他们在机场旁边的小破旅馆里飞快地来了一发。然后史蒂夫开始对着镜子贴假面具，巴基则一面调动全身每一个细胞辱骂染发膏的发明者一面给他自己染头发。“我恨死这个，”他嘟嘟囔囔，“老掉牙的间谍把戏，现如今小说都不这么写了，俗套，低端，丢人！你要是敢跟别人说我堂堂美国队长兼前冬日战士居然还在靠化妆蒙骗人脸识别我就不如死了算了。”

“简单的才是最好的。”史蒂夫又把这话重复了一遍。事实证明他说的没错，只要化了妆再穿着货运公司制服，工作人员没怎么看就放行了。他们的武器箱则神不知鬼不觉地绕开了安检躺进仓库。又过了几十分钟，飞机升入高空，史蒂夫看着窗外的茫茫大西洋，忧郁地想这一切居然又回到了原点

一只手伸过来弹他的脑门。“想好你的新作了吗？大诗人，”巴基咧着嘴往前凑，“我猜它应该叫《操蛋的人生和我身边酷毙了的帅哥》。”

史蒂夫哼了声：“你才不酷，你现在就像个卖炸鱼薯条的。”

“因为你逼我染头发，毁了我精美的头型，”巴基说着倚了过来，整个身躯懒洋洋地压在他肩上，又重又暖和，“但炸鱼那部分不能怪我，是这整架飞机都泛着那股怪味。”

“我们到底要回美国干什么？”史蒂夫转移话题。

“你猜。”

史蒂夫假装苦思冥想一番，并借此反讽巴基，效果不错，后者顿时翻起白眼：“没让你真的猜。”

史蒂夫撇嘴：“我不知道，去拯救世界？”

巴基接下了他的嘲讽：“没错，准备好跟美国队长一起出生入死了吗？”

“没有。”

巴基踢他的脚踝，他踢回去，趁没人注意，他们无声无息地小幅度闹了一会儿。闹完，史蒂夫也对窗户失去了兴趣，他开始看飞机上的广告杂志，巴基挤在他肩窝处和他一起看。画面并不温馨，因为巴基一如既往地烦人，操着三十年代的糟老头子口音对着每一页评头论足。

又过了十来分钟，巴基凑近他的耳朵：“我来告诉你我们去美国干什么。”

“终于还是憋不住了？”

巴基做鬼脸，然后压低声音：“任何神盾局成员都不该在弗瑞死后表现得兴高采烈，某个心里藏不住事的白痴除外。那混蛋恨我，他想看我吃瘪的样子，结果得瑟过头了。”

“朗姆洛？”

“嗯哼。”

“所以你打算单刀直入？”

“我已经厌烦兜圈子了，”巴基比了个杀气腾腾的手势，“首先，我要揍他个狗吃屎。”

* * *

又是几乎一眨眼功夫，史蒂夫发现自己身处纽约某处高级公寓27楼的墙壁外——呃，准确的说，是墙壁上。他腰上拴着安全绳，另一端系在公寓天台的一根钢筋上。除此以外，他还背着一把带消音器的手枪，有限的弹药，以及电击棒。他左边两英尺有个鸽子窝，里头躲着几只咕咕叫的冷酷杀手，要是在白天，史蒂夫怀疑它们会冲上来谋杀自己。不开玩笑，因为倒霉的约翰逊就是这么摔死的，史蒂夫至今还记得约翰逊的遗言“我他妈恨死鸟了”，这让他往后很多年都对高空任务心有余悸。

他右边五英尺处就是巴基，这家伙敏捷得像是可以徒手在帝国大厦的外墙上爬上爬下。他甚至怀疑前段时间YouTube上那个皇后区的睡衣小子其实就是巴基扮演的。可是身材对不上，他又想。

随着一声叹息，他继续下降，中途扫了一眼自己身后的茫茫夜景。哈德逊河上不断吹来冷冽的夜风，曼哈顿大桥在遥远的地平线上化作光辉灿烂的银河。稍近一点的地方，一辆白色轿车在他脚下停住，下来一对明显是刚结束深夜派对的情侣，步履踉跄，倒进大门就差点呼呼大睡。史蒂夫悬在距离他们足有三百英尺的高空，深深吸气，松开绳子，下降，急停，下降。

“当你在飞机上告诉我你要揍朗姆洛时，”他顿住，呛了一口风，“我以为那是个比喻。”

巴基洋洋自得地看向他：“怎么，在高空喝风难道不惬意吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“我挺惬意的，”巴基蹬着墙壁摆荡起来，好似他不过是在公园里荡秋千，“这程度才哪到哪儿啊，你知道2012年齐塔瑞人那次吗，那次我整个人都飞出天空母舰了，然后我抓住了一个外星杂种，用盾牌把他的脑袋砸得稀碎，乘着他的飞行器又回来了。”

“显摆。”史蒂夫嗤之以鼻。

巴基一撩头发。

“知道吗？”史蒂夫说，“我还挺怀念几个月那个只会冲我阴阳怪气的美国队长的，至少他没那么烦人。”

“可你爱我。”

史蒂夫瞪他。其实每次巴基提到“爱”字都会让他的内心悸动起来，一方面，他觉得自己轻易就被人捏住把柄十分丢脸，但另一方面，他又巴不得在时代广场拉张横幅写着“我爱上了詹姆斯·巴恩斯昵称巴基俗称美国队长”。

巴基似乎看出他心之所想，嘴角一扬：“你特别爱我，小子，你简直为我神魂颠倒。”

史蒂夫盯着他背后的安全绳。

“看什么？”

“我觉得吧，”他故作正经，“你的绳子好像有点拴不住你的傻气了，要不我把它割了吧。”

这句话引发了一场小规模的拳打脚踢，然后他们不闹了，因为朗姆洛的住处近在眼前。屋里没开灯，窗帘紧闭。两人互换一道眼神，史蒂夫拿出开锁器，巴基则拿出手枪。窗户打开的瞬间子弹就击穿了报警器，两人入内，巴基又开了一枪打爆摄像头，然后他直奔书房，粗暴地扯断网线，开启电脑。

这种简单直接的入侵方法显然不是史蒂夫的风格，他目视巴基的背影，撇撇嘴，没去深究。说起来他从什么时候就开始纵容这个来着？算了，记不清了。巴基工作的时候他也没闲着，将房间里的东西翻了个遍，每个能打开藏东西的地方他都没放过，结果一无所获，料想朗姆洛也不会直接把秘密放在家里。他转向巴基，后者正对着屏幕骂骂咧咧，嘟囔着朗姆洛像个操蛋的电脑白痴一样只知道把所有文件堆在桌面上之类的话。

“你就很擅长电脑吗？”史蒂夫忍不住回嘴，“你上次还跟我说神盾局给你的电脑有1TB的内存。内存。”他加了个重音。

巴基坚称那只是口误，史蒂夫懒得跟他争。又过了半分钟，对方惊呼出声：“卧了个大槽，你快来看朗姆洛的搜索记录。”

“不看。”

“快来快来赶紧，我知道你想看。”

还没等史蒂夫看见朗姆洛到底搜索过什么，门响了。

屋子的主人回来了。

千钧一发之时，史蒂夫本能看向窗户，可下一秒，他幡然醒悟，他现在不是小心翼翼的侦探模式，他是大摇大摆的美国队长（跟班）模式。有什么问题直接问本人不是更快吗？他侧头，巴基冲他挑眉。接下来，后者阔步走出房间，在朗姆洛喊出声之前一拳揍在了对方的下巴上。


	17. Chapter 17

本章预警：血腥暴力。

* * *

巴基开始玩刀。

他知道他玩刀的模样十分性感，也十分吓人。这句话在此时此刻有两个再明显不过的例证，他能感受到史蒂夫炙热的视线，同时，他也看到朗姆洛哆嗦了一下，故作坚强地盯着自己剩余的九根手指，还有一根已经躺在水槽里了。

“好好想清楚，老兄，”巴基继续说，“这里发生什么完全取决于你，我呢，就是个上刑的，你早点开口，我们就早点完事，你也可以少疼一会儿。而且你也知道，不管是谁，最后都会开口的，纯粹是时间长短的问题。”

他戏剧化地抛起匕首，又接住它，循环往复。

“我会杀了你，”朗姆洛说，“我会在你脖子上开道口子，等你的血流干——”

巴基狠狠踢向他的腹部，他惨叫一声，像虫子一样扭动起来。

审讯是件无聊的差事，约等于双方耐性的比拼。通常没有人能在巴基手下坚持半小时，他在咆哮突击队就干过这个，对付德国人，然后德国人又反过来对付他，再然后他又用这招对付美国人、苏联人、阿富汗人，反正，没完没了。

他把朗姆洛扔进浴室，这样随时可以冲掉碍事的血迹，也方便接一盆冷水把这个妄图逃进昏迷状态的家伙泼醒。他忙碌的时候，史蒂夫一直站在门口看着，双臂抱胸，不言语，只是看。巴基想过要不要撵走他，因为做脏活的场面可算不上有趣，搞不好会让史蒂夫这个道德家心情抑郁。不过他转念一想，他干过的事情，史蒂夫照样干过，正是去他妈的战争把他们的人格撕得四分五裂，所谓的道德早就沾满了泥土、血渍和狗屎，谁也没比谁高尚。

“帮我找块毛巾，”他对史蒂夫说，“再找根棍子。”

对方照做了，他用毛巾蒙住朗姆洛的眼睛，黑暗能放大痛苦，制造很多摧残人心的想象。当然，他不会蠢到揍朗姆洛的脸或者其他要害，他只揍他的膝盖、腿、手臂。骨头断了，那就朝断裂的地方继续打。行刑过程中他的一部分人格飘离出来冷眼旁观这一切，我不值得被原谅，他想。

朗姆洛躺在地上抽噎，巴基凑上去：“打算说了吗？”

他说：“желание（渴望）。”

巴基又剁掉他一根手指。

“Ржавый（生锈）！Cемнадцать（十七）！Рассвет（黎明）——”朗姆洛叫得歇斯底里，巴基把他腿的骨整根打碎了，最后他奄奄一息，气若游丝，嘴唇蠕动着吐出他的“杀手锏”：

“人造卫星。”

巴基叹息：“你该更新一下你的情报网了。”

说完他剁掉了第三根手指。

朗姆洛晕了过去，史蒂夫沉默着打开水龙头接水。巴基走到他身边，就着流水冲干净手上的血。正要离开时史蒂夫抓住他的肩，“交换吧，”对方说，“你去歇会儿。”

于是他们交换，巴基慢慢走出去，突然膝盖一软，他吐在了花盆里。

吐出来就好多了，他想。这时他看到朗姆洛有个酒柜，想想也没必要征求主人同意了，他抽出一瓶威士忌拿来漱口，又喝了不少下去。酒精对他不起作用，不过多少能压一压反胃感。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，走向浴室，立在门边。

说起来，朗姆洛为什么会知道冬兵的启动指令？

最简单的解释是朗姆洛看了那些档案，但他的权限应该不够才对。巴基忍不住蹙眉，他有一个糟糕的预感，但愿不是真的。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问他。

巴基一耸肩膀。“有个问题要想，”他说，“关于章鱼的问题。”

“那就对了杂种，”地上的朗姆洛嘶嘶笑着，“Hail Hydra.”

巴基和史蒂夫交换一道眼神，他上前，史蒂夫把棍棒交给他，但他没接。他弯下腰，把金属手插进了朗姆洛的断骨里。

“具体说说。”他的声音冷得像冰。

朗姆洛嚎了一会儿，后来渐渐没声了，转为啜泣。巴基转了一下手肘，朗姆洛无声地把嘴绷成了一个椭圆，他开始求饶了，一开始只是呻吟，抽搐，巴基凑上前去，勉强听到对方说“我都告诉你”。

他看向门口，史蒂夫已经熟练地拿出了纸笔，准备记录。

朗姆洛说，都是亚历山大·皮尔斯的计划。

偷盗振金是皮尔斯的主意，用振金来武装特战队也是皮尔斯的主意，是皮尔斯杀死弗瑞，是皮尔斯要破坏弗瑞一手建立的复仇者团体并用特战队取而代之。神盾局从很久以前开始就遍布九头蛇的人了，管全球安全的那帮白痴——就是那帮随便要给纽约扔核弹的家伙——也早就跟了皮尔斯。他不知道振金在那，但他知道那三个股东分别是谁，文件都在他的加密文档里，至于密码……

他示意巴基再凑近一点。

“密码是……”他气若游丝，“去死吧，杂种。”

巴基挥出手挡住朗姆洛挥过来的水管，他没有思考的余地，条件反射般握紧拳头打在朗姆洛的下巴上，紧接着，对方的身体冲着天花板呼啸而去，半空中因地心引力而转向，扑通一声落在史蒂夫脚边。

后者让出一步，弯腰摸了摸朗姆洛的脉搏。

“抱歉，我有点反应过激，”巴基说，“他还活着吗？”

“还有半口气。”史蒂夫说着收起了笔记本，脸色看起来不怎么好。“外头有威士忌。”巴基提醒他。

史蒂夫疲惫地摇了摇头，他们默默分了一盒香烟，一屁股坐在朗姆洛的高档沙发上，盯着天花板。

半分钟后，史蒂夫也去痛痛快快地吐了一回。

* * *

他们没找到朗姆洛说的文件。“我觉得他在瞎扯，只是为了让我分心。”巴基说。史蒂夫一如既往地持相反观点，他说朗姆洛的话半真半假，前面很可能是对的，文件的部分才是胡扯。要操心的事太多了，两人此刻也没心思争执。史蒂夫决定把朗姆洛的硬盘拆下来带走，临走前，他似乎灵机一动，突然开口让巴基看看玄关处的家具背后有没有藏什么东西。

巴基扯开鞋柜，没东西，举起花盆往下抖，也没东西。最后他从伞架里掏出一个U盘，黑色的，普普通通，但相当可疑。

“狡猾的狗屎，”巴基啧了声，“肯定是听见我们的动静匆忙塞进去的。”

“还行，今天不算一无所获。”

“嗯，一个U盘，一堆不知道有没有用的数据，一段他妈的九头蛇又卷土重来的操蛋新闻，还有一些可悲的搜索历史，”他看了看毫无生气的朗姆洛，“你知道这家伙搜过‘如何提高性功能和持续时间吗’？”

“你不必告诉我最后一条，巴基。”史蒂夫没好气道，随后板着脸去查看撤退路线了。巴基回身望了一眼自己制造出来的一片狼藉，顿时觉得前一刻的轻松气氛消失无踪。他站在原地出神，冰冷的反胃感像一条蛇一样顺着食道往上爬，过了好一会儿他才发觉史蒂夫又回到了自己跟前，对方拍拍他的肩，说：“希望每个九头蛇间谍都是阳痿，对吧？”

虽然这家伙装得很假，但他还是笑了：“嘿，我也是九头蛇间谍。”

“你不算。”史蒂夫回答。

* * *

他们才刚刚走到电梯间，追兵就来了。

巴基摸出一颗闪光弹：“我以为他们今天会缺席呢。”

“我们在纽约，这约等于当年的德军总部了，”史蒂夫拔枪上膛，“你还能指望什么呢？神盾局又不会跳着草裙舞来迎接你——我左，你右？”

“然后B计划吗？”

“我不喜欢B计划。”

“你不喜欢所有‘英俊帅气的美国队长巴基巴恩斯制定的计划’，”巴基哼了声，“你的喜好关我屁事，打架的事情我说了算。”

史蒂夫翻白眼。

巴基一脚踹开应急通道的大门，埋伏在里头的士兵愣在那里，手还没来得及放到扳机上。他瞄准右边那个，史蒂夫是左边，两拳过后，无力的肢体顺着阶梯下滑，更多的人涌上来——四个，哦不五个，还有个躲在后面想偷袭的家伙。巴基扔出了闪光弹，然后像攻城锤一样往前冲，史蒂夫紧紧跟在他后面，掩护他，不时帮他补刀一两个躲在角落的混账。

他们一连冲到14层，追兵更多了，更难对付。巴基选起路来毫不迟疑，有一次他拖着两个士兵头也不回就往天井里跳，足足自由落体了十多英尺才甩脱他们，自己挂在栏杆边摇摇欲坠。史蒂夫一边骂骂咧咧一边连闪带避地追赶他，在枪林弹雨里穿梭，中途还时不时开几枪。等巴基爬上陆地后史蒂夫才刚刚赶到，先没好气地问他有没有事，接着又抱怨说能不能像普通人一样打架。

“像你一样‘普通’？——当心！”

后半句提醒是多余的，史蒂夫一枪点射，偷袭者捂着膝盖倒在了地上。巴基冲史蒂夫扬起眉毛：“好吧也没那么普通。”

史蒂夫撇嘴，瞟了一眼楼梯间的窗户。巴基循着对方的目光望去，街道上灯火通明，停了密密麻麻十几辆黑色SUV，还有大量的特工涌进公寓。“希望他们疏散了平民。”史蒂夫喃喃道。巴基没忍住冷笑：“你真觉得他们有这闲工夫？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，随后说：“我们得快点了。”

“B计划？”

“……好吧，B计划。”

* * *

巴基把窗户整个拽下来扔到一边，墙上露出一个一人大小的缺口，他正要示意史蒂夫跟上，却听到身边传来枪声。“找到他们了！”一个神盾特工对着对讲机吼道。机枪子弹雨点般打在墙壁上，石灰如水花四溅。史蒂夫滚到墙角，子弹差一点就打中他了。巴基想去帮他，偏偏第二波子弹又来，他干脆朝着开枪的士兵扑过去，老战术，手臂挡子弹，然后一下子把他的枪拧成对折，再狠狠冲着脸来一拳。

他听到后面有搏斗的动静，一回头，史蒂夫和两个特工缠斗在一起。其中一个扑上去用手臂勒住史蒂夫的喉咙，将他锁喉，“别动！”另一个特工吼道，他用枪指着史蒂夫的脑袋，这句话是吼给巴基听的，下一句则是针对史蒂夫：“你也别他妈动！”

史蒂夫仍在挣扎，巴基冲向那个拿枪的家伙，夺走他的武器，抓住他的头使劲砸向墙壁。正在这时，他看到史蒂夫矮身向前，用前滚翻的姿势把背上的人狠狠甩了出去。那家伙大叫一声，摔得七荤八素，史蒂夫很快让他闭了嘴。

这招不赖，显然是柔术里的一招，科班出身也有科班出身的好处。他快步上前扶了史蒂夫一把，顺带揉揉他的金毛：“漂亮。”

史蒂夫气喘吁吁地躲开他的手，没出声，巴基了然地想他的喉咙现在肯定疼得要命。又有追兵出现，可楼道里太拥挤，又横七竖八地躺了一堆他们的同伴，他们暂时还过不来。“抓紧我！”他对史蒂夫说，“还有别看下面！”

他带着史蒂夫从窗户跳了出去。

* * *

11楼，其实也说不上高，有了血清以后巴基特别擅长像猫一样轻巧落地。他已经好多年都懒得带降落伞了，他没那么容易摔死，何况他还有盾牌。

不过他现在他没有盾牌，还有个沉甸甸的负重，这个负重从他们开始自由落体以后就从喉咙里挤出半声尖细的尖叫，然后又憋回去，改为恼火地瞪着巴基的脸。巴基懂他的意思，那眼神大约是在说“如果我死了我就把你拖进他妈的十八层地狱”。巴基咧嘴一笑，放任狂乱的夜风肆意地掀起他的长发，放任史蒂夫在他臂弯里摇摆，后者每次都是就差那么一点点就要滑出去了，然后史蒂夫慌乱地再往上爬一点，他则再收拢臂弯，像夹着一捆水泥似的把对方夹在胳膊下。

9楼，7楼，5楼……门牌一闪即逝，有个站在窗边的女士大惊失色地和他们打了个照面。他用左手当刹车制动，贴着水泥墙一路下滑，斯塔克的机械装置在他的胳膊里撕心裂肺地轰鸣，掌心和墙壁的连接处一路噼里啪啦火花不断。等两人终于摔落在草坪里，史蒂夫摇晃几下才找回平衡。没时间闲聊，他们立刻朝租来的雪佛兰跑去。

车当然是史蒂夫租的，但凡涉及到证件一类的事情都是他负责。他跑在前头，滴滴两声开启车门，没等巴基坐稳就一脚油门冲进大路。副驾驶的门还大敞着，正如旗帜一般风中摇摆，巴基只能迎着呼啸的狂风探出上身把门拉上，这时史蒂夫一个急转弯，巴基差点一头扎进大马路。“操！你故意的！”他嚷道。

“才没有。”史蒂夫上身前倾，视线死死盯着路面。等他们无视红灯冲出一个路口，他才嘟囔着开口：“你的手还好吗？”

“哦，这玩意儿没那么容易坏，”巴基耸耸肩，活动了一下五指，“你的脖子呢？”

“疼，”史蒂夫答得直截了当，“淤青大概会持续好几周，别的也还行。”

“应该找点东西涂一下。”

“你从九头蛇那里拿的补给品里好像有药。”

“等停车我去看。”

短暂沉默。

“我恨B计划。”史蒂夫幽幽地说。

“你最好习惯它。”

“你是在告诉我你还想再来一次吗？”

巴基笑得无辜：“我好像有点上瘾了。”

史蒂夫瞪他一眼，目光里满是被背叛的怨恨，末了，他抓过水瓶灌了一大口，随即愤恨道：“我要去健身了。”

他想以牙还牙，练出一身更夸张的肌肉，也把巴基拦腰抱起看他愤怒骂街还不能反抗。啧，这个睚眦必报的家伙。巴基看穿了他，但什么也没说，反而回给他一个挑衅的笑。

史蒂夫拧好水瓶扔在他肚子上。

气氛总算活跃了一些，想到他们终于在这漫长又憋屈的战役里赢了一把，即便是审讯的后遗症也掩不住他们嘴角的笑。巴基揉着额头，史蒂夫打开收音机，里头放着一首快节奏的放克音乐。破晓时分，他们在低音吉他的乐声中呼啸逃离纽约市，朝着阴云密布的新泽西一头奔去。

* * *

翌日傍晚，史蒂夫带路，示意他们在黑塞附近的一个废旧工业区停下来。这地方破得要命，公路两边是泥泞的土地，竖着一排工厂的房子，一条铁路横穿而过，又消失在地平线尽头。整个景象像是狂欢派对后留在地上的污秽，任谁都不会多看这里一眼，但这里居然也有一个社区，几个集装箱似的棚户散落在四周，空气里漂浮着烟熏的味道，几个散工坐在废纸箱上面烤火，从周围的景象判断，他们可能很久没开工了。

史蒂夫朝他们走过去。

“嘿，伙计们，”他语气随和，“比尔在这儿吗？”

其中一个瘦骨嶙峋的家伙指了指身后的房子，巴基看到他只有三根手指：“后头，有天线那栋。”

“谢了。”

“你能跟比尔说让他把发电机的噪音弄小一点吗？”另一个家伙说，他身边有个醉汉在嘻嘻哈哈地笑，他很快加入他的队伍，两人勾肩搭背，又开始灌酒。

“我进去一趟。”史蒂夫对巴基说。

巴基点点头，目送对方走进带天线的房屋。他知道比尔是个黑客，史蒂夫和这人通过好几次电话，对方还帮他们调查过克劳的转账单，但他完全没猜到比尔居然就住在一堆酒鬼中间。一个声音告诉他：不，这些都不是普通的酒鬼。他们种族各异，但无一例外都是青壮年男性，其中有些是残疾人，巴基还看到某人的领口有个一闪而过的军牌。

一个细长的物体朝他飞过来，他本能抬手，那东西打在他手心处。五指收拢，一股令人安怡的触感弥散开来，他不用看都知道，那是酒鬼们扔给他的一支烟。

“接得好。”有人赞许地点点头。

这像是某种仪式，他得到了他们的认可。最早和史蒂夫对话的家伙冲他招手示意，他走过去，接过对方递过来的打火机。

“你是杂种上尉的朋友？”对方问。

巴基先是不解，后来他才反应过来这说的居然是史蒂夫。对方似乎十分享受他一脸无知的模样，咯咯笑了：“他曾经是我们的头儿，我们是一群杂种，所以他自然是杂种上尉了。”

“操，有理有据。”巴基忍不住笑。

对方拍了一下他的肩膀，随后从箱子上跳下去，打开一个老式的MP3开始放摇滚乐。巴基之所以认识那是MP3，是因为他被托尼拉着补了好多操蛋的二十一世纪流行文化。不少人跟着节奏前后摇晃，然后一辆火车飞驰而过，远处一个黑人小伙大喊一个叫肯的人让他去看看站台处的垃圾箱里有没有什么可捡的，肯去了，又被站台的保安给撵了回来。

“那就是坨狗屎，”巴基身边的人指着保安说道，“给我把步枪我可以在八百里外一枪崩得他脑袋开花。”

又有一个人凑过来，脸色发灰，像个僵尸：“你在哪里服役？”

巴基扯了个谎：“伊拉克。”

“我也去过伊拉克。”“僵尸”回答。随后他开始讲他扮作医生混进伊拉克的农村，看见一个男人虐待一个女人：“他们是夫妻，但他用马鞭抽她，把她的头按进水里就因为她多看了其他男人一眼。战斗开始后我用机关枪射死了男人，我一度觉得自己非常伟大，我惩罚了坏人，我满足得不行。后来他们十四岁的儿子在身上绑了炸弹炸了我们一座桥，再后来上头说那村子给共和国卫队提供补给要我们给切断出村的山路，我们就干了，出村的人都被射杀了，那女人也死了，从那以后我就觉得这世界都他妈什么狗屎玩意儿，操。”

“操。”巴基回答。

“操。”其他人附和。

一时间四周都是断断续续的咒骂声。

先前好心情不翼而飞，巴基盯着摇曳的火光，有一瞬间他想起他和布莱恩潜入德军的电话交换站炸死里面的所有人，包括那些法国平民。那一幕惨不忍睹，一直等他们到了伦敦都像跗骨之蛆如影随形。他们在酒馆买醉，蹒跚着走上街道，防空警报响起但街上还是充满了和他们一样无所畏惧的人，他们一起听着炸弹落下来的声音，喝酒，大笑，唱歌，流泪——就像现在一样。

“我也得来点酒。”他说。


	18. Chapter 18

史蒂夫出来时他正好回忆到阿富汗，那是冬兵时期一次任务，苏联人要解放那地方，派他去杀人，美国人觉得还是让那里维持原状更好，然后两个国家较劲，当地人则一片片死去，没人在乎。他刚想到这里，史蒂夫忽然碰了碰他的肩膀。

“比尔还在破解U盘，我出来走走，”对方说，“你还好吗？”

“喝了点酒，但我不会醉。”他回答。史蒂夫忧心忡忡地望了周围一眼，也许在想他不该把巴基留在这些人身边。

“我没事，”巴基强调，“我们都经历过这个不是吗？”

史蒂夫无言点头。有时他就像一面活生生的镜子，巴基总能从里头看见一部分的自己。

等着也没事可做，他们决定去散散步，随便走走。附近有人的收音机没关，一个死板的女声正在介绍神盾局的情况。皮尔斯当上新部长，复仇者大门被贴了封条，大部分人回了原本的住处，被软禁着，娜塔莎还在前线奔波，索尔则去了外太空。“亚历山大·皮尔斯认为，一支受专人训练，精准、高效的部队更适合在未来可能发生的恐怖袭击或外星人进攻中保护世界。此外——”

巴基突然觉得很累。

他的人生只有战斗，穿着愚蠢的制服打着愚蠢的战争，制服颜色从蓝变黑又变得花里胡哨，战争却从未改变。这一仗打完又能怎么样呢？还是有人对他呼来喝去，用责任或者正义之类的词汇劝诱他，往他身上没完没了地压“美国”之类的担子，他不能说不，因为他他妈的是个英雄。

狗屁英雄，他知道他不是英雄，他当美国队长只是为了纾解自己的罪恶感。他不是任何人的责任，任何人也不是他的责任。如果他想停下来，那他就能停下来，如果他想一走了之，也没人有资格在他背后念叨那些“你怎么这么自私”之类的屁话。

问题是，他未必能做到。

至少想想还是不错的，想象往国务卿脸上来那么一拳，想象对所有试图躲在他后面的白痴吼一句“你们得他妈学着自救了”。仔细想想，人类一直懂得自救。灾难一直在发生，可并不是每个时代都有美国队长。生老病死本就是一个正常的轮回，假设他活得很久，活到了亲眼看见地球彻底完蛋的那天，他也不觉得他区区一个长着金属臂的激素怪物有本事颠覆这命中注定的规律。

那么英雄到底是什么？

“巴克？”

他幡然回神，眨眨眼，撇嘴：“巴克是什么鬼名字？”

史蒂夫笑了：“随口一叫。”

“蠢毙了。”巴基哼哼。史蒂夫自命不凡地咧了咧嘴，随后他的表情凝重起来，停步看向巴基的眼睛：“我们会解决那个的。”

他盯着史蒂夫发了一会儿呆。史蒂夫猜错了，但他像只老母鸡似的关心着巴基，眼睛里的善意几乎能化作微风流进巴基的胸口。爱情。巴基脑子里又蹦出这个词，这让他情不自禁地想要微笑。随后思绪又飘回来，其实他宁愿自己烦恼的不过就是九头蛇和振金的问题，但他想得比那要深，他甚至想不出合适的语言去解释它。

最终，他只能不置可否地耸耸肩。

史蒂夫误解了他的意思，微微皱眉：“比尔说U盘里有重要线索，只要再给他一点时间——”

“等这档子破事结束，你想不想搬到我那儿去？”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，忘了自己之前在说什么。

“或者我搬到你那儿？但我知道你平日里不是租房子就是住旅店，呃，严格说来我那里也跟旅店似的，总有保姆往我冰箱里塞东西，到处都是摄像头。”

“那不叫旅店，那大概应该叫观察箱，”史蒂夫说，“我十二岁时有过一个，养着蚂蚁。”

“你真的很刻薄你知道吗？”巴基笑着说。史蒂夫用胳膊肘拱他，他又拱回去，差点害他摔倒在野地里。之后他们继续并肩而行，四周阴沉而空旷，河水飘来一股腐败的气味，一群蚊虫黑压压地扑向附近的活物，巴基伸手驱赶它们，这时史蒂夫说：“你可以搬到我那里。”

“你在马里兰有套别墅？”

史蒂夫没理他的冷笑话：“我可以买辆房车，想住哪住哪。”

“听起来我们像个摇滚乐团。”

“是啊。”

“感觉不错，我喜欢。”

“……但……你的神盾局好伙伴不会随便让你拿主意的，”史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，焦虑起来，“你是个国家象征，他们会觉得我拐跑了你，就跟偷了颗核弹差不多，‘美国队长被偷去了第三世界国家’。”

“我他妈不是个物品，操。”

“我知道。”又是一声叹息，史蒂夫忧心忡忡地望着地平线。他思索了好一会儿，接着才犹豫着开口：“我觉得也只有我到你那去了。”

“欢迎来到蚂蚁观察箱，”巴基捏着假嗓门说，“今天饲养员投喂的是苹果，他想看我们怎样打洞，怎样生一堆小蚂蚁——假设我们能生的话。”

史蒂夫摇头苦笑。

话题到此为止，他们没谈出什么结果，经历过这么多以后巴基也不可能再把那句“也许我们不该在一起”抛在台面上。他确实不该把史蒂夫拖进他这烂摊子里，想想看吧，他一直效力的组织是他妈的九头蛇，而且不知道把九头蛇拔干净以后里头还藏着什么糟心玩意儿。但他也知道，就算骨子里再厌恶这个，史蒂夫还是会义无反顾地跟着他往下跳，最终他们都沉入那团糊着人类血肉的沥青似的泥沼，挣扎摸索，或与之沉沦。

说不定还不错呢，到最后搞不好还会有人塞个参议员什么的位置给他当着玩，也许他还能竞选总统，别笑，照这样下去，概率根本不可能是零。

可他不想，操，他真他妈的一点也不想。

* * *

一小时后，他们踏上回去的路。巴基沉默不语，史蒂夫用一只胳膊松松地勾着他的脖子，巴基由他去了。很少有人这样对他，他觉得很新鲜，也很暖。

不过以他的块头史蒂夫想完全搂住他还有点费劲，这一幕在外人看来说不定挺搞笑的。回到比尔的住处时，周围的派对已经接近尾声了，大多数人横七竖八地摊在地上。“僵尸”迷迷瞪瞪地坐在一个铁桶上抽烟，夜风拂乱了他呼出的烟霾，飘向摇曳的苇草。

巴基远眺了一会儿，一句话脱口而出：“也许这附近有收容所……”

史蒂夫停了下来，收回胳膊，摇了摇头。

“所以我们什么都做不了？”

“做不了特别有意义的，”史蒂夫摇摇头，“有些人是逃兵，不算他们，其他人也进不了那个系统，因为那个系统自己也人满为患。收容所有时会收留他们，但大多数机构不会浪费人力物力给一群试图慢性自杀的人。”

叹息。

“如果你想的话，”过了一会儿，史蒂夫好似漫不经心地开口，“你可以留些钱给他们。”

他犹豫了一下。他真的想这么做了，他甚至可以去求托尼给这帮人找工作，他可以去演讲，用美国队长的身份组织一场募捐，但是，但是……

“但这无法触及本质。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫苦笑了下，把手塞进衣兜里，转而盯着远处的一棵树。

他想起每年都在VA门口聚集的抗议人群，想起印着盾牌的征兵广告，想起他不时出席的晚宴，想起运兵车，炮火，虚无缥缈的正义。战争永无止尽，每一个参与者似乎都找到了自己合法的或者“宿命的”位置，将军，士兵，战犯，间谍，一切都秩序井然，但又颠三倒四，复仇者，外星人，九头蛇，神盾局，这到底是怎么来的？谁在定义这一切？

不是你相信上帝你才跪下，而是跪下后你就相信了上帝。

他盯着自己的金属手掌：“……有时候……”

“什么？”

他无奈地笑了笑，觉得自己的话很蠢：“没什么，只是有时候我在想……英雄到底是什么？”

沉默。

“是人。”史蒂夫顿了顿：“但我觉得这是个悖论。”

“什么意思？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，叹息：“英雄首先是人，但当他成为人时，他就不再是英雄。”

又是沉默。

巴基突然爆出一声笑。

一个想法奇迹般在他脑海中成型，英雄，人，英雄，虽然还很模糊，但它却散发着咄咄逼人的热度。他咬住嘴唇压抑笑意，史蒂夫一脸莫名看着他，大概觉得他脑子终于抽风了。见此情景，他干脆不管不顾，猛地抓过对方吻了上去。这就是普通的接吻，嘴唇相碰，黏黏糊糊地磨蹭，史蒂夫很快全情投入，推挤他让他的后背抵住了墙壁。旁边的的门打开了，一个阴沉的瘦小男子——大概就是比尔——站在门口看着他们，见他们没有分开的意思，他跺了跺脚。

两人分开，都有点气喘。史蒂夫忍着尴尬上前介绍巴基，巴基象征性招了招手，但比尔什么都没说，只向旁边让出一步，示意他们进去。

进屋前史蒂夫试探着望了巴基一眼，巴基回望，用眼神告诉他“没事了”。

他们的胳膊还勾在一起。

史蒂夫于是继续向前。

* * *

很遗憾，U盘里没有提到振金，不过比尔还是找到了一些有用的东西。里头有个很复杂的解读器，负责把英文字符转化为数字坐标，比尔说神盾局特别爱玩这种把戏，上次他入侵神盾数据库的时候就碰上了同样的东西。“这么久过去了他们也不知道革新一下系统。”说着他别有深意地扫了史蒂夫一眼，后者弯了下嘴角，不答话。

巴基看看这个又看看那个，突然顿悟：“操，就是这家伙帮你偷看我的档案。”

“大部分都是你在各个场合羞辱记者的录像。”史蒂夫说，“我一度以为会看到更糟糕的，比如你贿赂政客参加恋童派对或者秘密处决犯人什么的，就那种他们遮遮掩掩不敢曝光的东西。”

“老天，你那会儿的偏见够深的。”巴基扬起眉毛。

史蒂夫有点惭愧地挠了挠后脑勺，随后又嘴硬地补上：“谁让和神盾那些家伙搅在一起，要知道，他们可都是九头蛇。”

“当时我又不知道。”巴基撇嘴，“顺带一提，当时 ** **你**** 也不知道。”

比尔让他们两个都闭嘴。

随后比尔继续折腾U盘，他们像两个不小心翻开《微积分第一卷》的五岁小孩一样呆坐在一边傻看。比尔找到一串日志文件，显然朗姆洛输入过什么东西，但那些词汇没有实际意义。“还需要再破解一次。”比尔说。

巴基认出那是加密编码，这终于涉及到他和史蒂夫了解的领域了，史蒂夫试了常见的元素码，十六进制码，拿着笔在自己的本子上算个不停。巴基则回想起几个九头蛇时期的编码表，开始挨个往上面套。苦思冥想半小时后，无果，这时史蒂夫突然灵机一动，他说这串文字不到十个字母，中间还用符号做隔断。“像个人名。”他补充说。

巴基恍然大悟：“阿瑟·布莱克。”

“查里恩·戴恩，爱德华·弗莱彻，”史蒂夫忍不住轻呼出声，“见鬼，我们早该试试这个的。”

他们把这三个名字排列起来，组成一张新的编码表。比尔再次敲打键盘，死寂的屏幕在瞬息之间恢复了生机，上头浮现出一大串坐标。比尔将它们输入地图，世界骤然扩大，就像从高空一头扎进大气层里，他们看到大陆的边界瞬息之间伸展到屏幕之外，山川、城市、街道，一路放大成豆腐块似的屋顶。一张卫星俯视图出现在他们面前，清晰到可以看见街上的行人。图片最中心处是一幢楼房，右上角显示了详细地址，丹佛，佩洛西街，237号。

“回来是对的，”巴基喃喃，“这就是那三个操蛋名字的真正含义了。”

他把地点默记在心里，身边沙沙声不停，史蒂夫正飞快在纸上记录着重要事项。终于有进展了，他想，终于不会像没头苍蝇一样四处乱转了。这个地方绝对是敌人防守的重中之重，他忍不住瞟了一眼他带过来的行李，枪支正向他招手，他的手指发痒，急需碰触到扳机。

他与史蒂夫四目相对：“现在出发？”

“你们的车已经被盯上了，”比尔说着调出了警务系统后台给他们看，“我帮你们把车藏起来，你们去前面搭火车直接去丹佛。”

“不会牵连到你吗？”巴基问。

“我能应付，”他耸耸肩，拔出U盘扔回给史蒂夫，“我帮这混蛋处理过几百万个烂摊子了。”

史蒂夫下巴一抬：“没那么多。”

巴基推了推他：“怎么你还觉得很光荣似的。”史蒂夫立刻就想回嘴，巴基笑着搂住他的腰，他渐渐消气，放松地回倚在他身上。

比尔轮番看了看他们两个。“你变得和以前不一样了，”他对史蒂夫说，“不知道是好事还是坏事。”

“顺其自然吧。”史蒂夫一耸肩膀。

比尔可能不太赞同他的观点，哼了声，眼神里有种苛责的意味。他可能是那种不相信爱情的家伙，也可能是纯粹不喜欢基佬。不过这有什么关系呢？巴基想，史蒂夫乐意和我腻在一块儿，这用不着别人说三道四。

没错，很多事情都用不着别人说三道四。

一刻钟后他们抵达车站，月台上没什么人，巡逻人员看都没多看他们一眼。运气不错，看来神盾局还没开展全国范围内的搜捕。比尔和他们握手道别，祝他们好运。史蒂夫十分诚恳地感谢了他，后者不以为意地摆摆手，说：“如果又有麻烦了，你知道怎么找我。”

说完他斜了巴基一眼，便又朝着那个肮脏的社区进发了。

等待时间还很漫长，巴基点了支烟，分给史蒂夫一支。后者夹着滤嘴伸了个懒腰：“接下来只要逐个突破就好了，”他信心满满地说，“我们会找到振金的。”

“你有时真乐观得可爱。”

“谢谢赞美。”史蒂夫说。

巴基微微勾了下嘴角，他的心情依然沉重，与任务无关，只是纯粹的郁闷。但只要一想到那个模糊不清的念头，他又有种奇异的飘飘然一般的轻松感。会结束的，他想。也许最后一步他会退缩，可就算是为了史蒂夫，为了他自己……他必须做到。

“你喜欢旅行吗？”上车时，他问史蒂夫。

“我一直居无定所，你说呢？”

“那就好，”巴基笑了起来，“那就好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沉重的部分结束啦！  
> 接下来又是满级夫夫联手欺负小怪环节~


	19. Chapter 19

下车的时候他们遇到了麻烦，安检员拦住了他们，要求他们到旁边进一步验证。史蒂夫猜测这很有可能是神盾已经发布了通缉令，又考虑到他和巴基可能会用各种方法易容，所以下令让所有警务人员留神那些两两组合的身高超过六英尺的旅客。

失策了，他应该和巴基分别走出站台的。

现在他们拖着行李，一前一后地跟着安检员。他回身瞥了巴基一眼，后者和他一样紧张，左拳头握紧，随时打算杀出一条血路。

别冲动。他对巴基使眼色。还记得我们之前商量的话吗？

巴基翻白眼。我没得老年痴呆。他几乎能听到巴基这么说。

一来二去的无声交流过后，史蒂夫的焦虑平息了些。他们都化过装，贴着易容贴片，还染了头发。这些安检员也并非专业警探，这里每天都要经过无数身高超过六英尺的男性旅客，他不信每个人都会遭到最严密的盘查。

果不其然，安检员检查了他们的假证件，又听完他们编的行程和目的，便摆摆手示意放行。史蒂夫暗暗舒口气，刚以为有惊无险，安检员瞥见他们的大箱子，冷不丁来了句：“箱子打开我看看。”

冷汗瞬间涌了出来，史蒂夫硬撑着没让自己的表情变形。“里头没什么特别的，”他假装一脸从容地说，巴基又握紧了左拳，老天，这家伙就只知道揍人吗？他赶紧往巴基身前一挡，“就是些日用品而已。”

“哦？”

“衣服，毛巾什么的，”史蒂夫自己都不知道自己在鬼扯什么，谢天谢地为了方便运输他们把武器都拆成了零件，全都藏在衣服和其他杂物下面，“牙刷、剃须刀——哦那是个蓝牙耳机。”

安检员狐疑地把塑胶炸弹放回原位。巴基连肩膀都开始嗡鸣了，史蒂夫把手伸向背后一连冲巴基打了十几个“别冲动”的手势。“那这是什么？”安检员指着他们用来阻挡安检X光的隔板，“是毯子，呃我们不太信任旅馆的被褥，也许有寄生虫。”史蒂夫抢着说。

“寄生虫？”

“没错，螨虫之类的。”史蒂夫再次按下巴基的手。

“上面有个章鱼。”

“是logo。章鱼牌，很有名。”

“那个呢？”安检员瞄见了插在网兜里的战术匕首。

“是个充电插座。”史蒂夫傻笑道，巴基狠狠剜了他一眼，这让他鬼使神差地补了句，“纪念款，中看不中用。”

“我想也是。”安检员兴趣缺缺地合上了箱盖。恭喜你逃过一劫，史蒂夫心有余悸地想，要不是我拦着，美国队长就要把你揍到墙皮里抠都抠不下来了。

也恭喜我逃过一劫，老天，我可不想再上演一回绝地求生了。他蹲下去收拾箱子，巴基凑过来帮他的忙。插座？巴基没好气地看着他。你他妈真能扯。

史蒂夫瞪回去：感激我的聪明才智吧。

才不，你撒谎的模样蠢爆了，你应该庆幸那个白痴没受过什么专业训练。

“你们走吧。”安检员说。两人忙不迭拖着行李就往外冲，刚迈出一步，那家伙突然又叫住了巴基，“等会儿，嘿，我突然想起来一件事！”

哦拜托，别。

安检员凝神打量着巴基，眉头微蹙。史蒂夫深深怀疑他是不是看出什么来了，不可能，巴基的化妆是完美的。可是万一呢？万一他鼻子的形状，他下颚的胡茬，或者他的眼神还是能让人联想起经常出现在电视上的美国队长——

“你是不是拍过一个广告，”安检员仔仔细细地端详着他，“你骑着摩托车从一堆特效里冲出来背后还坐着一个比基尼美女，是什么广告来着，润滑油？”

呃。

史蒂夫明智地选择不吭声。

“对，”巴基的嘴角抽搐着，“是我拍的，好几年前的事了。”

* * *

“我想把他的头拧下来。”巴基说。

“我更佩服你居然承认了。”

“因为不承认会更麻烦。”巴基没好气道。史蒂夫懂他的意思，被人当作三流演员总比当作美国队长安全得多。他拍拍巴基的肩，后者并不领情。“你才像个拍广告的，”他嘀嘀咕咕，忿忿不平，“可他非要盯着我，他看出什么了吗？鼻子？他看出我的鼻子曾经断过？”

说完他就一把拽下遮阳板对着上面的小镜子左顾右盼，那东西不怎么牢靠，准确的说，他们租的这辆雪佛兰本身就破得像是明天就可以进垃圾场。遮光板发出吱嘎一声，一颗细小的螺钉崩到了史蒂夫的大腿上。

“你的化妆很完美，巴基，”史蒂夫默默捡起螺钉，这时绿灯亮了，他要腾出手换挡，只能随手把螺钉往旁边一塞，“别那么紧张，市区那么多人，总不见得每个都是九头蛇特工吧。”

“有一次他们让我一整天都躲在花坛里，”巴基用嫉恶如仇的眼光瞪着街边每一个花坛，“因为我的任务目标退休以后去当了园丁。”

“哦那真是……”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，“悲惨。”

巴基瞪他一眼：“你想笑就笑。”

“哈哈哈哈。”

巴基表示不屑。

他理解巴基紧张的原因，长时间的安逸不会让一个战士放松，只会让他恐惧。只有当发现危险并成功解决时，他才可能会安下心来。现在巴基就处在这种悬而未决的状态，浑身紧绷，每隔几秒就要环视窗外。倒不是说史蒂夫不紧张，只是没那么强烈，至于原因……说来丢人，他发觉自己在下意识地依赖巴基，因为巴基是强化人，巴基战斗经验丰富且五感敏锐，总是能觉察到他觉察不到的威胁。

天，你这恋爱中的白痴。

他咬了会儿嘴唇，虽然不想承认，不过他真的有点享受这种状态。原因有两条：1，像这样和巴基分工明确，各尽其能，才能最大化任务效率；2，呃……他不好意思细想下去，但总之，偶尔当一下被保护者也没什么不好的，是吧？

他默默深呼吸，让羞耻心滚到一边去。

雪佛兰继续磕磕绊绊地走着，巴基换了个坐姿，一边盯着前方的车流，一边机械地吃着薯片。他一有空闲就会吃东西，一方面是代谢太快，另一方面是九头蛇教给他的本能，他的大脑总在提醒他一旦投入战斗那么下一次营养补给就成了未知数。史蒂夫已经习惯巴基狼吞虎咽了，不过他得控制自己别学巴基，更别去理会对方时不时递过来的一颗巧克力或者一根能量棒什么的，他可没有巴基那种代谢能力，如果不加以自制的话，未来有朝一日他绝对会变成四百磅的胖子。

说到未来……

他感觉到巴基最近有烦恼，内容很可能和他们两人的未来有关。巴基这人大部分时候都暴力又苛刻，但是剩下的时候他又十分脆弱。也许他渴望一个家？但他们都知道那是不可能的。传统意义上的家意味着房产、家具、宠物甚至还有孩子，对他们来说，也意味着监视、管控和轻易就能被人找到的危机。

这方面史蒂夫一贯看得很开，他无所谓家，如果巴基想要家，他会说你的家就是我们两个所处的地方，不管那是一辆车、一顶帐篷或者一块充气床垫。但如果巴基想要更好一点的家，那他就没办法了，他确实可以委屈自己住进神盾监视下的“观察箱”里，甚至接受一份神盾工作，去当巴基的跟班。不过那样子巴基不会开心，他更不开心，因为这相当于回到那种生活，他避之唯恐不及的生活——再次成为武器。

说到底，这不是他们住在哪的问题，而是某些更深层的、有关身份和责任的问题。巴基总是表现得很无奈，好似他成为冬兵和美国队长都只是没得选，不过自从他认识史蒂夫之后，他似乎又开始重新思考了。

他甚至怀疑巴基已经有答案了。

雪佛兰转过一个路口，史蒂夫敏锐地看到一个停车场指示牌，就慢慢减了速。他们驶进地下车道，减速带硌得车身像在跳踢踏舞，巴基扫了一眼岗亭，然后骂骂咧咧抱怨着停车费。有时史蒂夫想他是不是还在用二战前的物价作为衡量标准。“我们那时甚至有人帮你停车，”果不其然，巴基开口了，“你只要把车丢在那儿再给点小费就行了，我都干过这个——只不过是帮忙的那个。”

史蒂夫笑了：“那你有驾照吗？”

巴基反而一脸惊奇：“要驾照做什么？”

“不知道你现在的车技是不是那会儿练的。”

“不，是因为我在打九头蛇的时候开过坦克。”

史蒂夫听不出他究竟是不是在开玩笑。“坦克怎么开？”他问，巴基就说进去以后得先把自己绑好免得被震出去。“真的吗？”史蒂夫狐疑地眯眼。

“假的，我没开过坦克。”

史蒂夫掐他的后腰。

“但我开过外星人飞船，”巴基扭动着躲开，边躲边笑，“你知道吗，连托尼都没搞明白那玩意儿是怎么启动的，然后我发火了，朝着操作台狠踹一脚——那东西居然撑住了这一击，然后就亮起来了。”

他们走出地下通道，外头阳光灿烂，不远处有幢豪华的二层小楼，门前停着一辆黑色的奔驰，车是空的。他们当然不会傻到直接冲进去（再也不要犯德国那次的错误了），而是拐进街对面的咖啡馆，挑了个靠窗的卡座。史蒂夫拿出他的一次性手机打掩护，巴基则假装看街景，五分钟后他说：“屋里就一个人，男性。”

史蒂夫没抬头，压低声音：“听到的还是看到的？”

巴基指了指耳朵。

“你像只猫头鹰。”

巴基得意一笑，打开背包摸索剩下的半包薯片，然后愣在了那儿：“操。”

“怎么了？”

巴基眉头紧皱，盯着袋子看了很久：“这里面怎么有个螺丝钉？”

史蒂夫一口咬定是厂家的错。

* * *

屋里的人一直没出来，他们只好干坐在这里，发呆，喝饮料，盯着街景。一刻钟前，比尔黑进产权保险公司帮他们搞到了房主的身份资料，他把内容加密后发到了史蒂夫的一次性手机上，史蒂夫再破解出来。所以现在他们知道了房主叫道奇·伊格尔顿，是个来自堪萨斯州的四十二岁中年人，身份和职业都极其平庸，就连长相也是。巴基完全不记得自己曾在神盾或是九头蛇见过类似的人，史蒂夫就更不认识了。

“继续等。”他对巴基说。

这一等就是两个小时，下班的人越来越多，温暖的中西部阳光下飘荡着大城市独有的烟尘气味。一辆公交车疾驰而过，窗内全是挤在一块的模糊的人脸。史蒂夫摘下伪装用的眼镜，用衣角擦拭镜片，这时巴基突然往前探身：“他出来了！”

史蒂夫立刻戴上眼镜，只见伊格尔顿独自走出家门，空着手，既没开车也没拦出租，而是散步般朝着街对面走去。两人交换一道眼神，同时起身，在门口如一对老友般互相道别。随后，巴基鬼魅般不动声色地滑入了等待红灯的人群，史蒂夫则停在原地，假装打量公交车站牌。

伊格尔顿朝着他走来，与他擦肩。史蒂夫暗暗数了十个数，迈步跟上。他用余光瞟见巴基溜达篱笆墙外，一个牵着牧羊犬的女士正好经过，等她离开，巴基已经不见了。

这就是他们商量好的分工，史蒂夫负责跟踪伊格尔顿，巴基负责进屋寻找线索。现在伊格尔顿已经走出去两百多码，两手插兜，步履悠闲，丝毫不像个鬼祟之人。史蒂夫难掩失望之情，要么是伊格尔顿今天并不打算做任何违法乱纪的事，要么他就是个高明的骗术师，无论哪一种都很烦人。

二十分钟后，伊格尔顿一个灵活的转身，推开超市的玻璃门，笔直朝着生鲜区走了过去。史蒂夫默默跟上，这时他终于感觉到微妙的异状：通常人们不会在超市表现出如此清晰的目的性，他们总是推着购物车，兜兜转转，买了这个又想起来还没买那个。但这也说不准，也许伊格尔顿是个急性子呢？也许他只是刚好发现今天的晚餐缺某种食材，所以打算买完就走？

他看到伊格尔顿去水产区站了一会儿，里头推出一车冻鳕鱼，他挑拣比对了一番，拿了一条就走。结账的时候，史蒂夫随便拿了一条口香糖，跟在距离伊格尔顿两码远的地方。他们中间隔着一个人。伊格尔顿买了鳕鱼就转身离开了，偏偏史蒂夫前面这人买了一车没用的杂物，史蒂夫急得直抖腿，恨不得把购物车抄起来倒扣在这个磨蹭鬼头上。五分钟之后他才赶到出口，还好，伊格尔顿还没走远，他看到对方的背影正好步入大街，朝着自己家缓步走去。

他给巴基发了条信息，告诉他伊格尔顿要回家了。

一刻钟后他们在约定地点回合，巴基显得情绪不佳。他说伊格尔顿一个人住，家里没有振金的线索，他检查了这人的电脑，他的邮件联系人没有一个是巴基见过的神盾员工，当然也没有九头蛇成员。“但有一个人很可疑，”巴基沉吟道，“用户名是C，两人没有任何聊天记录，但C却在常用联系人名单里。”

“我们可以冒充他给这个C发信息。”

“难度太大。”巴基抓了抓头发，“你那边怎么样？”

“他买了条鱼，鳕鱼，也许是想做蒸鱼吧。”史蒂夫烦躁地回答。

巴基见状勾起嘴角：“一看你就不会做饭，鳕鱼煎着吃才好吃。”

“别说笑了，”史蒂夫试图皱眉，结果他发现自己在笑。 ** **巴基会做饭吗？**** “咳，那么方案二，”他看了一眼周围，“天快黑了，他一个人住，我想声音不会传的太远——”

巴基冲他会心一笑：“再晚一点，最好到深夜。我们需要再找个等待的地方。”

“就在附近。”

“对，还得是个待上几小时也不会令人起疑的地方。”

他们环顾四周，同时盯住一家装修不错的餐馆。

“那么，孩子，”巴基咧嘴坏笑，“想去约个会吗？”

“我不跟老头约会。”

巴基耸耸肩：“好吧，真遗憾。”

说完他居然想把史蒂夫扔在原地独自离开，后者赶紧扯住他的肩膀：“嘿！”

“后悔了？”

史蒂夫翻白眼：“给你个面子。”

巴基哈哈大笑，随后他快活地贴到史蒂夫身上，他们勾肩搭背地朝着餐馆走去，一边走一边悄声细语地说着话。天色越来越晚，城市点起灯光，他们混入人群，聊天，约会，吃晚饭，等待深夜降临。


	20. Chapter 20

时过午夜，行动开始。他们回车里换上战术服，巴基领路，史蒂夫跟随，一前一后躲避着街灯和摄像头。深夜的丹佛似乎也不如想象中静谧，有狗叫，有说话声，还不时出现一辆轿车用雪亮的灯光撕裂浑浊的夜色。不过两人这一路没遇到什么麻烦，他们顺利抵达了伊格尔顿的住所，然后被一道围墙拦住了去路。

无需言语，巴基主动上前靠墙半蹲，史蒂夫助跑过后踩着他的手掌高高一跃。上去之后史蒂夫回身想拉巴基上来，结果后者凭空出现在他右侧，半空中还冲他得意一笑，随后便像只乌鸦似的飘然落地。

妈的，他怎么又忘了这个。

他悻悻地跳下去，撇嘴，瞪了巴基一眼。

巴基做了个鬼脸。

继续向前，还是巴基领路，两人抵达一楼客厅的落地窗。窗帘虚掩着，里头没人，巴基歪着头听了几秒，随即瞟了眼二楼。还睡得正香呢。他用手势告诉史蒂夫。

我的自信心太不值钱了，史蒂夫想。如果世界上都是巴基这种怪物，那还打个屁的战争，三秒就足以毁灭一个城市了。随即他联想起皮尔斯的振金计划，不由得毛骨悚然。

专心点，老兄。

他轻轻打开锁，推开拉门。巴基这混蛋又摸着黑飘进去了，他还得打开手电筒晃一眼室内，确保自己不会踩到什么玻璃瓶塑料纸之类的玩意儿之后，才小心翼翼迈步入内。

巴基站在楼梯口等他，眼瞳像猫一样反光。血清是否改变了他眼睛的构造？他打了个“安全”的手势，由指了指上方。史蒂夫点头，两人蹑手蹑脚爬上楼梯。此时此刻，即便是史蒂夫也听见了规律的呼吸声，他想到即将发生的事情，忍不住在内心深处对伊格尔顿说了声抱歉。

巴基如鬼魅一样潜进了卧室，他几乎和黑夜融为一体，连门口的史蒂夫都只能看到一个模糊的身形。两人就位，巴基把黑手套伸到嘴边比了个噤声手势，史蒂夫颌首表示确认，默默藏进走廊的阴影之中。

大约两秒后，巴基掐住伊格尔顿的脖子，把他从床上拖了起来。

* * *

伊格尔顿第一个动作是开枪。

他在枕头下藏了把枪，这倒是出乎两人意料。巴基刚松了手准备问话的时候，他突然抽出枪来，扣下扳机，子弹没发射出去就被巴基捏爆在枪管里，“噗”地一声闷响，火光在巴基眼前绽开，震得他的金属手向后弹了一下。

就这一瞬间的分神，让伊格尔顿找到机会扑向了门口。不得不说，这家伙身手敏捷不逊于年轻人，巴基抓他的时候居然抓了个空，他立刻跑得更快了，眼看着就要冲出门口飞一般地跳进楼梯，可他不知道还有个人等在那儿。

史蒂夫忽地出现，眼疾手快，窜到伊格尔顿身侧擒住他的脖子狠狠一压，后者瞬间失去平衡，“咕咚”一声滚落在地，也不知道是撞疼了胳膊还是扭到了脚，他一下子瘫了，呲牙咧嘴，想喊救命。

史蒂夫抽出手枪：“老实闭嘴。”

伊格尔顿的声音噎了回去。

“你太斯文了。”巴基点评，“斯文得可爱。”

史蒂夫白他一眼，他笑着走过来，一边走一边按着左边肩膀将整条胳膊抡了两圈，足足七百二十度。

“臭显摆。”史蒂夫给出评语。

这回换巴基瞪他。

两人唇枪舌剑的这会儿，伊格尔顿惊恐地瞪大眼。下一瞬，他已双脚离地，巴基像提小鸡似的单手把他提了起来，另一只手撬开他的嘴，史蒂夫听到牙齿和金属之间发出的恐怖刮擦声，巴基在寻找自杀药丸。

看来没有。他收回了手，动作可一点不温柔。伊格尔顿翻着白眼干呕了好一会儿，他吓坏了。

巴基把他抵在墙上：“认识九头蛇吗？”

“你你你你是谁？”

“我是你他妈的噩梦，”巴基稍微增加了一点手上的力道，伊格尔顿的骨头开始咯咯作响，“亚历山大·皮尔斯，布洛克·朗姆洛，或者他妈的振金，以上三者你觉得耳熟吗？”

伊格尔顿拼命摇头。

“看来不给你吃点苦头你是不会开口了，”巴基转朝史蒂夫，“亲爱的？”

史蒂夫环顾四周，找到一个高尔夫球杆袋，他从中抽了一根最结实的递过去。

“很趁手。”巴基露出微笑，把球杆一端放在手心里一下一下地拍着。伊格尔顿瘫坐在地上瑟瑟发抖：“我是无辜的，”他用哭腔说，“求求你，我什么都不知道。”

有一瞬间史蒂夫有点担心这人真的是无辜的，毕竟他们没有找到切实的证据。巴基似乎也抱着同样的怀疑，所以他没有下狠手，只是站在那儿，面容深深陷在墙壁的阴影中，光是这点就吓得伊格尔顿不寒而栗。

他继续拍着高尔夫球杆：“我有很多时间，我不介意耗一整晚。我可以在你身上掏几十个洞并让你清醒地看到这一切，也能让你逃过一劫继续四肢健全地活在这世界上，这由你说了算，伙计。”

“我什么都不知道。”伊格尔顿哭出了声。

史蒂夫朝巴基使了个眼色，后者微不可见地点了下头，于是史蒂夫离开房间，快步下楼。此时此刻，他仍然能听见巴基冰冷的说话声，对方似乎正绕着伊格尔顿转圈，故意把脚步踩得很重。那嘎吱的木板声也是一种戏剧化的演出手段，伊格尔顿应该抖得更厉害了，但巴基还是没有动手，只是威胁他，羞辱他。以史蒂夫的经验，有些心智脆弱的俘虏可能在这一关就垮掉。

但伊格尔顿还在坚持。或许他猜到了？他猜到这两人并没有掌握证据？又或者他真的无辜？

史蒂夫忍不住加快了速度，他快速搜索完一楼，没找到自己想找的东西，失望之余，他把目光投向水槽。

那里躺着一块解冻的鳕鱼。

* * *

啪。

史蒂夫把那个塑料包裹的内存卡扔在了伊格尔顿跟前。

“鳕鱼里找到的。”他言简意赅。巴基点点头，嘴角上扬，露出了恶作剧一般的俏皮微笑。这下不用在担心冤枉好人了，跪在他们跟前的伊格尔顿见状猛地吸了口气，他绝望地看向走廊，史蒂夫侧移一步，鞋跟落下，带着不容置疑的坚决笃定，全然断绝他的希望。

伊格尔顿又看回去。巴基握着球杆的握把，往地上一杵，砰。

“有什么想说的吗？”

伊格尔顿大汗淋漓。

“你的联络人是谁？谁告诉你让你去超市买这条鳕鱼的？”史蒂夫问道，“是布洛克·朗姆洛是吗？”

伊格尔顿扭开视线，这恰好说明史蒂夫猜对了。但几秒过后他会又恢复了冷静：“我不知道你在说谁。”

巴基给了他一耳光。

伊格尔顿惨叫了声，这是他今天晚上第一次挨打，也是他第一次彻底领悟疼痛的威力。先前的防备功亏一篑了，他又哭起来，史蒂夫估计他不会撑到第二下，果然，巴基一抬起手，他就呜咽着喊了声：“别、别——我什么都告诉你！”

巴基停下动作，史蒂夫感到他松了口气。事实上史蒂夫自己也是如此，他们都不享受审讯，那是施虐狂的乐趣，他们只想要信息，越快达到目的当然就越好。

“你的联络人是谁？”他重复了一遍问题。

“我不认识他，他从来不和我说话，就像今天，他只冲我指了指鱼告诉我应该买哪条——但我知道他的上级是谁！”他发现巴基的眼神愈发危险，赶紧补了句，“是交叉骨，简称C，通常都是他在网络上告诉我去哪里见谁。”

两人交换一道眼神。“朗姆洛。”巴基说。

“他们让你做什么？”史蒂夫问。

“呃……保管东西。”

“保管东西？

“我父亲做过化学品贸易，六十年代他、他从一家叫先锋科技的公司手里买了间仓库，很好的仓库，防爆，防辐射，最适合用来储藏化学品。我没继承他的产业，仓库后来也荒废了，后来C找上我说要租用它一个月——”

“我听过那家公司的名字，”巴基笃定地说，“是九头蛇。”

“我不知道什么九头蛇，”伊格尔顿哆哆嗦嗦地说，“但我知道这不是正经生意，可他们给我钱，甚至还帮我搞定了升职问题……”

他有点神经质地说了一大堆，喋喋不休，反复念叨他只是为了钱才出租仓库，而且从来没检查过仓库里是什么。史蒂夫感到一丝失望，如果是事情真如伊格尔顿所言，那这人不过就是个外部人士，对真正的核心情报知之甚少。可真的是这样吗？他没有忽略什么？

“合同到上周就结束了，”伊格尔顿继续说道，“仓库已经空了，我亲自去看过，你们要去的话我可以把地址给你们，只是求求你们别伤害我——”

“内存卡里是什么？”史蒂夫问。

“是……我想应该是我的报酬。”

他朝巴基打了个手势，巴基应允，他立刻去书房把电脑拿了过来。就在他检查内存卡的时候，巴基仍在问话，伊格尔顿对所有问题知无不言。史蒂夫忍不住皱眉，这家伙太配合了，当然，他确实被吓坏了，考虑到他的平民出身这也正常，但还有一种可能，伊格尔顿一直在撒谎，他是个高明的伪装者。

自己是不是有点过度谨慎了？

他暗暗咬牙，继续敲打键盘。内存卡设了密码，“8003。”伊格尔顿说。文件夹打开了，一览无遗，里头只有一段提醒他“老实本分”的文字和银行账户密码。又是那种名不经传的欧洲银行，没办法反追踪。史蒂夫撇了撇嘴，他会把内存卡交给比尔再检查一次，但他觉得希望不大。

还有什么办法呢？他们可以去调查超市，看看是谁负责运输鳕鱼，运气好的话能直接在人事部搞到那人的照片。但这希望也不大，真该死，要是伊格尔顿能告诉他们更多东西就好了。他默默合上笔记本电脑，把视线投向面前两人，巴基抱臂胸前，正回望着他。

“计划是什么，宝贝？”对方说。

“工作时间别那么叫我。”史蒂夫揉着眉心，伊格尔顿开始疯狂地来回看他们两个。“工作？”巴基在笑。史蒂夫翻了个白眼，随即清清嗓子：“别挑我语病了，先把他捆起来。”

* * *

“说真的，”巴基扛起像条大马哈鱼一样扭来扭去的伊格尔顿，“——别动了妈的蠢货——我一点都不想带这玩意儿上路。”

“谁想呢。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，拉开了副驾的门。

伊格尔顿发出抗议声，巴基立刻把他嘴里的袜子往深处捅了捅。他把伊格尔顿塞进后座，让他整个人横躺在坐垫上面。“他还挺重的，”他说着瞟了史蒂夫一眼，“不过比你轻多了。”

史蒂夫没理他的调侃：“你检查过撤退路线了吗？“

“当然。一路畅通。”

“怎么走？”

“先左转再右转。”

“拿地图给我，听你说话跟没听似的。”

“是是，老妈。”巴基说着坐进驾驶位，随着他的屁股落下，整辆车剧烈地往左边一抖，这辆破车上所有一手的二手的十八手的零件全都跟着哗啦一阵响。巴基见状眨眨眼，故意抬起屁股又放下去，哗啦，摇晃，哗啦，震颤，哗啦。

“我怀疑你的脑子已经冻坏了。”史蒂夫从地图上抬起眼，“别玩了。”

巴基做了个鬼脸：“我觉得这辆车活不到我们抵达目的地那天了，”他边说边转动钥匙，发动机一阵咳嗽，车身抖如筛糠，“如果它半途报废了，赔偿款你出。”

“为什么是我？”

“因为是你租的车。”

史蒂夫把地图卷成一个纸筒。“转过来。”他说。

“哈？”

啪，巴基的鼻梁挨了一记纸筒。

“操！你绝对恨我的鼻子。”

史蒂夫耸肩：“好好开车，别再撞树。”

巴基怨恨地扫他一眼，抬脚跺在油门上。伴随着一声爆响，整辆车犹如弹射起步般飙出去几百码。伊格尔顿被惯性死死压在座垫上，他听到发动机濒死的惨叫，巴基的笑声（“看啊这破车居然还能跑到这个速”），以及史蒂夫见怪不怪的表情（他甚至气定神闲地喝了口水，又摊开了地图），伊格尔顿闭上了眼，再次呻吟起来。

* * *

他们开出去几英里，史蒂夫想放下遮光板看一眼自己的化妆是否还正常，结果把另一个螺丝也给拽掉了，板子整个砸在了他的腿上。巴基发出一阵幸灾乐祸的狂笑，笑完了才恍然大悟：“我是不是在哪里见过同样的螺丝？”

“没有。”史蒂夫一本正经。

巴基瞪他一眼，正想说点什么，他们的车忽然向左倾斜了少许。史蒂夫迅速直起上身，少许犹豫过后，他换回一脸茫然：“发生什么了？”

背后传来呜呜声。

巴基一耸肩膀：“不知道。”

背后呜呜声更响。

史蒂夫倒回座椅靠背，心不在焉地捻着地图一角。巴基似笑非笑地看他一眼，继续加速。车子闪电般掠过了出城的告示牌，漂移着冲进山路。他猛打方向盘，超过这条路上的三辆卡车。“见鬼，这帮弱智真的会开车吗！”巴基骂骂咧咧地开口，“不要挡路！妈的！不要一屁股坐在路中央，动一动啊！”

史蒂夫陪他骂了一会儿路上的车辆。

“哦对了，帮我看眼我们到哪儿了。”

“你不是认识路吗？”史蒂夫嘟囔。这时他们的车子又猛地摇晃一下。“这辆破车真的要散架了吧。”史蒂夫说。

巴基又耸耸肩。背后的呜呜声更明显了，像是在大喊大叫。

他们都没理他。

* * *

又过了十来分钟。“——连香蕉都不对劲了，”巴基没好气地说，“你能想象我他妈一觉醒来发现香蕉已经他妈变成了——我都不知道该怎么形容那玩意儿。”

“反正你也不怎么吃香蕉。”

“但我就是不爽。”巴基补充。

“你只是在反感你跟不上时代了这件事而已，”史蒂夫纠正，“跟香蕉没关系。”

“我也没那么落伍。”

“那你就是纯粹嘴臭脾气坏。”史蒂夫怼回去。

“彼此彼此。”巴基又怼回来。

“所以我一开始的论点是对的，香蕉非常无辜——我觉得我们可能走错了，”史蒂夫扭过头去路牌，但什么也没看清，“我总觉得上一个路口就该右转了。”

“我觉得没错。”巴基回答，但语气不怎么确定。他的右脚仍然放在油门上，车速一慢他就狠踩一脚，伊格尔顿全程被惯性推来搡去，像钟摆一样撞击前后座椅，但现在他不怎么出声了。史蒂夫好几次从后视镜看过去，发现这人醒着，蜷着身子鬼鬼祟祟，不知道在干什么。

他也没去干涉。

又过了几分钟。“我还是觉得不太对。”史蒂夫嘀咕道。

事实证明他说的是对的，公路已经消失了，变成了一条泥泞的小路，而且不知何时他们变成了整条路上唯一的车辆。这地方地势很低，积水像是已经积了几百年了，到处都泛着一股草木常年泡在水里沤出来的那股腥气。

“原路返回吧。”史蒂夫提议道。但巴基坚定地摇了摇头：“相信我的直觉，这条路没错。”

伊格尔顿支起一点上身瞟了眼外面，继续闷声不响。

又开了一会儿，视野范围里没有一辆车也没有半盏灯，巴基突然一个急刹，前方没路了。

“啊哈。”史蒂夫冷笑。

“掉头就掉头。”巴基没好气道。他不耐烦地猛打方向，一脚刹车一脚油门，高速冲到底又高速后退。他们的车现在就像一块搓澡巾，往前蹭，往后蹭，循环往复，一点点地挪着方向。突然整辆车都不动了，车轮疯狂空转发出绝望的轰鸣，淤泥全溅在了玻璃窗上。

“操！”巴基拧弯了方向盘。

史蒂夫拿着手电筒下车检查。“陷进去了。”他叹息着说。“你来开车。”巴基愤愤道，随即拉开车门跳了下去。史蒂夫和他交换位置，从后视镜看见巴基轻而易举地把后半截车身抬了起来。他赶紧发动引擎，车子原地滑了好几下以后终于窜了出去。“停车！”他又听见巴基在喊，“哦天，我真是受够了！”

“又怎么了？”

“你自己下来看！”

史蒂夫跳下车，打着手电筒寻找巴基示意的方向，然后他们一起盯着干瘪的车胎发呆。

他伸手扶额：“什么时候发生的？”

“半小时前，我猜，”巴基哼了声，语气带着指责，“我们的车第一次摇晃的时候。”

“它一直在摇晃，我根本没法判断它的每次摇晃意味着什么。”

“是你租的这辆破车。”

“我们没得选，”史蒂夫咬牙切齿，“车上有备胎吗？”

“没有，因为你猜这么的，你租的这辆破车。”

“够了，”史蒂夫气急败坏地一摆手，“吵下去没有意义，我们得自己补胎，这附近有汽修店吗？”

“我去找。要是找到了，我就把它整个塞进你嘴里。”

说完他就抛下史蒂夫独自离开了，史蒂夫留在原地，嘟嘟囔囔，诅咒巴基尤其是巴基那张操蛋的嘴。他打开后备箱把里头翻了个底朝天，“怎么连个千斤顶都没有。”他自言自语。这下他也干不了什么事了，他往车头处一靠，眺望前方，等待，继续等待。

巴基不声不响地回来了。“你找到汽修店了吗？”史蒂夫问。

“没有，但我找了辆别的车，我们得——”他拉开后车门，随即拔高音量，“操，他人呢！”

“嘘嘘嘘嘘你小点声，”史蒂夫又是嘘声又是打手势，“你要吓到他了。”

“要有点戏剧化效果嘛，”巴基悠然一笑，又大嚷道，“你这白痴！你居然让他跑了！”

说完他用胳膊肘捅了捅史蒂夫的肋骨，后者无奈摇头，也跟着大嚷了一句：“我哪里知道——是你负责盯着他的！”

“我不记得我负责过这种事！”

史蒂夫差点没忍住笑：“这下怎么办！全完了！”

“‘全完了’这句有点滑稽。”巴基悄声说。

“我说了我不太会演戏，”史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“他出去有一会儿了，出发？”

“出发。”

* * *

约一小时前，伊格尔顿住宅的洗手间里，巴基一进来就先敲了敲墙。“隔音还行，”他沉吟，“所以你怎么想？”

“他觉得他在说谎，”史蒂夫压低声音，“刚才我就觉得诡异，他说他不认识联络人，又说交叉骨是联络人的上级，如果事情真如他所言，那么他根本不可能分清这是两个不同的人——”

“这不符合逻辑。”

“对，这完全说不通。”

“所以我继续拷打他，”巴基别开了视线，没看史蒂夫的眼睛，“我可以让他五分钟内开口。”

“不。”

巴基难以置信地转过来。“我不是不信任你，”史蒂夫赶紧解释，“他有别的用处，我敢打赌，如果能从我们这里脱身，他肯定会去找九头蛇求援，那么说不定我们能放长线钓大鱼……”

巴基将他审视了一番，嘴角慢慢勾起来，笑了：“我懂了，聪明。”

“给他绑条不太牢靠的绳子，带他走。趁这段时间我去扎个胎。”

“我们可怜的雪佛兰。”

“反正它也够破了。”史蒂夫耸耸肩。

巴基回以调皮的一笑：“好好演戏，别露馅了。”

史蒂夫苦了脸：“其实我不太会演戏。”

巴基轻捶他。之后，他们分开，各自朝自己的目标走去。


	21. Chapter 21

跟踪伊格尔顿差不多花掉他们半天时间。首先，这白痴一直在迷路，在林子里绕了一晚上才找到路出去，其次，这家伙大概被吓破了胆，出去以后也走走停停，一步三回头，好不容易看见一个路人却不敢找他借手机打电话。看伊格尔顿那一惊一乍的模样，史蒂夫打趣说对方怕是在怀疑那路人是巴基假扮的。

“行行好吧，”巴基白眼都翻到了火星上，“那个路过的还不到五英尺，又矮又瘦，老得要命，重点是，那是个女的！不要看见长头发都默认是我行吗？”

“重点不在于有多像而是共性的多少，”史蒂夫装出一脸正色，“你列出来的条件至少有两条是完全符合的，一，头发，二，年龄。”

“烂梗。”巴基说。正巧这时伊格尔顿回了一次头，他俩连忙闪身到树篱后面。地方很窄，两人就像真空压缩袋里的衣物似的紧紧贴在一块，姿势各有各的扭曲，史蒂夫呈跪拜式，用他那夸张的大胸肌夹着巴基的一只手，巴基则半躺着，一条腿垫在史蒂夫屁股下面。他们谁都没有抱怨，同时伸长了脖子从树篱缝隙里注视着伊格尔顿，眼睛眨都不眨。

伊格尔顿没发现他们，转身继续走。

两人从容爬起，拍拍身上的土，再帮对方摘掉背上的树叶。“你是我见过的最不会讲笑话的人，”巴基接上之前的话，“有关年龄的笑话已经是烂梗了，你还讲个没完，每天荼毒我的耳朵至少二十次，能不能有点创意？”

“我还觉得挺好笑的，”史蒂夫一耸肩膀，“可能你的审美和你的年龄一样老吧。”

“二十一次。”巴基做了个干呕的表情。

他们继续跟踪。史蒂夫压低音量怼他，巴基反怼，然后他们咯咯笑。这已经是某种情趣了，半年前巴基嘲讽史蒂夫是因为他真的烦他，但现在他是出于好玩才这么做。史蒂夫也是，吵架会让他们两个沉浸在旁若无人的愉悦气氛里，要是什么时候没架可吵了，他们还会特地去找点以前吵过的东西再吵一遍。

巴基的年龄和史蒂夫的体力就是两个经久不衰的话题。他们上一次做爱的时候，史蒂夫磕破了膝盖，巴基说他酥脆得像奶油威化，史蒂夫则语带双关地说巴基是因为掉光了牙才喜欢“嘬威化”。话说完他自己先脸红了，巴基则笑得滚下了床，但这并不妨碍他们干柴烈火地干了一回，两回，三回。后来“威化”像泡了牛奶一样软成一滩，再也做不了第四回了。

“我想吃威化。”巴基说。

史蒂夫差点被口水呛到：“我们在跟踪，你——”

“我说普通的威化，你在想什么呢？”巴基假惺惺一笑，“到我的每日甜点时间了，再不吃点什么我要低血糖的。”

史蒂夫故作正经：“下回我们好好谈谈关于工作时间的淫秽笑话问题。”

“你满脑子黄色又不是我的错。”

“当然也不是我的错。”史蒂夫说着一抬下巴，骄傲得像个将军。

伊格尔顿又回头了，他俩立刻噤声，一左一右各一个敏捷的滑步闪到了围墙后面。巴基表演了个吃威化的动作，史蒂夫满脸柔和的傻笑。伊格尔顿仍旧没发现他们，他们各走一个方向，半分钟后会合，与猎物保持着一百码的距离，就像两头在林中潜行的美洲豹。

而伊格尔顿就是那头蠢羊。

* * *

不多时，伊格尔顿走进一条繁华的街道，经过好几家商店，最终在其中一家的门口停下来。巴基一眼扫到店名，“法兰绒。”他喃喃。身边的史蒂夫拉长了脸：“又是卖衣服的，哈，当时我真应该顺着燕子格那条线索一直查下去。”

“我试过了，没用，”巴基扁嘴，“他进去了，走。”

这回他们分头行动，史蒂夫走正门，巴基直接到巷子里去找后门。撬锁耽搁了他一分多钟，进去以后，他看见史蒂夫正被导购纠缠。他假装整理领带询问史蒂夫发生了什么，史蒂夫则摸了摸鼻子，告诉他伊格尔顿朝仓库去了。

真要命，他没办法在光天化日之下闯进仓库去，店员肯定会发觉的，现在她已经在疑惑地盯着他看了，大概在奇怪他是从哪里冒出来的。没办法，他只能假装自己要找厕所，匆匆折回，史蒂夫则继续留在原地以防伊格尔顿离开。

厕所里有个天窗，他直接从那里跳了出去。现在他又站在了后巷里，从大致方位估计仓库就在他侧边不远处，这里也有扇窗子，是那种老式的双开门木窗，很容易打开，只可惜他现在的位置很尴尬，里头的人一抬头就能从窗子看到他，他不能贸然硬闯，只能先躲在窗台下观察。

他听到脚步声，疲乏，拖沓，又鬼鬼祟祟，显然是伊格尔顿没错。随后是一阵快节奏的敲击键盘声，巴基心里一惊，冒险从窗户看了一眼——伊格尔顿抽出来一个隐藏式的密码键盘，背对着巴基，飞快输了一串数字。下一秒，墙上的一盏红灯突然亮了起来，随即两个货架分别向左右挪开，一部老旧的电梯出现在他面前。

巴基当机立断：不能让伊格尔顿进去，也不能制造出任何声响。

他让匕首从袖管滑进手心，推开窗子，伊格尔顿回了头，立刻想喊，巴基在他发出声音以前迅速拔刀朝他腹腔处一捅。刀尖从下往上插进伊格尔顿的心脏，对方发出几声微不可闻的声音，他快速拔出匕首，向前一步，接住伊格尔顿瘫软下去的身体。直捣要害的刺伤不会导致大出血，伤口只渗了少量的血出来，他小心不让血沾到衣服上，弯腰把尸体摆成一个打盹的姿势，塞到了一摞衣服下面。

窗外传来轻微的脚步，在这千分之一秒的时间里，巴基瞥见一个人影正在接近。

他闪到暗处。

杀手的残酷果决完全支配了他，对方刚在窗前驻足，巴基就从藏身处一闪而出，扯住对方衣领将整个人拽进屋内，按在一摞衣服上。整个过程还不到一秒，他已经捂住那人的嘴，把全身的体重压上去，刀尖对准对方心脏。

然后他一头撞进史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里，半途刹住，愣了愣。

一只手轻轻地推开他的手腕，杀意退却，转瞬消失不见。“别撒娇了，快让我起来。”史蒂夫笑着说，他居然笑得出来？巴基乖乖让到一边去，史蒂夫爬起来漫不经心地拍了拍身上的尘土，他应该看见那具尸体了，可他脸上的表情没有一丝动摇。

还好是史蒂夫，他想。

也幸亏有史蒂夫。

电梯门在他们面前敞开，他们步入其中。里头只有两个楼层按钮，巴基按下另一个，电梯缓慢下降，等待过程中他试着碰了碰史蒂夫的手。

对方回握他，用力一捏。然后他们分开，各自把武器抽出来。“记着，我和你在一起。”史蒂夫轻声说，这一刻巴基必须压抑抱住他并狂乱地吻他的冲动，大门再次打开了，一条空无一人的走廊出现在他们跟前。

* * *

没有守卫。

两边的门都关着，分别是会议室，办公室以及设备室。走廊在稍远一点的地方拐弯，尽头又是一扇门，写着禁止入内，旁边是楼梯。墙角有监控，可令人疑惑的是指示灯并没有亮，而且不止一个如此，巴基一路看过去，所有的摄像头都像是被关闭了。

没走多远，史蒂夫突然示意他看墙角，他循着对方的视线看过去，吸了口凉气。

弹孔。

新鲜的。

“有人入侵了这里，”他得出结论，“就现在。”

这结论令人焦虑，可能是机会，也可能是死亡宣告。他们已经做好了迎接一场恶战的准备，但现在的一切让他们有些措手不及。会是谁呢？友方还是敌方？

他们放慢脚步，走得更加小心。不久后他们来到楼梯口，巴基伸手让史蒂夫停下，他听见地下传来一阵急促的脚步声，但不是冲他们来的，反而越跑越远。

枪声传来。

两人对望，都从对方眼中看到了不安。巴基眯起眼睛侧耳倾听，有人在喊叫，紧接着是搏斗。入侵者人数不多，因为声音几乎都是从同一个地方传来的。好消息是守卫似乎也不多，他试探着从楼梯处看了一眼，有人把下面那层的电源掐断了，里头漆黑一片，只偶尔闪过几道手电筒的光亮。

这种黑暗不会对巴基的视力造成任何影响。

“把手放在我身上。”他悄声对史蒂夫说。这里完全伸手不见五指，巴基能看见，但史蒂夫不能，也不敢用手电筒。现在他负责引导史蒂夫前进，手势交流也不可能了，除了声音，只有靠触觉。

巴基就是这支小队的眼睛。

他们继续潜行。不多时，巴基大概猜出了这是什么地方，这是个小型的特工基地，楼上是工作区，楼下是生活区。他们沿着走廊经过一间储藏室，巴基再次示意史蒂夫停下，他听到远处有对话声，一个男人说“抓到她了”，她？谁？

声音又远去了。储藏室之后是厨房，这下总算有了点亮光，一个守卫正举着手电筒在里头转悠。巴基有了主意，他与史蒂夫对望，不必开口，对方就点了点头表示同意。于是他亮出匕首，快步向前，一只手捂住守卫的嘴，另一只手握着匕首快准狠地捅进他侧肋，但避开了要害，“敢喊，下一刀就是你的心脏，”他压低声音，“你们有多少人？”

男人因疼痛缩成一团，极少有人能在求生欲驱使下坚定立场，对方不到一秒就屈服了：“十二——十二个——”

“你们在对付谁？”

“来了个女人——黑寡妇——求你、放过我——”

巴基击晕了他，史蒂夫默契地接住他倒下的身躯，搜走他的对讲机和武器，再把他扛起塞进橱柜里。他会流一阵血，但不会很快死，巴基手下留情了。史蒂夫忙这些的时候，巴基用袖子擦去匕首上的血迹。两人再次对望，“我不知道她怎么会来。”巴基低声说。

“但我们得感谢她。”

说完他熄灭了敌人的电筒，再次把手放在巴基肩上。巴基领着他往有声音的地方走去，经过一间餐厅后，光亮又来，两人飞快卧倒不动。光线从他们头顶斜斜地扫了过去，守卫在走廊里，没往房间里看。借着光亮，史蒂夫悄无声息地滑开，猫着腰走进守卫身后的暗影，两秒后，对方被他拖进了隔壁房间。

他下手并不比巴基慢，而且同样安静，即便是巴基的听力也只能听到一声黏糊的闷响——匕首捅入血肉的那种闷响。四周恢复黑暗，史蒂夫摸着墙小心翼翼走出，巴基上前，再把他的手搭到自己肩上。

按照同样的步骤，他们干掉了四个落单的敌人。黑暗中的光亮接二连三消失，就像被风吹灭的灯火。终于他们来到最后一间房间，是间总监控室，但屏幕都熄灭着。剩下的敌人全都聚集在这里，他们用枪指着一个女人——是娜塔莎没错，一个领队模样的家伙正在气势汹汹地威胁她。

巴基咬着下唇快速算了一下双方的实力对比，那八个人的站位没有视野死角，屋内不止一个手电筒，黑暗不能再次起到掩护作用。可以突袭，但不能完全做到无伤，他和史蒂夫总有一个人要冒险——

史蒂夫又按了按他的肩膀，那意思是：交给我。

巴基拉住他。

史蒂夫瞪他一眼，表情严肃，巴基咽下担忧，松开手。他看着史蒂夫扶着墙走近正门，拿出先前搜到的对讲机，摁下其中一个按钮。

警报声吓了所有人一跳。敌人反应迅速，他们摆好阵型，枪口转向正门，一个人上前把门踹开——不能再等了。巴基第一枪打死了离娜塔莎最近的家伙，第二枪就是靠近门的那个。两个敌人倒下去，玻璃炸裂，枪声惊天动地，他纵身跳进屋子，下一秒史蒂夫也开枪了，又一个敌人倒了下去。还剩五个。他抓过最近的一个当掩护，再把这人扔向正在开枪的另一个，两人齐刷刷倒向墙。剩三个。史蒂夫端枪的手稳得像石雕，脑浆在他眼前爆裂。剩两个。娜塔莎站起一脚踹向一人的要害。最后一个，是那个领队，他想逃跑而且已经冲进走廊了，史蒂夫快步上前试图拦他，对方手里有枪，巴基想要大叫，枪声响起，与此同时史蒂夫扑向领队，他中弹了吗，上帝啊求求别让他中弹——

时间凝滞了，稠得像该死的沥青，史蒂夫一下子远在千里之外。该死，该死该死该死。巴基还在奔跑，史蒂夫和那领队撞碎了另一面玻璃，碎片四处飞溅，漂浮在空中如放慢一百倍的雨点。领队挣扎想跑，史蒂夫来不及去捡枪，只能伸手抓他的衣服，让他失去平衡。砰。又是一声令人心惊肉跳的枪响，领队的枪口在冒烟，但被扭向了天空，史蒂夫扯过他的领子，挥拳，格挡，挥拳，再次被格挡，领队又一次抓住枪，史蒂夫当机立断，伸手抠进他眼里。

惨叫。

枪从领队手里滑脱。巴基终于赶到，这时史蒂夫已经抽出鲜血淋漓的手指，他翻身把领队压在地上，抓住他的头撞向地面，一下，两下。

领队瘫软下去。

史蒂夫坐在地上气喘吁吁，闭了眼，脸上全是汗。巴基一头扑向他，不管不顾地把他扯了起来，颤抖着将他到处摸了个遍。“我没事，”史蒂夫上气不接下气地说，“我没事——别摸了，痒！”

恐慌这才退却了一些，巴基眨巴着眼，他突然意识到自己有多么害怕失去史蒂夫。差一点，差一点他就——

“白痴。”史蒂夫把他拉进一个拥抱。

巴基立刻回抱，在他怀里用力吸气，力道不由得越收越紧。“笨蛋。”他回嘴。史蒂夫轻声在笑。

背后响起一个声音：“你快勒死他了。”

“我没事——你们到底要我重复几遍？”史蒂夫在巴基的肩窝处瓮声瓮气地开口，“我没中枪，我也不会死于两百多磅的美国抱抱熊队长的重压。”

巴基松开手，挑眉：“你叫我什么？”

史蒂夫把手上的血抹在巴基身上。

“恶心。”巴基躲开。

“别闹了姑娘们。”娜塔莎翻白眼。

他们围着地上的人，巴基这才看清这家伙的脸，竟然是罗林斯，又一个特战队的混账。这家伙还活着，胸膛一起一伏，三人看了看他又看了看周围，最后才把目光放到彼此身上。史蒂夫狐疑地盯着娜塔莎，娜塔莎看起来有些尴尬，最后她选择友好地冲史蒂夫点点头，这把后者吓得够呛。

巴基有点想笑。既然娜塔莎退让了，他也退让吧。“两位，”他打破沉默，“尽管我有无数个问题要问，但此地不宜久留。”

“我知道一个地方。”娜塔莎说。


	22. Chapter 22

凌晨三点，巴基坐在娜塔莎提供的安全屋里，周围堆满了乱七八糟的东西——一个摊开的睡袋、油腻腻的食物包装纸、落地灯、散落一地的工具、翻倒的椅子，上面长着霉斑，似乎还有什么东西在底下爬。空气中弥漫着血腥味，黏稠，而且辛辣。浴室的大门紧闭着，那里是腥味最为浓烈的地方，门里隐隐传来男人的哀嚎声。

沙发一阵摇晃，向着左边塌陷下去，史蒂夫像某些大型犬一样伸展四肢瘫坐下来。“累，”他嘟囔，揉着额头，“你怎么样？”

巴基耸耸肩：“就那样吧。”

史蒂夫望着天花板，灯光映照出他凌乱的发丝，以及发丝里干结的血块。

“……没擦干净。”巴基指了指。

史蒂夫迷茫地眨眼，看那混沌的目光就知道他没听清巴基在说什么。巴基知道这种感觉，随着肾上腺素的退却，思考能力也像铅坠一样沉入海底，史蒂夫整个人都变得迟钝了。现在的他，估计巴基说什么都会乖乖照做。

“吃点东西吧。”

果然。史蒂夫拿起热狗，撕掉包装，小口小口地咀嚼着。巴基看着他吃饭，笑容不知不觉蔓延到嘴角，就好像自己内心中有什么炙热又纯净的东西被点亮了。

“你笑得像个弱智一样。”

好吧，肾上腺素退去了，嘴欠又回来了。

巴基瞪他。

这时娜塔莎从浴室里走出来，像个女领主似的环视四周，从地上捡起一把切链钳又转身回去了。浴室门开合的瞬间巴基瞟了一眼里面，罗林斯被拴在水管上，淋浴头缠着他的双腕，他浑身是血，如图一头正在被肢解的牲畜。

惨叫再度响起。

他尽量不去想娜塔莎具体在做什么，也不去想要是换了自己，下手之狠厉又会胜过她多少。

史蒂夫放下手中的食物。“不吃了？”巴基问他。

史蒂夫伸长胳膊打了个哈欠。

“来我怀里睡会儿。”

史蒂夫盯着他。

“来嘛。”

“别闹了，巴基。”

他在用父母的口吻和巴基说话。

得了，真以为自己心智成熟啊？

巴基向他敞开怀抱：“快点，孩子，过时不候。”

史蒂夫投以嫉恶如仇的视线。

后来不知怎么的，史上最倔强的金发侦探先生还是挤进了巴基的夹克中间，巴基抚摸着他的头发。“你想要个亲亲吗？”他低声笑道，史蒂夫送了他一个巨大的白眼。

反正他还是在史蒂夫脑门上嘬了一口。

两个人挤在一起还真暖和，巴基找到一个舒服的位置，闭上眼睛，沐浴着史蒂夫的呼吸声。远处仍然有审讯造成的惨叫，不过那叫声正随着思维的远去逐渐退隐。史蒂夫嘟囔着一些不知所云的东西，巴基感觉彼此的身体越来越重，眼皮也睁不开了。不多时，声音消失了，只剩下黑暗，温暖的宁谧的黑暗。

* * *

水声弄醒了他。

他睁开眼，史蒂夫蜷在他身侧，自己则像块毛毯似的半趴在对方身上。他撑着沙发直起上身，娜塔莎正在水槽旁边洗手，浴室门半掩着，里头一片狼藉。

“怎么样？”他问娜塔莎。身边的史蒂夫动了动，发出一声嘶哑的叹息。

“他招了，”娜塔莎甩去手上的水，“起床，开工了。”

* * *

他们一边活动筋骨一边跟随娜塔莎离开安全屋。这间屋子已经不能再用了，他们带着罗林斯来过，虽然那家伙已经被史蒂夫变成了瞎子，又被娜塔莎狠狠折磨了一番，现在正躺在浴缸里前途未卜，但他们必须假定这间安全屋的位置已经暴露给了全部敌人。

和罗林斯比起来，他们自己的前途倒是要好得多。罗林斯负责转运振金，他向他们透露了自己最后一次见到振金的位置，现在他们三人正要赶过去。但是在那之前，娜塔莎说还有点事情要办。

想到这里，巴基把目光转移到娜塔莎的后背上。她的立场转变得可真快，不过她一贯如此，没人能摸清楚她究竟在想什么，以及她究竟为谁效力。他想起很久以前托尼和娜塔莎的闲聊，托尼问她最久的一次卧底任务是哪一次，娜塔莎微微一笑，说：“现在这次。”

但不管怎么说，作为对手的娜塔莎相当难对付，他更庆幸她目前在他们这边。

想想他们不久前打过的那一场吧，如果娜塔莎想报复他……

他忍不住打了个寒战。

“别卖关子了，”史蒂夫打破沉默，“到底要做什么？”

他们正位于丹佛的郊区地带，街道昏暗寂静，遥远的天边已经泛起黎明的薄雾。四周空无一人，只有高高的铁丝围栏伸入天空。娜塔莎的目光锁定了一个老旧的电话亭，她领着两人走过去，抱起双臂，示意头顶的红色塑料圆顶。

“就在这里等。”

“等谁？”

“后援。”

“我猜是克林特。”巴基悄悄地对史蒂夫说。

娜塔莎斜他一眼，既不否认也不肯定。如果娜塔莎需要一个后援，那必定是克林特，这是复仇者们人尽皆知的事实。史蒂夫听后微微撇嘴，不发一言，警觉地扫视着附近的街道。

娜塔莎的到来改变了一些事，平心而论，巴基更喜欢之前和史蒂夫双人行动的感觉，很吵闹，也很……甜蜜。不过娜塔莎可以提高行动的效率。先赶紧把振金这档子破事解决吧，以后他有的是和史蒂夫搭档的机会。

以后。

想到这个词他内心就一阵紧缩。

远远传来引擎声，他不由得抽出枪，握紧。金属很冷，也很坚硬，完美贴合他的手指。史蒂夫也把枪端在手里，面色冷峻。娜塔莎竖起长风衣的衣领，两手插在衣兜里，静静地等候着。

车辆停在他们面前，一辆可爱的小型车，前灯是两个忽闪忽闪的大眼睛。有那么一秒巴基在想要是九头蛇的特工肯定不会开这破车的，这不搞笑吗。史蒂夫面无表情地盯着车，眉心抽搐了一下，看起来在努力保持严肃。巴基已经想笑了。然后克林特推开车门走了出来。

“别笑，给我憋回去，这是我能找到的最好的车了，”他开门见山地说，“嗨，纳特，今天也一如既往的冷酷动人。还有嗨，队长，你这坨狗屎——噢嗨，队长的男朋友。”

史蒂夫肩膀一抖，眼神不由自主地飘向别处。

拜托你这也太明显了！

巴基翻了个白眼，克林特已经在窃笑了，娜塔莎则一脸“男人都是智障”的表情。

“说正事，”克林特拉开车辆的后备箱，“我给你们带了点好东西。”

巴基一眼看到自己的盾牌，一瞬间情绪上涌，他觉得脑门和鼻梁都热得奇怪。“哇，”连话都不知道该说什么了，他上前拿起盾牌，抚摸着那已经有些磨损的皮带，再把它套在胳膊上，举到胸前。老天，这就这么自然而然地发生了，好像它就是他手臂的延伸，就和金属臂一样，是他身体的一部分，“……我可没想过还能再见到它。”

克林特耸耸肩，史蒂夫用某种敬畏又……复杂的眼神打量着他。哦对了，史蒂夫对美国队长的感情相当矛盾，不过嘛，反正他也不是从前那个美国队长了。

他淡定地冲史蒂夫点点头，后者挑眉，迅速理解了他的意思，于是也颇为淡定地回以点头。

克林特一头雾水地看着他们，大约是被这种气氛感染了，他索性也板起脸，煞有介事地点头。

娜塔莎露出“我认识的男人都是智障”的表情。

“还有这个，”克林特转向后备箱，拿出一个不知道是什么的高科技玩意儿，“和盾牌放在一起的，应该是你的东西？我觉得可能没什么用，不过还是一并带来了。”

巴基对这东西有个模糊的印象，当时神盾带走了史蒂夫，从他的行李里搜了这些出来，他记得似乎是……瓦坎达的某种联络工具？

“坦白说……这确实没什么用，”史蒂夫苦笑了一下，“从我被俘虏的时候开始他们就不用这个通讯器和我联络了。”

“是吗？好吧我已经猜到了。”

“不过拿着总不是坏事。”史蒂夫伸手接过，塞进自己的衣兜，“谢了。”

“我还带了些武器来，不过我看你们已经有了，”克林特瞟了一眼他们的枪，吹了声口哨，“总之我能提供的就这些了。”

“你不来吗？”

“不了，我也很忙的，到处都有没收拾干净的烂摊子在等我。托尼又惹到什么恐怖组织了，索尔在挪威搞了个小爆炸，啧，反正都是这些事，比拯救世界无聊多了。”

“是吗，我觉得还挺有趣的。”巴基笑了笑。

“哈，那要是你什么时候不拯救世界了，可以来帮我，专门帮人擦屁股。”

“我会考虑的。”

这似乎是克林特没想到的展开，他扬起眉毛，多看了巴基几眼。“你变了。”他最后说。

巴基耸耸肩，装出一副无所谓的样子。

克林特眯着眼转向史蒂夫：“你干的。”

史蒂夫整了整衣领，什么也没说。

气氛怪怪的。这时娜塔莎决定把话题扭向正轨：“我特别喜欢你们这些闲聊，跟我们行动完全没有半·点关系。该走了男孩们，时间不等人。”

“女王殿下不高兴了。”克林特笑着说。

娜塔莎哼了声，但看得出来她不反感这个称呼。接着，她和克林特拥抱了一下，时间比一般的朋友要长得多。巴基忍住了即将出口的调笑，不合时宜，他想，算了。

他与克林特握手，重重地拍了拍他的肩膀。之后是史蒂夫。“照顾好这白痴，行吗？”克林特用眼神示意巴基，“他干过的傻事都能填满马里亚纳海沟了。”

“谁照顾谁还不一定呢。”巴基翻眼看天。

史蒂夫微笑：“我会的。”

克林特朝他们挥挥手，钻进汽车离开了。

* * *

翌日深夜，娜塔莎在一处结构复杂的建筑群附近停下车。“就是这里了。”她说。

史蒂夫从车里拿出望远镜，对着厂房来回扫视很久。“有守卫。”他声音笃定。

“那就说明我们没找错地方。”

他把望远镜递给巴基，巴基举至眼前，依次看过屋顶，墙壁和院落。“看到顶楼那处凸起了吗？”史蒂夫问。巴基点点头：“是哨塔，视野不错。”

娜塔莎也拿了一副望远镜出来，在她侦查的时候，巴基回车里取出盾牌，又取了一把M21加上消音器。“打算怎么动手，”他问娜塔莎，“先打头，打脚？”

娜塔莎正往弹匣里填子弹，闻声微微一笑：“打头。”

“行吧。”巴基干脆利落地装弹，上膛，举枪，只用了一秒瞄准。砰。消音器发出轻微的闷响，哨塔里的人悄无声息地倒地。周围仍旧很安静，微风卷起他们周围的灰尘，远处的树叶沙沙作响。

他把狙击枪往史蒂夫怀里一抛：“上去，掩护。”

史蒂夫嗤之以鼻：“你有时真的很烦人。”

巴基呲牙一笑。

* * *

史蒂夫沿着梯子往上爬。巴基和娜塔莎伏低身体，沿墙根深入敌腹。前方两个敌人，他朝娜塔莎使个眼色，一左一右，后方突袭，哈，一拳就放倒了。他们把昏迷的人拖进阴影，这时他抬头瞥了一眼上方，高空中史蒂夫的两只脚在房顶边缘摇晃，然后蓦地往里一缩。随即耳麦里响起声音：“我就位了。”

“好好打，孩子。”他轻笑。

“知道了，老头。”

娜塔莎斜睨他一眼，眼神好像在说“你们竟然有这种情趣”。

巴基耸耸肩。

继续深入。前方屋子亮着灯光，门口有个守卫在抽烟，他视野开阔，必定会看到巴基和娜塔莎，不过……两秒后他倒地了，史蒂夫开的枪。

“什么人？”屋里的人被惊动了。可惜，反应太慢，巴基抛出盾牌直接砸飞一个。另一个当即吓软了腿，巴基上前掐住他的脖子：“振金在哪里？”

“我我我不知道。”

这人尿了，操。巴基拎着他往墙上一摔。这时娜塔莎从最后一个人身上站起来，“他们级别太低了，”寡妇蛰像毒蛇的信子一样缩进她的护腕，“继续，找他们的领队。”

他听到几声肉体倒地的轻响。“走廊清场。”史蒂夫在耳机里说。

“干得漂亮，宝贝。”

* * *

一路上他们又放倒了不少敌人，巴基心情不太好，因为他们碰上的每个人都弄不清楚振金在哪儿，甚至听都没听过这玩意儿。有个看起来只有十六岁的小伙子多说了点，他说仓库里的东西很久以前就被运走了，他们只知道要守着这里，但完全不知这样做有什么意义。

“妈的，我们不会又被骗了吧，”巴基咒骂着把盾牌塞回背上，“罗林斯那狗日的。”

“他说的是实话，没人能在那种疼痛下说谎，”娜塔莎皱起眉，“但我们可能又迟了一步。”

“操。”

子弹打在玻璃上，他们立刻俯身藏于墙后。接着又是肉体倒地的声音，枪声一下子换了方向，越来越凌乱，越来越单薄。巴基冒险从窗口看了一眼，外头的敌人正在一个接一个地倒地，剩下的全吓坏了，最后一个是以调头逃跑的姿势被击杀的。

“室外全部清场。”史蒂夫说。

“不错，快赶上我了。有朝一日我要把冬日战士这个称号送给你。”

“你自己留着吧。”

他几乎能听见史蒂夫翻白眼的声音。

娜塔莎插了进来：“队长，我找到他们的领队了。”

* * *

巴基一脚踹开门，一颗手雷直接朝着他的脸飞过来，他用盾牌挡住，朝下一扣，砰，震动像过电一样沿着他的金属臂蔓延全身，他手臂上的零件都在抖。娜塔莎朝屋里开了两枪，然后像幽灵一样一眨眼就不见了，再出现时她已经把领队摁在地上。

“Hail……Hydra.”

“见鬼！”

她撬开领队的牙齿，已经晚了，那家伙口吐白沫，浑身抽搐，眼球翻到了头皮后面。她用俄语诅咒了一声，起身搜寻四周。巴基也跟进去，他看见一台计算机，硬盘设有断电自毁装置，不能拆，屏幕提示请输入密码。“该死，这他妈要怎么找？”

“我发现了这个。”娜塔莎丢了个日历似的东西过来，准确的说那是一叠钉在一起的纸，上面写满了五个一组的字符，有些画了圈。巴基先是有些困惑，但瞬间明白过来，“这是密码本，但我们需要对应的解码本——”

“这里只有这个。”

史蒂夫的声音横插进来：“试试我们上次找到的人名编码。”

“你在我身上装了摄像头不成？”

“多少也能猜到是什么情况，”史蒂夫的声音带了些风声，他正沿着楼梯下来，“我可以背给你，阿瑟·布莱克，A对应6，R对应1，T对应星号……”

他真的全部背了一遍。娜塔莎挑起眉毛：“带个脑子好使的家伙还真不赖，不是吗？”

“我脑子也不差，血清强化过我的脑细胞了。”

“四万五千零九十六乘以两千一百一十三是多少？”

“……我恨你，纳特。”

密码正确，两人快速浏览硬盘里的东西。“都是报表，”巴基飞快点击着鼠标，“等等，有封邮件，该死，有密码——史蒂夫！再来一遍！”

“A对应6，R对应1，T对应星号……”

娜塔莎挤在他旁边同声翻译：“把，东，西，运，到，维，柯，中，转，站，A，10，集，装，箱——终于！”

“终于！”巴基重重地呼出一口气，“接下来只要去这个中转站调出记录——”

“巴基！”史蒂夫的声音，“有两架武装直升机过来了！赶快离开这个鬼地方！”

坏消息，最坏的坏消息了。“操！纳特，走走走快走！”

他们朝外狂奔，他胳膊上的金属叶片翕动不止，脚下的地板嘎吱作响。探照灯一晃而过，走廊短暂被照亮了，就像撕裂天空的闪电。“史蒂夫，你那边怎么样！”他情不自禁地按下耳麦，“史蒂夫，回答我！”

耳机传来电流声，还有史蒂夫急促的喘息：“我正在跑向撤离点，暂时——该死他们开火了！离开那里！快！”

爆炸声。

刺耳的蜂鸣声。

地面在震颤，火焰与气浪腾空而起，视野歪斜了，他的头撞在地上，一阵眩晕。娜塔莎扑上来摇晃他：“队长！起来，快！”他立刻爬起来，甩着头，鼻腔里一股混凝土的味道。“他妈的……”他大口喘息着，地面又一次摇晃起来，面前的墙壁倒塌了，碎石像瀑布一般倾斜而来，他急忙支起盾牌和娜塔莎一起寻找掩体躲避。

又是爆炸。

直升机从墙壁的缺口处呼啸而过，外面已是一片火海。“史蒂夫！”他的耳麦里一片静默，“史蒂夫！你怎么样！”

死亡般的静默。

思维凝滞了，他觉得自己消失了，一切都消失了。“队长——巴基！走！”娜塔莎催促着，拽着他的胳膊，“不能再等了！”

他机械地迈着步子紧紧跟上，又一声爆炸，飞溅的碎石划伤了他的脸。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，一切感官都在远去，他只是奔跑着，看着，直升机下方那骇人的炮筒指着史蒂夫待过的那幢楼，那楼已经不见了，凭空消失了，但直升机还在开火，烟雾和火光从炮筒呼啸而出，砖石像秋天的落叶一样，慢动作飞旋，慢动作降落……

奔跑。

他们进入了安全地带，直升机正在调头远去，娜塔莎对着耳麦呼叫史蒂夫的名字。静默。巴基咆哮着朝直升机扔出盾牌，没有击中，它们已经缩小变成天空中的一个点。他跪了下去，盾牌徒然下坠，落在他跟前。

他看到自己的脸。

恐惧。

装甲车呼啸而来，士兵密集的足音如同清脆的雨点。当然了，不会是自己人。娜塔莎猛地拽了他一把，一颗子弹从近在咫尺的地方划了过去。“到车上去！快快快！”更多的子弹，他的腿中弹了，剧痛，但他的意识朦胧且模糊，他甚至不知道这剧痛意味着什么。娜塔莎把他塞进车里，等他意识到时，他发现自己正用拳头狠狠击打着窗户。“我得去救他！”他听见自己在尖叫，“他还在里面，纳特，他——”

“我们救不了他！我们自身难保了巴基！”

鲜血沿着他的右手滴落，窗户破了个大洞，他从碎玻璃之间看见最后一点残存的建筑在火焰中坍塌。子弹撕裂黑暗，劈啪作响，巴基的大脑甚至无法思考究竟有多少人在追他们。突然车身一歪，车胎爆了，娜塔莎再也无法控制方向，他们的车冲出路基，在凄厉的刹车声朝着河面也不回地扎下去。河水涌了进来。

娜塔莎又拽了他一把。他从昏黑的水流中看见她打了个手势。继续游，不要上岸。他木讷地点着头，一个尖锐的想法盘踞在他的脑海中：活下去，你得去救史蒂夫。

有人朝河里开枪，他感到自己又中弹了。

嘈杂的人声逐渐远去。

天，他身上好痛。


	23. Chapter 23

意识从混沌中苏醒，他感觉浑身疼痛。“呃啊。”他喃喃着，想要摆脱这种感觉。好累，好痛，好他妈难受。毯子完完整整地盖在身上，这没道理。他往外摸索，什么也没摸到。“史蒂夫……”他翻身，伸长胳膊，寻找另一个宽厚的、暖和的身躯，“史蒂薇……”

什么也没有。

他猛地从床上跳了起来。

“早。”三个娜塔莎直视着他，一齐开口。

他揉揉眼。

“你有丝分裂了。”他说。

三个娜塔莎同时翻白眼，然后她们慢慢融合成了一个。巴基又揉揉眼。顶灯在娜塔莎背后散发着光辉，她站在一间干净整洁的休息室中央，不是安全屋，不是汽车旅馆，大概是个神盾基地？好像是为了印证他的想法，一墙之隔的某处，他听见了托尼絮絮叨叨的堪比加特林一样密集的声音。

思维开始运转。“我睡了多久？”

“三十五小时。”

“你给我打药了。”

她揉了揉眉心：“你中了四枪，还一直在大吼大叫，我得让你安静下来才能带你转移。”

大脑突然开始倒带。西伯利亚某处，九头蛇运输车中，“给他打药！快点！”金属的固定器死咬着他的胳膊，他低头，看见战术服上的黑色皮带。“正在转移，预计到达时间，二十分钟。”他开始嘶吼，挣扎。“再给他打一针！”

他猛地甩了甩头，终止这该死的闪回。“史蒂夫呢？”他问出最关键的问题。

娜塔莎的脸沉下去，没说话。

操，真是受够了。他翻身下床，鲁莽地抓过衣服披上。子弹已经被他的身体排出，小腿，骨盆，腰侧，都在疼，而且镇静剂的后遗症也还在。他走了两步差点滑倒，只能赶紧抓住门框稳住身体。娜塔莎从后面跟上来，她又分裂成了两个。

“你得休息，巴基，很快还有一场恶战。”

“我要去救人。”

“我们找到振金了。”

“关我屁事，我要去救人。”

他们没有收走他的装备，很好。他麻利地系上枪套，绑好刀具，抓过盾牌拿在手里。他的头发又脏又恶心，烦死人了，他随便把它们绑成一个髻。娜塔莎跟着他走到走廊上，“队长，”她皱着眉，加重语气，“巴基，他死了。”

他刹住，面无表情地回望她。

“他死了。我们冒着生命危险扫描过那地方，三次，没有任何生命迹象。”

他一动不动，连眼睛都没眨一下。

“你知道他不可能活下来的，”她内疚地吸了口气，“我们可以再去一次，找他的……遗体，但要在解决九头蛇之后。关于振金——”

“停。”

他绷紧下巴，手已经落在盾牌的边缘上。

僵持。

“你这一瘸一拐地想去哪里？”

一个声音横插进来。他扭头，看见尼克·弗瑞站在门边。“会议已经开始了，队长。”他严厉地盯着他。

“狗杂碎。”巴基低声说。

* * *

几乎所有的复仇者都来了，围坐桌边，面前放着食物和简报。巴基无视桌子，直接走向墙角，“哐”地一声把盾牌狠狠砸在地上，动静吓了所有人一跳。

他在墙角坐下来。“看什么看？”他的目光扫过所有人。托尼揉着眉头，山姆陷在椅子里，克林特望着天花板，布鲁斯小口喝着咖啡。每个人都很憔悴，内心的良知小声告诉他说大家都很累了这段时间没有一个人闲着，而且他们关心你，真的，虽然你总是把他们的关心踩在地上。

“你在流血，巴基。”山姆说。

他低头一看，哦，真的，但是去他的吧。他看到桌上有面包，于是伸手过去把整个篮子都拽了过来。“忙你们的去，”他一边咀嚼一边说，可惜索尔不在，不然他可以陪他一起大快朵颐，“别管我。”

“你确定你可以动？”托尼眨了下眼，“知道吗，布鲁斯费了很大功夫才把你的残渣拼起来放到床上。”

“谢了，”他朝布鲁斯扬了扬手里的面包，然后目光扫到弗瑞，“说起来，闹了半天你没死啊。”

“看到我不高兴吗？”

“现在没什么事能让我高兴起来，除非你把我男朋友扒光绑上丝带然后活色生香地放到我床上。”

没人笑。

“总之，”弗瑞清了清嗓子，“贾维斯，地图。”

桌上出现一副全息地图，弗瑞放大了其中几个位置，“九头蛇的主要力量集中在这几个点，以振金为中心，环状包围。斯塔克，威尔逊，空中炮击东翼，削弱他们，使他们无暇应付队长、寡妇和浩克的突击，前提是队长能动的话。”他斜了巴基一眼，“鹰眼负责远程支援，等浩克吸引大部分注意力时，队长和寡妇负责冲破缺口，我带来的其余神盾特工紧随其后，巩固战局。”

“北翼怎么办？”娜塔莎问。

弗瑞停顿了一下：“让斯塔克去。”

托尼耸耸肩：“我还真是身但重任啊。”

“队长的责任才是最重的，第一个进去，暴露时间最长，”山姆喃喃，“换我去吧。”

“不，队长擅长这个，”弗瑞说着又看了巴基一眼，他好像想过要换一种说辞，但最终放弃了，“他一直是复仇者的先锋。”

“站在最前面，让聚光灯照亮我胸口的星星什么的，”巴基哼了声，“你们还记得冬兵是杀手出身吗？”

“他受伤了。”布鲁斯强调。

“我一个人也可以。”娜塔莎说。

“我是个狙击手但我偶尔也可以打打前锋，”克林特开口，“我和纳特有一套超精彩的打法。”

良知又蹦了出来：你看，他们都在维护你，他们不想让你上战场。

怨愤也蹦了出来：你现在没有判断力，他们怕你会拖累战局。

他点了一支烟。

讨论进入细节部分。昆式停在哪里，路线怎么走，谁来开第一枪。他低头盯着香烟包装，这烟是史蒂夫给他的，他们甚至共享过其中一根，妈的。

史蒂夫不久前还在对他笑，活生生的。

他又点了一根，用力吸了一大口，像是要把里面所有属于史蒂夫的气息都吸出来。天，感觉就像有人往他鼻腔里点了一颗催泪瓦斯，他呛咳起来。

大家都看着他。

他咳了两分钟之久，拿烟的手颤抖着，他用另一只手稳住它。

“讨论完了吗？”他问。

“严格来说并没有。”克林特回答。

“那我能提出我的意见吗？”

那几人飞快地交换了视线：“你说。”

“很好，我的意见就是——我不干了。”

他一脚踢向盾牌，它直直滑到弗瑞脚下。

“等下，”弗瑞站了起来，“你说你不干了是指什么——”

“就是不干了，退出了，什么复仇者神盾局都他妈和我没关系了，振金的事情我也不管了，谁爱操心就去操心吧。”

娜塔莎也站了起来：“巴基，我没记错的话，振金这个案子你是我们当中跟得最久的。”

“是啊，所以那又怎么样？”

“在付出了这么多之后，你就这么放弃了，转身逃走了？史蒂夫会乐意你这么做吗？”

他咆哮着扑向娜塔莎：“你他妈别跟我提他的名字！”

山姆抓住了他的腰，克林特抓着他一只手，托尼抓着另一边，他像野兽一样吼叫，破口大骂。“够了！”弗瑞厉声喝止这一切，“巴恩斯，几百万人处在危险中，我们没时间照顾你的情绪，听到了吗？”

空气里回荡着巴基粗重的喘息声。

“在场所有人都失去过战友，”弗瑞走上来，“你不是唯一一个。”

“是吗？！”巴基迎上去，“你们谁被九头蛇电过脑子，谁变成过杀人机器，又变成国家象征，变成他妈的傀儡，不让活，还不让死？操，我的自主意识这辈子大概就干成过两件事，一个是从我妈肚子里钻出来，一个是爱上那个操蛋的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，然后他死了，因为我！”

静默。

“然后这段时间你在干什么？快乐地当一个幕后黑手，让所有人当你棋盘上的棋子。你很享受是吧？你统领全局，你为人类谋福祉，你是英雄们的‘头儿’，你觉得他妈靠区区几个人就能决定全世界的命运，你以为你是救世主，不，哥们儿——你什么也不是。”

仍是静默。

弗瑞眼里的怒火喷薄而出。

巴基仍在喘息着，但是慢慢地、慢慢地平静下来。沉默，漫长的沉默。渐渐响起一阵沙沙声，窗外，一只塑料袋被风卷走了……

“我是自愿当钢铁侠的，”托尼忽然举起一只手，“倒不是因为我有多想拯救世界，我当是因为我可以当，就这么简单。”

“比起猎鹰，我更怀念我在空军的时候。”

“相较其他选项，我加入复仇者的话，至少不会被人关在地下碉堡里。”

“我给神盾擦了不少屁股，”克林特耸肩，“老实说，它就跟这世界上所有组织一样烂。”

“再说下去你要让我们彻底散伙了，巴基，”娜塔莎倚在墙上，“以及我赞成克林特的，神盾烂成屎了。”

“所以我正在纠正它的错误。”弗瑞低吼道。

“说得好像你真的在乎似的，”托尼耸耸肩，“你只考虑前进，你不在乎牺牲，你一方面讲团结协作一方面又把我们当棋子一样往外扔，但实际上我们不是你带的兵，我就不是个士兵，我是商人。”

“你们甚至让孩子上战场。”山姆说。

“你以为是谁顶住压力让你们得以站在这里的？”

“其实我还挺想要那个协议的，至少它可以让每个人回到他们该在的位置。”

“但不能有罗斯。”山姆翻眼看天。

“对，不能有罗斯，”克林特说，“也不能有九头蛇。我希望是个合理的、正式的、公平的协议。”

弗瑞深深吸了一口气。

“那么回归正题，”布鲁斯叹息，推了推眼镜，“我们是复仇者，不是法西斯，巴基有权做出选择。”

弗瑞表情很矛盾，他盯着巴基，半是恼火，半是诧异，就像一个专制的父亲，突然发现他最顺从最乖巧的那个孩子顶撞了他。

“回头再说这件事。”最终他让了一步，脸上闪过团团阴云。他做不了主。美国队长计划有很多人参与，牵涉了很多利益，神盾局，军方，财阀，总统，他在考虑怎么让事情平息并让损失最小。

巴基冷笑。

“先生们，恕我打扰，”贾维斯突然开了口，“有一架不明战斗机正在向我们接近，没有攻击行为，驾驶员自称来自于瓦坎达。”

“什么？”他们面面相觑。

“他申请降落。”

他们警觉地看向窗外。“允许降落。”托尼说。

“好的，先生。”

* * *

起落架放下了，翼襟打开到最大角度，飞机的滑行阻力升至最大。复仇者们站成一排，集体注视着战斗机降落在停机坪上。舱门开启，登机斜板舒展开来，里头只走出来一个人，一个穿着材质特殊的黑色盔甲的男人。

“这是什么鬼玩意儿？”克林特咕哝，“猫猫侠？”

* * *

特查拉——瓦坎达的国王——走到桌前时，整个房间鸦雀无声。

他身上果然有股不怒自威的王室气息，巴基想。

他摘掉了头盔放在一旁，那东西的材质很奇怪，托尼已经两眼放光迫切想要拿起来研究了，他等会儿肯定会找借口这么做的。

特查拉环视周围一圈，评估每个人，之后他说：“我来回收瓦坎达失窃的振金。”

弗瑞的表情有点不太好看。神盾局也想要那批振金，巴基暗暗发笑。

之后特查拉开始谈合作，他能提供什么，以及他想要什么。讨论进行得还算顺利，复仇者需要帮手，所以他们并无保留。得知史蒂夫的死讯以后，特查拉显得非常意外，随后他暂停了讨论，望着前方思索一会儿，转向巴基。

“跟我来。”

“等等。”娜塔莎警觉地站起来。

“没关系，反正我也没打算参加你们的行动，”巴基说，“我们只是聊聊史蒂夫，这也不行吗？”

娜塔莎没再开口。

令他意外的是，他以为特查拉只是想私下表示哀悼，或者询问史蒂夫遇害的细节。没想到他把巴基叫到隔壁房间，开门见山就问：“如果有机会，你会义无反顾去救他，是吗？”

他听到他那颗死寂的心脏又重新搏动起来：“他还活着？”

“我只能说……目前还下不了结论，”特查拉带着关心看向他，所以，他知道巴基和史蒂夫的事，怎么知道的？他们表现得这么明显？“这么说吧，当他为瓦坎达工作时，我给了他一颗通讯珠。之后他被神盾局囚禁，我们单方面关闭了通讯，以免神盾的反监听人员找到信号发射源，与此同时，如果有人试图启动通讯珠，我们也会知道。”

巴基僵住了。“史蒂夫拿着通讯珠，”他飞快地说，“我确定他拿着通讯珠。”

特查拉点点头，继续说了下去：“至今为止它总共被启动两次，一次是半年前在神盾总部，一次是昨天，”他伸出手，手环处投射出一张全息地图，“这个位置。”

巴基颤抖着吸气：“史蒂夫。”

“或许是九头蛇。”

九头蛇找到了他的尸体，搜到通讯珠并稀里糊涂启动了它，又或者是史蒂夫正用通讯珠求救，哪一种？该死，他该相信哪一种？

“这地方在哪里？”

特查拉缩小了比例尺，他认出这是丹佛市郊，离那个被轰炸的厂房不太远，所以……两种都有可能。

“我该走了。”他抬起头，语调坚定。

“我派几个战士跟着你。”

“不，让他们去夺回振金吧，”他疲惫地笑了笑，这点大局观他还是有的。余光里，他看见山姆站在门口，于是他转过身，两人打了照面。

“盾牌归你了，老兄。”他上前拍拍山姆的肩膀。

“我不要那破烂玩意儿。”

“那我可管不着。”巴基哼了一声。

* * *

他在停车场里“捡”了辆车，一辆看起来还不错的哈雷，默默给主人道了个歉之后，他直接跨上车座，粗暴地撕开引擎盖，拉出来两根线点火。然后他俯下身躯，摁紧油门，以狂乱的车速冲入城市中。周围响起愤怒的汽车喇叭，行人的尖叫，以及一个交警指着他吹响的哨子。他一再加速，拇指按在喇叭上就没松开过。还不够快，如果史蒂夫还活着，那再快都算不上快。引擎的轰鸣足以撕裂耳膜，他觉得那就是史蒂夫濒死的呼救声。

城镇又一次退却，他回到了空旷的郊外。隔着大老远他就看见了警戒线，化工厂爆炸，得了，骗鬼去吧。他提起车头从警戒线上方跃了过去，车轮重重坠地，颠得人骨头都要散架，他像驯服一匹野马一样重新夹紧车座，提速，再提速。废墟就在眼前了，他猛地横过车身，轮胎开始打滑，刺耳的刹车声中，他向前滑了很远才停下来。

置身于一眼望不到头的工厂废墟中，他一时间有些迷茫。

该从哪里开始，天，他完全没有头绪。先去信号发射地吗，九头蛇的人可能还在那里，必须小心谨慎。他深吸口气，转身熄灭发动机。世界一下子变得安静下来，拂过面颊的空气略显冰凉，接着，他听到了什么人刻意压低的脚步声。

他有点想要叹气了。太弱了，没意思，不过也省了不少功夫。他站在原地等对方过来，枪口对准他时，他几乎是漫不经心地转过了身，用金属手握住枪杆，轻而易举地把枪从对方手里夺了过来。

然后他和袭击者打了个照面。

“蒂托？”

“史蒂夫在哪里？”对方厉声说。

“我他妈还想问你呢。”

他们大眼瞪小眼。

稍远一点的地方，比尔领着三个人从草丛中钻了出来。


	24. Chapter 24

六个人全都挤在蒂托开来的吉普车里，巴基强迫自己耐住性子听他们介绍情况。蒂托·马苏塔，比尔·柯林斯，这两人他是见过的，此外还有哈奇生·阿尔弗雷德和斯坦恩·卡洛，外加一个叫马克·布朗的人，他们都有雇佣兵经历，而且都在史蒂夫手下干过活。现在比尔和斯坦恩已经改行不上前线了，但自从听说史蒂夫出事以后，他们不到一天就下定决心赶了过来。

最早觉察到异状的人是比尔，他和史蒂夫一直有联系，两天前联系突然中断，他又看到工厂上了新闻，就知道出事了。他是个黑客，立刻用技术手段调出了附近的监控。他给巴基看了他保存的录像：巴基和娜塔莎的车子翻进河里，托尼赶来帮忙，追兵在山路上迷失方向，以及……

一些人重新回到废墟，扛着一个人形的东西塞进后备箱之中。

巴基的心脏狂跳起来：“史蒂夫。”

“死人是没有价值的，他们没必要带走尸体，”斯坦恩阴沉地说，“所以当时他还活着。”

当时。

巴基咬紧牙关。已经过去多久了，四十小时？

“你们打算怎么办？”

“救人。”蒂托言简意赅。

哈奇生和马克都没说话，前者怀疑地打量巴基，后者在矫正瞄准镜的支架，但注意力始终放在巴基身上。两人看着巴基的眼神充满了不信任。另外三人稍好一些，毕竟他们都见过或者听说过他。反正现在也不是推杯换盏交朋友的时候，巴基陷入思考，六个人，少量的轻型武器，一辆车，比他最初的构想要稍好一些。

“我知道史蒂夫在哪里。”他给他们出示了特查拉提供的坐标。

哈奇生和蒂托耳语起来。“这家伙信得过吗？”前者悄声说。

“我听得见。”

哈奇生警惕地瞪他一眼，然后他们下了车，走出去十几码。“他和队长关系不一般。”蒂托压低声音回答，“至少我们目的一致。”

“一般来说我才是队长，”巴基对着窗外说，“还有能快点吗？”

所有人都把目光转向他，哈奇生惊愕不已，蒂托叹气，马克终于放下步枪。车内的空气骤然紧绷起来。

“我算是见识过什么是改造人了。”斯坦恩说。

“你和我们的队长到底是什么关系？”哈奇生又回到了车里。

“如果他活着，那我会娶他。”

其余人面面相觑。

“或者他娶我，我不太讲究这个，”巴基不耐烦地换了个坐姿，“别他妈磨蹭了，都给我进车里，再报一遍你们的名字和分工。”

他们照做了。蒂托、斯坦恩是突击手，哈奇生是爆破手，比尔负责技术支援，马克是狙击手。“很好，”巴基向后靠在椅背上，“现在我们就是拯救史蒂夫小队了，我是队长，现在听我指挥。”

“谁要你。”

“滚。”

“神经病。”

“得了，史蒂夫平时也听我的。以及比起实战经验你们有谁能胜过我？实不相瞒我从1942年就他妈在打仗了，哦对了，我是个变异怪物，还有我杀过肯尼迪。”

又一次面面相觑。

“就这么定了。出发。”

* * *

越野车在山路上高速行驶。

“快点！”巴基整个人几乎贴在了驾驶位上。

“已经很快了！”

“再他妈快点！”

他们距离目的地不到一英里了，刚转过一个弯道，巴基突然又大喊：“停车！给我停车！”

蒂托骂骂咧咧一脚踩在刹车上，伴随着轮胎的尖啸，众人都被惯性甩得一趔趄，只有巴基没飞出去。“拿上武器，”他下令，“比尔留在车上，其余人调整好你们的耳机，跟我走。”

山丘隐没在黑暗里，他能看到动静，其余人不行。三分钟后，所有人都能看到远方星星点点的灯光。“一个营地，”斯坦恩说，“现在怎么办？”

巴基按住耳机：“比尔，你能看到实时监控吗？”

“可以。”

“里面有多少人？”

“四十左右，他们很慌张，忙着撤离和焚烧文件。”

“有关押俘虏的地方吗？”

“暂时没发现。”

慌张是好事，证明复仇者已经开始奇袭，附近的九头蛇都乱了阵脚。他们也得抓紧时间，越快解决战斗史蒂夫就越安全。

巴基侧头看向附近。“悬崖是个不错的狙击点。”

“明白。”

马克悄然离去。

不知不觉，他们已经把巴基视为长官。

“现在跟上，动作快。”

四人借着夜色冲向最近的房屋，蒂托掩护，巴基开门。屋里漆黑一片，但可以透过玻璃清楚地看到营地里明晃晃的灯光。五个敌人，没人往窗户里看。巴基打手势让所有人各找掩体：“马克，我数三声。”

第三声时，最近的敌人脑袋炸开了花。

还剩四个。巴基一枪穿死两个，蒂托和斯坦恩各解决一个。“清场。”

“他们朝你们过去了。”比尔急切地说。

“知道，继续前进！”

他领着三人翻过一道栅栏，弓着腰排成一列，钻进复杂的灌木丛。一道探照灯打过，继而响起几声凌乱的枪声，但都没有冲着他们所在的方向。“趴下，”巴基压低声音，“等他们走。”

四周变得落针可闻。

灯光突然一颤，随即倾斜消失，一定是马克。“跟上！”巴基下令。他们冲向下一幢房子，背后射来零星的子弹，“我去解决，你们开门。”他转身，以最近的墙角为掩体，弹雨落在他周围，他估算对方射光弹匣大约需要三秒，果然，三秒后枪声停了，他探出半身，一发点射。

敌人倒下。

蒂托的声音传来：“屋里没人。”

“该死。”

又是一间空办公室，到处散落着凌乱的纸张，一片狼藉。史蒂夫到底被关在哪里？巴基撇去自己的胡思乱想，领着小队从逃生口上楼。就在他们于二楼站定的一瞬间，猛烈的枪声爆发了，子弹从楼房外面如冰雹一般穿窗而来，他们各自冲向最近的掩体，斯坦恩大声叫骂了一句，一颗子弹掠过他的耳朵，他径直摔倒在办公桌后面。

“有人受伤吗？！”巴基问。

斯坦恩捂着右耳说没事。巴基低声诅咒，猫着腰率先冲上去。他听见玻璃爆裂的声音，大概有半秒的功夫，他完全暴露在火力之中，没有任何遮挡，但他很快，超过人类的快。无数子弹就擦着他飞过去，有些击中了他的金属臂，发丝，以及外套衣角。他躲到落地窗旁边。侧身探出左肩，这样金属臂就能帮他掩护了。一颗子弹击中了窗框，木屑溅起，划过他的眉骨。他冒险扫了外面一眼，然后迅速抓起一颗闪光弹扔了出去。

“开火！”

所有人都冲上来，边跑边端枪对着窗外一阵猛扫。敌人如保龄球瓶一样接二连三地倒下去，枪声减弱，战斗似乎平息下来，很难想象刚才这一切只持续了一分钟不到。

巴基眯眼看了一阵，楼下都是尸体，还有几个奄奄一息的伤兵在挣扎。更远的地方，他听到一阵零散的脚步声。“榴弹给我。”他对哈奇生说。

哈奇生取下背上的榴弹发射器交给他。又是那熟悉的重量感，他的手好像认得它，指节立刻严丝合缝地嵌进扳机的位置。肾上腺素在他血管中嗡鸣，他感觉周围的一切快速褪色，世界只剩下几道冰冷的线条，弹道、距离、角度……

他端枪瞄准。

“我什么也没看见。”哈奇生小声嘟囔。

巴基没有答话，准星对准黑暗，开火。

血肉横飞。

“清场。”

* * *

他们跳到院子里，周围忽然安静了，什么声音都没有。“他们在重新集结，”马克说，他仍在悬崖上，视野极好，“别被灯光扫到。”

又前行了一小段，沉寂许久的比尔终于回到语音里：“我找到囚室了。”

上帝，终于。“什么位置？”

“东边，带地窖的屋子。”

不太远，巴基下令全速前进。门口有人，但没发现他们。他决定再用一发榴弹给自己开路，守卫四处逃窜，没被炸死的全被他的队友爆了头。“进去！”他踢开门入内。不需多言，蒂托和斯坦恩立刻冲向楼梯，对着里头一通扫射。走廊里冷不丁又冒出来个人，手里的步枪喷吐火舌，噼里啪啦，子弹撞在巴基的金属手掌上，巴基闪至侧面，干脆利落地朝着他的头开了一枪。

脑浆混着血溅了他一身。

“下方清场！”蒂托喊道。

“走！”

他们排成一列快速进入地窖，刚一进去，一股恶臭就熏得巴基想要呕吐。里头有五具尸体，除了刚刚毙命的九头蛇，还另有两个俘虏，其中一个嘴里还插着电极，下巴脱臼了，眼睛也被挖走了，满身都是血和排泄物。

巴基带着惊恐扫过他们的脸，还好，都不是史蒂夫。

蒂托和斯坦恩守着门，哈奇生和他一起进去查看。没有史蒂夫的踪影，他们暗暗咒骂。下一瞬巴基看见右侧还有一扇门，他一脚踢开它，里头只有一张手术台一样的椅子。他顿时内脏翻涌，这太像冬兵的椅子了，固定俘虏，然后施以电刑。椅子旁边放着一张桌子，上面整齐排列着带血的工具，每件他都认识，每件都或多或少地曾被用于让冬兵“驯服”。

哈奇生颤抖着捻下一块被夹在裂缝里的布料：“认识吗？”

巴基点头，是史蒂夫的衣服没错。他坐过这张椅子，被九头蛇折磨过，但是现在他不在这里了。

该死，没时间多愁善感了。九头蛇带史蒂夫转移了，为什么？他有什么价值？赶快想想巴恩斯，快点。他看到地上的血污中有几个新鲜的鞋印，他们一定是不久前才走的。“比尔，刚才有几辆车离开？”

“三辆。”

史蒂夫也许就在其中一辆车上。

“追。”

蒂托最先踢开门出去。巴基是最后一个走的，他强忍着不适环视一眼屋内，视线锁定椅子侧方——那里有个用血写成的缩写。

“陷阱”。

* * *

他们没追多远，就看到一辆轿车孤零零地翻倒在公路上。

车里有人，巴基能听见急促的呼吸声。这人正在挣扎，他的衣物不断地摩擦汽车坐垫发出响声。除此以外，四周就像坟墓一样寂静，没有脚步，没有说话声，什么也没有。巴基放远目光，树木和夜空纠缠在一起，下方是成片的灌木，中间有个缺口，被岩石的阴影挡住了。是他多疑吗？不过，那倒是个瞄准的好地方……

他压低声音，按下耳机：“马克？”

“在。”

“视野怎么样？”

“非常清楚。”

“盯住那块石头。”他转向身侧，“其他人，按兵不动。”

然后他径直朝着轿车走过去。

一步，两步。

车里的摩擦声更剧烈了，然后——

足以撕裂天空的喇叭声。

消音器掩盖下的枪声。

咒骂。

枪声。

他朝前狂奔，一颗来势凶猛的子弹撕裂了他右侧的衣服，他无暇顾及子弹是从哪里来的，扑上去，扯下车门，史蒂夫惊恐地看着他——满脸是伤，一只眼睛肿着，嘴巴被塞住了——还活着，还活着——他抱起他，翻滚进草丛里，大约就只过了几秒的时间，轿车爆炸了。

气浪把他们推了出去，他让自己成为史蒂夫的缓冲垫，老天，他的背疼得像掉了一层皮。火焰迅速蔓延，他抱起史蒂夫艰难前进。“我提醒过你了！”身边人终于弄走了嘴里的布团，咳出一嘴血沫，“上帝——我甚至按了喇叭——那是陷阱！你为什么要过来！”

“因为我知道你在里面。”

这就是唯一的理由。

枪声仍在继续，队友在战斗，他拽着史蒂夫滚到一块石头后面，头顶上传来一阵刺耳的噪音，斯坦恩从他们近处掠过，端枪猛扫，树丛那边有个家伙被他手中枪械喷出的火舌拦腰打飞。“老天，你把他们也给弄来了。”史蒂夫喃喃道。

“厉害吧？”巴基拉起他的一只手搭在肩上。

他们又挣扎着跑了几码，最终一头栽倒在树丛里。直至这时，巴基才有空看向周围，轿车整个炸飞了，空地化为一片火海。树丛后面原本藏着一波敌人，现在被他的队友打得抱头鼠窜。所以还真是个陷阱，敌人应该是想把巴基和史蒂夫一起炸飞的，史蒂夫按下车喇叭干扰了他们，使得他们暴露在马克的狙击枪下面。轿车最后还是炸了，不过已经错失了时机，只让巴基受了点轻伤。

他把视线转向史蒂夫，对方的头发乱糟糟的，脸色苍白，身上到处是血迹。他倚着巴基一直在喘粗气，显然已经体力不支，只是强撑着没晕过去。但他还是活生生的，没错，活生生的。巨大的欣慰淹没了巴基，等他意识到时，他发现自己正狂乱地吻着史蒂夫的嘴唇，对方虚弱地笑着，没推开他。

他向后瘫倒，史蒂夫无力地靠过来，他们头晕目眩地滚到一处。脚步声接近。“清场完毕——呃。”蒂托在他们面前来了个急刹车，表情尴尬。

他们吻得更忘我了。

后来巴基发现敌人当中那个领头的家伙是朗姆洛，曾经被自己折磨得只剩半口气的朗姆洛，把他受的委屈又报复给了史蒂夫，鞭笞他，折磨他，给他上电刑和水刑。他还计划了这次爆炸袭击，他早就无所谓九头蛇的结局了，只想看史蒂夫和巴基一起被炸得四分五裂。

巴基盯着尸体看了一秒，两秒。汗水从他额头上滴落，他拿出枪，深呼吸，想把自己枪里剩的子弹全招呼在了朗姆洛的尸体上，但是一只手按住了他。

“行了，”史蒂夫轻轻攥着他的手腕，“都结束了。”

他望着史蒂夫青肿的眼睛，视线下移到他破烂不堪的衬衫里面纵横交错的淤伤。他吸气，呼吸发抖，愤怒几乎让他窒息。

史蒂夫又吻了他。“结束了。”他再次说。

虽然巴基心中仍然充满了杀人的冲动，但不知怎么的，他觉得自己好像又没那么生气了。

史蒂夫还活着。

什么东西紧紧挤压着他的心口，希望，期盼……

蒂托催促他们离开，哈奇生则打趣说自己的眼睛不能要了。“走吧。”巴基下令。可现在史蒂夫几乎不能走路，也看不清东西，巴基再次忍住鞭尸朗姆洛的冲动，索性一把环住史蒂夫的腰，把他抱起来，在他没完没了的抱怨声中把一只手放在他的屁股上，扛着他朝撤离点跑去。

他说他想这么干很久了。

他说这让他想起他上一回抱着史蒂夫逃跑的时候。

他还坏心眼地拖着长音说史蒂夫的屁股手感有多么好。

史蒂夫气得一路都在翻白眼。

他越跑越快，忍不住放声大笑起来。


	25. Chapter 25

一个月过去了。

史蒂夫在医院待了三周，直到医生同意放他出院。出院当天，科室不少医生护士偷偷指着他小声议论，把他闹了个大红脸。原因很简单，本来他一周前就能出院了，偏偏那天巴基兴致高昂要来个出院炮，他在巴基的挑衅下急于想证明自己，于是，就像欧洲那次一样，他试图把巴基干进墙里。

结果以他闪到腰告终。

他怀疑这个故事会在医院永久流传下去，这种时候他就无比庆幸神盾把他塞进医院的时候用了假名字。神盾并不想公开他和巴基的经历，振金事件的顺利解决被当做复仇者共同努力的结果，考虑到最后夺回振金的确实是他们，史蒂夫本身也不是好大喜功的类型，他对此并无不满。

一个月里发生了很多事。

皮尔斯被捕，特战队解散了。

弗瑞稳定了局面，复仇者也再次回到原本的岗位上。

特查拉带走了振金，从此瓦坎达开始频繁出现在中情局的机密文档里。

巴基和神盾进行了三次谈判，全部以失败告终。他是铁了心不肯再为任何组织效力，但神盾坚决不肯放他走。按他们的逻辑，巴基是世界上最出色的战士，是人人垂涎的武器，如果不能用美国队长的身份限制他，那他就会被别的组织、别的人或者别的什么东西带走，最终站在与他们立场相反的位置。

听说他们已经在探讨巴基叛逃俄罗斯的可能性了。

“莫斯科队长听起来不错。”史蒂夫打趣。

“滚蛋。”巴基竖起中指。

史蒂夫的朋友们和来时一样无声无息地离开了。考虑到他们中的几个没有合法身份，这次营救行动无人伸张，甚至除了七个参与者以外，没人知道巴基是怎么把史蒂夫弄出来的。

其实严格说来，史蒂夫出现在美国领土上也并不合法，不过现在没人顾得上处理他的事情。出院之后，他暂时住进巴基的“蚂蚁观察箱”里。这间位于纽约的小公寓其实还不错，就是“饲养员”太多了，每天都有人登门，户外常年停着监视车，对门还有个金发女特工每天都假惺惺地冲他们笑。

他问过巴基对将来的打算，巴基脸上瞬间阴云遍布。“到时候看吧。”对方耸耸肩回答。

史蒂夫皱起眉头。他知道巴基想和自己一起离开，但这选择究竟是好还是不好，巴基依旧没能完全拿定主意。他决定推他一把。“其实我不介意和你一起叛逃到毛里求斯。”

巴基垂着头：“我可没说要去毛里求斯。”

他话语里的拒绝让史蒂夫焦虑。所以巴基到底是怎么想的？和神盾对抗到底，还是情愿维持现状？他想起几个月前在丹佛，巴基表现得要比现在决绝得多。也许巴基重新冷静下来想过了，但他希望巴基能和他商量。

“毛里求斯只是打个比方，”他语气中带上一丝不耐烦，“我说过我愿意和你去任何地方，就算是火星也没问题。”

“真去了你没准会后悔的。”

“你又不是我，你怎么知道我会后悔。”

“猜的。”

史蒂夫忍住揍他的冲动：“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，你但凡对我稍微有点了解都不至于说出这种话。”

“我不想替你做决定！”

“你那叫替我做决定吗？拜托，你是给我洗脑了还是堵上我的嘴把我绑架了？”

巴基终于抬起头来正视他。

史蒂夫不甘示弱地回瞪回去。

“你绝对会后悔的。”巴基的声音弱了少许。

史蒂夫挑眉：“那我再重申一次：我不会。”

他们互相瞪着，像两只斗鸡。有那么一瞬间史蒂夫怀疑巴基会揍他，他当然不介意揍回去，虽然打不过，可他一贯无畏挑战。

最终巴基退让了，一言不发地向后倒下去，盯着天花板。史蒂夫决定乘胜追击：“以防你的老年痴呆持续发作，我决定再说一遍：巴基，我父亲在我出生前就死了，我母亲在我十四岁那年死于癌症，我没有兄弟姐妹。我参军，挨了处分，不光彩退役。我当了雇佣兵，干了很多违法的事。我不为任何组织效力，没有任何华而不实的使命，我丢掉了自己的国籍，住在房车里，我有很多战友但我并不依赖他们生活，我根本不介意明天我睡在什么地方，床上，地上，荒郊野外——”

“你现在又说不准，”巴基小声嘟囔，“我们的后半辈子长着呢。”

“是啊，是很长，”他一脸平静地回答，“所以你会因为怕死就不去夺回振金吗？不要觉得你亏欠我，我早就下定决心了，我会陪你到世界尽头。”

沉默。

再开口时，巴基语气含混：“所以你真的不介意毛里求斯？”

“真不介意。”

“万一比那还糟呢？”

“能糟糕到哪里去？”

“比如……”巴基抬起头，嘴角勾了勾，“托尼的卧室。”

史蒂夫夸张地捂住心口：“哇，那我得考虑一下了。”

巴基大笑起来。紧张的气氛消失不见，行了，解决了，没事了。史蒂夫垮下肩膀，长长地松了口气。忽然巴基伸手来薅他的头发：“真不知道我是怎么稀里糊涂捡到你这小毛毛的。”

他话语甜得发腻，史蒂夫脸红了，半推半就地抗议着：“别那样叫我。”

“怎么，你对我来说就是个小毛孩。”

“我不是。”

“你是。”

他们打闹了一会儿。

“神盾想给我带个项圈。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼：“皮质带刺那种？”

巴基斜眼看他，史蒂夫比了个挥皮鞭的手势。“原来你好这口。”巴基假装下流地舔嘴角，这下史蒂夫又不好意思了，巴基就是吃准他脸皮薄，为此又取笑了他十分钟才肯放手。

“他们说我可以退休，但身上要带个跟踪器，以及如果又有外星人冒出来，我还得随叫随到。”

史蒂夫撇嘴：“这叫退休？”

“他们还要求你加入神盾局。”

“让他们见鬼去吧。”

巴基微微一笑：“我就是这么说的。”

又是一通沉默的对视。

史蒂夫矜持地点点头。

巴基也矜持地点点头。

两个让世界最大超级英雄组织无比头疼的家伙微笑着滚到沙发上。“他们要烦死我们了，”史蒂夫搂着巴基的肩，把亲吻印上他的太阳穴，“要是有朝一日，他们要把你我拉去枪毙了我也不奇怪。”

“哈，在那之前我们早就逃之夭夭了。”

“所以你到底打算逃到哪里？”

“世界很大，孩子，”巴基故意板着脸摆出长者训话的神色，同时悄悄把手滑进史蒂夫的衬衫，“比‘这个’还大。”

“下流。”史蒂夫踢他。

巴基笑着翻到一边去了，史蒂夫把他拖回来索吻，舌头伸进他的嘴，巴基呻吟起来，长发擦过史蒂夫的脸颊，手指攥着旁边的垫子。他们的下身蹭到了一起。

“想到床上去吗？”史蒂夫问。

* * *

神盾总部这地方一直让史蒂夫很紧张，他经常和这组织对着干，所以每次走进那窗明几净的大楼，他的心情都不亚于小偷走进警察局。巴基看起来就比他好多了，那态度更像是一种谁也不放在眼里的轻蔑。他调戏那些面无表情的特工，对咖啡区的女服务员抛媚眼，嘲笑拿着金属探测器扫描他左胳膊的安检员。看得出来，大家都很烦他，但大家又都怕他。不过也有人是支持他的，史蒂夫抬起头，空中有条离地约六十英尺的悬空玻璃走廊，上头有个绝佳的狙击位，鹰眼在那里对他们竖起大拇指。

“别发呆了，快点。”负责“押送”他们的特工说。

“我肚子饿了，”巴基漫不经心地指了指卖糖果的自动贩卖机，“我想吃巧克力。”

特工神情复杂地看着他。

“两个钟头不进食的话我会低血糖的，”巴基义正辞严，“超级血清的后遗症，懂吗？”

特工脸色阴沉，在触怒上级和被巴基烦死之间纠结几秒，最终转向旁边一个人：“去帮他买。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，用眼神说“他就是个打工的，何必呢”。

巴基回以耸肩。

他们被一群特工簇拥着，继续沿着通道前行。穿过一道玻璃门后，第二次安检又来了，再之后还有第三次。他们路过了之前囚禁他的地方，不久后，他又看到那间巴基曾在里面瘫成一团坐没坐相的办公室，不得不说，还挺怀念的。他微微笑了一下，想起之前巴基搞了个假文件就肆无忌惮地带他走。这次应该没这么容易了，不过，他也没什么好怕的。

他们进入电梯，狭窄的空间里一下子塞进来十几个人，真够挤的。电梯飞速上升，停稳，大门再次打开，他看到宏伟的大厅，落地窗，白色长桌，坐在桌边的中年男人们——哇哦，那是谁，费奇总统？

还真是总统。还有中情局局长克里斯托弗·马库斯，参议员斯蒂芬·麦克菲利——这家伙明年要参加总统竞选，军服笔挺的罗斯将军，以及尼克·弗瑞。

“大人物云集啊。”巴基啧啧感叹。

只有弗瑞象征性地和两人握了握手，其他人面色不善，并不待见他们。两人在会议桌前坐下，特工们一字排开，持枪保镖则分立与房间各处。说真的，这场面比起谈判更像审讯。决定我们命运的人都在这里了，史蒂夫想，他们以为能轻而易举地砍下我们的脑袋当球踢，我们还不能有一句怨言。

他们以为。

“那就开始吧。”弗瑞说。

* * *

这是第四次谈判，也是史蒂夫唯一参与的一次谈判。

他没怎么说话，一直在观察局面。赢不了的，他知道。总统自以为很亲切，但史蒂夫看得出他只把他们当做闹事的孩子而非平起平坐的人。中情局局长和参议员则无比傲慢，话语带着轻蔑，美国队长在他们眼里不过是一件物品，或者说，是他们谱写的某些“宏伟”剧本里的一个角色。罗斯带着刻骨的仇恨，他厌恶一切超级英雄。而弗瑞在这些人面前其实没什么话语权，神盾局局长听起来风光，实际上依旧受人所制。

谈判结果一开始就被单方面定下了，巴基可以放弃美国队长的身份，但他不能离开“蚂蚁观察箱”。

“所以我不能随便换住所。”

“可以，但你要向神盾局申请。”

“我不能去四个街区以外的地方。”

“你要向神盾局申请。”

“我家里必须要装窃听器。”

罗斯正要答话，中情局局长摆摆手说：“可以不装，但脚环必须要戴。”

“那我跟囚犯有什么区别。”巴基冷哼。

“有很大区别，至少你能待在自己家中而非监狱。”

这是个强硬的回应，参议员自信地微笑着，想看巴基困窘且落败的样子。

“去你的。”巴基说。

对方笑得更明显了。

“你的伴侣也是同等待遇。”他们看向史蒂夫。伴侣这词本来应该让人开心，但从他们嘴里说出来，史蒂夫只感到一阵反胃。

“你可以选择加入神盾局，”中情局局长对史蒂夫说，“正常上班，正常拿工资，别人有的你都会有，我们也会恢复你的美国国籍，让你享受正常的公民权利。”

“正常的公民权利包括人身自由权。”史蒂夫哼了声。

对方没接话，只耸了耸肩。

“话说我该不会连打炮都要向你们报备吧？”巴基翻白眼。

总统闻声拧起双眉，显然不喜欢他把这种词搬到了会议桌上。中情局局长则平静地回答：“不用。”

史蒂夫讽刺地想：如果巴基的DNA里包含血清配方或者其他机密，那他们会回答“是的”。

“好吧，我明白了。”巴基说。

众人稍微坐直了一点，等他妥协。

“我不接受。”

他们转向史蒂夫。

“我也不接受。”

巴基攥了攥他的手。

罗斯站了起来。“那就恢复冬兵身份接受审判。”他厉声说。

其他人面色淡然，看来他们早就商量过了。“你们的法律都是逗小孩玩的吧。”巴基笑了起来，“说真的，又不是只有你们这地方需要超级士兵。”

气温骤降，一下子撕破了之前的“友好”气氛，中情局局长立刻扭头看着总统，参议员假装喝了口水，罗斯干巴巴地站着，弗瑞也在看总统，而总统只是微微眯起了眼。

“罗杰斯先生，我需要你回避一下。”

话音刚落就有特工打开门并给他引路。行吧，他懒得多费口舌，昂首阔步往外走。大门关闭前他回了一次头，巴基正看过来，脸上是他一直很熟悉的样子：自信满满，从容自若。

巴基知道该怎么办，史蒂夫努力说服自己，即便面对这些人，巴基也有十足的把握。而我什么忙都帮不上，他想。

“瓦坎达？”他听见参议员说。

“特查拉不敢和全世界作对。”罗斯说。

“那可不一定。”

然后大门关上了。

* * *

巴基出来的时候还跟最开始一样，完全没有颓丧的样子。“谈崩了，”他两只手插在衣兜里，一脸不以为意，“不知道还会不会再谈第五次。”

他们在特工的包围中往外走，坐上神盾专车，然后回到“观察箱”。史蒂夫还处在郁闷之中，惆怅地咬着下嘴唇，一路上都没怎么说话。

“我等会儿要出去，”走到家门口时，巴基拿出钥匙开门，“索尔在复仇者大厦，我有事找他，你要不要一起？”

“呃……算了吧。”史蒂夫心不在焉地说。巴基最近经常和索尔混在一起，他大概有那么亿点点嫉妒，不过这都不重要，现在最让他烦恼的仍旧是谈判的事。“玩得开心。”

巴基转过来审视他，然后微微叹了口气。“别愁眉苦脸的，”他说，“我们会成功的，要有信心。”

“我不想只有你担着。”

“我一个人担着吗？我怎么没感觉。”

史蒂夫张嘴想反驳，下一秒忍了回去。“对不起，”他闷闷不乐地说，“我就是很烦恼我什么都做不了——”

“嘿，就是要这样才好，你有你的极限嘛，现在的问题已经超出你的能力了，除非你想让变态科学家给你打药再电一电你的脑子什么的。”

史蒂夫苦笑一下。

“当一个正常人挺好的，”巴基说着，突然话锋一转，“可惜就是弱了一点，肩不能挑，手不能提，稍微搬点重物就会闪到腰……”

史蒂夫撇了撇嘴：“所以你们那儿还有多余的超级英雄套餐吗？”

巴基故作遗憾：“哎呀，都卖完了呢。”

他们笑起来。


	26. Chapter 26

接到电话的时候史蒂夫正在家里做煎蛋卷，窗户开着，楼下的监视人员和他同步拿起听筒。“是我，罗曼诺夫，”他听见黑寡妇的声音，“现在下楼。”

他乖乖下楼，很想找把枪带着，但巴基这里的武器早被没收了。街上没什么人，监视人员躲在车里瞧他，他毫不示弱地瞪回去。对方面无表情，像块石头一样。

他撇嘴。

一辆车气势汹汹地朝着他开过来，对方刹车的时候，他下意识向后退了一步，生怕被撞个正着。鹰眼摇下车窗看着他：“上车。”

他的心一下子悬到嗓子眼。“巴基怎么了？出什么事了吗？”

“没什么事。”黑寡妇简洁地说。她对他好像一直有点敌意，或许是因为他闯入她的生活，拐走了她的朋友，给她制造了一大堆麻烦。“来就对了。”

他开门上车，监视他的人默许了这一切，没跟上来。他心里有底了。“去神盾局还是复仇者大厦？”

“大厦，托尼有个聚会。”鹰眼回答。“对了，巴基让我告诉你，”他从后视镜中注视着史蒂夫的脸，“他说：是时候出发了。”

史蒂夫沉默了五秒钟。

“……能靠边停一下吗？”

黑寡妇把一个帆布包扔给他：“用不着。”

* * *

背包不大，只装着几件换洗衣物。巴基把一切都准备好了，史蒂夫想。所以这一切真的要开始了。

轿车最后停在复仇者大厦的地下车库。史蒂夫最后一个下车，没走两步他就发现斜对面车里坐着一位女士正摆弄手机。他见过她，昨天他去超市采购，她在离他十步远的地方挑选鸡蛋。行吧，他耸耸肩，反正哪里都有“饲养员”，他一点都不奇怪。

黑寡妇留意到他的视线。“楼上还有更多呢。”她平静地说。

“他们给托尼也安排了人？”

“大部分是冲着你俩来的，”她回答，“不过你说对了，托尼也在列表上。”

“你也在上面吗？”

她冰冷地笑了，没有回答。

电梯门打开了，波茨小姐在那里迎着。她和黑寡妇拥抱了一下，和鹰眼握手，也和史蒂夫握手。“他们已经闹起来了。”她有些无奈地说，领着大家进去。吧台果然乱哄哄的，巴基仰躺在沙发上挥着酒杯，酒液有一半都洒了出来。托尼以及猎鹰和他在一起，索尔也在，正拿着一个华丽又复古的大酒瓶给自己满上。“阿斯加德酒，”波茨小姐叹气，“你马上就要看到他们发酒疯了。”

“史蒂薇薇薇薇薇——”巴基兴高采烈地叫着，从沙发上弹起，屁颠屁颠朝他跑了过来。有那么一瞬间史蒂夫想转身走人，太吓人了，也太丢人了，这视觉冲击力啊——下一秒巴基像头棕熊一样蹦到了他身上，“你来啦，你总算来啦！”

史蒂夫试图接住他，失败了，沉重的美国队长从他臂弯里滑了下去。“你喝多了吗？”他只能假装刚才什么也没发生，巴基蹒跚着又站起来，一手勾住他脖子。“没呢，”他笑容灿烂，“我就喝了那么一点点——”

“三瓶！”猎鹰醉醺醺地嚷道。

“是个合格的战士！”索尔看上去相当为他骄傲。

“再来一杯！”托尼举起杯子。

“好吧，”史蒂夫不知道自己还能说点什么，“我扶你去休息吧。”

“宴会才刚刚开始呢！”巴基挂在他身上来回扭动，他快支撑不住他的重量了。“那让我带你回沙发上。”他紧张地说，生怕失手把巴基摔了。黑寡妇在和波茨小姐交谈，鹰眼好奇地打量着蜂蜜色的阿斯加德酒液。他拖着巴基踉跄着加入他们，最终他坐下——或者说巴基用惯性把他拽到了沙发上。

“你也来点？”猎鹰问他。

“不了，呃，我想，”他思忖片刻，琢磨要怎么说。最终他指了指巴基，“总得有一个人保持清醒把这家伙带回去。”

“你会是个好司机的。”托尼打趣，史蒂夫揉了揉眉心。他环顾四周，发现聚会上除了这些复仇者确实还来了不少人，有些人明显就不是来喝酒的。而且这里真是富丽堂皇，到处都是灯光和装饰品，感觉下一秒就会有记者从角落里冒出来。他真不喜欢这种场合，但他觉得巴基选择今天一定有特殊意义，人多，环境复杂，对安保来说是场噩梦，到处都是喝得烂醉的复仇者，方便打掩护……

他戳了戳巴基，压低声音：“所以接下来呢？”

巴基打了个酒嗝，只顾着笑。

* * *

托尼开始讲他跟埃塞尔比亚人做生意的事，黑寡妇听得津津有味。鹰眼在和索尔解释为什么双管霰弹枪有着不平行的枪管，索尔似乎没怎么听懂，直到巴基加入进去，开始用弩箭和魔法打比方。

猎鹰也凑上去，话题从枪变成了飞行魔法和空气动力学。巴基退出话题，懒洋洋地倚回史蒂夫身边，“你知道吗？”他凑上来，捏捏他的胳膊，鼻息喷进他耳里，“这世间充斥着‘力’。”

“什么？”史蒂夫一头雾水。

“磁力，强力，弱力，引力，知道吗？那些把你固定在结构里的相互作用力。”

史蒂夫缓缓皱眉。

“到处都是力，自然里有力，生命里有力，社会上也他妈全是力。任何结构的有序态都必须靠着力作为存在的基础，因为有力，世界上的东西才被捆绑在一起运转，地球才绕着太阳转，人才成为了人而非阿米巴原虫，我才成为美国队长，你才成为傻逼侦探，然后我们遇见，恋爱，”他打了个酒嗝，“我们——都被这操他妈的玩意儿固定在这里，地球，纽约，将军，士兵，战犯，间谍，秩序井然——操他妈的力，操他妈的规律。”

史蒂夫决定转向托尼：“你都教了他些什么？”

托尼坏心眼地笑了：“我没想到巴基挺有物理学天分呢。”

“物理学万岁！”

“物理学万岁！”

猎鹰叹了口气：“这应该属于哲学范畴。”

“哲学万岁！”

“总之，”巴基再次勾住他的肩，“我决定——嗝儿——脱离引力了。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼想了一会儿：“如果你说的东西是我理解的那个意思，那么你永远不可能脱离，呃，就当是引力吧。”

“不，我们可以，”巴基斩钉截铁，忽然他看起来无比清醒，灰蓝色的双眼亮如星辰，“至少，一部分可以。”

这时电梯门开启，寇森领着几个特工走了进来。

* * *

“菲尔！”他们听到托尼夸张到不能再夸张的尖叫声，“什么风把你吹来啦！”

“菲尔！哇！菲尔！”鹰眼也跟着叫，随即是猎鹰。他们三个团团围上去，仿佛见到偶像的中学女生，热情洋溢到令人恐慌。

“呃，你们好——抱歉能让一下吗——”

“来杯阿斯加德酒吧，你绝对没尝过这个味道！”托尼火力全开，“加冰？不加冰？加冰的信我——克林特拿个酒杯来——哦对了你看过我新做的电磁枪吗？蝶形弹匣！四根充电轴！子弹速度接近光速！我决定叫它DR12斯塔克特供走走走拿上杯子我们去实验室——”

“巴基。”黑寡妇看向他们两个，努努嘴指着走廊深处紧闭的房门。

“听着，”寇森还在挣扎，“我是来找队长的——”

“等等我好像忘了什么，对了！翅膀！贾维斯，准备好训练室，山姆来来来来，我们得给菲尔看个厉害的——”

伴随着一阵爆炸般的开怀大笑，他们三个一起推着寇森往另一边走，寇森带来的特工则一脸困惑站在原地。这时史蒂夫和巴基也开始行动了，前者抓过帆布包，后者上前领路。他们快步进到走廊深处的房间，但史蒂夫没看到秘密出口，也没有速降绳，飞行器，只有一个大得吓人的露台。他正疑惑着，门又打开了，“队长，你忘了这个，”索尔把盾牌扔了过来，“山姆·威尔之子要我带句话，说他不需要这件珍宝，它是你的。”

巴基稳稳接住盾牌，拿在手里，一时间表情复杂。“所以我们去哪儿？”史蒂夫焦虑地问。他不知道托尼能拖住寇森多久，也许下一秒他们就进来了。这时，一只手搭在他肩上，是索尔，他正冲他微笑。等会儿，所以说难道是……

巴基吸了口气，郑重其事地把盾牌背在背上。“准备好了吗？”他转朝史蒂夫。

“我都不知道我要准备些什么。”

“闭上眼，深呼吸，放轻松。”索尔的声音隆隆作响。他高高举起锤子，这一瞬间史蒂夫突然感到静电窜过身体，他的头发根根直立，正上方的天空似乎变得格外明亮，空气在呻吟，在颤抖，接着一个声音出现，低沉而古老——

“海姆达尔！”

他没能闭眼，这一切太诡异了，又太华丽了。光芒拥抱着他们，就像魔法一样，周围的一切都变得光滑且轻盈，他觉得自己在失重，在上升，纽约瞬间变成了蚂蚁大小，然后是地球，银河……天啊，他消失了，化为了原子，但又在同一时间重组了。他傻乎乎地看着巴基，巴基也傻乎乎地看着他，他们一同没完没了地哇哇怪叫着，巴基笑得更开心了，他从未在他脸上看见过如此灿烂的笑容，一股压倒性的喜悦掩盖一切，这一刻，连他们背后的流光溢彩都变得黯然失色。

地面突然升上来迎接他们，他们跌跌撞撞地踩上去，一时间站不稳，索尔伸出双臂免得他们像保龄球瓶一样渐次倒下。更远的地方，梦幻般的美景在他们眼前铺开，史蒂夫瞪大眼，情不自禁地攥紧巴基的手。他发现巴基和自己一样震惊，他们就这样并肩站在一起，半张着嘴，像两个第一次进城的乡巴佬一样不知所措。

“欢迎来到我的领土！”索尔重重拍着他们的肩膀，差点又把他们拍回地上。

* * *

一周后，他们站在宫殿一角，遥望着没有边界的瑰丽星空。银河好似一条由钻石铺成的光辉之路，每一颗微小的星辰都是一个新的世界，一种新的可能。宇宙把近乎无限的未来放在了他们面前。

“我没想到你是这个意思，”史蒂夫叹道，“行吧，我们确实字面意义上脱离‘引力’了。”

巴基回以大笑。

笑过了，他们看向那颗可能是地球的行星。“神盾肯定在翻遍每一寸土地找我们呢。”

“是啊。”

一个微不足道的星球上一个微不足道的总统在担心两个微不足道的人叛逃去了其他微不足道的国家，听起来还真是……微不足道得可笑。

“所以，现在我们干什么呢？”

“世界无穷无尽，而且我们有的是时间……”巴基缓慢地舔了舔嘴唇，“做什么都可以，不是吗？”

END

* * *

尾声

一年后，沃米尔星。

巴基收起盾牌，盯着那个化作烟尘消散的不明生物，仍在疑惑他为什么看起来这么眼熟。

“所以我们到底要怎么把那破石头弄出来，”史蒂夫一直在喋喋不休，“我是不会把你推下去的，你当然也不会推我，要不我们就回去说我们搞不定这玩意儿，然后就这么算了？”

“委托人要发飙的。”

“那我们就找个地方躲躲，”史蒂夫思考了一会儿，“大犬座就不错，或者去欧几里得星系，我觉得他们的星空探索项目还挺有趣的。”

“得了，”巴基嗤之以鼻，“砍树，翻土，扒皮，穿着重得要死的防护服在零下一百五十度的鬼星球上一待就是一个月，有趣个屁。”

“或者去找阿杰特，他邀请我们去异象卖矿机。”

“你什么时候又认识了个阿杰特？我怎么不知道。”

“那天你喝多了，就我们搞了一堆虚空蛋的那天。”

“啧。”

“我在哪里都混得开，羡慕吧？”

巴基冲他竖中指。

他们一起朝飞船走去。还是去大犬座吧，燃料不知道还够不够。巴基一直想攒钱换个引擎，不过他们的事业刚起步，到处都需要钱，这事还得再缓缓。

“等会儿，”史蒂夫猛地刹住步子，“我有个不成熟的想法。”

“啥？”

他们又回到悬崖上，望着深不见底的云雾，史蒂夫朝巴基伸出一只手：“你带着战术匕首吗？”

“啊？”

“给我。”

巴基一头雾水地把战术匕首递给他，史蒂夫咧嘴微笑，扬起胳膊，匕首划出一道完美的抛物线后消失在悬崖之下。

巴基看看悬崖又看看史蒂夫，将信将疑：“没戏的吧。”

“谁知道呢，我一直觉得你爱战术匕首更胜过爱我。”

“扯淡。”

突然间光辉四射，一颗橙黄色的宝石浮现出来。

他们面面相觑。

* * *

尾声之二

两年后，不知名星球。

“我感觉……怪怪的，”史蒂夫突然喘得很厉害，他额头冒汗，整个人红透了。他们刚结束一场大屠杀，身边躺满了失去抵抗能力的章鱼星人。巴基强忍住关于他们为什么到了外太空还在打章鱼的吐槽。“哪里怪？！疼吗？”

“说不上来。”史蒂夫艰难地回答。巴基帮他拔掉那些针头，一脚踩碎并踢向角落。史蒂夫在外星实验室误触了成分未知的试验药剂，天啊，这简直可以意味着任何事。“也不是疼，就是，老天……热……”

“哦操，”巴基有了各种奇怪联想，“哪种热？是……那种热吗？”

“……我不知道你说的那种是哪种。”史蒂夫嘶声说。他举起手掌放在眼前，然后他和巴基都惊恐地看见他的手变透明了。

“……史、史蒂夫？”

“我不知道这是什么，我完全不知道。”史蒂夫的声音颤得不像话，他皱起五官，咬紧牙齿，忽然他的手又回来了。

“这是你可以控制的吗？”

“我、我觉得是的。”史蒂夫咬牙又试了一次，这回他连胳膊都消失了。

“我的老天，”巴基目瞪口呆，“史蒂夫，你还有什么地方不舒服吗？”

“突然好像又没了。”

巴基仔细回忆他们这个任务的介绍文档。这些章鱼在研究斯库鲁人的变形术，变形术，改变身体结构，通过腺体传输神经递质，从而重新部署色素细胞。老天爷啊。

“那啥，史蒂薇，孩子，你冷静下来听我说，”巴基深深吸了一口气，“你……变异了。”

“我变异了？”史蒂夫还有点没反应过来。

“呃，大概是的……我该说什么？恭喜不再当人类？”

史蒂夫突然坐了起来，呆呆地合不拢嘴，他绝对在和巴基想同一件事。

“这是不是意味着我可以……”

“你可以……”

他们从对方眼里看到了同一个答案。

“操！干我！用力！”巴基大喊。

“我们旁边都是死掉的章鱼，巴克，我——”

“不管！快点！”

史蒂夫瞬间就把他的上衣扒了下来，可能还撕破了一两处。巴基几乎喜极而泣，他的性幻想终于要实现了吗？要知道为了被史蒂夫干进墙里，他情愿摘下藏在身上的一百零八件武器并把自己的铁臂一并卸下来，史蒂夫也愿意为他锻炼肌肉并在每次做爱之前先做十分钟的热身运动。但人类的体能实在有限，即便做了再多准备，史蒂夫还是没办法举起美国队长且维持一分钟以上。

现在不一样了，现在……

接吻变得淫荡而狂乱，牙齿和嘴唇不断摩擦，巴基的后背抵住墙，史蒂夫箍住他的大腿，举起，一鼓作气，光这一刻巴基就觉得自己快要射了。史蒂夫胡乱把他的裤子剥到屁股以下，他夹紧史蒂夫的腰，手指插进对方发丝中间，“史蒂夫，史蒂薇——”

咔。

……

巴基怨愤望天，史蒂夫捂着肩膀在地上缩成一小团。

……

事实证明变形术和体能并没有本质联系。

而且三天后史蒂夫就恢复原状了。

这回是真真正正的END啦！


End file.
